Am I Insane Yet?
by percy-potter-pond
Summary: Cordelia glared at him, annoyed. As the seconds passed and neither broke eye contact, James started to move his face closer to hers. 'What the hell' she thought, and promptly punched him in the stomach, "Try that again and you will lose a treasured limb." Cordelia owns the most coveted magical item in existence and James is too curious for his own good.
1. The Start Of Everything

**Author's Note =** Hello! This story will stick to events in the actual books and is based in the next generation. The first chapter will set the scene for the main plots but note that this story will get more serious and dramatic as it goes on so don't judge it until you've read a couple of chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling. Not me (wishful thinking).

* * *

The young witch watched their legs swinging in time over the edge of the bridge and smiled, "Promise me that everything will be perfect for the rest of our lives."

James thought about it.

"That's a big ask," he said finally, leaning back on his hands. "You and me, and all the insanity of time and space? I don't think it possible."

"No," replied Cordelia, slightly melancholic. "When you're a kid, they tell you it's all: Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid. And that's it." She looked at the boy beside her, "But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much _better_."

They sat in silence, listening to the water and the feeling of nostalgia as they left a beautifully horrendous stage of their lives. Time passed, as they knew from experience and sometimes it wasn't kind, but when given moments like these - time was the saviour. Cordelia brightened suddenly, "But enough about the future, because right now all I really want is ice-cream … and lots of it."

"Alright, food for the princess," said James, jumping up and lending her a hand.

Cordelia sighed, "I told you, I'm _not_ a princess."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

* * *

 **Sixth Year**

Cordelia Bode looked hassled yet excited the day she was to catch the train to Hogwarts. It was her sixth year and everything was going to be perfect. Admittedly, that morning hadn't been promising but you couldn't have everything, right?

In her mind, Kings Cross Station might have even been better than the particular platform she was headed to. It just had a sort of magic that could only be appreciated when one knew what the literal meaning of magic was. Stations are crossroads; where all kinds of people gather to then go their separate ways again. Yet, in those few minutes of close quarters, a connection is made. Not necessarily a bonding moment, but a rant-worthy story.

The barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4 never ceased to amaze the young witch. How could something that seemed so solid defy all logic and allow people to walk through it like water. Keeping a sharp eye, Cordelia surreptitiously reached out her hand and followed it through the 'brick' wall onto the platform.

It was here that she finally let out the breath she had been holding in. She was here, she wasn't late - in fact ... she checked her watch, it read 10:23. What!? Early? Who had ever heard of such a ridiculous concept?

Clearly someone shared the same thoughts, "Cordelia? Is that you or is it some sort of hallucination."

The girl standing before her had chocolate curls piled stylishly on top of her head. With the added contrast of creamy skin, the effect made her very beautiful. Not so much now though because Ella Butterdown had something she wanted to say; therefore, her face was turning red with bottled up excitement.

"Wow. Nice to see you too," Cordelia replied in a flat voice.

"Oh, shush, you know I adore you, so where was I?" Ella inhaled, if one didn't know her, you'd think she was about to scream at you, but in actual fact it would be more like a slow motion scream, no volume, but just as terrifying.

So yeah, Cordelia didn't need to hear this.

"Nowhere. We were nowhere, because, er ... you need to tell me about your holidays. How was France?"

"Oh Cordelia it was the best," gushed Ella, making Cordelia regret every word she'd uttered, "I met this guy on holiday and he's amazing. I mean full on flowers and chocolate, the kind of guy that you just want to marry on the spot. So I kept waiting for the charmingness and romanticness to fade. But it didn't, and so then I was, like, so happy and we spent every second together, even though we were both meant to be on family holidays, we both found our families really annoying so it was, like, meant to be!" She finished with a big grin, throwing her hands into the air in glee.

"That's great, really," Ella's story wasn't too bad if compared to history. Cordelia hadn't heard anything that she didn't want to hear in play-by-play detail, so she could safely walk away without feeling the need to wipe her memory. Permanently. "So may I ask the identity of this said, suitor."

"I'll tell you once Bea and Hazel are here. It's going to be a big surprise," said Ella, craning her neck to see if their other friends had arrived yet; seeing Cordelia's suspicious face she added, "Don't worry honey, it's not a fifty-year-old man."

"Yeah, don't want to make that mistake again."

"That's not fair! He looked really young when I met him, it was just in the daylight ... "

"He looked like a troll. I'm not criticising, I just want to make sure he's not going to break your heart."

"Who's breaking whose heart?" questioned a small, curious voice from behind them.

"Hello, Bea. We were just talking about Ella's newest boy-toy." Said Cordelia to a new arrival, Beatrice Jordan. This girl was the opposite to Ella in every way. With blond hair, short stature, and blue eyes, Beatrice was not one to talk about herself. They were like yin and yang, balancing each other out to make best friends. Now, if only Hazel hurried herself up and got here (although Cordelia wasn't one to talk) it would be a complete two set piece.

Cordelia took this time to take in her surroundings. Half the school was yet to arrive so the platform had a nice buzz to it, but didn't have the added threat of being pushed in front of the giant metal killing machine. This was nice. A nice and relaxing way to begin the school ...

Of course. Nothing good could last.

The Potter-Weasley clan had arrived.

It wasn't that Cordelia had any problem with these people, how could you with their heroic qualities? It was just the two at the front who pushed Cordelia from calm to homicidal in about five seconds. They took their parents fame and used it to be something that was reminiscent to a bludger hitting a house elf (this actually happened, don't ask). Complete destruction throughout the halls of Hogwarts. How could such brave, lovely people spawn such wickedness?

"Why are you looking like you want to kick a puppy."

"Duh, because over the evil duo just arrived . . . HAZEL! It's you! I haven't seen you since June. How have things been?"

The curvy, dark girl responded, "Well, we just, sort of, did nothing I suppose . . . things have been improving and it was alright."

Cordelia felt a pang in her chest but didn't let it show. Hazel didn't want her sympathy. She was too proud.

They moved on to lighter topics then. Hazel told her about a particularly weird experience she had in a shopping centre, which included: a turnip, a pink stiletto and two men named Brent, and, in turn, Cordelia told of her holiday at the seaside. Beatrice and Ella may have balanced each other out, but Hazel and Cordelia had a friendship that stretched back since the time Hazel saved Cordelia from a couple of seventh-year boys, to whom she had ever so politely told 'stuff your ugly faces up your butts you light-eared baboons'. Through the years it had continued as thus, Hazel teaching Cordelia to pick her battles with idiots, and Cordelia teaching Hazel how to be not so cynical (a working progress). To this day, no one knew what a light-eared baboon was and how it had been transferred to Cordelia's eleven-year-old mouth, but that was the way she was. Open and light one minute, but if you make one pig-headed comment, BAM, and you've lost your right to a nose.

Muttering interrupted their light chatter and Cordelia sneakily leant her head back to eavesdrop on the snippets of Beatrice and Ella's conversation.

"No don't … she's fine."

"… first years?"

"Absolute idiot … Cordelia … explode."

These words may have been obscure, but after lots of practice, Cordelia didn't have to think hard about the source of their interest. Even the thought that Ella and Beatrice could hide what they were talking about was laughable.

"Where is he and what the bloody hell is he doing with first years?"

Beatrice gave her a sympathetic smile, "Cordelia, I know you find it your job to uphold your badge, but your efforts never work except to give them more fire, so maybe just try and ... I don't know ... shrug it off this year."

"Yeah, your face is like a tomato."

"Tell me, and I won't kill him I'll just lightly maim him." This was said with an innocent smile. Everyone in the vicinity cringed.

"No."

"Come on. Please."

"Do it for your face, Cordelia!" (That was Ella).

"Fine! I'll investigate myself, I don't need you rule-mongers anyway."

Cordelia turned away and began to systematically search the platform. 'Really,' she thought, 'I'm not that bad. Those two would drive any prefect up the wall if they hung around them long enough.' Her thoughts trailed off when her well-trained senses honed in on a head of messy black hair, and another head with black hair infused with light ginger.

"AHA!" Cordelia cried, moving towards them like a hunter stalking a rabbit. Unfortunately, her triumphant outburst meant she did not exactly have the surprise element she was relying on.

"Ms Bode, how nice of you to come and greet us. This is most welcome."

Cordelia gave them a foul look and opened her mouth to reprimand them.

"Oh, you got me, I can't hold it in. Here goes: My holidays were fantastic, thank you for asking. Fred and I went to visit Louis but he was off with some chick the whole time so we didn't really talk to him that much. But, who are we kidding? We don't need him. So we had a great time on our own, throwing things at old people for kicks, teaching swear words to handy children, picking up women who aren't dating our most boringest cousin, and basically setting our names in local legends to stay there forever." James Sirius Potter finished this off with a huge grin, as though saying, 'you've just been told the greatest and most riveting story of your life. Cherish this moment, peasant' She only got obscure details from her closest friends about their holidays, but when it came to people she couldn't care less about she was willingly told everything. The world worked in funny ways.

"That's absolutely fantastic for you both, how fun to go around spreading your charms and STD's. And, 'boringest', isn't a word."

"That's really quite lovely of you to agree, Bode. It's always nice to appreciate a beautiful summer by seeing your obsessive ways," replied Fred, happily.

"Anyway, we shouldn't be talking about us, Bode, how were your holidays." Another big grin.

Now, this was new. If there was one thing Cordelia knew about James Potter, he was not interested if the topic wasn't one of the following; Quidditch, himself, women, his family, or, of course, himself. This by consequence made him not the most interesting dinner companion.

Acting on her gut feeling, she looked behind them onto the train.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Both boys flinched and looked accusingly at each other as though they had predicted this reaction.

"Now look here Bode-."

"Are you SERIOUS!" Cordelia was really angry now, her hazel eyes alight with shock, just looking at the scene in front of her made the otherwise peaceful morning turn into a typical day. "You can't train first years to do that!"

"It's not that bad. Calm down," said Fred, forever the dreamer.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You are the limit!"

Now you may be wondering what Cordelia was seeing. Well, standing in front of her were several first years, all neat and proper for their first day, writing rude statements on the seats of a compartment. Not just any compartment, however, the front ones where the teachers sat. Although, unless Cordelia's eyes deceived her, McGonagall's chair simply said, 'You are a teacher' Instead of, 'You are an (insert insulting word from the dark corners of the terrible twosome's brains)' It was comforting to know that the legendary Fred Weasley and James Potter still were sane enough to draw boundary's.

"It's character building!" said James indignantly, "How do you think they'd act if we just let them walk into Hogwarts without showing them a sliver of the reality?"

"What reality? Detention? I guess that would seem like the only real path to people who spend more time there than at lunch."

"But we have never skipped lunch. You have to congratulate us for that right?"

"No!" exclaimed Cordelia loudly. But before she could reprimand them properly she placed a tired hand on her head, allowing her blood pressure to return to normal. She had been through a stressful morning, an even worse weekend and she just couldn't do this today.

"Are you okay there?" This voice was welcome, even if not familiar, "Have these idiots worn you out?"

"No, I'm just trying to count the number of ways to decapitate someone," said Cordelia, stopping suddenly as she realised the origins of the voice. "Sorry oh my gosh sorry you're Ginny Potter wow I love you." Deep breath.

"Don't worry, I've had the exact same kind of thoughts. You're Cordelia Bode aren't you?" Cordelia nodded. Mrs. Potter looked at James disapprovingly. "Apologise mister."

"Mum, come on."

"I'm not fooling around. Apologise."

"Mum, please."

"Really James, I'd expect from the amount that you talk about her that she's very special to yo-"

"SPOONS!" James interrupted in a high-pitched voice. "FERMENTATION! BUTTERFLIES!"

Everyone stared at him as though he'd gone mad.

Maybe he had.

Cordelia shook it off, "It's okay, after five years I didn't really expect anything." She turned back to James and looked him firmly in the eye. "I cannot take house points yet, but you will both be having a detention sometime soon."

As she left she heard an angry hissing sound emanating from Ginny Potter, almost like a boiling kettle.

Cordelia found an empty, graffiti free, compartment and sat down, sighing. That was different. She'd just deflated out there. No curses thrown? Early for the train? First-year graffiti? What was the world coming to?

With a heavy sigh, Cordelia reached slightly under her collar and, checking no one was passing the compartment, took out a large pendant and rested it in her palm. Looking at it, she allowed the weight of her previous days and the responsibilities she'd been given to finally come to the front of her mind.

'Beautiful,' was the word she had used to describe it when her father had given it to her that morning. And it was, really. Gold circles with intricate detail, and supposedly _very_ valuable. It was her responsibility to keep it safe and hidden now that her long-gone great-uncle's Gringotts' vault was no longer safe. But ... why? It was just a necklace. What would a couple of psychopaths want with accessories?

"Cordelia?" said a timid voice at the door.

Reacting to the soft sound, Cordelia quickly dropped the pendant back down her shirt and straightened up to greet the newcomer. Beatrice.

"Hey Bea, you don't look well, do you want to sit down?" asked Cordelia, concern in her voice. Bea was pale and faint-looking like she had seen a ghost.

Beatrice sat down and peered up at her with her big blue eyes. "He talked to me, Cordelia."

"What? ... Oh."

Poor, shy Beatrice. This problem had been apparent ever since Louis Weasley smiled at her one time in 3rd year. Ever since then she had been utterly enamoured with the guy. Being friends with Louis meant that Cordelia was constantly talking to him, playing up Beatrice and how great she was. It was her duty as a friend. But he just never seemed to get the message.

But maybe now that Ella seemed to be in a stable relationship for once, Beatrice could do her own thing without waiting to pick up the pieces of yet another of Ella's material loves. This could be her chance to . . . oh no.

 _' . . . met this guy . . . on family holiday's. . . '_

 _' . . . went to visit Louis . . . off with some chick . . . '_

"Wait here, Bea." ordered Cordelia, rising from her comfortable seat and marching towards the door. She was on a mission.

Down the corridor, past compartments rapidly filling up with over-exuberant students, excited for another year packed with more magic than the last.

"Cordelia, I was hoping that I could talk to you. You see I really want to apologi-."

"No time for that James- wait, what?" Cordelia stopped in her tracks, eyes widening at his words.

James nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I, James Sirius Potter, am apologising for making the first year's do that. It was stupid and I didn't mean for you to get upset. Angry, yes, because you look really ho-" He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"This is incredible. A James, outside his natural habitat. Fascinating. But ... er ... what was that last part." Her head swung to the side. "Got to go."

"Er . . . bye?"

Cordelia followed the figure she had spotted. "Ella!"

"Wha- Cordelia!" she cried indignantly as Cordelia shoved her ungraciously into an empty compartment. "What did you do that for? I was just about to go tell you and the others about my boyfriend's ident-"

"It's Louis Weasley, isn't it, Ella," Cordelia said in a soft tone.

"Yes! Did James tell you?"

"Not exactly, I'm just clever." Cordelia took a deep breath, "How could you do that to her."

"To who?" Cordelia might have believed her if it wasn't for the flash of guilt that passed over Ella's face as she quickly put on a ditzy smile.

"You know who I mean."

"Beatrice? Don't be silly Cordelia, it's just a little crush. Once she sees that I'm happy she'll move on, don't worry."

This was the thing about Ella. She could be very selfish at times, she could change any situation to make it benefit her, though, it had never really affected her friends until now.

"Stop kidding yourself Ella! You weren't the one she always talked to about this! Are these the words you've been saying to yourself all summer while you were snogging your best friends crush . . . in France?!"

"Look, I . . . I didn't think of it like that, Ok. I just was so caught up in the idea that a someone would actually like me because of me! Not my looks, but me."

"You still have to tell her."

"I know. I- just . . . don't want to hurt her."

"I'm going to be blunt. Tell Beatrice about this or I will. No other options."

After a few seconds, they left the compartment in a stony silence, both angry with the other for being so ignorant about feelings of the heart.

When they reached the compartment they found Beatrice still sitting there; along with James, Fred and their two friends, Henry Farlow and Jasper Heckleburn. Cordelia smiled at Henry, with whom she studied with and nodded at Jasper, who seemed to only speak with the three boys next to him, some girls would say he was ... 'mysterious'.

Hazel looked up, "Thank god, you're here. James has been a complete prat since he walked in. He seemed to be worried that you'd been frightened to death by something he said, but then I told him that he was not nearly important enough to generate such a reaction. I told him, don't worry, if you're not dead, she didn't care about what you said."

"Awww, that's so sweet Ivers," said Ella, placing herself tentatively next to Beatrice.

"What did you say that was so frightening James?" asked Henry curiously, peering at him over the latest edition of Transfiguration Today. "Did you tell her about that time we snuck into McGonagall's office and . . . no? maybe not."

"He just apologised. No big deal," said Cordelia, taking her own seat beside Hazel and settling down for a long ride. Now that Cordelia had a new drama to occupy her mind, she didn't really care about James' spontaneous bouts of regret.

"Are you ill?" asked Hazel.

"No, why?"

"James apologised to you," Beatrice added. Cordelia didn't like the way everyone was staring at her.

"I think everyone's overreacting. I am a person, contrary to popular belief, and, I can and have apologised."

Ignoring the disbelieving looks of their companions, Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "Sorry, what would people think you were if you weren't a person?"

"I don't know? Probably heaven on earth."

There was silence in the compartment until Beatrice recovered her tact. "Er . . . Let's change the subject," she said. "What's your new boyfriends' name, Ella."

Three heads snapped up at this and looked at Ella. Whilst she was stammering, Cordelia pushed her golden hair over her shoulder and looked at the ceiling, closely watched by James. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

They survived! It was quite a simple train ride once Ella had told Beatrice that her boyfriend said he wanted to keep their relationship private. The way she pulled it off almost made Cordelia wonder how many times she had told a lie like that before. It was like watching a master at work.

They had just seated themselves in the great hall when Professor McGonagall marched in with the stool and hat.

Cordelia loved watching the sorting, to her friend's constant astonishment. Just seeing them up there, no prejudice, no pettiness, no differences. All just staring in awe at the Great Hall, not even comprehending what lay in store for them; hiding behind the corners of the days and weeks and years that would pass until they would take it for granted. But, as Cordelia knew, muggle-borns never would get over the feeling that they were treading on a world that shouldn't exist and one day it would just ... not be there anymore. Disappear.

She could understand, now she was thinking about it, why she would never share these thoughts with anyone except Henry. Even if the war had eliminated the extreme muggle and muggle-born prejudices you could never fully cleanse a society. And that was why Cordelia couldn't show insecurities, because then people might question her right to be in a world which she didn't fully trust.

The sixth year Gryffindors clapped and cheered in the traditional Gryffindor way to welcome the new students and then chatted amongst themselves while the sorting continued.

When the hat, stool and line of puny first years had vanished, the food appeared. Dinner began with the usual clamouring for the chicken legs or the juiciest piece of roast lamb, the butteriest potato and the crunchiest of chips.

"So," started Cordelia to Albus Potter whom she liked, "excited for your OWL's this year."

"Scared out of my mind actually. You should ask Rose- wait, don't. She cannot stop talking about it."

"Hey! I'm right here Albus, and I can talk about other things."

"Fine, are you going to try out for the keeper position this year?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's these stupid OWL's. Exams are like the teacher's way of getting back at my 'disrespectful' comments. I mean, I was only informing Professor Sinistra that her teaching methods were ... well, maybe it was justified," said Rose, her brow furrowing. A moments pause and then, "You're a dirty little cheat, Albus Potter."

"I didn't do anything!" Albus defended.

"Yeah right," replied Rose, taking a bigger bite of food than Cordelia thought humanly possible.

Cordelia left them to bicker and listened in on the other conversations. Across the table, Jasper and Henry were talking quietly about what they would be studying in Defense Against the Dark Arts that year, as it was sure to be more exciting and serious. Ella, Fred, and Beatrice were loudly arguing about how much ketchup was a reasonable amount to put on chips (Fred's chips looked as if a chip serial killer had had enormous fun murdering them).

That left Hazel and James to her right who were speaking tensely about something until James looked up and nudged her to keep quiet.

"That looked like a serious discussion you were having." said Cordelia casually as she poured herself pumpkin juice.

Hazel turned around, "Just discussing you and how dreadfully annoying you can be sometimes."

"Thank you?"

"You are very welcome."

James continued to stare at Cordelia as if seeing her anew. To explain Cordelia's thoughts on this would be, 'It. Was. Weird.'

"Can I help you, James?" she asked politely, trying not to be cynical at their behaviour.

James looked back to his plate, "Sorry- I ... I just wanted to ask you something.

"No James, she doesn't want to hear it, I told you." said Hazel in a long-suffering tone.

"What's going on?" Ella butted in, "Is this about the- you know." She nodded her head in Cordelia's direction.

"Subtle," said James in reply, deadpanned.

"Just say it, James, it's not as though anything will change will it?" pushed Henry, as though they'd had this discussion a hundred times; which they could have done since Cordelia had absolutely no bloody idea what they were all talking about.

"Yeah, and if so, move on. It's not as though you haven't got a queue," Fred reasoned.

"Could you all please stop talking about this now?" said James desperately. The conversation quickly changed to observing Hagrid's new hat and no mention was again made to the strange conversation that had just taken place.

As they entered the common room after supper, James pulled Cordelia aside, not realising how nervous he was making her.

"Sorry about that."

"Wow, a total of two apologies today, James, you are on a roll."

James chuckled, "Yeah, you know it's funny when people change, just like landscapes change and beliefs change and-."

"James. Get to the point. I am really, really tired and I want to go to bed."

"Right, well," (a cough), "I was just, erm, wondering. Yes! I was wondering if you," (another cough), "would like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Some witnesses said they saw Cordelia Bode explode. Other accounts may have recorded that she screamed, "WHY ME!" and punched him in the face. But the truth was that Cordelia Bode simply looked at him for exactly 10 of the longest seconds in James Potters existence, and then promptly cursed him and walked up to the girl's dormitories, and, even when she awoke the next morning she still hadn't comprehended what he had said.

And that, ladies and gentleman, was the start of everything.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Any comments welcome and appreciated!


	2. A Memorable First Day

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the magnificent mind of J. K. Rowling

* * *

"What the hell? SHUT. UP!"

And this was the sound that awoke the sixth year girls on the morning of September 2nd. Although Hazel was trying to ensure her own uninterrupted sleep, she really didn't care if others were disturbed by her irritations.

"Shhhh! You'll wake Bea!" whispered Cordelia, stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door quietly.

Ella's head poked through the curtains of the bed on the far left. "No, I think we're safe; just don't keep singing that weird spiritual prayer you were doing."

Cordelia stared, "I must have missed something. What prayer?"

"The horrendous sound of a drowning fish you were making in the bathroom just now," added Hazel.

"I was gargling!" said Cordelia, affronted. "And I don't think fish can drown, Hazel."

"That's funny because I know what I heard and what it sounded like."

Frankly, it was just a sign of how early it was that no one argued this lack of logic. As Ella climbed into bed quietly, as to not disturb Beatrice, a.k.a.: the morning murderer, Cordelia left their dormitory, closing the door as softly as possible behind her.

Now, just to be clear, Cordelia loved the mornings, but by no means was she a morning person. The feeling of a new, slightly foggy day would compel her out of bed, but she was not to be spoken to until after she had spent some time alone; it was her primary thinking time.

The least welcome of intruders were obviously people she was trying to avoid. So when Cordelia walked into the Gryffindor common room that morning and discovered a very twitchy-looking James Potter waiting for her there, her patience wore thin.

"Good morning Cordelia," started James awkwardly, "er, about last night."

"Hmm, yes, very funny- why are you twitching?" said an irritated Cordelia. Not only had she not wanted to see him, she did not want to discuss this.

"Why am I-?" he started, disbelief flashing across his face. "Because you hexed me, remember?"

Cordelia looked at him for a few seconds.

"I literally have no recollection of ever doing that ... Damn!"

"Well, it's nice to know you love seeing me in hideous amounts of pain and humiliation," said James, looking offended.

"Why because I refused you? Seriously? We have had five years of competing and mutual irritation, and then you suddenly ask me out. I'm supposed to say yes to that?" Too much for this early. Brain imploding.

"No, I was humiliated because I knew you wanted to say yes. You were just being contrary."

Cordelia couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. "I'm sorry that the great James Potter cannot admit to himself that there's a girl who won't crumble at his feet," she retorted, shifting past him and out of the portrait hole.

It was not as though she didn't realise James Potter's looks or brains, but, she didn't even like him as a friend; there was no connection. And if he thought for even a minute that she would become his personal challenge, led around as a trophy for a few days, and then dumped unceremoniously in the middle of the great hall; he had another thing coming. Cordelia prided herself on her ability to learn from other's mistakes.

It was a beautiful day but there was already so many things to think about and it was only 6:30.

Cordelia walked to her favourite spot in the castle. A fourth-floor corridor which had a side passage that many would miss. Through here was a spacious window seat, looking out across the courtyard and onto the lake. In the distance, the early morning sun shone brightly on the water, sinking beneath the ripples, and for the rest of the time before breakfast, Cordelia thought about the Giant Squid.

While the clock continued to tick to breakfast time, Cordelia created a whole life including extended family for the giant squid. She had just decided that he was motivated by a childhood trauma to live at Hogwarts, to hide from the shame of having killed his sister's boyfriend, George; when she realised that this might be considered slightly strange in normal societies and she had best get to breakfast to interact with real people, not lake-dwelling monstrous creatures with imaginative, hideous backstories.

* * *

The great hall was comfortably filled by the time she reached it. It smelled absolutely wonderful. 'Mmm. Were those pancakes?'

Cordelia spotted a familiar head with a sad attempt at combed brown hair.

"Good morning Henry. What brings you here this fine morning?" said Cordelia, sitting down and helping herself to whatever tickled her fancy.

"Umm, to eat breakfast."

"Right, of course."

Henry was a nice boy. Although not overly confident around others, he was a worthy friend. Never was he too busy or too tired to help someone if they asked. Not as classically handsome as Fred and James but Henry still had his fair share of admirers and a sprinkle of girlfriends over the years. Personally, Cordelia had never bothered with boyfriends; it sounded like too much effort. She would start thinking about it after school when she didn't always have to focus on achieving high grades.

"Has McGonagall put out the timetables yet?" she inquired over her tea.

"Yes, actually. For some reason, she didn't want to hand them personally to us this year. Something about 'not wanting their heads to get any bigger'. Somehow I don't think that's referring to us, but maybe some people I may know by an acquaintance?" Henry handed her the timetable, smiling, "I believe you are cleared to do all the subjects you wanted. You weren't worried were you?"

"Pfft. Nervous. Ha! As if."

"Yeah, I'm really getting that."

"Ha ha," she said dryly.

Cordelia looked down at her timetable and let out an internal sigh of relief: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Now, why, you may be asking, would Cordelia Bode want to do the notoriously boring subject of History of Magic in the year she could actually escape. Well, she actually found it interesting. It was important to the slightly less than conventional job she was planning on doing once she left Hogwarts but more on that later.

Cordelia attempted to peer across the breakfast layout at Henry's pile of timetables. He looked at her suspiciously and pushed them out of sight.

Cordelia pouted, "Oh, come on, I was only trying to look who had classes with me."

Henry sighed and pushed it back to her. Cordelia gave it a quick scan and then spat out her mouthful of tea.

"Henry! I didn't know _anyone_ was interested in doing Divination! Fred likes that hideous excuse for a subject?" exclaimed Cordelia, very surprised.

" _Yes_ , or it wouldn't be on there, would it? I believe he had an extra spot and filled it with that since he passed the OWL."

Henry looked very defensive. Hmm. There was something strange going on here.

Cordelia stared into his eyes, wishing she could do legilimancy; she noted that it would be an extremely useful skill to learn.

"Cordelia." said Henry.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Can you stop that. It's like you're trying to stare into my brain, and it's the creepiest thing ever."

Cordelia returned her attention to her plate, "Sorry."

They continued their breakfast, making small talk about what they were excited about for the future year. As the great hall filled up with more students. Jasper joined them, followed by Hazel, Ella and, Beatrice.

"Brace yourselves everyone," muttered a harassed looking Hazel Ivers. "She's especially awful this morning."

Beatrice sat down next to Jasper.

Three, two, one . . .

A huge smile positively lit up her face as she took the deepest breath in the history of breaths.

"Good morning everyone. It's going to be a beautiful day today; don't you think? I just love the sound of the birds and the slight chill of the morning. It's like waking up in a dream that you don't have to leave! I'm really refreshed, I feel I could just talk for ages!"

"Please don't." Hazel whimpered, but only so Cordelia could hear.

Beatrice continued in this fashion for quite a while, earning homicidal glares from everyone. It just went against the natural order to be this chipper in the morning. Strangely, only Jasper continued to listen, nodding intently at what she was saying, but not saying anything himself.

"Hey, Cordelia?" asked Ella, removing the girl's attention from their other friend.

Cordelia turned to her with a welcoming smile, "Yeah?"

"What classes do you have this morning."

"Oh, um," she looked around for it, "I seem to have misplaced it." Looking up, she spotted her timetable in the hands of one Fred Weasley, who was reading it intently.

"You do Arithmancy, Bode? Ahh," he let out a tragic sigh, "It seems I have extra pressure to be extra entertaining this year, hanging around with you sad lot."

"Oh yeah. What are you doing, Weasley?" retorted Cordelia.

"Something, I suppose," he said distractedly, looking at the timetable again. "Hey! We have four subjects together! It's going to be such a fun year. Hanging around with my best friend; Cordelia Bode."

Cordelia snatched back her timetable, "Great. And I am not your best friend."

"Everyone's my friend," said Fred with a pitiful pout.

"Or everyone pretends to be so that you don't decide to kill yourself from your utter patheticness." Hazel finished casually, spreading jam on her toast.

"Anyway, after all that. Ella, I have err ... double Arithmancy, double Transfiguration, History of Magic and Herbology."

Ella did not respond, and upon looking up, Cordelia saw she had become white.

"What are-?" she started but Cordelia saw the problem instantly. Louis was walking towards the table, looking very happy. Straight away, with Beatrice distracted by her one-sided discussion with Jasper, Cordelia and Ella gestured at him frantically to turn back. He did not understand, but Fred, being the only other person who knew, other than James, saved the day by getting up and leading him back to the Ravenclaw table.

Ella let out a sigh of relief and Cordelia frowned.

"Ella," she whispered. "When are you going to fix the thing you said you were going to fix."

"Lay off, Cordelia, I haven't exactly had ample amounts of time."

"I realise that, but you have to do it. Today."

"What are you two talking about?" Beatrice had resurfaced from her morning happy trance. "What does Ella have to do?"

"Er, she has to, er ... do ... er- apologise to Slughorn," said Cordelia quickly, using the first things to come to mind.

"About what?" The innocent look on Bea's face was killing her.

A loud voice butted in and said, "She has to apologise for putting the Essence of Tenuis in his breakfast."

"What, but, er ... that's the slimming potion, James," said Beatrice tentatively.

"And, what do you mean by that, young lady?" said James in a lofty voice as he sat down next to Henry.

"Well, Slughorn is ... you know ..."

"Are you insinuating something about the shapely figure of Professor Slughorn?" accused James in a dramatic voice, which, as it was intended, travelled to the teachers table.

Beatrice went red, "No, of course not, I just couldn't see the effects."

"Are my favourite Gryffindors talking about me?" interupted the booming voice of Professor Slughorn.

"No sir, absolutely not! How could you even think that?!" said an affronted James.

Slughorn sported a good-natured smirk, "I thought I heard something about a shapely figure, you wouldn't be talking about my weakness for crystallised pineapple, would you?"

"No sir, Beatrice was just admiring your angelic looks, sir," clarified James with a charming wink causing everyone to snort into their breakfast.

Slughorn raised one bushy eyebrow, "Are you sure? Miss Jordan?" He turned his attention to Beatrice, who, if possible, went a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, sir. I was talking about you- I mean in a good way. You are extremely handsome. I think you have a very nice figure, you have wondrous shoulders and nice thighs and you also-." Her voice was stopped when Ella clamped a hand over her mouth.

When flustered, Beatrice lost her filter which led to awkward situations, such as the one they were witnessing at that moment.

After a few minutes of silence across the great hall Slughorn let out a hearty chuckle and everything returned to normal. Beatrice buried her face in her napkin. "That was so embarrassing," she whimpered, sounding close to tears.

"Oh, cheer up Bea, it wasn't that bad." Ella consoled, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, nothing bad about mild sexual harassment of a beloved teacher," said James in wonderment, and possibly respect. Cordelia kicked him in the shin. "Umph!"

Beatrice let out a sob of despair and hid under the table.

It took a while, but eventually they got her to stand and when Fred re-joined them they all departed the great hall.

* * *

The eight of them gradually split as they went through the shortcuts to their separate classes. Fred, Jasper, and Beatrice bid goodbye to Henry, Louis, and Cordelia on the sixth floor; as they were to continue to the north tower.

"Well, that was an eventful breakfast," said Louis, raising one eyebrow, "Does Jordan usually comment on the bodies of her teachers?"

"Very funny," said Cordelia in a dry voice, "James the idiot made her do that."

"James the idiot, huh?" Louis smiled sideways at Cordelia whilst Henry shook his head fervently behind her. "I heard what he asked you last night. May I now call you Mrs James Potter."

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. Heat radiating from every inch of her body. She suddenly let out a loud battle cry and tackled him to the floor.

"Ow- OW! Get off you crazy women!" Cordelia pinned his arms while Louis struggled.

"There will be no mention of that ever," she said in a deathly whisper. "From this moment, what you said will be a forgotten experience. Only when I specifically bring it up will you talk about it. I will not be made fun of."

With that, Cordelia got up, brushed off her robes, and gave a friendly hand to Louis.

As he grabbed it, Louis continued, "Stop taking everything so seriously. I wasn't making fun of you, I actually think you two would make a good match."

"You did _not_ just say that," hissed Cordelia, wide-eyed; and when Louis did nothing but stare at her she let his body drop back onto the ground and continued walking, trying to retain her dignity.

Henry helped Louis up. "I know," he said before Louis could speak, "but no one can forget the number of time he's humiliated her. Just don't push it. She'll realise someday what really happened."

Arithmancy passed with no more incidents. Cordelia and Louis both apologised and, like friends, they were instantly forgiven.

* * *

When the bell rang for break Cordelia left the boys and went down to the courtyard. They had sat in the same spot ever since their first year, it was a little indentation in a huge old tree, placed in a way so that the girls would not be seen, but could see the others passers-by.

"Greetings, slowcoach," said Ella, grinning at her.

"That's rude," sniffed Cordelia, "I was up on the sixth floor."

"Well I was in the North Tower and I still managed to make it down faster than you," interrupted Bea.

"Oh, well, urgh, fine," said Cordelia, plopping herself down between Hazel and Beatrice.

"How was Arithmancy?" questioned Ella.

Cordelia studied her fingernails, avoiding the question, "Er, good?"

"Really? You don't sound sure about that."

"Sorry. Yes. It was very interesting."

"Okay," said Ella suspiciously, and when Cordelia did not elaborate she continued on, leading the conversation, "So ... Miss Jordan may you inform us as to what reason Weasley has to do Divination?"

"Yeah! I was thinking about that too. I mean, what is up with that? Fred spent half of last year trying to see how many times he could get Firenze to repeat a single phrase!" Cordelia joined in, recovering from her embarrassment.

"I agree actually, Heckleburn doesn't talk but you wouldn't think he's one to like sniffing deathly fumes and drinking tea out of flowered-pink cups," added Hazel, leaning back.

Beatrice stared at them evenly, "Divination is a supremely delicate subject and just because you weren't any good at it-,"

"Yeah, I lacked the patience," laughed Cordelia.

"does not mean you have the right to say who can study it!" Beatrice finished, breathing heavily.

"Bea, darling, we weren't saying that. We just found it strange that those sorts of people would enjoy doing a ... delicate subject like Divination," Ella cajoled.

The bell rang and they all rose and brushed off their robes. One by one they stepped over the huge tree root and out into the very sunny courtyard. They parted ways with Ella outside the Transfiguration classroom. Ella was never good at the particular technique of transfiguration, she rather preferred subjects where you could create your own style of performing the magic.

McGonagall marched into the classroom precisely on time. "I see some of you still haven't managed to open your own books." There was a lot of scrambling as people tried to get the proper necessities on their desk as quickly as possible, as to not attract the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

Their teacher made her way across the rows, "This year, you will realise that transfiguration will be harder than most years- I will be taking this and you can see me after class," she said this to Eliza Farinelli who had been reading Witch Weekly behind her books, "as per usual. But, even though the NEWTS are nearly two years away you have to step up now otherwise you will get to that time, and I assure you those years disappear fast! To find you have forgotten everything I have taught you. I will not tolerate laziness of any sort in my classroom. Yet, since you are all sitting here post-OWL gives me hope, however, faint that may be." She turned to face the class. "Open to page five and we will begin by discussing the risks of large mammal transfiguration."

After a double of writing notes, since McGonagall didn't think them responsible enough to do any practical work yet, Cordelia's brain felt like it had been painfully wrung and hung out to dry. The holidays hadn't exactly been full of revision; her head was yet to get back into school-mode.

On the way down to the great hall, Cordelia stopped at a bathroom, effectively shaking her friends off. They understood that when they accompanied her to the bathroom she got annoyed. Cordelia was not born with the gene that meant girls could not go anywhere alone, and alone was what she wanted.

Once safely in a cubicle, she touched the chain around her neck and brought up the pendant hanging from it. No, she had not forgotten it, but it had been pushed to the back of her mind due to the morning's events. What did her father mean? 'Keep it safe, keep it hidden,' he'd said, 'and above all tell no one. You can't trust them, Cordelia, not even those you love.' Even as those words were spoken she doubted them. Cordelia didn't think for one second that any of her friends would betray her secret, even James could be persuaded not to tell if he knew it was important.

The truth was that Cordelia was too young to see that the world wasn't split into right and wrong, good and evil. Instead, everyone contained in themselves all things. Meaning that people were unpredictable grey areas who acted on gut feeling and the earthly mystery that is love. If Cordelia had only been told what the object around her neck was, she would have been much more worried about the greedy hearts of human beings. As it were, the only thing holding her back was loyalty to her father, her grandfather, and her grandfather's brother who had discovered this in the first place. And, although she had never met him, he had held this in his hands and kept it safe, and Cordelia Bode would not allow her families name to be dishonoured.

She walked to the sink and appraised herself in the mirror. She had golden hair and bright hazel eyes which were her favourite features by far, her nose was alright and her lips were a bit too pink for her skin tone which had always been annoying in the cold when she looked as though she had sucked on too many strawberries. All in all, Cordelia didn't think she was ugly, but she didn't really think she was overly pretty either and the weirdest thing was that she didn't care.

Cordelia snatched her hair back into a messy ponytail and looked at the flyaway strands drifting around her face; she liked not having to care.

* * *

The great hall was packed with students, all eating and talking loudly about all the new gossip. Cordelia sat down next to Rose Weasley who was looking glumly her plate.

"Hey Rose, you okay?"

Rose started, "What's that? Oh, I suppose, Albus is just off with Scorpius the dungeon dweller."

Cordelia searched her brain and replied "Scorpius ... Malfoy, is it?"

"How many Scorpius' can there be?"

"Good point," reasoned Cordelia, "So why aren't you sitting with them?"

Rose let out a deep sigh, "Well, I know it's stupid but, me and Albus, you know, are best friends but when he's with Scorpius he's different and, I just feel as if ... kind of ... like I don't fit."

"I know that's tough. Remember that Albus would never try to purposefully exclude you, he's probably-."

"Oh no. Albus actually really wants me to talk with Scorpius and get to know him but, I just think there is something a bit off about the guy," said Rose.

Cordelia thought about this, "Have you tried to talk to Scorpius at all? You could just be a tiny bit bias towards him."

"I did try to give it a go, but there was just this, thing, that happened and he doesn't want to speak with me at all."

The older girl observed her red cheeks and avoidant eyes. "Oh my giddy aunt," she said in a low whisper, "you snogged him!"

Rose panicked, "Keep your voice down will you?"

"You did, didn't you?" Cordelia was grinning now.

"Yes fine! But for the record he just sort of jumped on me, and I may have been surprised so I didn't pull away at first," she said, looking very sheepish.

"Rose it's nothing to be ashamed about. You kissed a cute boy, move on."

Rose looked up at her, her vivid red hair messy from running her fingers through it, "You don't understand. If my Dad learned that I snogged a Malfoy or even, god forbid, started to date one, I would be sleeping with the dogs."

Cordelia gazed at her firmly, "Rose, I think you are overreacting. Your father loves you and he will always forgive you. And, I think in the scale of things, this is a pretty low offense."

"That may be, but Scorpius hasn't said a word to me since then, and that was last year! He just doesn't like me," sighed Rose.

"That's because you didn't talk to him either!" exclaimed Cordelia. Lowering her voice, she continued in a whisper, "This is just you Rose, you have to admit you're a little self-destructing."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Remember that time you were nervous about failing Quidditch trials so you ate three whole acids pops for a bet; you were in the hospital wing for ages! And that other time when you thought Albus was growing apart from you and you started that huge fight with him." Cordelia took a breath, "Look- if you like Scorpius, talk to him, don't think about anyone else because they have no part in your relationships, okay?" Rose nodded and they continued to eat in thoughtful silence.

* * *

History of Magic, where all things entertaining come to burn up and die in one droning syllable of Professor Binns' voice. But Cordelia was here for a reason, and boredom was survivable.

"Miss Bode, History buddies, huh?"

Okay, or maybe not so boring.

"What would you want with History of Magic, Potter," she said irritably.

"Same question to you," he said with a smirk.

"That's easy; boring subject, boring person. You have no excuse."

James frowned, "Don't say that. You're a highly interesting person. To me at least." Cordelia flushed, it was very sweet of him to say that, even if it was him that said it.

Thankfully Professor Binns, the king of great timing, popped his head through the wall, and James' chest, and said, "Come in, sixth years."

There were only around six others in the class, evidently it was not a popular subject choice. James and Cordelia sat at the back. This was a result of everyone else being Ravenclaws, ergo, no seats.

They quietly took notes next to each other. Cordelia was sure she wasn't this close to Hazel in Transfiguration. Maybe the desks were smaller. Nope, stock-standard wooden desks. Then why did their arms keep brushing?

The fifth time this happened Cordelia decided it was no mistake.

"Could you please stop brushing my arm."

James peered up at her through his messy, black hair, "What was that?"

"I said, I would like you to refrain from touching my person, I don't like it."

"Could you please say that again, please? In a lower voice maybe?" He was sporting his trademark half-smirk and sitting up so he was looking down at her.

Cordelia glared at him, annoyed. As the seconds passed and neither broke eye contact, James started to move his face closer to hers. 'What the hell?' thought Cordelia, and promptly punched him in the stomach, "Try that again and you will lose a treasured limb."

Thankfully the bell rang and Cordelia nearly ran to the door. Stepping into the corridor, she pressed herself against the stone and took a breath. What just happened was so outside of Cordelia's comfort zone that it was not funny. Never had she felt so ... bizarre. If she was going to survive this year she had to go about it the right way. And that was to put everything in order of priority.

This had to be dealt with. Fast.

As James stepped into the corridor after collecting his things, he saw Cordelia Bode's silhouette walking briskly down the corridor, turn the corner and disappear from sight.

'So close,' James thought.

If he was going survive this year, he had to win her over. Fast.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** If you have anything to say it's welcome!


	3. Many Surprises

**Disclaimer:** Everything except the original characters and plot belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Three and a bit weeks had passed and Cordelia was no closer to solving the mysteries that had cropped up within the first 24 hours of the school year.

But that didn't matter right now because she had pushed all of it to the back of her mind. Cordelia Bode was studying.

If you want to picture this scene, watch a lion eating a gazelle or some other innocent creature. Then you will understand the ferocity with which Cordelia approached her work. She did not allow herself to get stressed, instead systematically attacked the books as she ripped through them, trying to find their secret.

Just as she was wondering why writers always wrote the useful stuff as vague as possible. She looked up and saw Jasper Heckleburn standing in front of her.

Despite being in the same year and house. Jasper and Cordelia had never really spoken except for the utterly hysterical time when he said, 'sorry,' for doing a prank which involved Cordelia discovering that her uniform had become transparent. Thank God she was a girl who owned a mirror. This occurred three years ago.

So no, out of all of her friends, this was the most surprising, but nevertheless, the most welcome.

He gestured at the chair opposite her.

"Oh yeah. Take it," she said in a nervously happy voice. "It's a great chair ... good lumbar support for your ... lumbar- yeah, enjoy." Cordelia clamped her mouth shut and smiled, which seemed to disturb him so greatly that he opened a divination textbook just to divert her attention from himself. How dare he!

Passing over the insult of the century, Cordelia returned to her work but now found it hard to concentrate based on the fact that she was wondering where his friends were. Which, naturally, led to thoughts of James Potter; a place where Cordelia had been trying not to allow her mind to go for three and a bit weeks.

We last saw Cordelia as she had made a resolution. Well, she followed through in what she thought was the right way to go about it; by completely ignoring him. Perfection.

No, not perfection. Cordelia had discovered that James was harder to ignore than an elephant in a room. One day he had actually magnified his voice so that each word was like a small earthquake. This had been bad since it was a full out war between Cordelia's prefect duties and her stubbornness to quit her plan. Luckily Lily Potter, being the real leader of that family, stole James' wand and stuck it in the North Tower. It had been one of the best moments of Cordelia's life, watching James plead for his charmed wand not to jump, explaining what it had to live for. She believed the most compelling reason to jump was, 'you are always held by my hand, and sometimes, I stick you in my back pocket. You'll ever be there again if you take that step.' Lily won a secret ten points for Gryffindor.

Just to clarify, Cordelia wasn't avoiding the issue, she did not reduce herself to that sort of pettiness. She was just waiting for a time when she was ready to confront the whole 'asking out and possibly nearly kissing' situation. Well, now that she thought about it, it was a bit like avoiding. But never fear, for where there's a James, there's a way.

"Can you please stop muttering, it's distracting."

Cordelia awoke from her thoughts to a posh accent. She looked around the table to see who had made the statement but could not see anyone so that just left ...

"Oh my bloody Merlin," said Cordelia in a tiny voice, "you make noise."

Jasper looked at her, "People tend to do that."

Cordelia stared at him incredulously, "But you never speak to anyone, well, except for James, Fred, and Henry."

"Yes," Jasper continued, face buried back in his book, "I find that life is much simpler if you only speak to people whom you trust."

Cordelia was so touched she thought she might cry. Here was someone who she had hardly ever interacted with, telling her he trusted her as much as his closest friends. It made her want to just take the chain around her neck and show it to him. It was beautiful.

"Are you crying, Bode," said Jasper.

Cordelia looked up at the ceiling and willed her eyes to behave, "No, no, of course not. My eyes are just slightly ... itchy. Can I hug you?" The question burst from her mouth before she could stop herself.

Jasper didn't react at all, "No."

Cordelia nodded her head emphatically, "Yes, sorry. That was a _weird_ thing to say. I'm just a little emotional right now with all of the drama happening to our friends."

"Are you perhaps referring to the incident when James asked you for a date and you refused, only to nearly kiss, then after three weeks of successful avoidance you are beginning to have doubts?"

"How on earth did you pick up on that?" she questioned, astounded at his observance. "And for the record, James tried to kiss me but I punched him in the stomach to teach him a lesson for being an entitled git."

"Ahh, right, that makes more sense than James' version. To answer your first question: you learn a lot when you listen rather than talk."

Cordelia watched him suspiciously, "Well, don't think I haven't been watching you too. Why are you doing divination?"

Jasper continued reading as if he hadn't heard her. Cordelia didn't push it, however. The poor bloke had probably run his talking limit for that day.

* * *

That night, Cordelia met Henry in the common room, ready to go on their weekly Tuesday night rounds of the castle. The purpose of this duty was to report any odd findings to teachers, but they mainly found couples locking lips in strange venues.

They filled the time with mindless chatter, including the topics of; Were the Weird Sisters too old to keep writing songs? (Cordelia denied this claim, she enjoyed the vintage band) Did Fred's singing in the shower mean he was able to be in the school choir as he had apparently asked today? (Both agreed no to this one) And, what did Gryffindor's chances look like for the house cup. (Hopeful).

The only interesting thing happened when they heard movement inside a broom cupboard. Henry and Cordelia looked at each other, this was the most entertaining part of the night.

Cordelia stretched out her hand, wand raised due to protocol, and opened the door, only to find ... oh god.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were locked in a furious embrace. Both seemed to be attempting to win the award for the best personal bubble violation.

The door was shut as quickly as it was opened, and as disgusted as she was, Cordelia also felt a little smug. The hideous displays of affection in that closet proved her pep talks worked. Yay!

Henry and Cordelia moved quickly down the corridor, trying to put as much space between them and the cupboard.

They only exchanged a few words as they finished their rounds that night.

"James and all of his cousins are going to be so pissed," muttered Henry, "I don't want to see that."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Done."

And that was that.

* * *

Mild panic on Wednesday morning; Cordelia's inheritance was nowhere to be found; she practically ripped the dormitory apart searching for it until she found it still around her neck from the night before. Her frantic breathing slowed and she settled back into her normal routine.

Cordelia headed off for a walk before breakfast. Half-way around the castle, she heard squelchy footsteps behind her and turned to see James running up to her. Cordelia hurried her pace.

"Hey!" said James, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I need to talk to you. You've been avoiding me."

"Oh, you genius, Potter," Cordelia said with ample amounts of sarcasm. "No let me go!"

James' face hardened stubbornly, "No. I can't do this anymore. I miss spending time with you-" he faltered seeing her incredulous expression, "well not that we ever did that, but at least, we talked in loud voices. I loved waking to the sound of your voice telling me to get my ass downstairs to clean up the common room from our 'irresponsible celebrations', as you so lovingly put it."

"Well, did you expect the magical elves to clean up the mess you made," replied Cordelia.

"Er ... yes."

Cordelia made a face, "I keep forgetting what muggle sayings not to use in the magical world. So many of them lose their punch."

"So does this mean you'll stop ignoring me?" said James with such a hopeful face that Cordelia laughed out loud.

"Okay, you miserable fiend. You can have the pleasure of my company again." She walked off, leaving him alone in the middle of the grounds.

If Cordelia only knew how wrong she was about James' affections. They could not be contained to friendship.

* * *

Breakfast was the usually boring affair, unlike the first day. The fifth-years, especially, looked like the walking dead, obviously a side effect of the homework increase of OWL year.

Cordelia headed down to the greenhouses alone. She had been late to breakfast so Beatrice and Jasper had already headed down. This had absolutely nothing to do, Bea assured her, with the fact that Louis was leaving the Ravenclaw table at the same time.

She thought about how this lesson might be different to the previous ones since Jasper actually spoke to her now. One of four she kept telling herself, and presumably his family although she had no idea about that. Jasper had never spoken to Beatrice though, and he had most classes with her. Cordelia decided to watch Bea see where their actions differed, making her more trustworthy.

Well, that was an eye-opener, thought Cordelia, walking out of the greenhouses some time later. Never did she expect to see that during her observations, but now she was prepared for any surprises thrown her way.

 _Whoosh_. Thud.

'Apparently not,' thought Cordelia, getting off the ground. She had just found that she was not prepared for unprecedented attacks by Slytherin second years. Funny, what some people choose to throw. How did they ever manage to acquire that many buttons; it was like having her Grandmother's house emptied on to her.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Jasper likes Bea. Jasper is capable of human emotion. So strange.

This realisation came when Cordelia was in herbology, watching Beatrice and Jasper as though waiting for them to tell her the reasons for the lack of trust.

But, as Beatrice's elbow slipped on the bench and the Venomous Tentacular they were meant to be pruning slipped off because she was looking at Louis. Jasper pushed her aside as one toothy branch attempted to shish kebab her. And, when she touched his arm to thank him, his whole face went bright red! What is life! Was Cordelia going insane or was she actually thinking this.

Oh, Merlin.

Cordelia stopped in her tracks.

She had just found a solution to one of the problems.

* * *

The library was quiet as Cordelia worked on her History of Magic homework. They had to write a 1-and-a-half-foot long essay on their family history, and how it affected them. Everyone was a bit confused by this, but supposedly it was to see how history affects individuals, so as to better understand how history can affect societies. It actually was quite interesting.

"Hello history buddy," James interrupted, swinging his bag on the table, upsetting Cordelia's bottle of ink. "I thought we could study together."

"Oh, hello," said Cordelia distractedly. She had just found a bit of information she needed to finish off the paragraph she was working on.

"Okay, I understand. In your insane mind, homework stands above the sexy body you have in front of you. Strange, but I can handle it."

"James stop calling yourself sexy, it'll only make the wound worse when you wake up to reality," said Cordelia, face still buried in her essay.

"Oh hush, I've seen you sneak a peek or two when I'm in the locker rooms after practice. Don't deny it," he said, clicking his tongue.

Cordelia opened another book, this time on the history of the Unspeakables, "Oh yes, I was only ever there to see you buttercup, not my best friend whom I was walking back to the castle because I am a good person."

"I think we are both mature adults or- adolescents at least. We can both say fairly that Hazel Ivers' friendship pales in comparison to the opportunity to see me in nothing but a towel around my hips ... water streaming from my raven locks-," James paused suddenly as if struck by a thought, "Hey, you're muggle-born right?"

"Yes," replied Cordelia warily, rarely was there a good conversation that started like this.

"Well, you have the same surname as someone my Dad once mentioned, Broderick Bode I think it was. I only remembered that just now," he continued.

"Broderick Bode was my great-uncle, died before I was born. I'm actually reading about his work now," elaborated Cordelia.

"So you never met him," said James, deflating slightly.

"No. What's your interest anyway?"

"Just thought he might be a cool guy to know if he worked in the Department of Mysteries. Don't like not knowing stuff. How are you muggle-born then?"

"My great-grandparents were muggles, so my grandfather, his brother, was a muggle and when he had a son, he decided he didn't want to teach him about the world he could never reach, ergo, muggle-born," finished Cordelia, pointing at herself, still engrossed in the book about Unspeakables. Unobtainable secrets didn't frustrate her like they did James but completely fascinated her. It was nice to be reminded that the world was so much bigger than Hogwarts. Scary and intimidating, yes, but showed an infinity of possibilities.

"That makes sense," said James, "I was wondering why you still act as though everything in here is new if you had a magical relative."

"Less annoying for you?" questioned Cordelia, not caring much for the answer.

"Well, it does answer some questions, like why you … Cordelia?" he broke off as he saw her stark-white face, "Cordelia. What's wrong?"

Cordelia left the library in what seemed like one movement. Leaving only the book she was reading so intently, open to a certain page upon the desk.

 _Broderick Bode (1942-1995): Oversaw work in sections 3-5._

 _In fact, Mr Bode excelled to the point that he was given a great honour, a piece of magic straight from the mystery of time itself;_

 _the ability to control time in a pure gold pendant._

James did not understand. Cordelia did.

* * *

Cordelia sat down on her bed and steadied herself. It wasn't that bad, nobody knew and it was still exactly the same.

As she looked at her surroundings, her attention was drawn to a solitary piece of parchment on the floor which she had missed coming in.

It read: _Hide. Run now. They know. Save yourself._

This was too much for Cordelia to handle. As she dropped from consciousness only one thing was on her mind.

Did James seriously use the words: 'water streaming from my raven locks'? Mental that one.

* * *

All Cordelia knew was that her head hurt. She wanted to see where she was but it was too painful to bother.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"For the last time! She just was knocked out! Can you handle that or does it just slip out the other ear?"

"Come on guys, don't fight we're in a hospital."

"Yeah, Cordelia might not want to wake up if all she hears is you two."

Cordelia was confused, why were her friends saying she was in a hospital.

And suddenly it all came flooding back.

She sat up suddenly causing Ella and James to scream. Well, that was something to bring up later.

"Cordelia are you alright-" started Beatrice.

"Where is it?" said Cordelia, panicking as she felt around her neck. "Where is my necklace."

Recovering from her shock, Hazel replied, "Madam Eliot took it. Said it was having an adverse effect on your health ... somehow. Maybe it was so ugly that your brain couldn't handle it."

"Hey, it's a family heirloom! And I need it right now." Cordelia attempted to rise only to have several hands push her back down. "What the hell! Let me up!"

"Can't do that love, we promised Eliot we'd keep you here while she examined the item," said Fred, off to the side, "and anyway, James won't let you, stupid idiot believes it's his fault."

Everyone looked at James, far from being embarrassed he agreed, "I will sit on you if I have to."

"Why thank you, James. I'm really looking forward to that." Cordelia tried to get up again, only to have James and Ella block her way, "Oh come on, James it wasn't your fault I was ... dehydrated, " Cordelia invented.

James frowned, "Why were you so spooked after reading that thing about your great uncle? It was so cool."

Cordelia thought wildly, "Er ... because- erm- I just remembered a homework piece that I forgot and I needed to get it."

No one looked convinced so Cordelia sighed, "Please, I need to get past. I need to get back the pendant, I really like it."

James felt her head for a temperature which was a severe breach of Cordelia's personal space. She had a split-second decision to make therefore she leant back so much she fell backwards off the bed.

"OW!"

Hazel helped her up while glaring at the boy accusingly, "James you idiot. You don't just touch girls like that; it's supremely weird."

If James' face had been any redder it would have exploded. It might have been funny if she hadn't been seeing two of him.

"Cordelia are you alright?" asked Hazel.

Cordelia felt funny, "Whoever is making that ringing noise, please stop, I can't hear."

"What is going on here? Students I'm disappointed in you, you promised me you wouldn't let her move." Madam Eliot had arrived.

"It was James. He disturbed her so much she tried to jump off the side of the bed to end it. Very irresponsible," said Fred.

Madam Eliot rolled her eyes. She had only been on the job for a year but she had already learned that Fred Weasley was not to be trusted. (Madam Pomfrey had quit in their fourth year, claiming that she had had enough of 'that families' injuries.)

"Madam Eliot, I need my necklace back. It's very old," said Cordelia, taking her chance.

Madam Eliot looked sadly at her, "I'm sorry, Miss Bode, I cannot do that."

Cordelia straightened, "What- why?"

"Well, there is something distinctly strange about that pendant, a strange magic. I need to be able to identify it so that we can be sure you are not harming yourself by wearing it."

"But ... I'm not."

"I am not budging Miss Bode. Why don't your friends assist you out of here, so that you don't feel too dizzy?" She turned away to the direction of her office.

Cordelia shook off Bea's helping hand and ran after the nurse. Away from the ears of her friends she whispered, "Is it safe. I will go if you promise me it's safe."

Madam Eliot looked at her steadily, "I will make sure it is protected. Now I must ask you to leave!"

As Cordelia made her way back to the common room she knew one thing, she was going to get that necklace back. She just had to figure out a plan.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts was as interesting as ever. They were learning how to perform counter-curses without speaking. How cool was that? Cordelia found this particularly useful when people tried slacking off in detentions. A quick stinging hex to the behind effectively quickened their pace.

This class was being ruined however by the whispered gossip going on behind her. Mia Kappoenta and Stephanie Baldman seemed to be very knowledgeable about the school's inhabitants. Ella was leaning back to hear more but Cordelia just kept flexing her fingers and attempted to concentrate on the lesson. Didn't those girls see how riveting this topic was?

Cordelia clenched her fists. Supposedly they had just gotten to the end and were both giggling quietly.

Cordelia whirled around, "Will you two SHUT UP! Some people are trying to learn, and no, before you ask you can't be excused because of your underdeveloped brain cells!"

Everyone stared in wonderment, wondering what one earth had just happened.

And that is how Cordelia Bode ended up in McGonagall's office.

"So Miss Bode. Why are you here?" said Professor McGonagall, her lips pursed.

Cordelia felt awful. Teachers office, seriously?

"I was irritated and I shouted at two girls in Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Cordelia sheepishly.

McGonagall, looked down her nose at her, "Well, I must say I am quite disappointed in you, Miss Bode. I always thought you were one to hold your temper."

"It will never happen again, Professor. I've just been a little stressed lately," said Cordelia.

"Yes, I heard about your visit to the hospital wing today. Also, you haven't nearly broken as many rules as Potter and Weasley did in the last term when they broke in here," she sighed, "I will let you off with a warning. Find another way to vent your anger than at other students Miss Bode or next time I won't be so lenient, no matter the circumstances."

Cordelia stood and made her way to the door, "Thankyou Professor, I understand."

Cordelia walked to the common room, with nothing but the enormous pile of homework that she had to complete. Something was in the back of her mind, something she was forgetting.

* * *

Dinner was fun that night because everyone kept looking at Cordelia as though they expected her to collapse at any moment.

Super fun.

"No, I'm serious! She was so angry, it was hilarious," said James.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that your cousin Dom got a call from the boy she fancied on the holidays and you waited for her to come and answer, then you said to him that he shouldn't call back because you knew your cousin and she hated him?" James nodded proudly. "That's cold."

"No it wasn't it was funny," defended James.

"Don't bother. James doesn't have a moral compass when it comes to the women in his family. He's way to overprotective," added Cordelia. "I think I gave him five detentions last year because he kept hexing guys who asked out Dom. It's really sexist."

James looked up indignantly, "I'm not sexist!"

"Where was your brotherly defence when that girl, Eileen or whatever, asked out Albus, huh?" retorted Cordelia.

James pouted, "Why do girls have such good memories?" he asked to no one in particular, "McGonagall still remembers all the times we've broken into private rooms but seriously, this is a school and I was learning. It helped me greatly."

"Great, I love hearing about-," Cordelia had a sudden thought and everyone almost lunged at her as though she had just shown some telling weakness. "I'm fine," she added irritably, "James can I talk to you in private?"

Everyone went silent with shock.

"Okay," yelled James, jumping up from his seat.

"Ooooh, Cordelia and James sitting in a tree-"

"No. Just ... no," said Cordelia, trying to retain a shred of self-pride.

When they reached an empty corridor on the first floor, Cordelia turned to James.

"Bode, are you taking me somewhere to snog?" said James, smirking.

"Okay, so you know in the hospital wing - ew, no, yuck, - how I wanted my pendant back." said Cordelia at the same time.

"Yeah, why is that anyway, I'm sure Eliot will be careful with it," said James.

"Yes, I realise that, but this particular pendant has certain ... qualities, that make it reasonably dangerous-"

"To you?" interrupted James.

"No, to whoever doesn't know how to properly handle it. It is very, very important that I get it back but I need your utmost secrecy," finished Cordelia.

"You already had that but what if the person finds out what it is and nothing bad happens," questioned James.

Cordelia eyeballed him, "I looked it up, I could be expelled or put in Azkaban, not to mention that no one can be trusted not to steal it, so I really just need your help."

"Okay, what's the plan?" said James, eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Break into the Hogwarts safe places. It's going to take a lot of planning but I think we can do it."

James nodded thoughtfully, as though weighing up his options, "I will, on one condition," he had the distinct feeling he was playing with fire, "If we find this pendant thingy, will you, Cordelia Bode, accompany me to Hogsmeade on the Halloween weekend?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "If you prove useful, and that's a big if, James, I will ... think about it."

James nodded, that was better than nothing, and certainly more surprising.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Any comments are appreciated!


	4. Inconvenient Spectacles

**Authors Note:** Random chapter to keep the other storylines going. Still important though.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights go to J.K Rowling. She's amazing.

* * *

'What was she doing here?' Cordelia wondered. In the middle of a full out crisis in all areas of life, it seemed strange to still be participating in the monthly girls get-together.

Hazel looked ready to kill.

Cordelia looked ready to sleep.

Beatrice looked slightly nervous.

Ella looked as though her birthday had come early.

"Okay, what are we doing this time?" asked Beatrice.

"Well," said Ella breathlessly, "I was thinking we could start off with the good old truth and dare. We haven't played it since the fourth year."

"Yeah, that's because we already know everything about each other and had the worst dares. It's so lame," said Hazel.

Cordelia sighed, this was going to be painful.

* * *

"Okay Ella, what's the meanest and most untrue rumour you have ever spread about someone," said Cordelia.

The game had begun. They had decided long ago that they wouldn't give the truth or dare option, otherwise it would get repetitive. Hazel would always get the sneaky dares and the rest would always pick truth. This way was more fun.

Ella thought for a minute, "Wow, good one there's so many to choose from . . . Oh, I know! Nitra Gooldagon, the one that stole my third boyfriend, Tony, well she went to her grandmothers' funeral one day during fourth-year so I told everyone that she was 'visiting' another guy so everyone thought that she was going to cheat on Tony. In the end, I got the guy . . . well, I dumped him after two weeks but I won! Ella 1, Nitra 0!"

Everyone stared at her.

"That was the most sociopathic thing I've ever heard, I completely regret ever asking it," said Cordelia in a hushed voice.

"What- no it wasn't!"

"Ella, you used her grandmother's death against her, that's really bad," said Beatrice gently.

After a few minutes, it seemed they were not getting through to her and they moved on.

Ella turned to Hazel, taking a bite out of a Cauldron Cake, "Okay Hazel, I know, you are inconspicuous and hate drawing attention to yourself, so- I want you to go to the Gryffindor common room and run around screaming 'I have lost my voice, please help me find it!'"

Hazel looked horrified, "I'm not doing that."

"Oh you will or we have permission to tell everyone your deepest secret, you know our conditions. You don't want everyone knowing your first kiss was Leon Salsbury, do you?" said Ella casually.

"You are a stone cold bitch," said Cordelia with amazement. Ella shrugged modestly.

"Okay, I'll do it," decided Hazel with a grimace. She rose and walked out the door. The girls had decided long ago it was funnier if they waited in their dormitory than watched. 1. Because it gave away to others that it was a dare if they followed, and 2. because the end result was usually hilarious.

The remaining girls were chatting about what might happen when they heard yelling downstairs and lapsed into giggles, the image in their heads was so good.

After fifteen minutes they started to get worried.

"Do you think she's died?" said Bea in a small voice.

Ella's eyes widened, "Oh my god she's jumped out of Gryffindor tower . . . I've committed MURDER!" Well, no one said Ella wasn't dramatic.

Thankfully, at that moment, Hazel came storming through the door.

"Where have you been?" demanded Cordelia. Hazel's hair was messed up, her robes were hanging off one shoulder and she looked angry as hell, "Are you okay?"

Hazel took a shaky breath, "No. I am certainly not okay, and before you ask, I went through with your stupid dare. But some people were scared by my outbreak because for some reason me screaming in their faces is terrifying. Skip to the end, I have just escaped from the hospital wing because some fourth years brought me there with the excuse that I'd . . . 'snapped'," she finished, glaring at them all as though saying, 'If you laugh I'm mounting your head on my wall.'

It was fair to say all three girls looked very constipated as they tried to keep straight faces.

Cordelia gasped, "Oh my god I needed this," and burst into raucous laughter.

Hazel watched them all rolling around on the floor and decided she had had enough.

"Alright you lot," evil grin, "It's my turn," she turned to Bea, her eyes flashing maliciously, Cordelia leant closer so to intervene if Hazel really had 'snapped', "Okay Bea, here is a dare for you, I want you to go and ask out Louis Weasley."

Beatrice went white, "No, I can't do that, I-."

Hazel smiled at her, " Come on, you've been pining for him for three years, don't you think enough is enough. Be brave Bea."

Cordelia waited with bated breath, "Okay, I'll do it," said Beatrice with determination.

"What!" shouted Ella and Cordelia, "you can't do that!"

Beatrice stared at them her face turning red, "THAT'S IT! I've had it with you two. All these years you've been trying to make me feel confident enough to go for Louis, and now you don't want me to!

You've been acting weird all year."

"No, Bea-," started Ella.

"I have actually changed from the weak little girl over the summer, but you're all too self-involved to realise anything that doesn't concern you," her voice was rising. Cordelia and Ella sat in stunned silence, this was not how they thought the evening would go. Bea had never been angry before, it was horrible. Even Hazel seemed surprised.

"Bea, what changes haven't we noticed?" asked Cordelia gently.

"I am doing what I want, I am actually raising my hand in class and I am no longer letting everyone else walk all over me," replied Beatrice, now full-on shouting, "Ella always used to get her way with everything but no more, Jasper says I should stop letting her do that, and that's where I'm going. I am going to ask out Louis Weasley and Ella will no longer ruin everything I want!"

Beatrice stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

You could have cut the silence with a knife it was so thick, each girl wallowing in her misery.

Cordelia said the only thing she could think of, "Well, Jasper just showed another side of himself. I thought I was special. I mean the sort of consideration he has-."

"Seriously Cordelia! You want to focus on yourself now! Even after we possibly just lost our best friend!" said Ella, tears streaming down her face.

"I just said anything I could think of! Of course, this sucks! But it's not all on me, I know I've been a little busy lately but it's been four weeks and you still haven't told her!"

"I'm sorry," Ella wailed, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I had a feeling this would be the last straw because no matter what she says, I have noticed how selfishly I've acted in the past."

"Well what a great help your realisations are now Ella, she's about to ask out your boyfriend whom you haven't informed of the situation either!"

"Stop fighting!"

They both paused to look at Hazel.

"And you!" said Ella, rounding on Hazel with a terrible look upon her face, "You knew exactly what would happen and you still did it! How could you? What sort of horrible person are you?"

"Okay, I agree with what Hazel said, we all need to calm down and re-evaluate what's happening here. Let's formulate a plan and then rip each others heads off later, right?"

Everyone breathed heavily for a moment, but none of them made a move towards the other.

"Okay, Ella, you know where Louis is so you head him off. Hide him, do whatever you have to do to keep him out of the way, lock him in broom cupboard if you have to. Hazel, you get Bea because she doesn't seem to be mad at you and you're great at lying. I will go around and make sure there are no rumours starting. Someone must have heard Bea's outburst or saw her in the common room."

Cordelia took a deep breath, "Okay team, MOVE OUT!"

They all moved from the room as though they had disapparated. Cordelia went straight to the fifth year girls' room and Hazel and Ella rushed down the stairs.

Once they were gone, Cordelia pressed her ear against the polished wood of the door and listened. A few moments later she heard something about Chelsea's new boyfriend and moved on.

Surprisingly, none of the dormitories seemed to have heard anything. Maybe the walls were thicker than she had thought.

The common room, however, was a different story. Everyone was muttering in their little groups, obviously gossiping. This was going to take some sacrifices to her pride, she had to give them something bigger to gossip about or this rumour would snowball. Think!

Okay, she had it. What was more juicy than an even-tempered angry person? Answer: A hidden romance. She looked for someone she knew and saw the corner where James and Fred were watching the scene in front of them with amusement. It was something that had to be done, she assured herself.

Cordelia waved them over from behind the doorway of the girls staircase to get their attention. After a few minutes, they wandered towards her, thankfully being as natural as possible.

"What's up?" said James when they were safely hidden in an alcove behind the bookcase, "Did something happen with you and your friends?"

Cordelia stared, "How did you know that?"

Fred laughed, "It was actually really easy. Ivers does something weird then returns looking like hell, Jordan then storms out of here angrily, now that was scary. Then Ivers comes running out again with Butterdown and they both follow. See?"

"Oh, I just didn't think you were that good at puzzles," Cordelia said, astounded.

"It might surprise you to know that we are very intelligent," replied an affronted Fred.

"What do you need, Cordelia?" asked James.

Cordelia bit her lip, "This is going to sound really weird, so first I need you to trust me," they both nodded, "Good. Well, I'll get to the point. We can't have any rumours circulating because as much as they could become completely warped, they could come close to the truth and we can't have Beatrice finding out about Louis and Ella before Ella has a chance to tell her."

"Yeah but Butterdown is kind of selfish if you didn't realise, wouldn't it be quicker to just let Jordan find out?" said Fred.

Cordelia sighed, "Yes. It would be . . . but I can't do that to Ella. Even if she can be a bitch she is still my friend and this is the happiest I've seen her, so Ella needs to be the one to tell her."

"Alright, so I'm guessing you want us to help you create a bigger rumour so that no one remembers this one," James concluded.

"Yes! Exactly! And here it is. I need us to have a big fight so it seems like I was dating one of you and also the other behind your back," she trailed off at the end, seeing their expressions, "Or not."

"You can't ruin your reputation like that!" exclaimed Fred.

James added, "It'll make the next few days of your life a living hell, don't do this to yourself."

"I don't care, it's for my friends. If anything, it'll give me a reason to hide from everyone for the next couple of days," she looked at their skeptical expressions, "Look, I can live with rumours because I don't care what other people think, but Ella will die from embarrassment and Beatrice will crumble because she gets nervous around anyone, much less with the whole whispering about her!"

Desperate tears were starting to appear, she hated it when her friends fought, it was too much. Also, she was tired. She had been staying up late to plan with James on top of all her homework. Although this was painful, it was also informative. She learned that James' family was very close and loved to meddle in each others lives; also that James was his Grandmothers favourite (Cordelia had to swear not to tell any of his cousins in case they got too jealous and, according to James, 'kill him in a passionate rage'). But back to the present where Fred and James looked horrified at the prospect of having to comfort a crying girl.

James took a leap in the dark, "Hey, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. You're trying to fix everyone's problems but the truth is, life isn't perfect. Sometimes we have to just let things be sorted out for themselves."

Cordelia looked up at them, "So you won't help me?"

"Of course, we'll help you! This sounds immensely fun!" said Fred, rubbing his hands together.

Cordelia smiled at him, "Let's plan."

* * *

The inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower on Saturday night were having a fantastic time. So much was happening and they could only guess what could happen next. This was why they were all still discussing the issue thirty minutes after the portrait hole had closed behind Ella and Hazel. Then, almost mechanically every head turned towards the boys staircase, it seemed there was still more to come!

James Potter burst out of the doorway, his face red as a tomato. He had just reached the portrait hole when Cordelia Bode ran out after him, tears streaming down her face, everyone gasped.

"James, wait!" shouted Cordelia desperately.

James turned to face her, "How could you Cordelia? I thought we had something real."

"We did, it was just a stupid mistake," wailed Cordelia and the audience gasped yet again when they saw Fred Weasley walking out from the staircase.

"See. There he is, he was always there wasn't he. Even when you said you were just duck-hunting together!"

Cordelia prayed to the high heavens that James wouldn't get too carried away with the dramatics.

"Stop it, Potter, she loves me not you. Honeypickle, come back upstairs to show this hideous man whom you intend to be with," said Fred, Cordelia looked suitably torn.

"No! She never loved you. I am the only one she ever said yes to. Our love burns bright. Our physical love is like a thousand stars coming together!" finished James.

"Stay with the script you imbecile," Cordelia muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Fred stepped forward, "She was only ever with you to spite you. To make you fall in love with her only to crush you like Slughorn sitting on a pumpkin."

They were having way too much fun.

"Cordelia . . . why?" moaned James, collapsing to the ground. The audience watched him fall, felt his pain.

Cordelia sobbed, "I didn't want to choose, I thought I could hide it from you."

James looked up from the floor where he had fallen dramatically, "Did you know I was intending to propose to you?"

"You were," replied Cordelia, letting out a huge stage gasp.

"Yes, I was. Because I believed we wanted a future together," James rose from the floor.

Fred lunged in front of him, "My dear, you can't. You gave up everything to be with me!"

"I know but I never loved you as I loved James. It was really just a mistake."

"Noooooooooooo!' cried Fred as he ran from the room, flapping his hands, seriously? At this point, Cordelia was crying tears of repressed laughter.

James turned to her, "Now my love, we can express our passion."

They both looked at each other, "Let's go celebrate!" she cried nervously, and dragged him up the boys staircase to where Fred had ran.

"I'm sorry, that was way too much," she said as she shut the door behind her.

"Don't say that," exclaimed Fred, "That was amazing!"

"Oh Merlin," said Cordelia, "You're never going to let this go."

James looked at her and grinned, "Never."

Cordelia moved towards him, "You will never speak of this again. It was to help my friends, nothing more. I would appreciate it if we could move on."

"Ahh, what would be the fun in that. Now I can tell everyone that we're to be married," said James, looking happy.

"Yay," said Cordelia, deadpanned.

"Hey, it was your idea. For our honeymoon, I was thinking maybe . . . France or Fiji," James was actually wiggling with excitement.

"Do you know what people do on honeymoons, you little innocent kittens?" dropped Fred casually.

James smiled, "Our love is pure. You wouldn't know anything about that."

Fred rubbed his chin as though recalling a memory, "Oh I don't think you want your love with Cordelia to be pure."

Cordelia flushed. "Now why would you say that?" she said in a warning tone.

"Well, if you could only hear him when he's sleeping. The things I've heard would make any respectable persons-."

Fred stopped talking when James lunged and tackled him to the floor. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the boys antics, walking out of the room.

She successfully snuck back into her dormitory where she found all of her friends waiting for her.

Awkward silence.

"Hey . . . when did you all get back?"

Ella sat up, "About two minutes ago, what in Merlins name did you do? The common room is in chaos."

Cordelia grabbed her pyjamas, at the bathroom door, she turned around and said, "Well, nobody is going to remember your exploits of the night that's for sure."

* * *

Breakfast was horrible. James hadn't been lying when he'd talked about her life being miserable. Everyone seemed to know and kept saying everything in carrying whisper so that she'd hear. But Cordelia held her head high and went to the library for the whole day. It was quite peaceful.

* * *

By Monday morning, the students of Hogwarts had decided that Fred was a matyr so, by their conclusions, Cordelia was evil. The only good part of her day was when Beatrice smiled at Jasper when he passed her the manure. Argh! They would be great together.

History of Magic was torture. James kept jumping every time she spoke, as though afraid she was going to curse him. Oh, how cute of him to be scared of her. It really was a picturesque moment.

But now, the castle was empty and Henry, Cordelia's new favourite person was doing the patrols with her. No drama here.

What was going on?! and why did she always jinx herself?

It was, as one might call, a trainwreck.

Cordelia knelt down next to the crying girl, Henry had gone ahead towards the shouting they had heard.

"Rose," Cordelia said in a soft voice, "Rose you need to tell me what happened."

Rose curled up even more and continued sobbing.

Cordelia sighed, "Okay, let me take a wild guess. You and Scorpius were together while James and friends were participating in their shenanigans. One thing led to another and now there's a fight."

Rose sat up, hiccoughing, "You're right. My cousins always ruin everything!"

"Okay calm down, we're going to figure this out but remember what I told you, okay."

Rose glared at her, "It was because of you I started this in the first place! Why couldn't I let it be."

Cordelia placed a consoling hand on her arm, "Because I knew it was making you unhappy and you knew that too. You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I really like him. Cordelia, I . . . I think . . . I think I love him," she finished, her tear stricken face breaking into a smile.

Now, Cordelia felt bad about this but she did it, no taking it back. She laughed. It wasn't because of Rose, but it was just the idea of love. Cordelia didn't believe you could feel such a strong emotion as love before you had even graduated school. With everything in the world yet to be explored, there was just no room to fall in love, why waste your time? She didn't understand that love trumped all other feelings.

Rose punched her in the arm, "Hey! It's true."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just . . . never mind. I believe you. Now, Rose, I am obligated to give you a detention for being out past curfew, I'm not going to however if you get back to your dorm as quickly as possible."

Rose nodded and got up from her pathetic position upon the ground. Cordelia watched her go, hopefully, one of her friends would take care of her.

She hurried down the stairs, swearing as she realised they had moved. This meant she had to backtrack and go through two hidden doors and one back staircase to get to the trophy room where it seemed the action was centred.

As she got in sight of the door, Albus rushed out, "Cordelia, thank Merlin, I think James is going to kill Scorpius."

Cordelia hurried her pace, "Isn't anyone stopping him?"

"Well, Lily tried to but unfortunately, James knows about her snogging Jake Cadeely and so he won't listen to her. I think Fred is leaning towards helping us but Hugo is fully on James' side."

"Merlin, how many family members do you have, slash, how many will I have to put in detention?" Cordelia said before opening the door.

James and Hugo both had their wands pointed at Scorpius Malfoy. Henry was in the line of fire while Fred and Lily were off to the side, she was clicking her tongue impatiently.

"SO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, HUH?" Wow, angry James was loud.

"Guys, calm down," Henry began rather pointlessly.

Hugo, whom Cordelia had never really interacted with, raised his wand higher, "I will not calm down until this snake stops touching my sister!"

"Oh shut up Hugo," said Lily, "Neither of you has the balls to do anything more than shout."

James replied, not taking his eyes off Scorpius, "Go back to bed Lily, you have no idea what's happening here."

Lily seemed to inflate, drawing in the energy around her, "What, because I'm a weak little girl? I'm obviously too naive to understand important things. I also should be obsessed with pink, frilly things."

Fred spotted Cordelia and winked, seemingly unconcerned.

"Lily you know I don't think of you like that- SIT BACK DOWN BETRAYER!" he said the last part to Scorpius in case you were wondering.

Cordelia decided to make her entrance.

"Alright, everyone be quiet," and when everyone continued squabbling she said, "SHUT IT!"

Everyone in the trophy room turned to look at her, Scorpius took the distraction to rise from the ground.

"You all need to start listening instead of yelling. It's getting repetitive."

"It's none of your business, Bode," said James, "This is a family matter."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "I understand that Potter, but it does become my problem when you are here, after curfew, threatening to murder an innocent fifth year."

James' face scrunched up in disgust, "He's no innocent. He was touching my cousin!"

"And I'm sure Rose was completely fine with it! It's not for you to decide who she likes, girls make their own choices," said Cordelia.

"Yeah, but I never expected to see her with this snake."

Cordelia's anger flared up again, "Detention Potter. You are out of bed after hours and have your wand out."

James stepped forward, "That's not fair."

"Oh, what's not fair about it James. You think you can always get your way but, guess what, you can't. I'm not changing my mind," Cordelia despised him at that moment, why did he think that he could have power over other people?

"Bode, like I said before, this is none of your business, no one needs you here, always meddling and making everyone's life miserable, go and study or something."

Cordelia was shocked into silence. That was low.

"Eurgh, shut up. James, stop talking you're ruining everything," Lily walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, he seemed to relax slightly, "You can't control our lives."

James turned to Scorpius and apologised to him grudgingly, "Sorry. But if catch you with your hands on my-."

"Bupupupupup," said Lily, effectively stopping James' rant.

A few minutes later and everyone had either been issued a detention or a free pass, James turned to Cordelia. He took one look at her stony face and turned green.

"Cordelia, I-"

"No James. I don't want to hear your excuses."

"No, I-"

"I think I'll leave," she said loudly, turning away, "I trust you all to find your way back to your common rooms, after all . . . I don't want my presence to be a damper on the good mood."

As the door slammed behind her, Lily and Albus punched their older brother in each arm.

"Hey! What was that for," said James indignantly.

"Hmmm, let me think," Lily scratched chin sarcastically, "Oh, I know! It's for going back to square one with the love of your life."

James frowned at her, "Come on, it wasn't that bad, she'll be fine in the morning. And who said anything about love?"

"I don't think she will, mate, Cordelia is really insecure about that stuff you said," said Henry while repairing a broken cabinet with his wand.

Albus agreed, "James, you have been talking about her constantly all year, I mean an annoying amount, and you finally got through to her then you went and decided to be a first class jerk."

James whitened, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," said four voices, including Scorpius.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, MR. WANDERING HANDS."

 **Authors Note:** Hmmm, I haven't decided whether I like it or not. The next chapter will be better though. It will feature the necklace retrievement plan, and a hint of romance.


	5. The Plan Turns Awkward

**Authors Note:** This chapter has a little more action in it, plus more Cordelia/James stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** All rights go to J. and the people who wrote the riddles.

* * *

Cordelia woke up on Tuesday morning, panicking. Phew. It was only a dream. She rolled over and went back to sleep. By morning, she had completely forgotten about it.

Wednesday morning, the same thing happened. 'Strange,' thought Cordelia and continued with her day as usual.

Okay. Something was weird, maybe she should ask Bea what recurring dreams of a . . . personal nature meant. 'Probably nothing,' she assured herself.

'Why was Merlin cursing her!' By the next Monday, she had had enough. The dreams were progressively becoming more and more confronting. She had to completely avoid James whenever she saw him. It was beginning to affect her concentration in History of Magic just imagining- no she would not allow herself to go there.

* * *

"Cordelia wait!"

Cordelia kept walking. It was quite nice walking around Hogwarts.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry."

That person should really shut his mouth or she was going to shut it for him. Happy place.

"I didn't mean what I said."

Cordelia wheeled around, startling her stalker. "James, you need to stop this."

"What! But you haven't forgiven me yet," he pouted.

"James," Cordelia grimaced consolingly, "I'm not angry with you."

"See that's what you think I said- what? You're not?" he said, faltering.

"No, you were angry and I was in your face, but I need you to give me some space."

James looked confused, "But we're doing that . . . thing together, we need to work closely."

Cordelia sighed, "I know, but I think after this, it will be better if we just go back to how we were last year, okay? I hate drama, I can literally feel myself becoming more and more insane each day. I just think it was simpler when we weren't friends."

She walked off, leaving James with a pitiful expression on his face.

Really, it was for his own good. He simply liked the idea of her, he didn't actually want to go out with her. It was stupid, Cordelia and James weren't compatible, it was a fact of life, and although those dreams said otherwise, that would NEVER happen in reality. Ew . . . hmm . . . stop thinking about it, Cordelia!

* * *

Cordelia emerged from double Arithmancy feeling great. She had achieved 34/35 on the quiz last week and the teacher had given her 20 points for Gryffindor.

She had had a great chat with her friends during the break and also was doing well in Transfiguration. Lunch was spectacular and she hadn't been thinking about James at all. It was a great day.

But, as she was walking to Herbology she saw Madam Eliot and Professor McGonagall speaking in hushed voices outside the staff room. She hated herself but hid behind the stone gargoyle to listen to what they were saying.

"I don't know, Emily," McGonagall was saying, "I don't think Bode would be the sort of student to use an item of dark magic, are you sure that's what it is?"

"I'm sure, it's either dark magic or a significantly powerful magical item. I need to do a few more tests but I should have it identified by the end of the week. And I agree with you, Miss Bode does not seem the type to hide dark magic so that makes me think she doesn't own it willingly."

McGonagall leaned closer. "Are you suggesting that Bode is under a controlling magic of some kind?"

"Well, if it's not that I don't know what it would be, it is possible she didn't realise its qualities but I'm torn by the fact she wanted it back so badly if that's the case."

McGonagall nodded, "Very well, we will speak of this again once you have finished your examination."

Cordelia quickly hurried off before one of them spotted her, feeling horrible. The teachers thought she was carrying dark magic. She was either a bad kid or she was imperiused, she couldn't decide which was worse. She had to act, soon.

* * *

"Cordelia! You are trimming way more of that plant than you have to," said an exasperated Bea, correcting Cordelia for the third time. "Where is your head?"

"Sorry," Cordelia muttered, paying more attention to the plant in front of her which was now bristling it leaves indignantly. It wasn't her fault, she just wished classes were over so that she could talk to James.

Wow.

She didn't think she would ever think those words. This was scary.

'One problem at a time,' Cordelia told herself.

"So, Bea, Jasper's looking pretty fine today don't you think."

Subtle.

Bea looked up at Cordelia, confused, "Er . . . yes, I guess so. I think Louis looks better, though."

Cordelia let out a laugh, "Bea you always think Louis looks better."

"Well, it's true," Beatrice bristled, not unlike the plant. "I thought you fancied James anyway.

What!

"Bea, did you seriously just say that to me? James Potter and I have had five and a bit years of mutual hatred."

Beatrice looked at her disapprovingly, "Hate, is a strong word, Cordelia. And anyway, everyone's noticed the amount of time you've been spending with him lately and it was kind of obvious, sorry."

"What! Does everyone think this?" Cordelia panicked.

"Yes. James hasn't said a word so don't go biting his head off," finished Bea with an all-knowing air.

"Well, it's not true," and when Beatrice only shrugged she continued, "It's not, I swear. I think I'd have to re-evaluate my sanity if that ever happened."

Beatrice sighed, "Okay, Cordelia. I believe you."

"Good."

* * *

It had been some time since Cordelia had had that eye-opening conversation with Bea. Since then, Cordelia had been watching her friends very closely, but seeing no changes she shrugged it off. If her friends couldn't say anything to her face, fine.

It was one week before Halloween, this meant Cordelia and Henry had been extra-busy on their night-time patrols, catching pranksters and first-year terrorisers, extra-busy, of course, meaning maybe one detention per patrol.

Her plan she had made with James was nearly finished. All they had left was to check, double check, triple check, and maybe if James didn't die of boredom, quadruple check.

"Okay, so I go down this corridor and you are here, you set off the distraction and be careful because Slughorn usually . . . James are you listening to anything I'm saying."

James' head came off the table with a start. He had also been drooling which was insanely attractive.

"What was that?"

"I said, ARE YOU HARD OF HEARING!" Cordelia said this right in his ear to make it louder, he did not appreciate it.

"Merlin woman. I was just . . . resting my eyes," he invented with a shrug.

"Oh sure, you know I can just ask Fred to help me," said Cordelia casually.

"NO!"

Cordelia leant back to look at him, "Alrighty then, don't 'rest your eyes' again, is that okay my delicate flower?"

James glared at her, she smiled and continued with her recitation of the plan.

"Okay, the last item, when should we put this plan into action?" asked Cordelia.

James thought for a moment, "I think tomorrow night. On Saturday's they stay up late and Sunday's they are preparing for class."

"What do the teachers do on Saturday's?" she asked, genuinely interested.

James sighed dramatically, "We may never know."

Cordelia grinned at him, "Okay, Friday. Is it weird that I'm really excited for this."

"Oh my Merlin, we've brought you over to the dark side!"

Cordelia gasped, "No, I would never."

"Too late, cupcake, you've had a taste for mischief, there's no going back."

"I can change. I would never give in to the temptations of the shadow world," Cordelia said, following James into the hallway outside the library.

"Am I one of the temptations, Bode?"

Cordelia chuckled, "Oh, you _wish_ , Potter."

They continued the banter until they reached the common room where they went their separate ways; Cordelia realised with a pang that after tomorrow, she would no longer be joking around with James Potter.

* * *

"Good luck," said Cordelia. It was three minutes to midnight and the plan had begun.

"You too," said James before disappearing down the corridor to the North Tower, it was the longer route, but Professor Sinistra was doing her rounds in the other direction.

Cordelia waited ten minutes before setting out herself, backpack on her shoulders, assuring herself that their plan was impeccable, nothing would go wrong.

On the sixth floor, she stepped into an empty classroom to avoid Peeves the Poltergeist, then, checking left and right, continued down the corridor. She reached the first possible encounter with a teacher, but, it seemed James had been successful with his distraction, the whole corridor was filled with his uncle's Portable Swamp.

Cordelia used her wand to clear a path with the special spell James had told her and carried on.

The night continued like this, Cordelia coming across abandoned corridors, filled with all manner of substances. If this worked, the teachers and prefects on patrol would be unable to access the particular area they needed to complete their task.

Cordelia finally reached the safe place. It was a stretch of wall covered by a tapestry of giants running away from bumblebee's. It was the sort of thing you'd expect to see at Hogwarts so no one looked twice at it.

" _Pssst_ ," said a voice to her left. James was gesturing to her from behind the tapestry. "I think I need you."

"Aww, you need me? Get out of the way," Cordelia elbowed him so he would move, there was no room behind the tapestry, she could barely wiggle her arms.

She placed her hand on the wall, she jumped when she felt it move underneath her. There was writing on the wall!

It read: _'What is he that builds stronger than either the mason, the shipwright, or the carpenter?'_

"Riddles," she breathed. "Of course."

James peered at her curiously, "Well, we're screwed."

Cordelia smirked. "No, we're not, I'm no good at riddles but I do know my Shakespeare."

"What's that, a disease?"

"Thankyou for that. He is actually one of the most famous historical figures of all time. _Muggle_ ," she added when she saw his confused expression. "The question is, how do we respond?"

As if in answer to her question, a speech bubble appeared on the wall.

"Okay, The Gravedigger," she recited, "for his houses will last forever. Or . . . until doomsday he says."

"Well that's full of sunshine," said James dryly.

The question sank into the stone and another one appeared.

"Come on!" said Cordelia, this was taking way too long.

 _'I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a lifetime.'_

James looked at her, "Is this another one of your Shake and Spear riddles?"

Cordelia didn't even bother. She thought long and hard.

"A memory," said James.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Contrary to your opinion I do have a brain."

Another riddle appeared.

"Well, everything goes in three's I guess."

 _'There are two sisters. One gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the sisters?'_

"Well, I don't know about you but that sounds disgusting," said James.

"Oh shut up, it's obviously not talking about human sisters . . . Oh!-no, not that . . . I know! It's day and night," seeing his incredulous expression she explained, "Day and night are always shifting into one another and I've never heard either be referred to as 'he'."

James stared, "I have never been more attracted to you."

Cordelia shook her head, amazed, "That is such a _strange_ thing to say. Do you realise how awkward it makes this situation?"

"Right. Forget I said it." They both peered into the hole; they saw, on a deep red pillow, the time-turner.

Cordelia let out the breath she had been holding since that dreadful day when she had lost it. It was safe now.

She took it out and they both looked at each other. At almost exactly the same time they each broke into a different victory dance, equally dorky.

Footsteps.

Cordelia's heart missed a beat and her dance faltered, no they could not be hearing this right now.

She rounded on James, "I thought you blocked all the corridors around here?"

"I did, but the teachers are pretty smart, they can remove stuff . . . it was just quicker than I thought it would be."

Cordelia listened, the voices were coming from her right.

"Run!" she whispered, grabbing his hand and turning into the next corridor. They kept running all over the third floor but the voices kept coming in different directions, either there were more teachers than they had reckoned for or the staff knew some pretty decent short-cuts.

They stopped in a long corridor, it was connected in the middle to the one they had started on. They had gone in a complete circle!

"Okay, breath," said James, watching Cordelia carefully, "It'll be fine," he listened to their surroundings. "Is it just me or are those voices on either side of us."

Cordelia glared at him, "Not. Helping," she panted.

The voices were getting closer, seconds away.

10

"Okay we can't look as though we've been breaking into the safe,"  
said Cordelia.

8

"How do we do that?" replied James.

6

"I don't know."

5

4

Would that work, though?

3

2

It was their only chance.

1

As the teachers rounded each side of the corridor Cordelia grabbed James around the neck and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him full on the lips, praying that it would work.

James, after going completely limp from surprise seemed to understand their emergency situation and deepened their kiss, pushing Cordelia's back to the wall and wrapping his fingers in her hair.

"You two, get back to your beds," yelled a voice. "We are too busy trying to catch some troublesome students to deal with overly hormonal teenagers."

James and Cordelia broke apart. James was breathing hard and Cordelia was blushing.

They took off down the corridor.

* * *

Cordelia kept having minor panic attacks during breakfast on Saturday morning. She continued to recall last night no matter what she did to try and stop thinking about it; even when someone dropped pumpkin juice on her she thought, 'James did that to me in the fourth year but of course I wasn't randomly kissing him at the time.'

And her dreams that night hadn't helped, in fact, they had only gotten worse. The dreams were not normal. She had to talk to someone about them.

Oh no.

James and Fred were entering the great hall at their usual time which was: late. They sat down on the other side of the table to Cordelia and James made sure to avoid her eyes.

"I had a fantastic night's rest last night. I felt like the morning was going to hold lots of possibilities so I slept well," Bea paused and looked around at the other sixth-years, " How did everybody else fare last night?"

"Great!" said James and Cordelia, they looked at each other then quickly back to their plates, realising that the outburst had been highly suspicious.

Ella leant forward, she was in her element, "Ooooh, awkward glances, 'great' nights, empty beds, James and Cordelia," she leant back again, looking at the others. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe what we're dealing with here is the morning after."

Several things happened at once. Cordelia screamed, 'Are you crazy?' Beatrice fell back off the bench in surprise at the outburst, Jasper ducked a fork which was thrown his way as James flinched, and Hazel dropped her coffee onto Henry's lap.

And in the middle was Ella, smiling like it was Christmas.

Once everything had settled down Ella continued, "Well?" she asked, staring pointedly at James and Cordelia.

"No! Merlin! I shall answer my own question, you are completely off your rocker!"

"James?" Ella changed her target.

"Cordelia and-" he cleared his throat, "Cordelia and I didn't even see each other last night."

Ella eyed them suspiciously.

"Ella, let it go, nothing happened," said Cordelia.

"Yeah," James said. "Can you pass the kisses- kippers! I meant kippers," he took a deep breath, "Now the pash browns, oh Merlin."

James dropped his head on the table with a loud thunk.

At least, he tried.

* * *

Cordelia was hiding. She would have loved to say otherwise but she couldn't bear to face Ella's smirk or James' awkward grin. It was too much.

She had decided, as a cure for her tortured noggin, to write a letter home since she hadn't written one yet and her parents were probably getting a little worried. They'd live.

What in Merlin's name did she write? Her Dad, even though he had given the time-turner to her hadn't actually known what it was, only that it was powerful presumably.

Okay, all she had to do was try and do was write a letter, being as distantly detailed as possible. Fun.

 _Dear Mum, Dad and William,_

Great start, Cordelia, you are doing well.

 _Everything's well here. You were probably sent a letter a few weeks ago about me taking up residence in the hospital wing, but don't worry, I'm completely fine, just a dizzy spell._

Cordelia had only realised that they had received a letter just at that moment. Whoops.

 _Hogwart's is great, it's much more interesting this year because I have dropped Divination (the one I kept complaining about and Will kept asking me to explain how they stuck the horse to the man). Hazel, Beatrice and Ella are all good. Lot's of drama but I am trying to stay away from it now, it's my new resolution. Hazel has said to apologise yet again for killing Bob the fish but I don't think she means it yet (should we leave her hanging?). Also, Hazel is moving on from the incident over Christmas, I think she's been happier lately which is always good._  
 _I hope work's not too busy mum, don't completely tire yourself. Dad, I want to hear more about the man who claims he's taken out his eyeball, that sounds disgusting. Will, your toys can't hear you, stop talking to them. And I miss you all very much._

 _Love,_

 _Cordelia._

Well, successful writing. To the Owlery!

* * *

Cordelia hated birds. She did not have an owl for that very reason. They were so unpredictable. Cordelia had a pet dog at home, a huge Irish Wolfhound, but unfortunately, he wasn't allowed at the school/ wouldn't fit through the portrait hole so she remained petless.

Trying to avoid the mess on the ground, Cordelia inched towards a barn owl that she had deduced was the least likely to flap his wings suddenly. She called him Brent; because he looked like a Brent and she didn't know the actual names of the school owls.

Brent came down to her level when she waved at him, this was good so far. Cordelia tied the letter to his leg and watched him fly out of the high window. It really was a beautiful day.

Cordelia made her way over to the window and sat herself down, letting the breeze tickle her face. This was probably one of the last days with sun they would have. It was a shame, but Cordelia loved winter too; snowball fights, winter clothing, fires. Hogwarts was wonderful any time of the year.

Feeling brave (and maybe a bit reckless) she swung her feet over the ledge so that they were dangling over the side of the castle. Cordelia looked down past her feet and felt a swooping sensation in her gut. It was scary but addictive. Alright, so maybe it wasn't the smartest of things to be doing but she was so sick of the petty squabbling and drama that was inside the castle at the moment. This made her feel as though none of that mattered, just her and the mountains, co-existing.

The world was so big.

"Cordelia!" said a shocked voice behind her. She wished they would leave, they were interrupting her zen.

Hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down from the ledge. "What in _Merlin's_ name are you doing, you want to get yourself killed?"

"What the hell, let go of me!" Cordelia whirled around to see the main reason she needed a therapist.

James looked at her incredulously, "I knew you were mad, but I never knew you were suicidal. I just saved you," his gazed changed, "I am a hero." He looked off into space for dramatic effect, Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I was not committing suicide, I simply posted a letter and was enjoying the sun on my face."

"There is the sun on the grounds, you know, where there is no chance that you could fall to your untimely death," James realised he still had his arms around her waist and quickly released her.

Cordelia and James both looked around for other mindless conversation topics, both avoiding the massive elephant in the owlery.

"So, er, why are you here?" started Cordelia. Good question, casual and non-suggestive.

"I was posting a letter," replied James, holding the item up in his hand. "It's to my parents. Al and Lily keep bothering me to do it and I finally worked up the courage to write one."

Cordelia laughed, "Why do you need courage?"

"Because my mother will read into every tiny detail of what I'm saying. Christmas will be torture," James sighed.

Cordelia swung her arm up, intending to sarcastically comfort him but decided at the last minute that it would be weird and her arm started swinging of its own accord.

"Okay, well, I better go," said Cordelia. "Lots of homework you know. Busy busy busy."

James turned to watch her leave, "Oh, okay," he paused as though he was going to say something, then, "See you around."

Cordelia nodded and shut the owlery door behind her. She hurried up the stairs and down the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Pineapples."

The Fate Lady turned her nose up at this, "I swear, the passwords get worse every year."

Cordelia sighed, "Just let me in." The portrait swung open and she made her way to her dormitory to get her books.

As she picked up her bag, a letter flew out of it.

It read: _'You should have let it go. Destroy it before it destroys you.'_

Cordelia froze and dropped her books back onto the bed.

What was she going to do?


	6. Two Types Of Panic

**Authors Note:** This chapter is quite long, but I think I like it. The plot develops.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything here belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cordelia was resting.

She was preparing herself.

It was Halloween.

Oh, Merlin.

Every year on Halloween James and Fred (occasionally assisted by Henry and Jasper) used their considerable skills for mischief and absolutely tortured Cordelia.

It was a tradition.

She could only hope that this year would be a little lighter because of recent events, but she could never be sure with those two.

This was too much for her nerves.

The last week, on top of her homework, she had been researching. Cordelia had not come away empty handed.

She now knew all about time-related magic and had found many theories, magical and muggle, on what time consisted of, but it still left many questions, and this was the reason she was so on-edge.

Cordelia had written a list (invisible to anyone but herself, obviously):

1\. Why wasn't her time-turner remembered?

2\. Who wanted it?

3\. Who was warning her about it?

4\. Did the Ministry know she had possession of it?

The last one was a bit weird because if the Ministry knew she had that kind of magic, presumably they would have taken it by now. Yet, maybe they knew who was after the time-turner and didn't want to draw attention to it.

All Cordelia needed was someone from the ministry she could talk to but, alas, she was muggle-born and Ella's parents worked in the daily prophet. Hazel and Beatrice were also options since they were half-blood but Hazel's mother worked in St Mungo's and Bea's father was a private potioneer in Diagon Alley.

This was annoying.

Cordelia sat up from her spot behind some bushes at the lake. She rubbed a spot on her back where a rock had been pressing and looked around cautiously. No sign of anyone important. Safety assured.

She rose and walked back to the castle. You might think Cordelia was being a bit too wary but it was all from experience. Although the worst attack wouldn't be until after dinner, there was still plenty of time for them to do something low-key to warm up.

Cordelia climbed the steps and stepped into the entrance hall. The four hourglasses were quite even, Gryffindor was coming in a close second which was really quite good for this time of year.

"Cordelia!"

As she heard the shout, Cordelia wheeled around, pulling out her wand. Just as she was about to shoot a good stunning spell, she recognised the voice as belonging to one Hazel Ivers who was exiting the Great Hall.

Hazel stopped in her tracks, "You thought I was James, didn't you?"

"Well you can never be too careful," replied Cordelia, stowing her wand back inside her robes.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not," said Hazel as they walked up the marble staircase. "Was that why you weren't at lunch?"

Cordelia looked both ways down the corridor before replying, "Yes. Last year they put frogs spawn in my soup. It was absolutely disgusting."

Hazel guffawed, "I remember that! Good times."

Cordelia stopped next to a portrait of a pelican in the desert, "I'm glad you thought it was funny. It was so immature and you're meant to defend me as a sign of friendship."

"Show me the rule book," said Hazel, shrugging.

They had made it to the hidden window seat and they sat down, gazing over the lake.

"You've been different this year."

Cordelia stared, it was such a random and un-Hazel statement she was taken aback.

Hazel saw her expression, "You are, though. I reckon it's because of all this stuff with Ella and Bea and James you think that no one notices . . . but I do." She looked at Cordelia intently, "You can tell me anything, you know."

"I-I don't . . . " Never had Cordelia wanted to tell anyone more, but she couldn't, it just wouldn't be safe, "Nothing's bothering me."

"I understand. But just keep it in mind."

"I will."

"But if you can't talk to me about that, tell me, are you planning on accompanying James to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Hazel grinned maliciously.

Cordelia scowled, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Ha, well he's been telling everyone. Have you actually seen him this week?"

"Well I've seen him in History of Magic but other than that I haven't had any need to be in his presence so this is lovely news," said Cordelia.

Hazel's brow creased, she was deep in thought, "Why did you kiss him?"

"Did you know Jasper likes Beatrice?" said Cordelia, feinting deafness.

"Don't change the subject, and anyway, yes I did know that, it's the reason he does divination," Hazel pointed proudly at herself, "Detective skills. Answer my question."

Cordelia sighed, "How did you know about that?"

Hazel tilted her head back and laughed, "It was bloody obvious is what it was."

"Fine. Let's just say it had to be done or detention."

"Okay . . . " Hazel sobered, "I think you should go to Hogsmeade with him."

Cordelia was very surprised. Hazel never disliked James as Cordelia had done, but she still was nothing more than nonchalant about his presence.

"What makes you say that?"

Hazel leaned forward and placed her head on the glass, "I don't know anything about boys, but I do know you and you are not the type of person to lead someone on and then dump them, it would probably kill you. You haven't changed so much that you aren't still the trusting idiot I've always been friends with and I think you should go and either have a great time or a crap time and then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Cordelia put her head on Hazel's shoulder, "When did you get so wise?"

"The same time you got so stupid."

"Haha."

* * *

"Professor, you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Ms Bode."

"But they'll torture me!"

Professor McGonagall stopped walking and turned to face her, "I am sorry Ms Bode but Mr Liode has violet antlers sprouting from his head and you are the only other prefect I trust to handle themselves properly with those two."

"But-"

"No excuses," said McGonagall. "I understand your hesitation but it has to be done. Now, I have to go and oversee preparations for the feast, I fear Peeves has had yet another tantrum."

Cordelia was left standing alone in the corridor, her friends looking on pityingly behind her.

She was patrolling the corridors tonight.

Joy.

* * *

Cordelia took one step out of the portrait hole and instantly knew she was doing the wrong thing. She should be running to safety not stepping into the open!

She walked down the hallway, looking as though she had a nervous tick because she continued to peer behind her, convinced she was being followed. Cordelia felt heavy, no way was she going to be able to outrun them, it was the price she had to pay for eating too many iced-biscuits at the feast.

 _Creak._

Cordelia whirled around, her heart jumping into her throat.

Something shiny was behind her.

'Phew,' she thought, just a suit of armour.

She marched on through the corridors, jumping at the smallest of sounds and periodically checking broom cupboards, but snogging couples were far from her mind.

She had patrolled the corridors for the first time last year and had received a brilliant Halloween present, worse than usual. As she was walking through the dimly lit dungeons she heard whispers and scraping on the walls of the corridor. Of course, she knew it was probably a prank but nevertheless, she was frightened because it was nearly eleven o'clock at night and the hallways were deserted. She had frozen in the mangy corridor, her heart-rate steadily getting faster and faster until finally, just as she was about to break with suspense, James jumped out from thin air and yelled, 'BOO', which was a highly embarrassing word to make you scream and then magically assault someone. They found James in the morning, legs and arms still locked to his sides and covered in huge boils. 'It was a small price to pay,' thought Cordelia, 'for making me jump at every noise for the next two weeks.'

Cordelia had never fully recovered.

She had reached the third floor and looked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Out!" she said to the snuggling boy and girl.

They both looked up, as though surprised they had been caught. What did they expect?

Cordelia stopped the miscreants before they exited, "Year and names please."

"Fourth year, Margery Miggins and Lauchlan Golgi," said the girl proudly holding her partners hand. The boy looked ready to die of embarrassment.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "Fourth year?" and when they both nodded she continued, exasperated, "Merlin, they get younger every year. 40 points taken from your houses," she looked at their robes, "Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and two detentions for each of you. I'm sure you understand being out at night is a very serious offence. Don't do it again."

They walked off, Lauchlan tugging at Margery's arm to make her go faster, "And go straight back to your dormitories! I don't trust you for a second!"

Cordelia chuckled happily, she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy putting people in detention. It felt so good.

Feeling refreshed Cordelia turned and found herself face-to-face with complete darkness.

"Wha-," she turned back and found pitch black behind her as well. This was bad.

Cordelia stumbled towards where she believed the wall was but only felt the air. She tried all directions but no luck, the corridor seemed to have disappeared.

"James," she called. "This isn't funny!"

Silence.

"Fred?"

Cordelia didn't like this. She was facing the complete unknown, something horrible could be standing a foot in front of her face and she wouldn't know.

Her breathing stopped, she shivered. Something had touched her neck.

"Seriously, I think you're taking this too far!" yelled Cordelia, trying to keep a steady voice.

Cordelia reached out again to try and hold on to something to give her a feeling of safety but still no success.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Cordelia gasped, This was not Hogwarts.

She was in a huge room full of strange objects, Cordelia noticed an odd bird and many glittering articles while she was adjusting to the brightness.

Where in the world was she?

The two men in the room looked up at her.

Triumph gleamed in their eyes, "How nice for you to join us, we've been looking for you."

Cordelia clutched her pendant in panic and everything returned to darkness.

* * *

"Ooomph," Cordelia made a sound as she fell to the ground. She crawled to her right and thankfully found a wall.

The lights turned on, she was back in the corridor, Cordelia felt as if she had run a marathon. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. Unless she was mistaken, Cordelia believed she had just been kidnapped.

How was that possible?

'Okay,' Cordelia told herself, 'You're safe now. Just need to tell someone.'

But who could she tell? This was her secret to bear and for all she knew those men could be working with someone she trusted.

For the first time, Cordelia felt rage seep into her as she thought about her burden. She was sixteen! She should be worried about school and friends, not possible kidnappings.

Cordelia put a hand on the wall and pushed herself onto her feet. Rounds were over, and she had to get back to bed.

She made her way up the stairs, keeping a shaking hand on the wall, thinking about possible methods of transporting someone out of Hogwarts. It was impossible.

Maybe the time-turner had some other power, after all, it was called the Department of Mysteries for a reason.

Cordelia was still trembling with fear by the time she had reached the portrait hole when suddenly someone jumped out of it and started screaming. Cordelia was so shocked that she fell back on the floor.

"What the-?"

It wasn't their best effort, but it had come at just the wrong time. Within all the hassle of being magically transported (somehow) to another place, she had completely forgotten about this particular tradition.

"Is she scared? I want to see her face," Ella poked her head around the cloaked figure.

Cordelia gave her the eyes of death, "You participated in this?"

"Of course."

"Great," Cordelia stood up and took off the robe, what she saw nearly made her laugh out loud. Fred was sitting on James' shoulders and it looked as though he was slowly suffocating him. 'Serves him right,' thought Cordelia.

"Wow, we knew you were a scaredy cat, but even we have to admit that is not our most fear-inducing prank," said Fred, jumping off James' shoulders and allowing the latter to take a big gulp of air and recover.

Cordelia scowled, "I was unprepared."

James grinned, "Yeah right. You are just drawn to our Halloween fun."

"Well, I . . . " Cordelia stopped, thinking hard. An idea was on the outskirts of her mind. She pushed past the three people into the Gryffindor Common Room. The armchair groaned as she plonked herself down onto it, trying to catch the thought before it slipped away.

She had read something during her research sessions. Time and space are directly related. Time is absolute, yet it exists in people's minds. What had James said? ' . . . you are drawn to . . . ' Maybe, and this was making her head hurt, it was possible to use a magnet effect and draw her through space, using her mind and some other magic, possibly the reverse spell effect; taking her out of Hogwarts.

Merlin, this was confusing.

"Cordelia, are you alright?" asked Ella, kneeling down next to her seat.

Cordelia looked up, "Yeah, yeah . . . fine." She felt like she was floating, everything seemed surreal, "I think it could be possible, you know . . . "

Ella knelt next to her, "Are you sure, you don't look like yourself."

"I think I'm the facilitator," Cordelia was not paying attention to anything except the thoughts running rampant through her head, there was a sort of tightness in her chest that was making it hard to breathe, "because every person contains time . . . they'd need something powerful . . . but it would have to be a place the object had a connection to . . . "

Ella shared a concerned glance with the two boys.

"Umm, that's great. Could you stop the rambling, it's a little creepy," said Fred, earning a glare from Ella.

Cordelia looked up, her hazel eyes wide with understanding. "I- I need . . . I need to go to the library."

"What? It's nearly eleven at night."

Cordelia rose from the chair, "James, your father has been in the Department of Mysteries, right?"

"Yeah . . . " said James slowly.

"Okay, I just thought . . . but- what are they going to do to me?" whimpered Cordelia. She felt like a silly little girl crying in front of them, but she only noticed the fear that triggered the action.

Ella was distressed, "Honey, you're scaring me. I think we should take her to the hospital wing." She added the last part to James and Fred, who nodded and each took one of Cordelia's arms to support her.

"No," said Cordelia, "I don't need to go."

"It's for your own good, something has caused you to go crazy," said James, tugging on a reluctant Cordelia.

Cordelia dug her heels into the ground, "I'm not going, they can't know!"

"Cordelia, just go." Ella wailed

"No I'm not going, magic can be traced . . . they had nearly finished the tests."

"Come on,' said Fred.

Cordelia broke, "I'M NOT GOING!"

They let go of her arms, staring in surprise.

There was silence as she glared at them all, daring them to make a move.

"I'm leaving."

Cordelia walked determinedly towards the portrait hole not sparing a glance at the others.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

* * *

Cordelia literally didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered because she felt like such a clear target, she wasn't safe.

She thrust open the doors and headed outside, she needed to get away from everything. That was the bad thing about going to a boarding school, you could never fully escape from anything.

Cordelia saw the Quidditch pitch and decided she needed to be high up, and changed direction.

At the top of the stands, the night wind was cold and biting. Cordelia welcomed the feeling, it distracted her. She didn't even know if anything she had done in the past half-hour could be properly explained. She felt distanced and everything in her head was in scrambles. Cordelia took a few deep breaths and felt her heart rate slow. As she became calmer she instantly regretted shouting at her friends, stubborn as they were.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Cordelia continued to look into the darkness, not surprised in the slightest, "Hi, James."

James sat down next to her.

"Sorry for shouting, I wasn't angry at you," said Cordelia in a soft voice.

"I know."

They continued to sit in silence. After a few minutes, James put a cloak around her shoulders. Cordelia recognised it as her own and pulled her arms into it, welcoming the heat now that she was no longer running on adrenaline.

"Everyone's noticed that you have been distracted lately," said James quietly.

"Funny."

James looked sideways at her, "Why do you do this? Every time someone tries to get you to open up, you shut us off."

Cordelia remained silent.

"I know there is something big that is causing you to go all crazy and it's fine if you can't tell me since we haven't even been friends that long. But I want you to know that everyone cares about you and they are seriously scared that you're being threatened or in some sort of danger." He paused and sighed, his breath showing in the cool night air. "Cordelia, we want to help you."

Cordelia bit her lip, trying to hold in her tears. Oh how she wanted to tell someone, anyone, and the fact that she couldn't make her heart clench inside of her, but Cordelia just couldn't do it.

"I can't."

"But-."

"No, listen," Cordelia cut him off, "You can still help me. I just want everyone to be normal. I'll be able to handle myself if you guys are my rock." Cordelia choked on her words and the floodgates opened,

"I need something I can rely on, something safe."

James' eyes widened and he put an arm around her, "Cordelia, you aren't in any danger, are you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," said James, not sounding sincere at all. "So how do we go about this normal business?"

Cordelia thought for a minute, wondering if it would be such a good idea, but she had decided earlier today and this would, at least, be distracting.

"Well . . . you can start by taking me to Hogsmeade on Saturday."

"What?" said James, startled.

"You heard me. It's not exactly a normal occurrence, but I want my life to continue and I believe there is a chance it might be fun. And there is an added point that you have already told half the school I am going with you."

James smiled sheepishly, "Oh, don't you worry, it will be very fun."

Cordelia leant her head on his shoulder as she had done with Hazel that afternoon.

"You know," said James mischievously. "I wonder what would happen if I got us into a detention situation on our date, would you spontaneously kiss me again?"

Cordelia didn't mind that he had brought up that event, she was even glad that he had because it was something she could think about logically. She wasn't sure if she would call their plans a date, but it would be pleasant to spend a day with James.

* * *

Cordelia woke up on Saturday morning feeling slightly panicky, why had she agreed to this date, although, to be fair she had offered.

Luckily her friends were there to ground her.

"If you're having second thoughts I'm going to push you out of the window," chirped Ella who was bouncing happily around the dormitory. When Cordelia had told them on Friday about Thursday night's talk with James, Ella had screamed a little and she had been insufferable ever since.

Beatrice, who was sitting on the edge of her bed spoke up, "Of course she's not re-thinking, it's normal to be nervous."

"What was I thinking, I can't go," said Cordelia hysterically, while attempting to untangle herself from her sheets and promptly falling out of bed.

Ella looked pointedly at Beatrice, "I told you so."

"Everyone be quiet," said an irritated voice.

"Good morning Hazel," said Ella, redirecting her focus. She opened Hazel's bed hangings and jumped on top of her. "It's Hogsmeade day!"

Hazel gave a cry of pain and pushed her off, "Merlin, I was already awake!"

"Yes! But that was to teach you to be supportive because Cordelia is about to enter a relationship."

Cordelia sprang up from the floor, her hair completely dishevelled, "Who said anything about a relationship"

"Me," said Ella. She walked to her wardrobe and started to pull out clothes. "Hmm . . . I don't know if this would fit you."

"I can dress myself."

Ella snorted, "Very funny dear. What's that stretching spell?"

Beatrice walked over to help her and Cordelia looked affronted. "Why do you need a stretching spell? I'm not that big."

"You're curvier than I am. Thank Circe we're both tall," Ella and Beatrice seemed to be off in the world of clothing so Cordelia set about her usual morning routine. She had decided not to think about the time-turner at all today. This was her day to enjoy, Cordelia had chosen not to let an object control her life.

Half-an-hour later and Cordelia was ready to go. As she went to leave the room, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Ella was not all talk, she had actually succeeded in making Cordelia look quite nice with a navy blue cardigan, black skirt, tights and flat, lace-up shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a casual bun, and Cordelia thought she looked sophisticated yet laid back, which boosted her confidence.

She could do this.

And there was always the option of running away and hiding in the Shrieking Shack for all time, Cordelia would usually consider herself above such pettiness but today was an exception.

Breakfast had long-since started when they entered the Great Hall. Everyone was loud and excited for the outing.

Cordelia fell back with Ella and whispered, "How are you going to go with Louis without Bea seeing?"

"Don't worry," she said back quietly, "She won't see us."

"You still have to tell her." And with that, Cordelia sat down and began to eat.

"So, Cordelia, are you excited?" asked Henry who was the only other person who had arrived.

Cordelia sighed, "I wouldn't say that. I'm . . . apprehensive. How's James doing?"

It was Henry's turn to sigh, "He's completely bonkers. I'm happy that he scored a date with you so soon in the year, in fact, I just lost a bet with Fred about that, but James is a bit worried you are going to - I don't know . . . be repulsed by him and run away to the Shrieking Shack or something."

"Haha, wouldn't that be funny," said Cordelia, looking at her plate to avoid blurting out that that was exactly how she was feeling.

"Ahh, speak of the devil . . . "

Cordelia turned her head quickly to the side and saw James standing behind her before she could react he swooped down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good-morning gorgeous."

James then sat down and started to help himself to the breakfast options. Cordelia looked around at the others incredulously as though saying, 'did that really just happen?'

Cordelia punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said indignantly.

Cordelia said her words in a deadly whisper, "For running before you can walk."

"Sorry, won't happen again," said James, brushing it off. "Or will it- kidding, just kidding," he added when he saw her expression.

* * *

The walk to Hogmeade was punctuated by awkward silences. The eight of them a bit unsure of what to say to the less than normal circumstances. Beatrice and Hazel were to spend the day together with the other three boys so they split from Cordelia and James when they all reached the village, promising to meet them for lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

"So," started James, turning to her. "Where do you feel like going?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Anywhere is fine, maybe honeydukes? That's closest."

"Sounds good."

They walked along the main street on route to honeydukes. The trees in the distance were a bright orange colour, adding to the ambience of the little cottages and stores that lined the road. It really was a beautiful season. Cordelia loved it here because it was the exact opposite of London which was where she grew up. Although she loved her city, there was something about Hogsmeade that made you want to just sit and take it all in.

"So . . . are you training hard for quidditch?" said Cordelia, picking a subject she knew they could talk about.

James' eyes lit up, "Yes. We are going to completely destroy Slytherin."

Cordelia laughed, "I've always wondered why there's none of this talk between Gryffindor and the other houses."

"They brought it on themselves. Sneaky bastards."

"Hmm," Cordelia sarcastically put a finger on her chin as though she was thinking. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact their keeper is dating your cousin, would it?"

James scowled, "No."

"Oh, sure."

James opened the door of Honeydukes for a smirking Cordelia and they both stepped into the shop.

They perused the sweets on the shelves and counters for a while, holding up suggestions to show the other.

"Do you think I could threaten Ella to tell Beatrice about Louis with a force-feeding of cockroach cluster?" asked Cordelia, leaning forward to look closer at the item in question.

James looked faux-shocked, "That's cruel. And anyway I did that to Albus once when we were little and he . . . well, I wouldn't recommend it."

"James," said Cordelia in a teasing voice, raising one eyebrow. "What did Albus do to you?"

James muttered something indistinctly.

Cordelia laughed, "Sorry, what was that?"

"He stole dad's wand and somehow made me say stuff that I didn't want to say." James said this all in one breath.

"Like what?"

James seemed to recover from his embarrassment, "Well lets put it this way, a family of war heroes don't react well when you tell them the enemy should have won the war."

Cordelia winced, "Ouch, sorry."

"I have found the strength to put it behind me," said James in an injured voice, Cordelia laughed again. They headed to the lady at the counter and paid for their preferred sweets.

They left Honeydukes and walked along the street, peering into windows so as to not waste time going into places that sold newt-cleaning kits; they continued the topic of families.

"So, I have just realised that you know a lot about my family, both from history books and me, what's your family like?" asked James.

"Does that get annoying, having a famous family," answered Cordelia, only half-listening to the former question.

James thought for a moment, "Yeah - well . . . when I just started school it was frustrating because I was just Harry Potter's son. But then I made a name for myself and everyone began to see me as my awesome self and realised that my Dad's heroics were nothing in comparison to what his son brought to Hogwarts."

"You're really subtle, you know that right?"

"Yes, thank you," said James. "You're avoiding my question."

Cordelia turned away from a Gladrags Wizarding Wear, of the opinion that she should probably save clothes shopping for when she was with one of her friends that were not James. "No, I wasn't . . . I just - my family are pretty average compared to yours."

"I'm actually interested," said James, sitting on a little bench and cracking open the chocolate frogs.

Cordelia took one and sat down next to him, "Well, I have a Mum and a Dad and a little brother called -,"

"How much littler?" interrupted James.

"If you would let me finish," said Cordelia, chuckling. "They're called Julie, Christopher, and William. My mum's a lawyer and she is probably why I'm so stubborn. My dad works with large mining companies and tells them how they can be more energy efficient, and-"

"I literally didn't understand anything you just said," said a very confused James.

Cordelia scowled at him, "Stop interrupting. And finally my brother, Will. Well, he isn't a wizard, obviously, because he's already thirteen, but it doesn't really matter that much to him because he's quite smart and fits into the muggle world just fine. He looks forward to when I come home and can show him my books and stuff and I can't wait until I'm able to perform magic outside of Hogwarts because then I can show him actual magic. I also have a dog, Barnabus, or Barny, who is an Irish-wolfhound. We only named him that because Barnabus Bode sounds cool"

"Do you miss them?" asked James, looking at her intently.

"Yes ... I sometimes wish they were magical so they could visit like your parents do, but then I realise they'd be different people, and - why am I telling you this?" said Cordelia.

"We're getting to know one another which, in my opinion, is long overdue," replied James, standing up and holding out a hand for her to take. Cordelia took his hand but let go quickly after she was on her feet. Touching him made her think about their kiss, and that was something she didn't really want to think about too much.

 **Authors Note:** Hogsmeade trip will continue in next chapter.


	7. Lying And Generally Being Stupid

**Disclaimer:** Everything you see belongs to J. K. Rowling except the original plot and characters.

* * *

James was having a brilliant week.

Here are the reasons:

Cordelia Bode laughed with him.

Cordelia Bode kissed him.

Cordelia Bode is going on a date with him.

Wow.

James had always had a soft spot for the particular prefect, but he had never really thought about it until this year. He was aways trying to get her attention but they were all stupid attempts at making himself look better and she did not like that at all.

But this year he had seen her as soon as he entered Kings Cross Station and she had looked different, more mature. And he wasn't meaning that in a physical way (although that was a nice surprise), but she seemed older as if she was alone and no little girl anymore. It was quite transfixing.

So, there she was, simply standing there, staring up at the barrier as though it was the most interesting pile of bricks she had ever seen, and he was just standing there, watching her, realising that this year was going to be very different than the last; because, for the first time since he had noticed she was a girl, James had had the startling realisation that he needed her to be in his life. He would not last two more years without having her close.

And that brings us to where we are now.

* * *

"So where next? I think we have about an hour before we have to meet the others," questioned Cordelia. She was looking around curiously at the other shops. James wondered why she was so fascinated.

Having grown up in the magical world meant places like this didn't have the same effect but still, it wasn't that amazing.

"What?" said James, remembering she had asked him something. "Er ... we could go to the Shrieking Shack, even if my Dad completely ruined it for me."

Cordelia laughed; she walked a few paces in front of him then turned back, "Race you."

She took off, dodging the other inhabitants on the street. James stood still for a moment, wondering what had just happened and then took off after her.

They arrived on the top of the little hill, out of breath. James sat down on a fallen tree log and laughed when he saw that Cordelia had just fallen to the ground and was lying there, arms and legs spread out and looking as though she had just run a marathon.

"You probably need to do some more exercise if that's your reaction to a short run," said James. He instantly cursed himself, what sort of idiot told the girl he fancied that she was unfit?

Cordelia groaned and rolled onto her side so that she was facing him and to his surprise she said, "You're right ... but ... exercise requires more ... running ... and this is just way too painful to even contemplate ... trying again."

"Ah, well," said James, sliding off the log and lying beside her. He felt her tense but didn't move away because if he initiated nothing, he would never get what he wanted. "At least, I tried."

James and Cordelia lay there in a peaceful silence, staring up at the trees. If they turned their heads to the left they could see the Shrieking Shack and over the trees to the right was the tops of the little buildings of Hogsmeade.

"You know what we should do?" started James.

"What?" said Cordelia suspiciously. Her eyebrows were raised and she was biting her lip as though she was curious yet sceptical. James was very familiar with this expression.

He got up on one elbow, "We should continue to get to know each other."

"Oh, come on," said Cordelia, exasperated. "You already know more than I'm comfortable with."

"Yeah, but I don't know you nearly as well as I do Fred or Henry or Jasper or even any of your friends. You are very private.

" _Fine_."

James looked at his watch and estimated how much time they had left. "Okay, how about three questions each."

"Sounds good," said Cordelia, she sat up and crossed her legs, leaning her back against the log. "I shall go first because ... I don't know."

James smirked, "Perfectly acceptable reason. I do many things where I don't know why. Continue."

"Okay," Cordelia looked up into the sky and James started to feel apprehensive. Just because he fancied her didn't mean he didn't realise she was crazy. "If you could throw any teacher, which do you think would be the most aerodynamic?"

James stared at her, "Sorry- what?"

"You heard me," said Cordelia, fiddling with the edge of her skirt absentmindedly.

"Er ... McGonagall. But, why the bloody hell did that come into your mind?"

Cordelia looked at him at smiled, "Well, we're getting to know one another and I thought you should know that when I'm not around people my brain stops and I become a little insane."

"That's good to know."

"Isn't it?"

"Do you have an example?"

Cordelia thought for a minute, "Well after you confronted me in the common room on our second day back-"

"I didn't confront-"

"Shh. After that, I dreamed up an entire life for the giant squid."

"Okay," said James, still a little confused.

"This included names, backgrounds and personalities of the family, extended family and friends."

"Wow."

"Okay," James joined Cordelia against the log. "This is kind of personal-"

"Oh great."

James put on a disapproving expression. "Hypocrite. Alright, er ... have you ever had a boyfriend before now?"

"Wha-" started Cordelia.

"Wait! I know how that sounded, I- er ... didn't mean- I think ... I don't mean I'm your boyfriend, sorry about that."

Cordelia blushed, "Are you sorry for confusing me or not being my boyfriend?"

"Er ... both?" said James with a sideways grin.

"Right."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence and listened to the sounds of the students in the distance, both wishing that one of those students would be up there with them to make it less unbearable.

"No."

James jumped at the sudden word, "No?"

"No," continued Cordelia. "I haven't had a boyfriend before."

"Oh, okay," said James, trying to keep his happiness hidden. 'What was wrong with him?' he thought to himself, 'She was just a girl ... a single girl ... a beautiful girl who was sitting right next to him.'

Cordelia's eyes danced in the sun, and she smirked, "You are my fourth date, though."

"What," said James, taken aback. "Oh come on!"

"Oh hush. They were just one-offs," Cordelia laughed. "If you could have seen your face. Priceless!" she said, holding her stomach as she calmed down to soft chuckles.

James crossed his arms and playfully ignored her delight.

When she had recovered James checked his watch; standing up to help Cordelia like the chivalrous man his mother had given up on.

"We'd better hurry," Cordelia said, still breathless. "I think our so-called friends may jump to conclusions if we arrive late."

"Agreed."

* * *

Cordelia felt happy.

Yes, it was a weird feeling but something about James just made her laugh. Of course, it wasn't completely comfortable; when he tried to get closer Cordelia did not appreciate it. It was out of her comfort zone where she dare not tread.

Cordelia Bode liked everything to be in order in her life. At the moment, it was in shambles and it was messing with her head which had always been unstable. James may want to start a relationship but Cordelia just wasn't ready for that.

The time-turner had made sure of it.

This had come to light many times during the past weeks but she couldn't really identify it. Cordelia was afraid that someone she trusted would betray her because of her secret; this now meant that she was constantly questioning all her decisions and trying to make sense of others actions. This did not help one's mental state.

So in short, Cordelia did not want to forge another trust in her life that could be broken. And, running deeper, could James know about the time-turner? Because, if so, it was pretty great timing, it was only at the start of this year he had noticed her.

But, James made her feel lighter.

"So ..." started James casually. "What guys have you been stepping out with."

Cordelia looked at him unbelievingly, " _Stepping_ out with! What is this, 1943?"

"Fine, call it whatever you uncultured peasants call it. Just know that I don't approve!" said James.

"Merlin," Cordelia shook her head incredulously. "You would think I was standing next to some sort of soap opera actor. You are that bad."

James grinned, "And I won't pretend to understand that reference, so we're all good."

They had reached the Three Broomsticks and walked in, looking around to find their friends. Cordelia would always look around for Ella since she was almost always the most brightly coloured. The same went for today. Her eyes were drawn to a person coloured in some sort of bright yellow, matching yet standing out from the particular season.

"Hello, lovebirds!" she sang at the top of her voice.

Cordelia looked around her as though saying, 'Who, us?'

Henry laughed, "So have you two had a good time so far?"

"Yeah," said James, taking a chair from a third year and putting it at their table. "We didn't do much, just wandered around."

Hazel raised her eyebrows questioningly at Cordelia.

That's about right," finished Cordelia, forcibly removing James out of the chair and handing it back to the boy.

The group of Gryffindors continued chatting over lunch. The thing was, however, there seemed to be someone missing.

"Where's Bea?" she said, twisting around as though she expected Beatrice to pop out from under one of the tables.

Everyone shrugged.

Cordelia looked at them disbelievingly, "You mean none of you noticed she was gone."

"Well she is one of those quiet ones," said Hazel, unconcerned.

"Ella!" said Cordelia, and when she didn't respond she continued, "How did you not realise your best friend wasn't here?"

Ella withdrew defensively, "I wasn't with them until a few minutes ago, thank you very much. I was off with ... well, you know."

Cordelia felt her chest tighten. No, no no no no. She had warned her, over and over and OVER again, what would happen. Ella just didn't want something to go bad for her, and that was how it had always been.

Cordelia looked around the table helplessly at blank faces until she met Jasper's eyes which were widened in realisation. They both understood.

Jasper stood up abruptly; everyone's gaze changed to him as he walked briskly past the table and, not even turning back, grabbed Cordelia's arm and said, "Come on."

Cordelia jumped up at once and ran after him out of the pub. The last thing she heard as the door swung shut was, "He talks! Blimey."

* * *

Cordelia and Jasper marched down the laneway to Hogwarts, not speaking a word since they each knew exactly what they were doing.

Cordelia kept shaking her head, surprised, and absolutely disgusted with her friends. How could they not have realised what happened? How could they not realise Bea's absence?

Suddenly, Cordelia understood how Beatrice must have always felt. It would not have felt nice always being the quiet one and just staying put in that category because all of your friends wouldn't care any other way. Bea had changed, and Cordelia vowed to stop this ever happening again.

Once in view of the castle they broke out into an all-out run, urgently needing to see if Bea was alright.

"Ahh, Miss Bode. How lovely to see you," said a voice coming out of the great hall. "And Mr Heckleburn as well."

Cordelia stopped in her tracks, she had not anticipated this, she swung around and plastered what she hoped was a winning smile onto her face. "Madam Eliot! Did, er ... did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yes, thank you. I need a moment of your time," she said. When Jasper tried to keep walking she held out a hand. "You too, Mr Heckleburn. I think we should all participate in this conversation."

Jasper stopped very reluctantly and turned to face the teacher.

"Yes."

Madam Eliot's changed to a business-like expression and carried on, "Well, as you have a strong working memory, Miss Bode, I think you will remember a short trip to the hospital wing you took a few weeks ago."

Cordelia nodded, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Well, on that occasion I confiscated an object you had on your person which I believed to be causing you harm. Many tests were performed on the necklace in question and I had it down to at least four possibilities as to what it might be. Just over a week ago it was taken from the spot where it was hidden." Madam Eliot stopped and took a breath, looking Cordelia straight in the eye. Cordelia adopted the best innocent face she could and continued to listen. "Now, a responsible student like you wouldn't know who might have taken it, would you?"

Cordelia felt the truth being drawn out of her. That was new, Cordelia was quite good at lying and this skill would have come in handy at this moment.

Swallowing nervously she replied, "No, I- I don't ...," she stood up straighter. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

Madam Eliot frowned, "Are you sure, Miss Bode?"

"Yes."

Madam Eliot shot her one last suspicious look and resumed her path.

As soon as she was gone Cordelia turned to Jasper, "Oh Merlin!"

"Have you been breaking rules, Bode?" said Jasper, sounding quite curious.

"Wha-? No, no, of course not," said Cordelia who sounded very flustered. "It is a strange situation, though."

Jasper nodded, looking a little confused as to why Cordelia was just standing in the same spot, "Bode," Cordelia snapped out of her thoughts. "Beatrice."

"Oh right, sorry ... a bit distracted."

Cordelia and Jasper resumed their march with renewed desperation. She, however, knew just where to go.

Cordelia grabbed Jasper's arm and headed down a side-passage next to the marble staircase. They stopped at a picture of a bowl of fruit.

"You know where the kitchens are?"

Cordelia chuckled, "Did you really have such a low opinion of me that you thought after five and a bit years I wouldn't have figured out where you get your extra food for the heinous parties you throw."

Jasper shrugged but appeared a little impressed.

Cordelia reached out a hand and tickled the pear. It let out a loud giggle and she pulled the portrait open to reveal the kitchens.

"Bea," she cried, running into the huge room. She looked around everywhere but in a little corner at the back, she spotted a small figure. "Bea! Oh, darling."

Cordelia walked forward and wrapped the shaking girl in her arms, she felt very helpless.

Jasper stood there awkwardly, he did look out of place. "Jasper, get us some warm water and a cloth," said Cordelia, deciding to make him useful for something. As he went off to locate the items she called out, "And get some custard tarts while you're at it!"

Jasper nodded and proceeded on his quest.

Cordelia pulled Bea closer and whispered words of comfort to her, knowing they probably wouldn't make a difference. She was so tiny and the way she was curled up was so sad that Cordelia just wanted to go out and punch Ella Butterdown in the face.

Beatrice started to sob uncontrollably and Cordelia really didn't know what to do. When Ella went through break ups you just kept telling her she deserved better and the heartbreak would go away, but this was two types of heartache in one and, never having experienced it, Cordelia was in the dark as to what Bea needed.

"He- they- was- ... Hogsmeade, ... she is- friends don't." Beatrice continued with the disjointed sentences until Jasper returned and Cordelia started to wash Bea's face. Jasper stayed standing until she yanked him by the leg so that he was sitting opposite them, carrying a tray of custard tarts on his lap.

"Come on Bea, deep breaths," said Cordelia, patting her on the back comfortingly. Bea seemed to take the advice and her breathing evened slightly, a sneaky little hand shot out and grabbed one of the tarts before anyone really noticed.

Cordelia smiled, "Hungry?"

"Very." Cordelia's heart wrenched at the voice that came out. The strong Beatrice Jordan they had seen a glimpse of a few weeks ago, the one where she had stood up for herself and was more confident, was gone. It had been replaced with a girl who had been utterly defeated.

"If you like," Cordelia started tentatively, "You can tell us what happened."

Jasper nodded encouragingly. Beatrice poked her head up, saw their faces then was overcome by another wave of tragic sobs.

Cordelia brushed her hair comfortingly, "You don't have to do it, honey, it was-"

"No," said Bea, she sat up, hiccoughing. "I want to talk."

"Okay." said Cordelia, slightly taken-aback.

Beatrice took a huge breath and then launched into her story.

"Well, I was in Hogsmeade with the five of us and I was- I was, feeling confident, you know, and I don't get that feeling very often so I left the group." At this point, Cordelia glared at Jasper, furious that he hadn't spotted her absence. "Anyway, I- I ... I wanted to talk to Louis because," she gave a bitter chuckle, "for the first time in my life, I felt actually comfortable with how I am. So I thought I will go find him and tell him how I feel."

"Oh, Bea."

Bea's bottom lip started to tremble again, "And I found him, didn't I?" her face hardened, "Being pushed up against the wall by my slut of a best friend!"

Cordelia wanted to hug her but was afraid that Beatrice wouldn't take it now.

Beatrice stood up, walking past Jasper and up the aisle between two tables. She turned around and shook her head, "I suppose I should have expected it, shouldn't I? I mean, when has Ella ever done something for me?" she was shouting know, running her fingers through her hair. "I guess she thought it was really funny, keeping us all in the dark, a sexy secret for a betraying bitch! I'm so stupid!"

Beatrice sank down on the ground and was overcome, yet again, by tears.

Cordelia stepped over to her, "Bea. You are not stupid, okay? I mean, everyone else was kind of just in the right place at the right time, I think."

Bea's face rose to meet Cordelia's, something flickering in the back of her eyes. Cordelia assumed it was leftover rage about Ella.

"You knew." The voice was morbidly quiet.

Cordelia gaped at her, "Uh ... Well, no, er, yes- no, I-"

Beatrice shook her head disbelievingly, "I imagined I had a lot more friends than I actually have."

"No, Bea. I just really though it was Ella's duty to tell you," said Cordelia desperately.

Beatrice smiled horribly, "But you know what she's like, you could have just told me."

"Bea," stated Cordelia carefully, "It wasn't up to me."

Beatrice just stood there, staring blankly, "I'm not even that upset about Louis, I'm just upset that Ella hasn't grown up." She looked up at Cordelia. A new Bea was forming, no naivety was left. "She has spent over five years taking me for granted. She won't anymore. None of you will ever have to worry about protecting me again."

Cordelia nodded solemnly as Beatrice started to cry again, this time, supported by Jasper who wrapped her in his arms. He gave a sign that he could handle it so, very reluctantly, Cordelia left the kitchens.

* * *

When Cordelia reached the Gryffindor Common Rooms, all her friends were back, each wearing worried expressions, but there was only one that Cordelia cared about and that was who she headed towards.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at Ella.

Ella still bore a confused look like in the Three Broomsticks and Cordelia felt like she was mocking her.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right," said Cordelia, stepping closer towards Ella. " I told you ... again and again, and again and _again_! To TELL BEATRICE ABOUT LOUIS! But. You. Didn't. I tried to warn you about this. I told you that you were going too far this time."

Ella's face lost all colour, "Is that what this is about?"

Cordelia's faced gained more colour, "You're damn right this is what it's all about. Beatrice is absolutely destroyed. Not because she liked Louis, but because you LIED to her! But ... what does Ella care? If she gets something out of it, it's completely ethical!"

"That's not fair!" said Ella, trying to regain ground. "It was my choice to make." Cordelia scoffed. "Yes, it was! Bea will get over it, it's not the first time she had gotten a little angry."

Cordelia laughed, although it held no humour, "No, but it is most definitely the last time. I don't think you understand. Bea is not going to be your puppy anymore, she's not going to be your FRIEND!"

Henry stepped forward because both girls had clenched their fists and looked about to take action.

"Stop." He cupped Cordelia's face in his hands to force her to look at him. "Shouting won't help. Go to bed, relax, but don't take it out on your friends."

"That's just the thing," said Cordelia at a normal tone. She looked straight at Ella, "Beatrice thinks we were all in on it. She's blaming me for not telling her."

Ella gasped and she attempted to wipe the tears from her face, "I am so sorry, Cordelia."

Cordelia shook off Henry's hand and headed for the girls dormitories. "You're apologies mean nothing because you can only apologise for something that you had no control over or knowledge of how it was going to work out. And you had plenty of both, Ella."

Cordelia put her foot on the first step then remembered something; she turned around and continued, "James, I really enjoyed spending the day with you." When everyone looked surprised she smiled, "I have made a promise to myself, to be honest, that way I can't be blamed for others mistakes." She finished by looking scathingly at Ella then stormed up to her bed.

* * *

Cordelia was lying on her bed when she heard the other two girls enter the dormitory, she assumed Bea was still with Jasper. She quickly picked up a book from the stack by her bed and pretended to read, ignoring Ella completely.

Cordelia was really angry. And the annoying thing about it was that if she didn't intervene, Ella would continue to think Bea would forgive her and Bea would always be waiting for the apology.

No. She would let them fight it out this time because Ella needed a wake-up call and who better to give it than Beatrice?

Merlin, Cordelia needed to think of something else. This led to remembering the strange conversation with Madam Eliot. What had that been about? Surely a teacher needed to consult with other teachers about this stuff rather than confronting a student whenever they fancied. It was almost like ... no, that was crazy.

Cordelia's head started to run away from her, why had she asked Jasper to stay? She didn't even talk to him. Maybe she needed him there so it didn't look suspicious. No, that really was crazy because the only reason she would want the pendant back so badly would be because ... oh, no.

* * *

Cordelia spent the rest of the day with this big thought preying on her mind, making her distracted and jumpy. Luckily, it seemed to be the best day for it because no one else was talking much either.

As she got into bed she wondered if her imagination was running away with her because it still seemed very unlikely, but she had compiled a list of facts:

1\. Madam Eliot took the time-turner in the first place, could she have had an inkling of what it was?

2\. She seemed like she needed the time-turner back but she never once mentioned the school rules or other teachers to back up her arguments.

3\. Madam Eliot's sister was killed by a freak attack from some death-eaters a few years after the war. Cordelia did her homework.

But, other than that, she had no real concrete evidence and it was starting to bother her. Madam Eliot only interacted with students when they were sick, or doing detention.  
Cordelia sat up immediately. At least, two hours had passed and it was now midnight but she had somewhere to be.


	8. Cordelia Makes People Angry

**Authors Note:** I like this chapter, Strange.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cordelia paused just before the sixth year boys' dormitories, wondering whether this could just wait until the morning. But, she was never going to sleep otherwise and ... stuff it, she was going in.

"Bode?"

'Oh, no,' thought Cordelia, 'not him.'

"Why are you here, it's passed midnight."

Cordelia whipped around, swallowing her dread. "Hi, Michael."

The tall boy in front of her grinned, "Long time no see. How's sixth year going?"

"Great," said Cordelia with a fake smile, "Brilliant."

"Now," said Michael leering forward at her, "you weren't here to see me were you?"

Cordelia's smile turned into a grimace, "Not if you were the last man in the universe."

Michael's grin faded from his face at the mood change, Cordelia didn't know what he was expecting. What he had done was inexcusable and her attitude towards him was never going to change, no matter how many courts decided he was innocent. That was for certain.

Thankfully the door swung open behind her and she was graced by the presence of Henry.

"Hello Michael, why are you up so late?"

Michael looked at Henry, then at Cordelia, then back at Henry again; he began to roar with laughter.

"You and him!" he forced out. "You were here to see him."

Cordelia's mood was beyond fed up at this point, "Not everything has a direct correlation to sex, Michael. And anyway, it's not ridiculous, I'd rather Henry then you any day."

Cordelia grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him through the door; she also slammed it in Michaels' face.

They both collapsed with silent laughter at the thought of what the idiot was doing on the other side of the door.

"Okay," said Henry. "I'm guessing you're here to see James, date go that well then?"

Cordelia took a moment to realise what he was talking about, "Oh ... OH, no, no, no, no, no, merlin. I need to ask him a question."

"At midnight?" Henry raised his eyebrows. Cordelia scowled, "Fine, but I'm going to bed. I just finished my Transfiguration essay so I'm all set."

"Good. Get some rest."

"I will. Be good."

"I hate you."

"But it's just so much fun."

Cordelia shook her head playfully. She waited for several minutes until she heard his heavy breathing fill up the room, then she made her move.

The floor was disgusting. Cordelia hated clichés, but this was what you'd typically imagine being on a boys' bedroom floor. If they were raised by animals that is.

It was a great source of amusement at that late hour to notice the increasing ratio of messiness as you turned to the right. Jasper, Henry, James, Fred. Fred's space was just atrocious.

Cordelia opened the hangings around James' bed, being careful not to dislodge any of the dirty laundries that seemed crucial to the layout of the curtains.

So this was what Fred was talking about. James did talk in his sleep. Cordelia leant closer to hear but it didn't sound much like words. She wondered if she could really freak him out.

"James," whispered Cordelia with her face directly in front of his. "James!"

James rolled over away from her. Cordelia leant over his body and repeated the same steps.

Finally, James opened his eyes and appeared to be having a hard time recognising where he was, until, "Aaaaaaargh!" he shouted, pulling his sheets over his head. Cordelia collapsed onto the bed, not breathing from trying to keep her laughter quiet.

After a few minutes, James poked his head out of the top of his blankets and looked at her with distaste. "That was cruel."

Cordelia gasped for air, "No, that ... was ... brilliant." She continued to roll around on the bed trying to calm down. James simply watched her then suddenly he seemed to come to a realisation.

"You're in my bed!"

Cordelia sat up, still smiling, "You are so observing, James."

"Thank you," he replied with dignity. "So why are you in my bed?"

"Well," said Cordelia, she lay down next to him and folded her legs. "I need to ask a question."

If James was surprised by this, one would never notice. He looked right at home lying next to a girl in his bed at midnight. Cordelia wondered if this had actually occurred before but then quickly shook it out of her mind, he could do whatever he wanted to do.

"Continue."

"You get a lot of detentions, right?" started Cordelia tentatively.

James smiled, "From you, yes."

"Oh, ha ha."

"It's true, you can't deny it."

Cordelia chuckled, "Fine, it's probably me quite a bit of the time but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"When you have done detentions in the hospital wing this year, did you notice anything different about Madam Eliot?"

James stared down at her, "Don't get me wrong, this is a lovely surprise, but, you woke me up in the middle of the night to ask about a teacher's behaviours?"

"Yes." Cordelia dared him to say something with her eyes.

"Okay," said James who had decided (smartly) not to poke fun. "Well, er ... she was never watching over me this year, I mean, last year she would be like your shadow, but ... maybe she trusts me more now."

Cordelia looked sceptical, "I'm sure that's not the reason."

"Well, anyway, er ... she had a lot more books, she was always writing letters because her owl was only ever there for at most a minute, and that's about it."

"Are you sure?"

James shrugged, "There is a limit to my powers."

Cordelia smiled grudgingly, "Thank you. Sorry for waking you up."

James put his arm around her shoulders and leant in close, "I like you waking me up."

She took a deep breath to tell him off but then decided that it was okay, he was just giving her a compliment as creepy as it was. At some point she had to push herself otherwise she would never move forward.

Cordelia leant up and impulsively kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for today. It wasn't normal but you succeeded in making me less of a low mood dwelling human being, so that's always good."

They were so close that Cordelia could see the small patch of freckles under his left ear. She found it entrancing. Cordelia reached out her hand and lightly touched her fingers against the spot, eyes meeting his.

James looked at her intensely and for the first time, Cordelia wasn't afraid of what was about to happen. Happy butterflies erupted in her stomach as he leant forward and very gently brushed his lips against hers. Cordelia didn't like that and pressed her lips harder onto his, her mouth opening slightly.

He moved his hand, more urgent now, and cupped her head in his hands, and the kiss became stronger. Cordelia decided it was her turn again. She placed her hands on his chest and turned on her side so that their bodies pressed together. James seemed to take that as encouragement. He pushed himself on top of her and, without breaking the kiss, moved his hands lower to her waist and held them there. Cordelia's heart was racing and she felt full completely invigorated.

Quite soon later they were full out snogging on James' bed. James was on top of Cordelia who was running her fingers through his hair while James ran his hands down the side of her body. Her mind was completely blank, this was amazing. She had snogged before but never with James Potter. Cordelia did realise, however, somewhere in the downer part of her mind that what they were doing was completely impulsive and irresponsible but she didn't care.

The spell was broken, however, when James slipped a hand under her shirt and Cordelia jumped so badly she bit his tongue.

James rolled off her, his face a vibrant red colour, "Sorry ... I- I was just ... a little ... carried away."

Cordelia nodded. They both lay next to each other, trying to catch up on their breathing, each not knowing what to say or do.

After a while, the sound of the slower breathing of the other boys in the room sent Cordelia into a restful sleep.

* * *

"What the-! Oh my-! Am I-!"

This exclamation woke Cordelia on the morning after Hogsmeade. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust herself to the brightness.

"Holy shit!" she cried, jumping from the bed and running past an astounded Fred who was gaping, completely astonished, at the scene before him. Cordelia ran to Henry's bed whom she knew would have a clock. She was 30 minutes late for breakfast.

Cordelia gasped and she rounded on James who was sitting up in his bed, bleary-eyed, "You let me sleep in! Now I am officially late!"

"Relax," said James with annoying calm. "You're late for everything."

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, "That is not a good reason, I-" Cordelia stopped talking, finally remembering exactly why she had taken up residence in his bed for the night. Cordelia's eyes widened, she was completely overcome with anxiety, what had she done?

She stumbled backwards towards the door, fumbling the handle and fled out of the room. The last thing she heard as the door swung closed was Fred and James speaking simultaneously.

"Cordelia wait, damn it!"

"You do know that forcing people to take drugs is illegal, James."

* * *

Cordelia had changed, showered and collected her book for the day in the space of five minutes, she needed to see her friends. She rushed down the corridors, hitting walls and suits of armour alike with different consequences. The walls hurt, the suits of armour were likely to hit back.

By the entrance hall, Cordelia had successfully shaken off the two metal figures clanking around after her and she slowed to a quick walk.

Tables flashed by as she marched determinedly towards the Gryffindor table, eyes staying front so as to not be cowed by the people staring at her less than perfect appearance.

Cordelia finally flung herself down onto a bench and announced herself to her gaping friends.

"I snogged James."

Hazel jumped up, pointing at the others in triumph, "I win! That's ten sickles from both of you."

"What's this?" questioned Cordelia wearily.

Ella sighed and spoke without meeting Cordelia's eyes, "It's this bet Hazel forced us to make." She turned to Hazel, "You only said she was doing something to kill her naivety that's not specific enough."

Hazel smirked, "But it's a good definition. You are not getting out of this Butterdown.

Cordelia immediately realised that Beatrice, although present was talking to Jasper and Henry across the table, only showing them the back of her head. She had a funny feeling that Beatrice had been talking to Hazel before she came in.

"So, what was this about snogging?" said Ella curiously. "You and James finally got it out of your system, then?"

Cordelia put her head on the table and groaned. She wanted to run and hide for a thousand years. She had ruined everything.

When James and Fred entered they sat opposite her. Cordelia could feel James' eyes on the back of her neck and kept her head rested upon the cool table.

She looked at her hands and thought about the fact that as much as she was humiliated and worried about that kiss with James, she really wanted to do it again.

* * *

Professor Slughorn paused in the middle of chastising Hazel's potion-making skills on Monday morning.

"Are you alright, Miss Bode?"

Cordelia opened her eyes and flinched at the brightness, "I'm fine, absolutely fine, Professor."

"Are you sure?" he continued, walking around the desk towards her. "You are very pale."

"I'm fine, really." Cordelia hated all of the eyes on her, couldn't they mind their own business?

Slughorn looked sceptical, I don't know, Miss Bode, I think you should take a trip to the hospital wing."

Cordelia panicked, she stood up, her chair crashing down behind her, "NO! Sorry, Professor, I'm _really_ okay."

Slughorn appeared unconvinced but he turned his attention back to Hazel and continued to explain how not to turn the potion into something with a conscious.

Cordelia placed her palms over her eyes, welcoming the coolness of the dark. She was not fine, not at all. And it wasn't just because she had snogged James, she just felt like something inside her head was rebelling against her. But, she would NOT go to the hospital wing.

She picked up a silver knife and began to chop her roots, ignoring the pounding in her head. Cordelia scooped them up when they were ready and leant over the cauldron to add them in; as she did it, her collar loosened and her pendant fell out, glistening with the flames reflections. Cordelia almost screamed and shoved it back into her top but that had been enough. Just that little glance at the time-turner had sent pain ricocheting around her head and it was too much. She let out a terrible scream and collapsed to the floor, clutching her head to try a stop the pain. She heard faint shouting in the background but there was only the white-hot agony, it felt like her mind was burning up.

Cordelia felt a pair of strong arms go under her and she was lifted off the ground, screaming the entire time, losing all sense of the reality around her.

Her eyes opened slightly and she spotted a nose and some messy black hair; her head lolled back and she gave into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Cordelia."

"Cordelia."

" _Cordelia_."

Cordelia responded to the sound of her name and sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the voice. She was face to face with James Potter whose face broke into a grin at the sight of her.

"Oh, good."

There was a throbbing in her head and she fell back onto the pillows.

"What happened?"

James seemed taken aback, "You can't remember?"

"A little," said Cordelia deep in thought. "Was I screaming a lot?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They continued to look at each other, James appeared to be trying legilimancy.

"What are you hiding?" he said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, James," said Cordelia. "Give it a rest I can handle it."

James raised his eyebrows, "Can you? Didn't look like it when you collapsed in the middle of class!"

Cordelia swallowed her retort, she didn't want to argue.

"Where are the others?"

"Eliot told them you had to leave."

"Good."

James swivelled around at the sound of clicking heels, "Speak of the devil."

Cordelia sat up again, preparing herself for seeing the nurse.

"Miss Bode, you are free to go."

"What?" said James incredulously. "She looked as if she was dying."

Madam Eliot smiled, "'Looked' being the operative word, Mr Potter."

As she stepped closer to the bed Cordelia's eyes narrowed, "What was wrong with me?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with now," said Eliot, using her wand to make the bed opposite her.

"I want to know."

"It's over and done with."

"No, it's not my head still hurts!"

"Everything is under control."

"I'm not scared."

"I don't think you are." She turned back around and placed her hands on the foot of the bed, "I think you're not scared enough."

"Excuse me?"

James' head was going back and forth between the two, a confused expression spreading over his face.

"Miss Bode, what I say is what will keep you healthy so I suggest you follow my guidelines."

She stalked off to attend to the other patients.

Inspiration struck Cordelia and she grabbed James' arm, "Follow my lead." They marched briskly to the exit. At the door, she whispered, "Distract her," and ran back past her bed to the nurses office at the back of the room.

" _Alohamora_." The door gave a satisfying click and let her in.

The tiny office was full of filing cabinets on every wall except one which had a desk, these were the records of all the injured or sick children ever to come to the hospital wing. 'You'd think,' thought Cordelia, 'that wizards would have learned how to manage such a mundane thing as filing but, obviously not.'

She stepped quickly over to the desk and ruffled through the papers, her eyes caught one labelled, 'Cordelia Anne Bode' and pulled it out of the stack, eyes raking the scribbled lines.

 _'Patient appears to have absorbed something extremely powerful that took over her mind and body, rendering her in complete physical and mental pain; stopping all functions for a short time.'_

What powerful thing? This was strange. Cordelia placed the file back where she had found it and looked around the room, aware that she only had a short amount of time. She tried the first drawer, locked. Second and third drawers were the same. Cordelia sat in the chair, looking angrily at the stacks of files in the room, she would be there until her twentieth birthday.

But, it looked like fate was on her side today as she saw a small gap in the corner of the desk, big enough for a piece of paper to fit in.

" _Accio_."

The yellowing parchment came zipping out and Cordelia hissed as it gave her a paper cut. Sucking her thumb, she began to read.

It was hard to understand, filled with star charts and diagrams and strange languages. Some of it seemed like simple annotations, however.

And there it was, at the bottom.

 _'Cordelia Bode - great niece of Broderick Bode, Unspeakable, killed by undercover death eater activities - possesses necklace.'_

Followed by a hastily written note in fresh ink:

 _'From my findings, I believe the girl must have been exposed to time and space at a very close range - all evidence suggests she was overcome with what her subconscious was seeing and is now directly connected to time itself - the girl is a danger to everyone - she is-'_

Cordelia stared at the parchment, feeling like she wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Absorbing time? That wasn't possible.

But, it could be confirmation that Madam Eliot was after the time-turner so she whispered, ' _Gemino_ ,' and popped the replica into her robes.

Outside was absolute chaos. Madam Eliot was running around trying to stop the beds, medicine, and, of course, students flying through the air. Cordelia laughed out of disbelief and she made it to the exit without anyone spotting her.

"What did you do?" she asked James later while they were sprinting down the corridor.

James looked very proud of himself, "Anti-gravity mist. Got it for my birthday and I have never had a good enough chance to use it."

"You carry it around with you?"

"Well, you never know what might happen, see?"

"Oh."

"Don't' pretend you didn't appreciate it."

Cordelia smiled, "It was very helpful, thank you."

They heard someone around the next corner and James, who was far more practised at running away from teachers, dragged her into an empty classroom.

Once the door was shut Cordelia sank down the wall, breathing hard. That had been stressful.

James sat down next to her and Cordelia purposely stared off in another direction, ignoring his pleading eyes.

"Cordelia." He lay a hand on her arm. Cordelia inhaled sharply and he removed it. "Please ... _please_ , tell me what's wrong."

Cordelia let out a sob, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," this time he took her hand and held on, not giving into the glare she was giving him.

"Trust me, James. I can't."

"How can I trust you if you don't trust me?" said James with a hurt expression.

"I-," started Cordelia. She didn't know how to continue without sounding massively self-involved.

James stood up, his dynamic changing in two seconds, "You know what? Keep your secrets to yourself, I don't need you anyway."

"James," said Cordelia sharply, she felt cold, "Don't be stupid."

But James was already at the door, "Cordelia, I really like you, but I don't want to keep going around in circles. Tell me now so I can help you or I'm finding out myself, because, I can't keep watching you destroy yourself."

Cordelia opened her mouth but no words came out. That was enough for James, the door slammed and Cordelia was left with guilt, fear, and a piece of parchment that held the answers to everything.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So everything isn't working out for James and Cordelia, how sad. The next chapter should be shorter (I think), and the chapter after that will be about Cordelia's Chrissie!


	9. He Just Can't Be Trusted

**Authors Note** : I'm sorry if I don't capture the essence of winter in this chapter. I've been looking through books to see how they describe it but you lack a certain amount experience when you live in Queensland. Now all I'm thinking about is snow which is pleasant. Excuse my rambling, it's really late. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed procrastinating from my study and writing it!

 **Disclaimer** : Everything except the original plot and characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

November had passed in a whirl of beautifully bare trees, thought Cordelia, it was quite beautiful, like watching the landscape prepare itself for Christmas.

Well ... no, that's not how November had been.

It. Was. Cold. Students would gravitate towards heat like girls to a boy band. It would have been fun to watch but, alas, she was present at Hogwarts as well so she had to participate in the heat-seeking.

The weather was only comparable to the attitudes of her friends, which were absolutely awful. How could it be up to her to sort it out?

At least, it was two days until Christmas holidays so she could escape all of the petty fights and spend time with her only slightly less crazy family. Merlin, she missed them, probably the most since her first year at Hogwarts. She wanted to hug her mother, to laugh with her father, to watch her brother be an idiot, she felt safe at home. At school she felt like at any moment someone would jump out of the shadows and run a knife through her, that's what happens when you have an over-active imagination. Every shadow looked like the darkness that had consumed her, every creak felt like someone was following her, and she couldn't trust anyone; the recent events had proven that. If Cordelia couldn't trust her friends to be loyal to each other over the tiniest things, how could she possibly trust them to keep her secret?

And, inevitably, there was James.

Since their fight, James had only spoken to her to pester her with questions and that was too much for her to handle. What in the world had happened?

But, it was only two more days and she would be away from this place, free from Ella who was still oblivious, Beatrice who had not spoken to anyone except Hazel and Jasper, and James, who thought he was doing the right thing but was making it so much worse.

Cordelia sighed, she moved from the table in the library to a secluded armchair, looking out over the snow-covered lawns. She smiled sadly as she spotted Hagrid's cabin, hidden by the whiteness. She should visit him again, it seemed like years since she had actually had a good chat with that man, he always had the best advice.

She heard music, probably emanating from one of the common rooms. Cordelia turned an ear to it, trying to pick out something she recognised and grinned as she heard The Beatles. Good taste.

Cordelia returned her attention to her the parchment in her hand which now lay flat from constant use. She still had no idea what secrets it hid because she couldn't find any reference to someone absorbing something in their minds. The diagrams were impossibly far-fetched and the star charts were completely inaccurate, it cleared nothing up.

James' loud voice echoed through the room and Cordelia made her escape; ducking low amongst the bookshelves she ran past the ancient Madam Pince and out of the library.

* * *

Really, it shouldn't be this hard but she was just so humiliated about their kiss (which he continued to bring up) and sad about the demise of their friendship that she had to run away.

Two more days.

She walked purposefully across the entrance hall, her stomach rumbling because she hadn't had lunch; too lazy to move from the library.

"Bode! Hey- wait up," called a voice.

"Go away, Michael."

A hand touched her arm and pulled her around, "I just need you to answer a question."

Cordelia stared in disbelief, "No."

"Look, I-"

"Hey!" A voice cut in, "Leave her alone you creep."

Michael scowled but walked to the great hall.

Cordelia turned to Hazel, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Hazel had her tough face on, the one she used when she was upset.

"Hazel, don't let him get to you."

"I'm not," said Hazel roughly. "Stupid git doesn't know what he's talking about."

Cordelia's heart sank, "Hazel, has Michael been bothering you?"

"No."

"Come on," said Cordelia, taking her hand, "Tell me. You're are the only one other than Henry who isn't angry at me."

Hazels' brow furrowed and she took a deep breath, "Alright, he might have said some things about Rory."

"What ... _things_?" Cordelia pressed her, dreading the answer.

"Just stupid stuff - to wind me up, but ..." Hazel turned to Cordelia, her eyes shining with tears. "It just gets to me and I try to rise above it - I really do! He ... he just keeps saying that Rory must have been a ... an idiot to ever do it and-."

She broke off, trying to keep in her grief. Cordelia stepped forward and wrapped her friend in her arms, completely astonished; she had never seen Hazel cry before, not even after the incident.

After a few minutes, Hazel broke away, "Ah well, can't dwell on it. I'm getting some dinner."

Cordelia watched her go, knowing better than Hazel herself that she was not okay.

Her stomach rumbled and she followed Hazel into the great hall but was stopped by yet another voice.

"Cordelia, my princess."

But this time, Cordelia turned around, "What do you want, James?"

James smirked, "Er ... I didn't think this far, I just sort of called you over ... you can go."

"Good," said Cordelia, annoyed. She started towards the Gryffindor table. She had only walked a few paces when she found she couldn't move her legs, oh no.

Cordelia looked up with trepidation, knowing this wasn't going to be good. She grimaced.

Mistletoe.

But, obviously, Hogwarts couldn't just have the normal mistletoe where one had the option to perform the tradition, they had a magical version which trapped you there until you gave into their wishes.

It was all in the Christmas spirit or so she was told.

"Looks like we have to get passionate again, Bode," said James, grinning maliciously. " _Why_ does this keep happening?"

Cordelia struggled with all her might against the magic but she couldn't escape. They were attracting the diners' attention.

"James," said Cordelia bluntly, "I'm _not_ kissing you."

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to, my flower."

Cordelia faced him, cheeks ablaze. "I don't care!"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind a month ago," he said, eyes glinting with triumph. He was enjoying this.

Cordelia looked him straight in the eyes, not folding. He had been doing this for weeks, snidely hinting that they had been together so that she would give in and tell him so that he would stop. But Cordelia was a strong woman, she would not give in to every single thing James Potter wanted. Yes, he had been sweet this term but when he couldn't have the world his way, he would turn back into the arrogant boy she despised. And when he kept changing like this Cordelia couldn't decide which was the real James.

The crowd had started to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

"What? We have to get going Bode, pucker up," he leant in but Cordelia pinched his ear. "Ow ... OW. Let go!"

"Did that teach you a lesson?"

"Nah, I like a girl with fire." He redoubled his efforts to reach her lips.

Cordelia felt a great bubble of rage well up inside of her, this was NOT her James and she was never going to do it. This was wrong.

"Come on, Bode, it's just a kiss."

The rage consumed her whole body, fueled by the chanting, the wrong James' smirk, and the fact that none of her friends were standing up for her. With nothing to lose, she took her wand from inside her robes.

"BOMBARDA!" she screamed.

The crowd went silent, James backed away, all looking at the glowing red embers floating to the floor. The mistletoe was long gone.

"Stay away from me," Cordelia said to James before leaving the hall.

* * *

Cordelia paced her room, running on adrenaline.

Two more days.

She wanted to hit something, to scream at someone because James Potter was not the man she thought he was. Her James would have never done that.

How stupid had she been? Her Dad was right, you couldn't trust anyone because if you looked away for one second, they disappeared.

Cordelia sat on her bed and gazed out the window. Very faintly, on the wind, there was still some sort of music; she tried to work out what song it was.

Of course.

Hey, Jude.

'The song was wrong,' she thought sadly. 'Letting someone into your heart was not the cure for pain, it was the cause of it.'

But, she still had to make herself better.

Two more days.

* * *

 **Authors Note** (again): If you haven't heard the song 'Hey, Jude' (where have you been) listen to the lyrics and you'll understand. Basically, Cordelia is afraid of who she let in because now he's hurting her and, like the song says, she feels like she's carrying the world on her shoulders. Meet both families next chapter!


	10. Christmas Correspondence

**Authors Note** : This chapter is a little lighter, no need for stress. Be warned, however, I am planning some new chapters that are going to be quite angsty. Thank you to KirikaAndo who has given me some great ideas for the up-and-coming chapters.

 **Disclaimer** : Everything you see except Cordelia Bodes' plot belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

The station was packed when Cordelia exited the train at the beginning of her Christmas holidays. Nobody seemed interested in staying at Hogwarts.

She had just spent a torturous train ride with eight people trying to ignore the hundreds of elephants dancing up and down wearing tutu's in the train compartment. During the ride, Cordelia had concluded that Ella was either the most idiotic or insanely hopeful person on the planet. She had really crossed the line into stupid this time.

She had invited Louis.

So there they were: Ella ignoring Cordelia, James ignoring Cordelia, Beatrice ignoring both Ella and Cordelia, Cordelia trying to ignore the rude comments she had formulated about them, Hazel ignoring everyone, Jasper ignoring everyone except Beatrice. It was really great for conversation. Henry and Louis sat in the middle of it all, Henry trying to be the peacekeeper especially between James and Cordelia who had started to call each other names by the end of the train ride and Louis was just way out of his depth.

Cordelia's eyes searched the platform for her parents, she could always spot her father from a distance because of his tall figure and the fact that he was always wearing high-vis shirts for his job.

But, this year she saw a big mop of brown, curly hair first.

"Will?" she said, unsure if it was actually her little brother.

The boy gave her a big smile and Cordelia knew it was him; she rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug, "What in the name of Merlins trousers happened to you?"

Will grinned, "People grow, stupid."

"Oh, thanks, it's not like I didn't know that or anything," retorted Cordelia, sarcastically. "I was just surprised; I've only been away for nearly four months!"

"Yes, but I generally assume you don't know anything about the 'muggle' world, you're too posh," said Will sneakily.

"Hey," she said, launching forward and grabbing him in a headlock. "Just because you're tall now doesn't mean you can give me cheek. I am the master."

They continued to bicker and wrestle as siblings do until they were interrupted by a woman with smile wrinkles wearing a strict suit and a man with sandy hair and a pen behind his ear.

"Sorry Cordelia had to park the car, it's mad out there," said her father, Christopher Bode.

The woman, Julie Bode turned to him, eyebrows raised, "It was only mad because you took that other man's parking spot. You nearly caused a brawl!"

"I don't think you saw it right," said her dad with a serious expression. Then, brighter, he added, "He was pretty mad, though, wasn't he?"

Her mum sighed, "At least I can defend you in court. Oh, hello!" She had just noticed Cordelia and gave her daughter a hug, "How was the term?"

"Great," replied Cordelia, now embracing her father. "Bit mad, like your parking spot dad, but I managed."

Her dad smiled down at her, "Well, you can tell us all about that in the car, I want to beat the traffic."

But Cordelia wasn't listening. She was watching a huge family to her left, engulfing red headed children. She saw a particular boy being hugged by his father and chastised by his mother, who seemed to find the way he had arrived disgraceful, Cordelia suspected he had jumped out and yelled, 'BOO!' which he had definitely overused in the past years. A beautiful girl with shiny scarlet hair was laughing hysterically, using the emerald-eyed boy to stop her from falling over.

Cordelia took a deep breath; she positively wasn't thinking that she should say goodbye. This was her chance to escape and get him out of her system!

But ... the thought of him being mad at her and vice-versa for two whole weeks when they should be enjoying Christmas was unthinkable. It had to be done. Temporary peace.

"I'll be back," she said quickly to her family and walked purposefully over to the Weasley-Potter clan, thinking about how much had changed since she had last been on this platform.

"Hurry up," her dad yelled. "The overheated imbecile has probably destroyed the car by now." This was Christopher pretending to have somewhere to be, but Cordelia knew that he was a big softie, he just missed his daughter.

About two metres from the group the family started noticing her and looking her up and down, she supposed they were wondering if she was one of those annoying fans. James saw his family all looking behind him and turned around, "Wha-?"

"James Potter," Cordelia stopped him. "You are an arrogant _arse_!"

Whoops, this was not what she had wanted to say.

James backed up, "Er ... Cordelia- what have I done?"

Cordelia scoffed, "Oh, how about his last month! What about that?"

Ginny Weasley was appraising her, looking from James to Cordelia as though trying to divulge their secrets.

"Oh," said James, sheepish realisation spreading across his face. "About that-."

"I don't care."

"No listen-,"

"No, you listen," interrupted Cordelia, feeling very uncomfortable doing this in front of his family. "I actually _liked_ you James, and you can take that how you like, but I did and I know you like me back. Why would you think I wouldn't tell you unless I certainly couldn't?"

James seemed genuinely taken aback by the question, "Well, I don't know. I just wanted to know."

"Exactly, you wanted to know. Did you abolish our talk on Halloween from your memory?"

"Er ... no, but I ..." James looked sheepishly around at his family, Lily and Albus Potter were staring sceptically at him, eyebrows raised; mirroring their father.

Cordelia took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing her hands on his arms, light enough so he knew it was just friendly but strong enough so he knew she meant what she was about to say, "I know you're afraid. I am too." James looked at her questioningly and Cordelia continued, "Every day I wake up and know I have to face my problems alone, and it kills me. _Every. Single. Time_. But I do it because I know it's okay to be afraid as long as it doesn't change who you are. And that's what I'm asking you to do James, figure out who you are because I can't stand another minute of you treating me like some- sort of ... criminal, who doesn't deserve respect."

James' mouth fell open, "I wasn't trying to do that."

"I know," Cordelia smiled, relieved. "I just need you to understand that if I could tell you, I would, but I can't trust you when you are as unpredictable as the Hogwarts staircases."

James nodded.

"Alright then." She switched her focus. "Hello, James' family. I'm Cordelia Bode, the person whom everyone hates at the moment." And when the family continued to look blank she added, "I'm also the girl that James took to Hogsmeade if that rings a bell?"

The family just stared back at her for a few moments until:

"I like her," said Ginny Potter. And that was it, the family stampeded her with greetings and lots of questions.

After Cordelia was asked the question of, "Is James good in bed?" courtesy of George Weasley who was instantly told to shut up by his wife and caused both James and Cordelia to blush, she decided to take her leave.

"I have to go, family, you know."

She looked at James and pursed her lips, "Write to me?"

"Of course I will, I will write you a sonnet every day if you want," said James, smirking.

"Oh, very funny ... I just- anyway, have a great Christmas!" she stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, assuring him that she was alright even though she was far from it.

Somebody cleared their throat behind her, they broke apart.

Christopher Bode was no longer smiling, "So, my daughter says she needs to go somewhere, delaying our perfectly timed departure and I find her snuggling up to some boy."

James seemed to shrink next to her, Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Dad, this is James, James this is my dad. Now we can leave."

"No young lady, we cannot," Christopher put a hand on her arms to stop her going anywhere, "You never mentioned this boy in any of your letters."

Cordelia eyes glinted, "That's because we were doing things that I _really_ didn't want to tell my father about."

As her father spluttered Cordelia took her leave, winking at James over her shoulder.

It was not fine, not by a long shot. But, Cordelia needed her friends, and, as much as she hated it, James had become her friend. She simply had to be very careful nothing spiralled out of control again. She had to reel in those pesky feelings that made butterflies jump around whenever she saw him, and, of course, if that meant she had to pretend that she was completely safe, so be it.

She had a plan, and if the people trying to capture her thought she was weak, they had another thing coming. Cordelia would do anything to protect her friends. She would be powerful, with or without time and spaces' assistance.

* * *

 _Dear princess,_

 _I am writing to you because my family is over at my house (as if I didn't already see them enough) and the only way I can escape the questions about you (thanks for that, really) is to say I'm writing to you. So don't think you're special!_

 _Anyway, Teddy is back from Asia now so we can finally do the prank on him we've been planning for months. I cannot tell you in case my mother intercepts this letter (which has happened in the past!) but if I am arrested sometime over new year's, you'll know it worked._

 _I can just imagine you reading this with that look on your face, the one that says, 'I-really-should-not-approve-of-his-immaturity-for-prefecty-reasons-but-it-actually-is-good-magic-and-I-do-tend-to-squash-the-mischievous-side-of-me.' Beautiful, just like this song:_

 _God rest ye merry, hippogriffs_

 _Let nothing fly away_

 _Feel that blue sky, our saviour_

 _Take off on Christmas day_

 _To save us all from Circes power_

 _When we were gone astray_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _Comfort and joy_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _I have to stretch this out, it's only been two days and I don't have much to tell you so that is why I'm_

 _sending you Christmas cheers through carols._

 _James._

* * *

 _James,_

 _When did you start calling me princess? I'd like to know when and why if you please. I don't think I act like a princess; I pride myself in not needing any white-knight (as we've proved). I have to say, this letter I received from you warmed me to my core, I can always count on you to make me feel special. Maybe I should show this to my dad, would it decrease his fears? He would either hit you or hug you._

 _Oh, by the way, I haven't been saying anything to him about you which he thinks means we're doing unmentionable inappropriate things (use your imagination) (actually, don't). It is so funny to watch him swell up that I conveniently forgot to tell him that the most we did was snog ... on your bed ... at midnight. Hey, maybe it's best that I keep my mouth shut._

 _I liked your carol, I could almost hear your amazing singing voice (note heavy sarcasm)._

 _Joy to the World, the war has gone!_

 _Let us embrace the dawn;_

 _Let every wand prepare him room,_

 _And Magic and Merlin sing,_

 _And Magic and Merlin sing,_

 _And Magic, and Magic, and Merlin sing._

 _I just realised, writing that song down, that it's quite patriarchal, Magic Is Might sort of thing, don't you reckon?_

 _On a more serious note, do you watch the news? Do you even have a television? If not, go buy a muggle newspaper and you'll see what I'm talking about, front page. I almost vomited. It's absolutely twisted._

 _So, hope that leaves you light and cheery inside and I will send you off now because my brother keeps making kissy faces at me, my mother happily repeats the phrase, 'When I was that age ...', and my father is pouting again._

 _Cordelia._

* * *

 _Princess,_

 _I don't know why. It just happened, like with all these things, go with the flow. No, you are not one of the princess' in the tower, you are more like those new versions of a princess. You're like a hybrid of the two ice-sisters - a little insane and dreamy but also withdrawn and powerful. I think that sums you up quite well._

 _I really thought you cared about me but obviously, that was false hope since your dad is going to come and slay me in the night. I sleep with my mum's pygmy puff so ye be warned._

 _Cordelia, why are you so worried about this muggle news, it doesn't concern you. Relax. You have your own problems to deal with._

 _That is a funny way of looking at the generally-interpreted-as-happy song, are you one of those analytical people that grind good stuff into nothing?_

 _Martin the mad-minded muggle_

 _Has some very crazy toes_

 _And if you ever saw them_

 _You would even say they glow._

 _All of the other humans_

 _Say it's fine and open gifts_

 _They never fret about Martin_

 _Killing them on Christmas Eve!_

 _How's that for a song I changed myself!_

 _James._

* * *

 _My dearest Gaston,_

 _That song is quite troubling. Have you talked to someone about these feelings you're having? It didn't even rhyme! And before you ask, I am calling you Gaston because you don't know any original muggle fairy tales so you'll have to do some research to find that I'm intelligently insulting you. So HA!_

 _And here's another 'HA' I prepared earlier: my father says he wants your address to send a letter to you. And I promise you from the deepest depths of my heart that I did all I could to stop him but, daddy's girl, what can you do? Expect the mild homicide threats within a week, adding to your Martin fears._

 _How can I not worry about those killings? They're people, aren't they? I just feel so helpless, not only am I just a teenager, but I feel so cut off from the muggle world. Soon as I'm out of Hogwarts I'm going to do my bit, you watch me little Gaston._

 _Seeing as it would be breaking a tradition here's another one for you:_

 _We four founders of orient are,_

 _Bearing truth we traverse afar._

 _Field and fountain, moor and mountain,_

 _Following yonder star._

 _O star of wonder, star of night,_

 _Star with royal beauty bright,_

 _Northward leading, still proceeding,_

 _Guide us to thy perfect Light._

 _Now, mine is actually good because it's not talking about a serial killer in a cartoon book. Does this make you feel homesick?_

 _Also, I need an outsider's opinion: Is it considered strange if you weep while listening to 'With A Little Help From My Friends' and then 'Eleanor Rigby. And I know you've heard those songs since Henry and I went through that phase in Fifth Year. Please help me._

 _Happy two days' till' Christmas!_

 _Princess (I've decided to embrace it)._

* * *

 _To Snow Queen,_

 _Now, I didn't understand your reference that you so politely labelled me and I decided a trip to a muggle library is long overdue. Did you know that there's such a thing where muggle's pay for someone to stick needles into their body? Crazy. So, I now know all the fairy tales, and I can't believe that you call Martin insane! One shoe size for one girl, a beautiful mermaid, someone with an overdose of the draught of living death; basically, it's mental._

 _You're the Snow Queen because you are not afraid to kill some poor, innocent boy. How could you? I thought you preferred me with fingers!_

 _I'm terrified._

 _On another note, I wasn't having a go at muggles, I just know that you, Cordelia Bode, are too noble for your own good and will take this on as your problem and completely destroy yourself; for the rest of your life you'll be crying to the songs of last century (which, by the way, could be considered weird, but, with you being you and in your current situation I think the order of those songs was just cruel)._

 _Here's another carol to serenade you on this freezing Christmas Eve (In my defence, I wrote the Martin song when I was eight):_

 _Deck the halls with nets for nargles,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Tis the season to be cautious,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Don we now our odd apparel,_

 _Fa la la, la la la, la la la._

 _Troll the ancient woods and channels,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _I came up with this when all of Dad's friends came over tonight for Christmas Eve drinks. Merlin, Luna Lovegood is barmy (in a good way) but I can't deny I don't enjoy going ahead of the crowd and rattling the bushes. Brilliant._

 _Hope you have a good day tomorrow,_

 _Prince Charming._

 _P.S. I attached your present, hope you like it._

* * *

 _Dear Prince Charming (shut up it's Christmas),_

 _Can't write for long, I'm about to go over to my grandparents' house and eat my weight in Christmas pudding. Then, inevitably, perform the Heimlich manoeuvre to force someone to cough up the silver sixpence which is a tradition that my grandmother still swears by despite the two hospital trips in the past._

 _Thank you for the books, I know you thought they were funny but I think they're going to be quite useful. 'Magical Remedies and Other Useful Magic' is a book I've wanted forever (how did you know?) and 'A Witches Guide to Not Punching Boys' will be very handy in the coming months I'm sure._

 _So, Merry Christmas, I too have sent your present._

 _Love,_

 _Cordelia._

* * *

James sat at the Christmas table in the open air. His overly large family contained too many people to sit inside, so here they were.

"What's that?" said Lily, leaning over to try and read the letter that had just arrived.

James snatch it up, "Hands off. It's private."

That word, 'Private' seemed to be some sort of trigger. Dozens of faces flashed towards him.

"Oh, is that what the flapping sound was, I was wondering," said Angelina Weasley, who was helping his Dad set the places. "Do you usually receive correspondence on Christmas Day?"

"Er ..." said James, trying to think of a good response. "Sometimes?"

His grandmother got up from her chair and walked behind James, "Is it from someone special?"

"No!" James' cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Well, I'm convinced," said Uncle Charlie, cheerily.

James scowled at him.

"Oh, leave him alone, I think it's terribly sweet," said his cousin Molly who was looking at him curiously, chin rested on perfectly manicured nails. Dominique, with whom he had always fought pretended to vomit behind her.

"Stop zat, madam," said Fleur to her daughter. Then to the sky, "Why did ze lord curse me with such ungraceful daughters?"

"Because he knew you could fix them," said Bill, laying a kiss on his wife's' head. Both of his daughters shot him dirty looks and he instantly offered to help with lunch

"Anyway, I think we've strayed from the path," said his mother, arms crossed. "Is a letter from Cordelia?"

"Yes."

Ginny broke into a big smile, "I knew you were going to get her someday."

James' shook his head, very confused, "She's been writing to me all holidays."

"James, honey," said his Aunt Hermione in an all-knowing voice as though she had had a lot of practice at this (growing up with his day she probably had). "Girls like Cordelia won't bother to write to someone on Christmas unless they really like who they're corresponding with. Just in the same way, they won't take time out of their day to be the bigger person like at the train station. Cordelia does everything because she _feels_ she has to."

"Wait," said James, trying to wrap his head around what his Aunt was saying. "So are you saying she _needed_ to write to me today?"

"No," said Aunt Audrey patiently. James' head swung towards her voice. "Cordelia wants to make sure that you know she cares for you. She probably wants to get in bed with you as well."

Everyone groaned, Audrey who was used to this reaction, threw her hands up in the air, "What? It's true!"

"The way I see it is what she writes in the letter," said Ron who was being forced by his wife to bring out the food.

His Dad finally spoke up, "I agree. James, look at how she signed off."

James quickly opened and scanned the letter, chuckling at her cynical approach to Christmas pudding. 'She was incredible,' he thought, 'Why does she bother with me?'

He saw the end and blanched.

"What!" yelled his grandmother. "What does it say?"

Albus yanked the letter out of James' hands and held it to his face. His expression changed from one of amusement to complete bewilderment.

"Oh, give it here you useless sods," said Lily Potter, taking the letter off Albus. She and Roxanne read the letter, eyes squinting against the sun.

"She loves him!" screamed Roxanne.

Baffled silence.

Then the table erupted into chaos.

* * *

 _Dear Mr James Sirius Potter,_

 _I am writing to you because I'm under the impression, even with no verbal confirmation, that you have started a relationship with my daughter. I shall warn you now that if you hurt her in any way: physically, emotionally, etc. I shall find you. On another note, I think, however grudgingly, that you make Cordelia happy and because that is what matters, I will not be one of those evil overlord fathers._

 _Yours sincerely (definitely not threateningly),_

 _Christopher Bode._

 _P.S. Please not that Cordelia is not permitted to partake in any sexual act until she is married so keep your hormones under control!_

* * *

 _Dear Bea,_

 _Hope you are enjoying a nice new year's eve._

 _DON'T TEAR THIS UP!_

 _Trust me when I say I would never, ever, ever, purposely hurt you and please, I'm begging you, don't do anything rash, I care for you too much to let you do that._

 _I am happily anticipating seeing you again. And, to make this clear, I am not forcing you to hang out with us, whatever 'us' still exists, because if you're not ready you shouldn't do that._

 _I just want you to realise how much I love you. Beatrice, don't give up._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Cordelia._

* * *

 _Henry my man!_

 _Henry ... Henry ... Henry! ... HENRY! ... ARE YOU ALIVE!_

 _You need to become better at letters, for all I know you could be hanging from a mountain, slowly slipping and desperately needing my help._

 _I need to talk to you about something because all Fred does is giggle and Jasper has mysteriously moved house again._

 _Please respond._

 _James._

 _P.S. How were your holidays._

* * *

 _James,_

 _Thank you for that afterthought, my holidays have been good. Also, how would I send a letter if I'm dangling precariously from a cliff? Think about what you say before you write._

 _How about we meet in Diagon Alley on Saturday? I'll be there anyway because someone (Cough, Fred) has stolen all of my potions ingredients. Around 11:00?_

 _Your, slightly exasperated, friend,_

 _Henry._

* * *

 _Ella._

 _Make this right or I swear, this will be the last term you ever see._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Cordelia._

* * *

 **THIS LETTER HAS BEEN SIGNED, TESTED, AND TRANSFERED ACCORDING TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC GUIDELINES, 1972.**

 _To Mr Harry Potter,_

 _Hello, my name is Cordelia Bode, and, needless to say, I'm a massive fan of yours. Anyway, I'm not writing about James, I have some information that might be of concern to you as your position of Head Auror. Please do not tell James about this because we're on thin ice but I think I might be in a little danger. I can't say anything more in case this gets into the wrong hands._

 _Cordelia Bode._

* * *

Harry Potter read and re-read the strange letter he had found on his desk. This was troubling, a muggle-born under threat? It was strange but not unheard of. But ... 'Bode', the name rang a bell somewhere in the buried corners of his memory.

He slowly took off his glasses and polished them on his shirt, thinking about how enamoured his son was. This explained what the fierce, golden-haired girl had been trying to explain to James on the platform, something about her was making his son worried about her safety.

Well, it was something to think about, and meanwhile, he would have to book an appointment at the school.

Bode! Harry remembered this name suddenly. Lockhart and a hospital bed. Poor Bode.

Harry grabbed a scrap of parchment and scribbled down a few words to send to Audrey down in archives. It was time to delve into the dark alleyways and sunlit gardens of the Bode family tree.

* * *

 _The girl is not unintelligent; you must not continue to pursue her so obviously. The strange result of that transportation you did has not helped the situation. No matter how many times she is struck down she will return, fiercer and stronger, natural stubbornness and courage combined with the power of space and time._

 _Use her weaknesses. I've seen her friends, especially the boy, all crowded around her, convinced they need to save her. Do what you must to them and she will come running._ _You have my word._

* * *

 **Authors Note** : So a bit mysterious at the end. Hope you liked the chapter.


	11. No More

**Authors Note:** Hello! Three drafts later and I have a new chapter. This one is confusing but very important so please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cordelia stood there, the whole school watching her. There was nothing else to be done. She raised her wand and pointed it at James, convinced she could actually do it.

But could she?

Really?

Never had she felt so separated from herself before now.

How desperate was she to gain revenge?

* * *

 **Three weeks before**

Cordelia shivered. For the umpteenth she rubbed her arms, and when that didn't work, jumped up and down to get the blood flowing. Merlin, Hazel Ivers better be bloody grateful.

It was the second day back at school and it was freezing. Cordelia had decided to be an amazing friend and wait for Hazel's quidditch practise to finish, mainly because Hazel was her only friend who was still talking to her without any complications. Out and in, she had told herself in relation to facing the weather. But, like all crazy people, James had decided to make his team fly later than usual. This brings us to where Cordelia was desperately sitting on her hands and cursing the Potter name to no one in particular.

In the middle of a rigorous running exercise Cordelia realised all the players had stopped flying and were looking right at her, or so she thought. She had about two seconds of humiliation until she saw that Professor McGonagall was standing behind her on the pitch.

"Professor!" said Cordelia, composing herself properly. "Are you looking for someone in the team?"

McGonagall tightened the scarf around her neck. "It's you I am seeking, Miss Bode. I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," said McGonagall, looking stern, but maybe a hint sympathetic though Cordelia couldn't fathom why. "I need you to see me in my office, after dinner preferably, and, if possible, separate Miss Ivers from her broom, bring her along too."

The professor left the very confused Cordelia standing alone on the edge of the playing field. She had thought at first something may have reached McGonagall about her correspondence with James' dad, surely the teachers would be the first ones they notified. But asking Hazel as well had thrown her into the dark. Cordelia clutched her pendant through the material of her shirt, almost subconsciously. She had been doing this a lot lately, it was a bad habit but whenever she had a dilemma, her mind instantly jumped to the time-turner conclusion.

"Hazel!"

Cordelia couldn't tell which one was her friend at this height but managed to receive some faces.

"Hazel, come down!" Her lips cracked as she spoke into the bitter wind. A moment later, not one, but all the brooms came down to earth. Two figures walked towards her.

"Hello Princess!" said James happily. "Were you watching me?"

Cordelia smirked, "Oh, yes. Every second not spent looking at you is a second wasted."

James grinned.

"No, I was here to pick up Hazel."

"Really? Because I swear I saw you trying to get my attention with the wacky dancing."

"Wacky dancing?" scoffed Cordelia. "Maybe you should turn the heat up if it's bothering you."

James opened his mouth to respond but was abruptly interrupted, "Stop flirting!" shouted Hazel, "Merlin, it's just getting ridiculous.

Cordelia and James blushed and turned away from each other, Cordelia chiding herself for not realising what she was doing, curse those bloody butterflies.

"What did McGonagall want?" said Hazel.

"She wants us to see her in her office before dinner today, must be important since she risked losing her fingers to come out here."

James spread his arms wide, as though embracing the weather. "Oh, come one, it's not that bad. It's actually quite nice."

"You've literally just been flying two seconds ago. We'll see who's laughing when you cool down," said Cordelia, smirking.

"Now, I'm usually not one to agree with James, but I think he has a point. You just have thin skin," said Hazel, picking at the edge of her broom. Cordelia shook her head, chuckling. They picked up their gear and the three of them headed towards the hall for dinner.

* * *

Cordelia piled her plate with any food that had a hot temperature, and there was a lot of it. She was very worried that the insulation in her body was failing her because of her time exposed to the elements.

"Slow down there, Bode," said Fred with a mouth full of bread. "You're a bigger eater than me!"

"Brilliant," said Cordelia dryly.

Cordelia suddenly remembered her brother saying the exact same thing on Christmas Day and a huge wave of homesickness overcame her, impairing her ability to breath and turning the voices into white noise. She put down her cutlery and tried to focus on her friends. She had them. For some reason this didn't work and Cordelia felt the tears coming.

But then, something strange happened. Cordelia felt someone slip their hand into hers under the table. When she looked up she realised that James was sitting next to her, smiling comfortingly. Cordelia abruptly returned to where she was. She was safe and she had James- friends, she had all of her friends with her. She returned the smile and squeezed his hand, taking relief in the safety of having him so close and so … _there_.

James leant down next to her ear and breathed some words, tickling her neck, "Let's go."

And for some reason, she did.

"Where are we going?" said Cordelia, trying to keep up with James' determined gait.

James paused at a broom cupboard on the second floor and opened it invitingly.

Cordelia blanched.

"Are you suggesting something?" Cordelia said, a bit unnerved.

"What, like having a snog in a cupboard? Get your mind out of the gutter, princess." He pulled her gently inside. "This will be much more sophisticated."

The space was compact and something was digging into her side painfully. It was not romantic at all, which, in Cordelia's mind, was a positive.

As he moved towards her lips Cordelia panicked, "STOP!"

James pulled back and looked at her, confused.

"James, I can't do this," she said, looking down at her feet so he couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

"What? But you wrote-," started James angrily.

She waited, "What? What did I write?"

James' hand made an instinct movement towards the pocket of his robes but then stopped himself. "Nothing … Cordelia, can you, for once not let everyone else control what you do."

"No."

James scowled at the answer, "And that's your final opinion."

"Yes."

"I don't understand you! I feel like I do but one minute you're saying you love me and the next … nothing!"

Cordelia gaped, "I'm sorry, when did I ever say I _loved_ you?"

James' answer was interrupted by the door being yanked open to present …

Beatrice.

"What are you doing here?" said Cordelia and Beatrice at the same time.

"Nothing," they each answered.

Cordelia sighed, she was so sick of this awkwardness between them, they used to be best friends and now Cordelia didn't see her for days on end.

"Were you two snogging?" said Beatrice disinterestedly.

"Unfortunately not," said James, and with a scathing look at Cordelia he departed.

Cordelia ran an anxious hand through her hair. Merlin she had wanted to.

Beatrice turned her head slightly to follow his path and Cordelia caught sight of something she had hidden in her hands.

"BEA!"

Beatrice jumped. "What?"

But all Cordelia could do was stare at the horrifying 'D' on her friend's test results.

"How long have you been failing?" said Cordelia weakly.

Beatrice started to turn away but Cordelia grabbed her hand. "I _said_ , how long have you been failing?"

"Longer than you'd think."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she ran.

* * *

Cordelia didn't stop trying to put distance between her and the empty shell called Bea until she got to the portrait hole. Five floors up, Cordelia stopped, hands on her knees and gasped.

Beatrice was destroying herself.

And it was her fault.

Something welled up inside her chest and Cordelia took a deep breath, instead of letting it out she screamed, the anguished cry of someone who realised that they couldn't save everyone, that nothing was perfect. Nothing would ever stay the same.

Unknowingly, like in all these situations, Cordelia clutched the time-turner and she suddenly felt a great sense of disorientation. The world spun out of focus and there were so many people all blurred, the light continued to change from dim to sunlit and back again.

The floor jolted and sent her into darkness.

It felt like the end of the world.

* * *

Cordelia woke up and looked around her, realising that, unlike when she had passed out previously, she had stayed exactly where she had fallen. How long had she been here?

She rose and let out a tragic sob, all she wanted was her bed and a strong memory charm. She still couldn't understand how you could go from loving someone to hating them in the space of a few weeks.

The corridor was quite deserted, even though it was dark, there was still at least 45 minutes until curfew. At the portrait hole, Cordelia opened her mouth to say the password but the Fat Lady let her in without question. Well, that was something to report later.

Cordelia, without any inhibitions, walked up the boys' staircases to see Henry. He would understand.

She knocked of the door of the sixth year dormitories and heard nothing. Tentatively she took the handle and guided herself into the empty room. She looked around nervously, afraid that James would turn up. On this thought, Cordelia gravitated absentmindedly towards James' bed because she was curious about what he owned. Did he save letters? Did he have photos? What was important to him?

But, the only thing on his bedside table was a list and a letter. She picked it up and read it quickly.

No, she thought, this is wrong!

But there it was, in clear black and white:

 _The girl is not unintelligent; you must not continue to pursue her so obviously. The strange result of that transportation you did has not helped the situation. No matter how many times she is struck down she will return, fiercer and stronger, natural stubbornness and courage combined with the power of space and time._

At the end there was a jagged edge, as though someone had ripped it off. She got the gist.

James knew. He knew. He wasn't the man she thought he was.

Cordelia nearly laughed as she remembered all the times they had fought that year. It was a laugh of relief, no more mystery or question of trust. Of course he didn't like her, she was just some nerdy prefect – he was the son of a war hero. But, if she knew that, then why did it hurt so much?

The letter creased as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, wishing this wasn't real. But it was. The worst thing was that she had known all along that she couldn't trust anyone. And yet, it had never seemed so real as that moment when she had the evidence that someone she cared about was nothing more than an actor, playing in a larger game.

Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut and gasped, trying to breathe. And, for one shining moment, they had had something.

No more.

Once Cordelia had regained control of her emotions she walked down into the common room, head held high for all to see. As she walked over the last step she felt a warm feeling come over. The fire must have been roaring.

She placed herself down on an armchair and opened her bag, picking a book to distract her from the dread that had overtaken her. What was she supposed to say?

Of course, she could never tell him the actual reason because there was always the slightest chance he wasn't betraying her. Cordelia shook her head irritably, that thought was too painful. This had to be done whether she liked it or not.

For hours she sat there, immersing herself in the characters and plot she had always loved, that would never change.

"Cordelia?" said James, slipping into the seat opposite her. "I'm really sorry about how I acted."

Cordelia kept her eyes down, she felt sick. She tried to swallow her fear by telling herself off, she was being absolutely stupid; he was _just_ a boy. And they weren't even dating!

"Cordelia?" repeated James. "Please say something."

With a resigned expression, Cordelia set down her book and turned to face him.

"James," said Cordelia slowly. "We've had a bit of a roller-coaster time this year, haven't we?"

James did not catch on and simply looked confused.

"I mean, you and me, we fight a lot."

A flash of realisation swept across James' face. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," said Cordelia quickly. "Because we were never together."

James snorted derisively and threw himself back in his chair.

"It's true!"

"Cordelia, just because you had no label for it doesn't mean we weren't together."

Cordelia clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "James, whatever you want to call it, I'm stopping it- no don't interrupt! We are too different."

"Does that matter to you?" said James heatedly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Cordelia. "It seems like every week we're not speaking. You're James and I'm Cordelia, not James and Cordelia together. You only need to look at our history to see that we are not a good pair. Before this year you only looked at me to annoy me."

"I always liked you," said James, picking at a hole in his trousers.

"What?"

James looked up from his slumped position, "I know I didn't show it, but I only annoyed so you would spare a glance at me. You were always so busy with school and trying to please everyone, I just wanted a bit of it, you know?"

The bloody butterflies had erupted in her stomach again. Cordelia held back her tears as she realised that what he was saying was false, he had made up this whole love story so that she would fall for him, and merlin, it had nearly worked.

Nearly.

"That might be," reasoned Cordelia. "But it wasn't as though we would have lasted if it had worked out."

James' head snapped up, "What?"

"Well, it wasn't as though we were going to get married." Cordelia was getting uncomfortable with the stare he was giving her.

"Why not?"

"Because … we would be a teenage couple. How many of those do you hear of that last?" Cordelia smiled bracingly.

"My parents did."

Her mouth fell open. Harry and Ginny, the most famous Hogwarts couple. Of course James would want to follow their footsteps, you would be hard put to find a happier marriage. "James, sometimes we just have to come to terms with the fact that we can't get everything in life. It'll be easy to forget me. You'll see."

James stood up, "No, it won't. Because you were so close to saying yes, I could see it. Cordelia … listen to this because it will be the last thing I say to you. You're so afraid of chaos and convinced you can live without love in your life, but you can't. If you would have got your head out of the ground for two seconds, I would have told you about all the times I looked at you and couldn't be with you and how much that hurt and how I thought that we could have been together for a long time. But I'm done now, because, for the last time, you are on your own."

Cordelia nodded solemnly, "Good … ah," she hastily wiped her eyes, "Yeah, this is exactly what I want."

"Fine."

Cordelia stood up and said quietly, "Goodbye James."

"Goodbye Princess."

* * *

It was horrible, but there was a sense of finality to it. After all their fighting, ups and downs, Cordelia finally had an answer to the offer that had been hanging in front of their relationship since that first day.

And Cordelia would tell herself this over and over again, and someday she would feel better.

But for now, she could sit in her special place and cry because she had lost something so … _so_ important. Something full of possibilities.

Nothing but uncertainty in her future.

She had to clear her emotions.

But to do that, Cordelia had to stab herself in the heart.

Cordelia would never allow James to get to her again.

No more rolling her eyes when he was stupid, no more unquestionable trust when he had a plan, no more letters that said so much. It had all been a big joke. She could just imagine him laughing to himself because he had managed to get Cordelia Bode, renowned logical thinker and naïve soul, to pine after him.

Merlin she had been an idiot.

No more.

* * *

Cordelia woke up, it appeared she had fallen asleep on the armchair. She sat up and groggily scratched her head, knowing she had forgotten something.

McGonagall!

She rushed around, grabbing her things and spared a glance for the girls' dormitories. Hazel could be anywhere.

"Sorry professor, I-." Cordelia stopped talking as she burst into her heads office. There was someone else in there.

Professor McGonagall looked up from the documents she was reading and said tensely, "Sit down, Miss Bode."

Cordelia dropped herself into a chair, feeling very confused.

"Why am I here?"

"Miss Bode, I believe you recently sent a letter to the head of the Auror department."

"Yes," said Cordelia uncertainly.

"Well, matters of that nature are taken quite seriously. Mr Karkner is here to review your claim that you are in danger."

McGonagall peered at the man from under her spectacles. He cleared his throat and turned to face the young witch. "Cordelia, I believe your name was. Haven't we met before?"

Cordelia took a moment to recognise his face. Merlin.

It was like someone had filled her stomach with ice.

Not him.

She was going to die.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Boom! It probably seems as though Cordelia and James fight a lot and then get back together but I want to stress that this time it's deeper. Also, remember the short para at the start, it's important.


	12. Waiting For The Improbable

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has read this story, I have reached one thousand reads!

 **Disclaimer:** Everything you see except the original characters and plot belong to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

James looked down at his plate, his expression gloomy. Girls were painful, he thought, they made you chase them then punctured every hope you had.

Of course, James only had experience with one girl so he was bias. Why in the world did he have to choose Cordelia Bode? The most confused and craziest girl at Hogwarts. He just had to make things hard for himself.

"You all right?" asked Henry, peering at him anxiously. "You haven't been yourself."

James looked up at his friend and grimaced. "Could be better."

Henry nodded and left the issue, they had all realised that something had happened between Cordelia and James when James came into the dormitory muttering angrily about 'indecisive women' and something along the lines of 'I mean really, I'm James bloody Potter!'.

Since James had already lifted his eyes he looked around the table and suddenly felt worried. Where was Cordelia? He was just about to ask Henry when he realised that he wasn't supposed to care and shut his mouth. She was always on time for breakfast. In fact, James didn't recall seeing her after their fight last night. He sat up straighter and craned his neck to see whether she was sitting with Louis but only found Ella, who was being horridly sweet with him.

James stood up and located Rose whom he knew would not make fun of him. "Rose."

Rose gave a start and turned around. "Merlin, you scared me James," she exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"What do you want?"

James nudged Scorpius who was sitting next to her ("This isn't your table by the way," said James") and slid onto the bench. "Have you seen Bode?"

Rose's eyebrows creased at the surname. "Who- Oh! Cordelia, no not today I haven't."

"Did you see her yesterday?"

"No … I mean, yes. Yes, I did," replied Rose dryly.

James waited impatiently, "When? When did you see her and what was she doing?"

Rose fiddled with a strand of hair that had come out of her elastic as though she was avoiding the question.

"Rose …" said James in a warning tone. "What was she doing?"

His cousin shook her head and looked away.

"Okay, as much as I don't want to do this, I feel I'm going to have to." He turned to Scorpius and said grudgingly, "Did you, during whatever you were doing at night with my cousin, see a certain tall, blond prefect about."

Scorpius glanced apologetically at Rose like he was saying, 'Sorry, I have to get on his good side.'

"Yes we saw her."

"And …?"

"She was with some guy."

Automatically James' protective instincts kicked in, "What guy?"

"A man, more like, never seen him at Hogwarts, must be older but they seemed pretty close," Scorpius was sliding slowly away from James on the bench.

"How close," said James in a low voice, following Scorpius' movements. From an outsider's perspective it was quite amusing to see two teenage boys chasing each other down a bench, sliding on their behinds.

But at that moment his brother and sister arrived at the table, arguing about something and Rose grabbed Scorpius' arm and marched him out of the great hall, probably to shout at him, knowing Rose.

"Could you two have waited two more seconds before barging in? Ferret-junior was about to tell me something," said James looking irritably at his siblings.

Albus' eyes widened and Lily smiled sadly at him, "Did you find out?"

"About what?"

"About-," Lily was stopped by Albus putting a hand over her mouth but quickly withdrew it, howling in pain. "What the hell Albus!"

"You bit me!"

"Well, that teaches you for stopping me talk," said Lily happily, sitting across from James.

James turned to his sister, "If we didn't stop you talking sometimes, Little Miss Perfect, no one would be able to get a word in edgewise."

"Oh, shut up," said Lily scowling. She then brightened as something came to her. "None of the boys in my grade ever have a problem with me talking. As a matter of fact," she mimed stroking a beard, "None of the boys in your grades have a problem with that either."

James didn't really understand but Albus smirked, catching on, "Well that's because they just want to snog you."

Lily smiled.

"WHAT!"

Lily's smile widened, "You heard me, brother dear."

Albus ducked as James chucked a spoon at him. "You knew she was dating boys that are older than her?"

The silence was answer enough.

"Eurgh, who do I need to kill?" said James but then, realising he'd been used, glared angrily at his siblings, "Good one … where's Cordelia?"

Lily sighed, "James, did you have a fight last night?"

"Yes," said James slowly.

"Well," Albus butted in. "We saw her last night with some other guy."

"I've heard that."

"Right," said Lily. "I think she's moved on."

"Continue."

Albus apparently couldn't handle it anymore and blurted out, "Cordelia was against the wall with a man and they were snogging."

"You sure it was her?" said James, already deflating.

"What other girl wears her hair as messy as that?" said Lily, her interest already fading.

Even though James still felt a sense of loyalty to Cordelia, he couldn't help but agree. Most girls did their hair neatly but Cordelia only ever wore it pulled back into a quick ponytail, with strands falling out and the bow lopsided. It was actually one of the first things he had noticed about her. It seemed someone else had noticed her too.

So she had really moved on already, and, as much as he was hurting, he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't like her. She was one of the most loyal people he had ever known.

The worst part of their fight was that James didn't even know what he had done. He knew when people lied to him and she had been lying all year, using petty excuses to cover up some greater challenge. James knew how Cordelia felt about girls being princess'; overreacting about boys and always needing a man to support them, that was mainly why it was amusing to call her princess; irony. So yeah, she wouldn't care about some small fights.

Of course, there had always been other blokes who had an eye on her but James, who had always had an eye on her, made sure they were turned away. Merlin, he had done some awful things to her. Thinking back on it, he was a little shit. James wanted Cordelia so he put her in humiliating situations by controlling her voice, making her clothes see through and putting amortentia in her food. He supposed the man she was with now was nice to her and treated her like a lady. _Figures._

Unfortunately, this thought process drove James' thoughts away from wondering about why she wasn't at breakfast and if he had only known where she was, well … let's just say a whole lot of problems could have been avoided.

* * *

"James?" said a voice behind him outside the potions room.

James, who heard the female tone, whirled around, forced to hold back a sigh when he saw Mia Kappoenta, a short girl with shiny brown hair pulled back in an impeccable plait. It wasn't that he didn't like Mia, he was just hoping to see someone else.

"Yeah," replied James, walking in step with her in the direction of the entrance hall.

Mia tucked her hair daintily behind her ear and said innocently, "I heard that you and that Clementine girl had a fight."

"It's Cordelia."

"Right," said Mia, but she didn't seem to care. "Well, I thought, since she's gone, you would be my boyfriend."

James stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Now he didn't like her. She had just assumed that he would say yes to her offer, it wasn't even phrased as a question. At the back of his mind he heard a voice saying, _'I'm sorry that the great James Potter cannot admit to himself that not every girl is as weak-willed to just crumble at your feet'_. Merlin, he must have been annoying, maybe the reason Cordelia left him wasn't as formulated as he had originally thought.

"Look," said a tired James. "I don't really care about stuff like that. I just want to stay out of relationships right now."

Mia raised her eyebrows and said coolly, "Are you still hung up on Bode?"

"No."

"Then why won't you say yes?"

James thought for a moment, thinking of how easy it would be to just temporarily forget about Cordelia and how much he liked her by saying yes. But he couldn't. James had not spent over five years watching one girl to completely give up on her, even if she had obviously given up on him. Cordelia and James were opposites, and from what James had already deduced of Mia, they were pretty similar. James knew which one he would prefer.

"You're right. I still like Cordelia."

Mia scoffed and stormed up the stairs, leaving James smiling contentedly against the crumbling wall. He hadn't lied exactly; he had meant everything he had said last night. James was now convinced that Cordelia had to make everything more dramatic than it needed to be: recovering the necklace at midnight, getting upset every time her friends fought, acting suspicious of everyone's movements, her one step forward two step backward approach to James. How 'in danger' could she be? Cordelia didn't need him to realise she was inventing this peril in her own head. Maybe, after she had calmed down, he would return to her.

But his question remained: How long would it take?

Another question should have occurred to him as well: Was Cordelia actually lying? Because if he answered 'no', he would have understood in the future weeks why Hazel stopped being Cordelia's friend, the reason Cordelia needed to desert him, and, of course, he would have re-joined Cordelia without hesitation because he was right, Cordelia needed love in her life, _especially_ when she was drowning in a sea of fear.

* * *

James walked into divination at the age of thirteen, ready to spend the whole year poking fun at what they were learning. He had just finished his summer, constantly pestering his dad with questions about his time in the divination; they had had so much fun. He was particularly interested in his uncles' recollection of the day when Aunt Hermione stormed out of the class. The way Ron and his dad told it, it appeared his aunt had jinxed all the crystal balls to chase professor Trelawney around, bumping off her massive hair and exited the room shouting, 'I curse you to the end of your days!' Hermione's story was slightly less dramatic.

Anyway, all this was jumping around James' mind until he saw that Cordelia Bode, the girl he had nursed a soft spot for was sitting alone at her table. He had a split second decision to make so he mouth 'sorry' to his friends and sat next to the young witch.

"Hello," said James politely but Cordelia didn't look up, she was looking around the room sceptically as though chiding herself for choosing the class.

"Hello," James repeated. This time Cordelia heard and turned around.

She heaved a tortured sigh, "Are you here to annoy me into jinxing you again because I warn you, I've learned some good ones."

"No."

"That's always nice," she said, and turned back to the room without another word. James was left sitting next to her, thinking of things he could say to make himself look cool but came up with nothing. Looks like a life filled with toads, he thought to himself.

As the class went on they came to the part where they had to read the other person's tea leaves. James lifted up her saucer and tried to match it to something that vaguely resembled its shape.

He looked up to see that Cordelia was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at him. "What?"

"You do know you have a guide in your text book?" said Cordelia joyfully.

"Oh," said James, turning red. "Well it's nothing to laugh at," he defended, affronted.

Cordelia lost her control, "Your face!" and promptly burst into laughter.

James was out of his depth. Never before had he seen someone laugh at him this way. Usually people only laughed _with_ him, because they knew they would regret it if they caught him out on something. But here was a girl who really didn't care about who he was or what he could do, she just treated him as she saw him.

The wizard tried to muster as much dignity as he had left and said, "Can I borrow your book then?"

"Fine," said Cordelia, calming down. "But only if you promise me something." She leant towards him with a mischievous grin on her face. James did the same, eager to hear what she was about to say.

Cordelia took a deep breath and said in a dramatic, proclaiming voice, "Always use the word 'may' when asking a question."

James stared at her incredulously.

Cordelia's eyes twinkled like she was happy he hadn't understood her comment. He shook his head and twisted her book around to look at it. He smiled when he realised that she had drawn on every inch of the page, she must have been here early. There were little forests and people and fairies, charmed to move in their spot. They were quite good. James tore his expression from the little fairy poking her tongue out at him and started to interpret Cordelia's tea leaves.

"Okay … I think you are destined for success … maybe," said James, tilting his head to see the saucer from different angles.

"Good. I have always aspired to be _maybe_ successful in life," said Cordelia dryly and this time James understood and laughed.

"Wow, you also seem to be heading for great chaos in your life," James checked the book to make sure he was correct. "Yep, I'm so brilliant at this. But that's a little sun so you will be happiest when you are in the chaos."

Cordelia put a hand on her chin. "So you're telling me I _might_ be successful, my life will be in turmoil, and at the same time I will be extremely happy?"

James checked again, "Sounds about right."

"You're hopeless," she said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Thank you?"

"Alright, your turn." Cordelia took the book and spent ten minutes flicking through the pages. James noticed she had a habit of tightening her hair when she got frustrated with the answers she was getting. This had probably developed out of the fact that her ribbon kept sliding down her tangled hair; James liked it, it was more evidence that she didn't try and make herself different for people, she let them adapt to her. But at the same time, he realised she didn't like to disappoint people either, she was really trying hard to get the right result even though it was obvious she didn't care about the subject.

"Aha!" she cried, causing James to fall off his chair. "Sorry Potter but I thought you might like to know: I've found your destiny."

"Well?"

Cordelia placed the saucer on the table between them. "I believe you are going to have a big struggle in your future. You will have to make some sort of big sacrifice … sounds mysterious doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said James uncertainly. He looked closer at his tea leaves and noticed something more. "I've got a sun as well!"

"Yes," said Cordelia. "Looks like your sacrifice will make you happy. Looks like we both turn out to be lunatics, huh?"

"Huh," agreed James distractedly.

Some small part of him decided then and there, that if this intelligent, witty, beautiful girl in front of him wasn't the thing that would make him so happy in the future. He must really lose it somewhere along the line.

* * *

Three weeks later and James still hadn't said a word to Cordelia and vice versa. He saw her sometimes, walking alone down the corridors. James had also identified the person she had been with on that dreadful night. It was a young man, maybe early twenties, who was hovering around the school, trying to start up conversations with Cordelia who always (to James' satisfaction) replied with distaste and stalked off.

She looked unhappy.

James wouldn't run to her. Too many time he had done that and she still stayed away from him. Just being stubborn, he told himself, one day she'll apologise. But the days went past and he slowly got used to her absence, just in the same way Cordelia got used to his.

They were both unhappy.

So, three unhappy weeks later, James was walking into the great hall after his last class on a Thursday, when he was stopped by his cousin Lucy at the Hufflepuff table. He made a beeline for her, swerving to avoid the two boys chucking a quaffle at each other. He smirked when he saw Cordelia rise from the Gryffindor table, expression angry. Those boys would regret it.

"What's up, Miss Lucy," said James, looking down at his fourteen-year-old cousin.

Lucy stood up and walked him a short way away from her friends. When they paused in one of the corners she said, "James, do you know what the aurors are here for?"

"No," replied James. "What aurors?"

"There are these people in black cloaks all over the school, checking stuff out. I swear I saw Uncle Harry," said Lucy, sounding concerned. "Do you know about anything that might be happening?"

James peered intently at his cousin. Lucy had constantly been a worrier, but it was always, in the traditional hufflepuff way, about the safety of others. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

But, as Lucy went to sit back down, James forgot about his dinner and walked briskly towards the entrance hall. He was met with a startling arrangement.

The girl who had been occupying his mind for the past weeks was standing, completely alone in the middle of the entrance hall with tears pouring down her face and a wand pointed at her heart.

"Do it," she said with the utmost contempt. "I dare you."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I really had no idea where this chapter was going. Good thing it worked out!


	13. Evidence And Observations

**Authors Note:** Hello! Please note that this chapter starts at the end of chapter 11 and is in the same time zone as chapter 12. Anyway, I hope it's not too confusing.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cordelia ran out of McGonagall's office. It had been exactly two hours since James had left her in the common room and she had just seen something that made her blood boil.

Kieran Karkner.

The person she had never despised more. The person who had made her best friend hurt. The person who had stood in front of the Wizengamot and proclaimed that he had no idea how Rory Ivers had perished.

He got away with murder.

And, merlin, Cordelia had never been more afraid of someone. The look in his eyes as he was labelled innocent was not one of relief, it was a look of triumph. It was evil.

Cordelia smashed into a corner as she was running and stopped, gasping with the pain ricocheting up her arm. It was definitely broken.

In the absence of her footsteps, she could hear another pair of feet behind her. Loud and fast, coming right towards where she was standing. Her heart sped up and she tried to keep running.

The man shouted something and she fell forwards, legs bound by rope. She rolled onto her back and faced her attacker, "What do you want?"

Kieran Karkner sneered, "You thought you could outrun me?"

"I thought I'd give it a go," replied Cordelia.

"Okay, while you're there I'm going to outline a few things," he looked at her to see if she was moving. "What are you doing?"

Cordelia put on an innocent face.

"Answer my question."

Cordelia smiled, "Alright, you got me, I was visualising the act of squashing your head like a grape."

Karkner only looked faintly disturbed at this and he continued, "First, I am an auror now and I am only here to finish my training-"

"So you're not an auror yet," interrupted Cordelia, smirking.

Kieran scowled, "You'd shut your mouth if you knew what was good for you. Second, I do not care about the problems of spoilt little brats. Third, well, I think I've made my point."

"What? You're not even going to try and help me?" said Cordelia. "Even though that's your job."

"I couldn't care less about this job when you're the person who nearly made me lose it," spat Karkner.

"I pity you," Cordelia said, shaking her head. "You are so tragically blinded by revenge that you can't make yourself a better person. You _disgust_ me."

The wizards' eyes flashed with rage and he grabbed hold of Cordelia's collar, lifting her from the ground. Cordelia inhaled sharply as her back hit the wall, jolting her already tender arm. "Don't speak to me like that you filthy mudblood," he spat. "You thought you were so _noble_ walking up in that stand, daring to speak out against me. I should _own_ you. You are nothing."

Cordelia heard her pitiful whimper as he put his face less than a centimetre away from hers. She couldn't help it. This man was a killer, full of revenge and hatred and he was now directing that at her, anyone would crumble.

She was saved by the sound of voices nearby. Someone seemed to be hurrying away from the corridor. Kieran dropped her hastily to the floor and removed the ropes.

"Your interview will start at seven-thirty in the morning. Don't be late."

Cordelia was left alone with a broken arm and a beating heart.

She had gone to the aurors' for help. She could never receive it now.

* * *

"You are Cordelia Anne Bode of number five Daisy Lane, Fulham, London, correct?"

"Yes."

"Daughter of Christopher and Julie Bode, sister of William Bode?"

"Yes."

"You are the person who sent the head of the auror department a letter in regards to your personal safety?"

"Yes."

"Do you have evidence of a threat?"

"Yes- No, no I don't."

"Why should we believe you have a valid claim if there is no evidence?" Karkner looked up, frustrated, from his note-taking.

"Trust and kindness. Is that going to be hard?" replied Cordelia in kind.

Kieran leant over the desk. "Are you going to work with me on this or are you going to continue your trend of being a bratty know-it-all."

"You have ink on your shirt."

"Shut your mouth!" said Kieran slamming a hand on the wood and Cordelia jumped. It probably was a bit stupid to wind him up, but what else was she supposed to do? "So you're telling me that one night you got a little scared of something under the bed and you sent a letter to the auror department."

Cordelia sighed, "I wouldn't phrase it exactly like that."

Karkner started scribbling furiously on his parchment and Cordelia took the opportunity to close her eyes. She hadn't slept much that evening and she couldn't believe that it had only been one night since she last saw James. It seemed tragically insignificant in comparison to this.

"Bode, now is the time to tell me the nature of your peril," said Kieran, bringing Cordelia out of her head.

She sat up straighter and replied, well-rehearsed, "I was patrolling the corridors one night and suddenly I passed out." She waited for him to respond but he simply nodded and Cordelia took that as affirmation. "I was suddenly transported out of Hogwarts and I have been receiving threatening letters."

Kieran smirked, "Could you have been dreaming?"

"Quite right. But do I really look like the type of person to go running at a dream?" said Cordelia in a challenging voice.

Karkner cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. "These threatening letters. Do you have them?"

Cordelia stuttered, she had completely forgotten she had those as evidence. But they showed the time-turner's part in this, and Cordelia couldn't tell someone like Kieran about such a powerful object.

"I- I … I burnt them," she invented.

"Well that's a great help," sneered Kieran. "Interview terminated at eight-twenty-three in the morning." He said this last part to his parchment which filled in some boxes at the bottom.

"That's it?" said Cordelia incredulously.

Karkner didn't look up from his bag, "You have no evidence, no solid story and nothing else to add. Yes, we're done."

However, at that moment, an owl came through the window and settled itself on the desk in between them. They looked at each other, then simultaneously dived for the letter. Cordelia was fastest and she snatched it before Kieran could pull it off her. Her eyes travelled quickly down the page, a smile growing at each line. Someone out there actually cared.

 _Kieran Karkner (Auror-in-training),_

 _As the person in charge of questioning Miss Cordelia Bode of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we thought you would like to be informed that new evidence has come to light about this case in its earliest stages. Two auror's have taken a special interest in this situation and have been following up on a number of random faults in the school's magical boundaries. These faults could mean that someone is getting in beyond the school's walls or someone is getting out. Please ensure that you continue your questioning until we have acquired the origin of these strange developments._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr Ernie Macmillan._

 _Head of Training Division_

 _Auror Department and Magical Law Enforcement._

"Give that back," said Kieran angrily but Cordelia held it out of his reach.

"So I guess we're not so 'done' after all. I have things to say and you're going to listen," said Cordelia, eyes flashing.

Karkner grabbed the letter and read it through carefully as though waiting for the page to cry 'April Fools!'

"You'd better hope you don't get too ahead of yourself, Bode. That's how it started with Ivers."

Cordelia sat there, eyes widened because she had forgotten. She was sitting across from a murderer.

* * *

Cordelia exited the small room after the bell, signalling the end of period four. She was so glad to get out of there. The whole time she had just been envisioning Hazel's big brother, sprawled across the floor. This imaginary horror story was enough to make anyone feel jittery.

Speaking of, Hazel was marching down the corridor towards her. She looked very determined.

The girl stopped directly in front of Cordelia and they stood, face to face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" started Hazel angrily.

"Me!" said Cordelia, very surprised. "What have I done?"

Hazel shook her head incredulously, "What have you done. That's rich."

"Yes. Generally, people can't read minds," replied a visibly irritated Cordelia.

"Oh that's very funny," said Hazel in a deathly whisper. "What is Kieran Karkner doing here?"

Understanding washed across Cordelia's face. "Hazel, I had nothing to do with it-"

"Really? Because I swear I overheard McGonagall saying that you asked for him!"

"What?" said an astounded Cordelia. "Why in the name of Merlins' fat belly would I do that?"

Hazel's face had hundreds of emotions washing across it like she was trying to suppress one. "Because you always like to make everything more dramatic."

Cordelia felt something jump inside of her. So everyone was thinking she was an attention-seeking liar? She would not allow them to talk to her that way.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way, doesn't it? If you think that I would be capable of doing such a thing, do what you must."

And Cordelia had thought, for that one moment, that Hazel would listen to sense.

Ha.

Cordelia left the corridor a few seconds after Hazel had. Everything she had was falling apart. What was next to go? Her parents? Her brother?

But she could handle the loneliness as long as she knew that she was right. But that wasn't a nice way to feel either.

And the last thing Cordelia saw before she crumbled into herself was James and a very pretty girl standing alone on the dimly lit dungeon steps.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

The great hall was packed as Cordelia sat down to eat. She had just finished another session with Kieran, clenching her fists so she wouldn't react to his comments on her blood status or friends. It had been three weeks and he still hadn't relented.

She piled a lot of chips onto her plate, not thinking about her figure; who really cared about that? What she desperately needed was someone to talk to. Someone to take her anger because at some point she could not take it anymore.

And that was it, just the sight of the boy walking through the doors. He who had made her look like such a fool. A flirty little girl. Something snapped inside of her and she got up, fury written in every line of her stature.

He smirked.

Cordelia moved forward, with every intention of confronting him, but was quickly distracted by movement in the great hall. People with black robes spilling in through the front doors.

"Hey," she tapped the closest person on the shoulder, a strong looking middle-aged woman. "What's going on here?"

The woman looked down on her sternly. "This is none of your concern. Go and enjoy your lunch."

"Is this about the girl who's being questioned?" asked Cordelia slyly.

"No"

"Of course," replied Cordelia. She looked around the hall, there were about ten aurors, all just standing around, they seemed to be waiting for someone.

They all stiffened when a new man joined them. Kieran Karkner was descending the steps and looked quite shocked at his waiting party.

"Er … What's happened?" he asked uncertainly.

The presumed leader, a tall man with black hair stepped forward. "Hello Karkner."

"Sir." Kieran bowed his head respectfully.

Harry Potter looked down on the young man in front of him with a distasteful expression on his face and continued firmly, "Why haven't you reported any of your findings back to the office?"

Kieran blanched and peered around the room wildly. He clasped and unclasped his hands.

"In your position you have been given, we would have expected a fully report on the nature of this tip by now. You have been here for three weeks," said his senior auror.

"I know sir," said Kieran, standing up straighter. "But the girl, she's very difficult. There is nothing to go on. But I assure you I am trying with … with all of my strength to end this case. I believe this girl is unrelated to your findings and is simply trying to get my attention."

Mr Potter adopted a thoughtful expression. "And these conclusions are completely un-biased? Because you should know-"

Unfortunately, Cordelia had just wrapped her head around Kieran's words.

"YOUR WHAT?"

Every head turned to Cordelia as she marched across the entrance hall, passing auror and student alike until she reached Karkner. "You filthy SNAKE! You know you have only been using these weeks to torture me! He's a _murderer_ ," she said the last bit to everyone in the vicinity. "I know what he did … and no- … no amount of lacking evidence is going to change my mind!"

Silence.

Cordelia gasped as someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. Her heart jumped into her throat and she started to gasp for air, she struggled with all her might until they gave way.

She turned around to see a wand pointed right at her heart.

"Do it," she said with the utmost contempt. "I dare you."

They stood facing each other. Cordelia with bold eyes and Kieran with vengeful eyes.

"Are you too scared?" said Cordelia calmly. "At some point you have to stop running, Kieran. You must be tired … and afraid."

Kieran's hand shook and he looked completely terrified. "I didn't kill anyone!"

Cordelia swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, you did. And if you just admitted that, the family could be released from their hellish prison of injustice!"

His hand shook.

"This," said Karkner, stepping very close to her and lowering his voice to a whisper, "is so much bigger than Rory Ivers."

The young girl narrowed her eyes, thinking furiously. It felt like a puzzle, a giant puzzle that Cordelia was unknowingly a part of. If she could only figure it out.

"Then what do I have to do with it?" asked Cordelia. She was aware of shouting voices and hurried activity behind her but she didn't care. She needed answers.

"You have _everything_ to do with it," said Kieran. With no warning he reached out his hand and touched Cordelia on the chest; before she could push him away he was gone. Somehow he had managed to avoid the anti-apparating wards around the school.

"You all right?"

Cordelia turned around to see James standing there with a worried expression. "I- … I don't know."

 _'You are perfectly fine.'_

All of a sudden, everything changed; Cordelia felt entirely light. It was as though every thought, every anxiety had been wiped from her mind.

I like this, thought Cordelia. If only that annoying noise would stop.

' _Walk forward_ ,' said a voice in her head. ' _Raise your wand_.' And she did.

Everything outside of her body was muffled, as though reality had been diluted with water. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. But the irritating sound was still present, drawing her back to the world.

Cordelia didn't want to go.

 _'Kill him!'_

Suddenly her vision and mind cleared.

Cordelia stood there, the whole school watching her. There was nothing else to be done. She raised her wand and pointed it at James, convinced she could actually do it.

But could she?

Really?

Never had she felt so separated from herself before now.

How desperate was she to gain revenge?

"Cordelia, stop!"

She could easily say those words and he'd be sorry. James would regret any amount of hurt he had bestowed on her. Her conscious had been changed.

It was that feeling that you are standing on a rock in the middle of an ocean. Nothing else mattered. Her lightness had been substituted with hatred and revenge.

But I don't want to kill him.

A pain shot through her chest as she realised what she had been about to do. What was she becoming? Was she her own worst enemy?

Cordelia fell to the floor and tried to breath. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Are you all right?" asked James, kneeling to face her at eye level. "It was like you'd been possessed."

Of course, thought Cordelia, Kieran must have done something when he touched me.

But could all that hatred have been fabricated?

"Funny bloke to snog, don't you think?" Cordelia looked up, caught off guard at the cold tone. Where had that come from? "Yeah. I know."

"James, there's nothing to know."

"Don't defend yourself. If you liked someone else, you could have just told me. I never knew you were such a selfish person."

Cordelia's mouth dropped open. "Me? You want to call me selfish? If you had one single clue-. No. I won't defend myself because honestly? I don't give a _shit_ about what you think of me."

"Good, I don't want to hear it."

And with that, James left Cordelia on the marble floor.

Cordelia stood up and balled her fists to keep them from shaking. She turned to the aurors and said, "I think I'll just pop up to the hospital wing."

* * *

"Can I go now?" ask Cordelia.

"Definitely not," replied Madam Eliot severely. She glanced down at her patient irritably, "I think you've been in here more than anyone else, it's getting ridiculous."

Cordelia snorted. "Oh, but I'm sure you love my company."

Madam Eliot gave a haughty sniff and continued on her rounds of the beds. The young witch thought sadly upon the fact that every time she had been here, less people had bothered to visit.

She really would have taken anyone.

"Hiya!" said a cheerful voice from the doorway. Merlin had been listening!

Cordelia smiled at Lily Potter who walked into the room, bright red hair spilling over her shoulder. She was followed by Hugo, who was followed by Roxanne.

"What have I done to deserve such bright, young faces?" asked Cordelia happily.

Lily sat down on Cordelia's bed and waved her cousins over who took a seat either side. She turned and looked with an appraising eye on the older girl who, as well as being pleased at the visit, was confused at the fact that Lily would visit her; they weren't that close.

Roxanne looked at Lily who shrugged. Roxanne sighed, "Lily thinks you're lonely."

Cordelia blinked. "Well aren't you the smart ones."

"So you are?" said Lily, sounding very pleased at the answer.

"I'm not lonely, I just don't have many friends at the moment," said Cordelia.

"That sounds pretty lonely," said Hugo, chuckling.

Lily shushed him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, er … he's a bit obtuse. Of course you're not lonely, but you have definitely made a bit of a mess with your life."

"Wow, thanks," said Cordelia dryly.

"No, we don't mean that, they're both a bit obtuse, the number of times we've gotten into detention … Anyway, all we want is: you to stop being sad, to know what's going on with the aurors, and Lily really wants you and James to make up," said Roxanne matter-of-factly.

Cordelia raised her hand, "I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?" Hugo raised his hand with her and this made Cordelia smile.

"Stop moping, both of you," said Lily sternly, but she quickly brightened and continued, "We have a plan."

"Oh, really?" asked Cordelia sceptically. She did like a good plan but anyone would be suspicious when it came from the daughter of a notoriously fiery witch, the son of the smartest person in the ministry, and the daughter of the scourge of Hogwarts. Combined, that could be deadly.

"Yes really!"

"Great." Cordelia looked at Lily's eager face and couldn't resist saying what she did, "Let's hear it then."

Lily sat up straighter and crossed her legs underneath her and she started her plan, excited as ever, "Okay, so first, we need you to stop being sad but I'll come back to that. Let's go to item number two. That's easy, I'll just persuade my dad to tell me in the _strictest_ confidence what he's doing at the school. Problem three, we need you and my stupid big brother to get back together and snog each other senseless! I'm thinking-"

"Lily, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, James and I haven't been talking for a reason. It's a lost cause," interrupted Cordelia.

"I agree, totally," said Hugo seriously. "James is an idiot."

"Oy, that's my brother you're talking about! He's really not that bad."

"No … he has done awful things to our friend, Cordelia."

"But it was all through the messed-up eyes of love!"

"Oh for the love of merlin, shut up!" yelled Roxanne. When Hugo and Lily stopped their bickering she continued, sounding exasperated, "I believe Cordelia can make a choice on her own without you two trying to sway her either way. You wouldn't care this much if you didn't have the bet."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows at this. "What bet?" Lily and Hugo looked at the ground, cheeks flushed and sheepish expressions. Cordelia watched them and let out a laugh, "Are you telling me you have a bet on whether James and I will get back togeth- I mean, be friends again?"

"Yes," both of them muttered in return.

"That's brilliant," cried Cordelia, throwing her hands in the air jokingly. "I am being noticed for something that wasn't even real!"

Cordelia stopped laughing when she saw Lily look up, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey, I'm not angry at you, I'm just angry at the whole mess I've gotten myself into."

Lily sniffed, "But I just hate seeing James like this. He really, _really_ likes you, Cordelia. He has done ever since he first saw you."

"Yes but just because someone likes another person doesn't mean they're always going to, or are perfectly suited for one another," said Cordelia consolingly.

"Cordelia, I _know_ you, even if we're not that close," replied Lily. "You always believe that for something to be perfect it needs to be comfortable and logical, but the thing you don't realise is 'perfect' doesn't have to be perfect."

The older witch sighed, "You're not making any sense."

"Yes I am," said Lily, moving closer. "Nothing is ever perfect. There will always be parts of your life that you hate. You don't have to be absolutely certain about everything to be happy … Hell-, my parents were in love when they lost everything but they were still happy, maybe not with the world but they were happy with each other. I just want you to be happy about something."

Cordelia closed her eyes, she really wished it was that simple but it wasn't. James had betrayed her. James was working with the people who had nearly killed her. James hated her. She couldn't do anything because she didn't know whether she could trust him.

Roxanne sat on the bed across from Lily and took Cordelia's hand. "You don't have to do anything; we just want you to know that you're not alone."

Lily gave Cordelia a hug and the three of them left the hospital wing.

As the door closed behind them, Cordelia looked around cautiously to see whether Madam Eliot was in her office, she was. Trying to be as silent as possible, she slipped out from under the covers and placed her feet on the ground, it took about a minute to get all her belongings in order and she crept out of the room. Once in the corridor, Cordelia broke into a sprint, determined to catch the aurors.

* * *

"Mr Potter!" cried Cordelia as she round the hallway on the first floor. The man in question was exiting McGonagall's office with a grim expression. "Sir!"

Cordelia skidded to a halt in front of the tall auror and tried to control her breathing. She looked up and noticed that the man seemed a bit taken aback.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Sorry," said Cordelia, trying to regain her composure. "I'm Cordelia Bode, you might recognise me from-"

"My son. Yes, I remember you from the platform, I have to congratulate you for having impressed my family which is not an easy feat. Well done," said Mr Potter.

"Thanks," said Cordelia, trying not to give anything away in her features about the events three weeks ago. "Anyway, I was just wondering if the reason you're here has anything to do with me."

Mr Potter nodded and to Cordelia's surprise, wasn't wary about sharing with a teenager. "Yes, it does. I don't know how the threats and the breaches in the school are related but I assure you, we are looking into it." He peered down through his glasses. "I'm very sorry for not checking up on Karkner, we should have made sure his history wouldn't affect his work."

"It's okay, I think he would have done something, with or without a free pass," said Cordelia sadly.

"Yes, revenge can be an awful thing to live with. But, moving on from that, I must say, your control over that imperius curse was quite remarkable, it reminds me of when I did it in my fourth year, but yours was more impressive," said Mr Potter with a smile.

Cordelia's eyes widened and she replied breathlessly, "So I'm as skilled as you when you were young?"

"Yes, as much as I was of average intelligence, I did nurse a talent for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Wow … I knew I was pretty awesome, but now …"

Mr Potter chuckled, "And suddenly you and James don't seem so far-fetched."

"Oh," said Cordelia, returning to ground level. "Sir, me and James aren't … anything."

"Ah," said Mr Potter knowingly. "My son _can_ be quite difficult."

Cordelia tugged on her ribbon thoughtfully. "No it's not that, it's just … different. It had to be done for-, for everyone."

Once again, the man gave a knowing nod.

"Yes, I used to feel that all the time, a sense of righteousness and responsibility for everyone else… but can I tell you a secret?" he lowered his voice to a whisper and Cordelia leant in, "Humans have a knack for choosing _precisely_ the things that are worst for them. And if I know my son, he needs a strong girl like you."

Cordelia gave a small smile, "Where did you hear that one, sir?"

"Don't you think I'm intelligent enough to be that wise?" said Mr Potter.

"No, but I don't think you made that one up."

Mr Potter grinned, "You're right, that one was told to me by Professor Dumbledore."

"Really!" exclaimed Cordelia. "He had a good grasp on the world then, if he said that."

"Yes, he wasn't perfect, people rarely are, but he was the wisest person I ever knew," said Mr Potter, a shadow of melancholy in his smile.

"Not perfect? Do you mean his childhood? The things with his mother and sister, I mean." asked Cordelia curiously

Mr Potter was confused but then seemed to understand, "No, no, I just meant he was a bit mad."

"Mad?"

"Yes, mad. The words I remember most vividly were when I first saw him, he was welcoming us to Hogwarts, and he said: 'Nitwit. Blubber. Oddment. Tweak.' And that was his speech."

Cordelia gaped, "What on earth does that mean?"

"To this day, I have no idea. I believe he was just off his rocker, but … aren't we all?"

"Hmm, I guess we are."

Mr Potter smiled down at her, "Fill me in when you understand, I'd like to know. Anyway, I have got to get going, I can only imagine the amount of mail I've received while I've been here."

"Have a nice day," said Cordelia with a wave.

Mr Potter nodded and walked towards the top of the marble staircase. Cordelia watched him go and thought about his words. She couldn't believe that was the man from the history books, she had hardly registered it. Harry Potter was just a normal person.

Cordelia walked up to the common room and gave the password. When she entered she was faced with silence and many faces. She stopped dead in her tracks, of course everyone would know. She gathered up her remaining strength and walked through the room, head held high.

"Small things amuse small minds," said Cordelia shrewdly as she turned to walk up the girl's staircases. There was a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The next chapter is half written and I'm on holidays so it should be up soon. I will have more James/Cordelia interaction; this chapter was sadly lacking.


	14. Friends Of The Past

**Authors Note:** It's a long one, hope you're up for it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Cordelia was in the library, catching up on her neglected homework. She had been researching yet again, the time-turner's history and who might want to get it.

Pointless.

Anyone with a heart would want the time-turner. One could save someone they loved. Rectify a mistake. Make the present time just that little more bearable to live in.

The witch sighed deeply and leant back in her chair, eyes closed. What she needed was someone who had experience with a time-turner, someone who could help her with deciphering Madam Eliot's notes. Cordelia rubbed her eyes, it was late and she should probably have been in bed but she had five more inches left on her Herbology essay and it was killing her. Though she had sworn never to do this, she used the last of her information to finish off the essay, using big writing to fill up the space. Cheating.

Cordelia heard footsteps and quickly composed herself to look studious, maybe she'd be let off easy.

"Bode."

That wasn't a teacher. She looked up to see some Slytherin seventh years. "Hi," she replied suspiciously.

The leader dropped down onto a seat across from her, the other two stood behind him. Cordelia smirked at how serious they looked, it was quite ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"Nothing."

"Good," he said. "I'm Bas, and they're Lynch and Ivanov.

"Bas? As in Bastien Fournier?" asked Cordelia, eyebrows raised.

"What's it to you?" he replied.

"Well," said Cordelia. "I'd like to know who's confronting me late at night."

Fournier thought about this but appeared to find no fault so he continued, "I'd like you to do us a favour."

"A favour?"

"Is there something hard to understand about what I just said?"

"No, I was merely commenting on your ambiguous offer," replied Cordelia coolly.

Bastien sat back, as though trying to analyse the girl in front of him. Cordelia felt slightly unnerved by this; the only reason she had known his name was because of its synonymy with physical bullying. She surreptitiously reached for her wand in her robes, wanting, at the very least, some comfort that she had a way to defend herself.

"Alright then," said the Slytherin finally. "We want you to get us Beatrice Jordan."

Cordelia was very confused, maybe she hadn't heard properly. "You want me to what?"

"We want you to get us your friend, Jordan," he repeated.

"And what on earth does that mean?" replied Cordelia, understandably flustered.

Fournier put his hands on the table and moved so they were nose to nose. "We heard Jordan is giving out shags. We want in."

Cordelia felt as though the walls were closing in on her, constricting her lung capacity. "What?"

"Are you stupid? I think I've been very clear," said Fournier.

"No," said Cordelia faintly. "I understand perfectly well."

The three boys looked around at her as Cordelia walked briskly out of the library, thinking of nothing except finding the truth. If what Bastien Fournier has said was true (which was doubtful), Cordelia's friend was in deep trouble and it was her job to fix it.

But how?

Beatrice wasn't talking to her. Ella was horrible to be around. Hazel was still mad at her. Cordelia thought about it and realised that if she went to find Bea, her friend would probably push further away. It was horrible but maybe Cordelia had to let it go, just for a bit, but she'd keep a sharp ear for the gossip circulating the school.

Cordelia kept walking, trying to ignore the awful suffocating feeling that was pressing against her.

* * *

Breakfast was in full swing that morning as Cordelia entered. Cordelia had, accidently, slept in.

Well, no.

Maybe it wasn't so accidental. Breakfast was a nightmare now that she had no one to share it with. As much as Cordelia prided herself on being strong, there was a limit to how many pitying looks and whispered gossip she could take. Someday, she thought, none of this is going to matter; I'm going to be working in a fantastic job and be doing good in the world and all this stupid stuff will be in the past.

If only it could be fast-tracked.

Cordelia looked up as someone sat themselves down next to her and heaved a big sigh, she smiled as she recognised Henry. "Something bothering you?"

Henry rubbed his eyes and said wearily, "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"This year," he elaborated. "Idiot friends. Stupid homework. The weather. Little things like that."

"What about those things?" asked Cordelia while spreading butter on her toast

"They make life so much harder," replied Henry.

This time, Cordelia really looked at her friend who appeared to have neglected sleep for several days judging by the heavy lids and huge bags under his eyes. She realised with a start that compared to the last few years, she had not been interacting with Henry as much as she ought to have done. He was her friend and because there was no drama surrounding him, he had been pushed to the side. Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around hers.

"I haven't been a very good friend," said Cordelia sadly. "I'm sorry."

Henry was startled and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I wasn't here to make you guilty, I just needed to talk to someone who can be mature or stop brooding long enough to have a proper conversation."

"Being friends with Fred and James not going so well, then? You know … I always warned you," said Cordelia with a small smile.

"Just because you're out of sorts with James, doesn't mean you can discredit him as a friend."

"As a matter of fact I never liked James before this year, so I can think of him however I want with five years of distaste to back me up," exclaimed Cordelia.

Henry grinned, defeated, "Oh … shut up."

Cordelia sat back up and continued her breakfast. "Anyway, moving on from irritating people, were you able to do those Arithmancy questions? I'm really struggling."

"Did you remember to convert the runes?" asked Henry absentmindedly, as though he had done this many times.

"Yes …" replied Cordelia uncertainly, sneakily looking at the books in her bag but quickly shoved them back in when she comprehended that he had been right. She returned her gaze to Henry's to see he was smirking. "I hate smart people."

"I'm not smart, I just know you," said Henry, still trying not to laugh. Cordelia continued to grumble until they realised someone was standing behind them.

Henry turned around and tried not to look guilty. "Hi James," he said with a nervous wave.

"Hello," replied James gruffly. "So this is where you were. Me and the others were looking for you."

Before she could stop herself, Cordelia butted in, "The _others_ and I."

Both boys looked at her and Cordelia had to force herself not to shrink under James' gaze. It had been stupid to say that but she really couldn't help herself. Where there was incorrect grammar, all beware.

"Thank you Cordelia," said Henry, red-faced yet again with contained laughter. "Sorry James, I didn't realise you wanted me to sit with you. I was just catching up with Cordelia."

James nodded and grinned at him, "Well … we should get going."

"Yeah. You coming Cordelia?" said Henry, getting up from his seat.

Cordelia blanched; if she accepted, James would be near her for longer than was strictly necessary. However, if she didn't go Cordelia would be showing that she valued avoidance over friendship, after all, she _had_ been friends with Henry for a long time. And anything would be welcome to take her mind off what she had heard last night.

"Sure," Cordelia replied. "I'll just get my things." She stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth and grabbed her bag, striding ahead of the boys out of the great hall.

* * *

It was only on the first floor where Cordelia fell back to walk alongside Henry and James. They were talking about quidditch and she felt quite comfortable just listening to their debate on whether a strong team or a good strategy was more likely to win a game. That was until Henry said, "Cordelia, you're on my side, right?"

Cordelia bit her lip, thinking about it, "Yes, I suppose so."

James muttered something under his breath which caused Cordelia to whirl around to face him. "What was that?"

For the first time since he had interrupted their breakfast, a crack appeared in James' icy exterior. "Nothing," he said.

"No. It was something," pressed Cordelia.

"Fine," said James. "I was just commenting on how you always choose facts over anything else."

"When people don't like facts, they ignore them; that is where all problems begin," replied Cordelia, slightly confused.

The wizard shook his head. "I don't have a problem with facts, I have a problem when people use them as an excuse for not having a good team. People who face the facts never achieve anything."

"Well maybe the team won't be good if they don't have the proper theory on how to deal with the game," said Cordelia, now worked up as she realised what they were arguing about. Henry was watching the situation closely, like he was measuring when to stop it.

"Not everyone can conform to the same rules," exclaimed James, clearly getting angry as well.

Cordelia closed her eyes and tried to keep her emotions in-check. This was stupid, the deed was done. "James … just-," she looked up at his dark eyes and sighed, "Just … nothing."

"Just nothing?" scoffed James. "Let's cut this crap. Stop trying to hide behind everything that you see in your head."

"What?" said Cordelia, startled. "Don't try and talk to me about things you don't understand!"

James took a step towards her so they were nose to nose. "I think I have a good understanding of why you are so determined to be a coward!"

"Of course I'm a coward!" said Cordelia shrilly, holding back tears. "Being brave is about being revered by those below you, isn't it? Silly me for trying to stay rational while dealing with all of your-."

She was cut off by Henry who tactfully started talking over the top of them, "I think we should all stop talking before we say something we'll regret."

They both stopped, breathing heavily and Cordelia said, "I'll go."

And she did.

* * *

History of Magic was agony. Having to endure a whole double sitting next to someone whom you despised was not a nice thing to do.

Mutual stubbornness = mutual ignorance.

Cordelia generally listened to what Professor Binns was saying but she was ahead of his lessons and was using this time to look at the sheet she had stolen from Madam Eliot; something had been bothering her about the origin of the diagrams. They were circular and at first she had thought they might be the solar system but there were too many rings. And yet, they looked very familiar.

Once again, she wished for someone that she could confer with. Someone she had access to who could tell her something … anything. And as she heard James tap his quill against his desk she thought not on how annoying that was, but how she could use him to help her dilemma.

"James," started Cordelia tentatively. James was so startled that his hand slipped and caused his head to bang painfully against the desk. Recovering from this he turned his attention to her as she continued, "Do you know how one would get in contact with your auntie?"

That question seemed to drag him further into the world of confusion but he answered with a steady voice, "Which one?"

"Hermione Weasley," replied Cordelia, holding unwavering eye-contact.

"At their house I guess," said James.

"Thanks," said Cordelia, returning her attention to the old parchment in her hand.

James grabbed her shoulder and rotated the girl back around to face him. "Why?"

"For a reason that I made up," replied Cordelia brusquely. She shook off his hand and erased that yearning feeling from her mind; the one that had made her want to just move a few inches forward. Now she was really going mad, wanting to kiss someone who was probably plotting to kill her. Cordelia shrugged it off as she remembered her conversation with Harry Potter; everyone was a bit crazy, but that didn't mean she had to listen to that part of her.

Cordelia dipped her quill in the ink and, using a fresh piece of parchment, she composed a letter:

 _To Mrs Hermione Jean Weasley,_

 _The reason I am contacting you is that I believe you have had some experience with time-turners. While this may be a strange request, I was wondering if you had any information about such an object and its nature. I promise you, I am not aiming to do anything horrible, but am merely curious. This information would just be used to clarify some points that have been prying on my mind recently. If you have any doubts about my motivations, I am quite close to Rose and Lily whom I'm sure can vouch for my sanity. Also, if this letter could be kept quiet whether you decide to burn it or read it, it would be greatly appreciated._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cordelia Bode._

It wasn't the greatest letter she had ever written and it was extremely unlikely that Rose's mother would have time for something like this but it was all she could say without sounding too desperate or saying too much. She ignored James' attempts to subtly peek at what she had written and folded the letter in half, making a note to send it sometime in the future.

"Cordelia …"

"No, James."

The bell rang and there was an instant rush as people tried to get to lunch as soon as possible. Cordelia, however, stayed where she was, tears starting to form in her eyes. She was sick of being miserable, of feeling guilty about everything that she did as much as she tried to justify her actions. Cordelia clutched the desk so hard her knuckles were white. She wanted to scream, to let go of all the pent-up frustration at her life. The young witch drew a great, shuddering breath and held back her tears; there was no use crying at the unpreventable.

She walked out of the classroom, head held high, not noticing the boy hiding behind a statue.

James had been watching her at the door. He wanted more than anything to be able to wrap his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. It killed him to see her act so strong all the time, believing that it was possible. It wasn't. Every person had to show weakness sometime. It seemed like every time they saw each other, she was drifting further and further away. Someday she'd be gone.

And it was this thought that made him angry.

He would never let that happen.

* * *

Cordelia sat in front of the fire, welcoming the warmth and comfort it brought. She was all by herself.

Her life had been perfect, she thought. No stress about anything except school and minor spats. But now? She had to deal with being transported unwillingly out of Hogwarts, emotional strain on all of her relationships, being possessed, and, of course, having nothing to distract herself with.

It must have been nearly eleven. The fire was dying and she was viewing it with a melancholic air. It was funny, thought Cordelia, how the most natural of movements became so sad when one was wallowing. She wondered if fire was a social entity. It was only happy and full of life with many people but when the mood fell and the people left, it became sad and started to fade. This thought made her chuckle, she was definitely one of the mad ones.

"What's so funny?" said a voice behind her. Cordelia was surprised to recognise it as James but she didn't react. Instead she closed her eyes, hoping he'd ignore her and go to bed. "Hello," he said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Cordelia."

James gave up and sat in the armchair next to her. Cordelia opened her eyes and rested her head on her hand, continuing to avoid his gaze. "Cordelia … Why do you want to write to my aunt?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," answered Cordelia stiffly.

"Well, I just want you to know that she doesn't reply often," said James.

"Right."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to give you false hope."

"I didn't expect it. I just wanted to ask a question."

"I could have put in a good word for you," said James bitterly.

The use of past tense and the lingering 'but' proved to be too much for Cordelia in her already fragile state. He betrayed her and he was making her feel _guilty_. She stood up and towered over him, arms shaking.

Cordelia closed her eyes, letting all the failure and the bitterness wash over her, douse her mind. She slowly began to undo the top buttons on her shirt and feel for the chain she had grown so comfortable wearing

"What are you-?" James began to say. He stopped when he saw the glimmer of gold sparkle across the room, reflecting in the firelight. "So that's what happened to it," he said, realisation spreading across his face.

"Take it," said Cordelia, brandishing the pendant towards the boy, "You win."

James shook his head, concerned. "What? Cordelia, I don't understand-"

"You heard me. I want to be _happy_ , James. And if giving up my families' honour will get me out of this, I'm done. _Done_." In the corner the fire gave a crackle, the sound of dying embers.

"Cordelia, … princess, you need to-" said James consolingly.

"No. You don't get to call me that. You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't have the right," said Cordelia hurriedly, eyes flashing with rage.

"But I really have no idea-"

"TAKE IT!" she screamed hysterically, and when James did nothing but look at her, wide eyed, Cordelia started to cry. She sank onto the floor and tangled her hands in her hair, attempting to hold herself together. Her sobs were long, drawn out wails, repeating as she tried to breath. There was no fight left in the young witch.

James was starting to put the pieces together, his eyes were calculating and he was watching the display in front of him with confusion, trying to figure out why Cordelia had gone from naught to a hundred in about five seconds. He knelt down and tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinched and scooted away from him. James gave a respectful nod and stayed where he was.

Something was very, very wrong.

"Cordelia," James started softly. She barely acknowledged his voice, instead continuing to cry, face turned towards the fireplace. "What's going on?"

No response.

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked. "My face can't be that hideous can it?"

When Cordelia did nothing, James forced a smile, "Now I know there's something wrong, that was a funny joke I just made. First class."

Cordelia moved to face him, still crying. She picked up the fallen necklace and crawled over to where James was sitting. Once in front of him she rose on her knees and placed the chain around his neck. After this she sunk back to her knees and faced James at eye level.

"You. Win." Cordelia gave a horrible smile, like she had relinquished a weight she had been carrying.

James grabbed Cordelia's wrist, this time determined that she not evade his questions. "Cordelia, why are you doing this?" he said firmly, she tried to wriggle from his grip but he was never letting her go. "I need you to trust me. I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about."

They looked each other in the eye, trying to break through the walls of fabrication. Cordelia could not find the truth she was seeking, as it did not exist; James started to see the story, because her wall had crumbled.

"James …" started Cordelia weakly, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "I'm so scared of you."

The boy's heartrate quickened and he leant forward, encouraging her to speak.

"You … well-, I know it was complicated, but …" Cordelia took a deep breath and her body tensed. She stared right at James. "You were my _friend_. I _trusted_ you. As much as this thought makes me want to vomit, I _liked_ you. Throughout the whole term I was so … assured."

James still didn't understand and pressed on, "But why did that change?"

"Because one night, when I needed a friend, I went up to your room and found the letter." And when James continued to look blank she continued, "The one that said I was very useful and contained your plans to get the time-turner."

"I'm sorry?"

"The time-turner."

James ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "What time-turner-," he looked down at the seemingly insignificant gold pendant. "Oh."

Cordelia nodded, "Congratulations … you have acquired it."

"And you think I was trying to steal this?" he said.

"With a little help from some friends."

James snorted, "Do you really think _I'm_ capable of delivering some kind of … heist?"

"Anyone's capable. One just needs the right conditions," replied Cordelia.

"Well," said James sarcastically. "I must say I'm honoured. I never knew you thought I was so intelligent … and evil."

"Why would you be evil?"

"Have you seen yourself over the past couple of weeks?" said James exasperated. "Your life has been falling to pieces. You have no friends; you are always scared of some 'danger'. You. Are. Miserable." Cordelia narrowed her eyes at the air quotes on 'danger' but said nothing as he went on, "As well as that, you have been bringing everyone else down with you. I agree, we've fought many times, but half of them are for no good reason, you just like to-" James paused at the look in her hazel eyes; a look of fire, directed right at him. "What?"

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "No, don't stop. I really want to hear about how I 'make everything more dramatic'. It would seem everyone is pondering whether I'm stupid or just an attention seeking imp."

James stared incredulously at the sudden animation coming from Cordelia, when moments before there had been nothing but an empty shell.

"Look James, the fact of the matter is, I _can't_ trust you," said Cordelia tiredly, returning to her weathered state. "I just- … I just haven't known you long enough to have some way of identifying whether you've changed."

They both returned to their ponderous states. The Gryffindor common room is much bigger at night, thought James as he tried to think of a solution to the problem Cordelia was facing. He spotted a pile of books in the corner and an idea hit him: Facts. Cordelia loved facts.

"Alright," said James turning back to the girl, who was now picking at a loose thread in the hearthrug. "We'll start small then work our way back, sound good?"

Cordelia bit her lip, weighing up any risks, but eventually nodded.

"Good. I'll start … er … Why does Jasper talk to you? I mean, it's just not normal," said James.

"Well, he said he trusts me," replied Cordelia. "My turn. Why did you say Kieran was a weird person to snog?"

James' face reddened as he thought about the images his mind had conjured, including dimly lit corridors and that auror running his hands all over Cordelia's body.

"Because you snogged him."

"Very funny. Why?"

"Cordelia, you kissed that man."

"I think I'd remember that."

"Would you?"

"I _think_ I would remember making out with a murderer."

James was silenced at this one. "So you didn't do anything with him? Because half my family all were under the impression you did."

"What day did they tell you this?" said Cordelia with a slightly nauseous expression.

"That day after …" James began. "Well, the day after … er, our fight."

Cordelia turned white at this and said, eyes closed, "They must have seen the moment when … when he-," The wizard was caught off guard by how rattled she was by this question and tried, yet again, to place a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. She looked up at him and continued, "Kieran was threatening me."

Now this was news to James. "What? Like actual threatening, or …"

"Yes actual threatening, James," snapped Cordelia. "One would think I'm a compulsive liar with all of the bullshit I seem to give."

The fire sputtered and they both sat in silence. Almost giving him a heart attack, James felt a hand cup his head and turn it; Cordelia was holding his face in her hands, eyes searching his desperately for a sign, for any signal at all that he was not lying.

Unfortunately, such is the nature of trust. One has to have an unwavering believe that someone will live up to their expectations, no matter the circumstances. Cordelia felt she just didn't have it in her.

"Legilimancy would be useful, huh?" said James, smirking. Cordelia gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, keeping herself from smiling, though it would bring relief.

"Stop."

James sighed and clutched her hands, lowering them until they were back in her lap. "Hey," he said softly. "Don't do this. Please stop shutting yourself away when I can help."

Cordelia shook her head.

"Listen. I know you say you can't trust me," said James, he continued before Cordelia could interrupt. "But I know better."

"James …," said Cordelia warningly.

The wizard leant his head back on the seat behind him and started to talk, "My dad once told me a story about his father: James Potter. My grandfather had three great friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Never could you find a closer group of mates they were loyal and brave and perfectly fitted for each other." James took a deep breath and continued bitterly, "But like everything, jealousy and fear took over their friendship and Pettigrew sold my grandparents to Voldemort."

Cordelia pondered these words, trying to understand how something like that was possible.

"James," said Cordelia quietly. "How on _earth_ was that meant to make me feel better?"

James thought for a moment, rolling his words over in his head, wanting to make them resonate with her. "Well …" he began slowly. "I guess it shows your fear. You, Cordelia Bode, are so afraid of being let down, that you have made yourself an island. But," James locked eyes with Cordelia. "The world awaits. What you can't do is let your fears rule your life, you said that to me at Christmas and I listened; now it's your turn to listen to me. Cordelia, you'll never know if you can trust me, but I swear I have had nothing to do with your … time-turner. I have liked you for years, why would I give that up now?"

"People change."

"No," replied James firmly. "That's completely illogical."

"Why?"

James hesitated for only a moment. "I would never go for the time-turner when I could have something even better."

Cordelia's heart was pounding in her ears. She hardly felt herself nod due to the mass of activity in her head, like a hive of bumblebees.

"I have a lot to tell you."

"I dare say you do."

"Well, it starts with the fact that humans always choose precisely the things that are worst for them."

"I'll take a wild guess; have you been speaking to my father?"

"How do you know that?"

"He preaches that stuff. It's bloody annoying."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope you liked this, I thought about pushing it later but then I decided not to because I'm a romantic. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon.


	15. Taking Control Of Things

**Authors Note:** This chapter took a while to write so I hope you like it. Thank you for those who reviewed! It's a really nice feeling.

 **Disclaimer:** I borrow stuff from J. K. Rowling.

* * *

James looked into the mirror over the sink on Wednesday morning. He tried to flatten his hair (no luck), straighten his tie and fix his robes. Why was he so nervous?

Well, obviously, the night before had been very eye opening in terms of a certain golden-haired girl he fancied. Her tale was wild, however the pieces fit in with the slivers of storyline he'd received throughout the year. It was refreshing to know she trusted him enough not to tell anyone; if need be, he would carry her secrets to the grave. Cordelia Bode was a once in a life time girl and he would not second guess anything she said.

Time-turner. It was an alluring concept to be sure. He knew people that would take the pendant without a moment's hesitation.

But now, he had to go down to the common room and face Cordelia and for some reason this thought terrified him. The way she had handled herself over the past weeks had made him start to think of her as some sort of strong, unattainable goddess.

What if he said something stupid?

What if she hated him?

What if she decided that he was too immature and went gallivanting away with her handsome auror?

Cordelia would never do any of this, he told himself. She's loyal to the last. A true Gryffindor.

The young wizard stood up tall and eyed himself through the glass.

Right, it was time.

James walked purposefully out of his deserted dormitory and down the stone steps, trying not to trip and look like a fool. He emerged from the boy's staircase and cast a quick eye over the common room. Spotting her familiar face, he walked towards Cordelia who was sitting on a couch next to a stack of books, presumably the ones for her classes; her foot was jiggling impatiently and she raised her eyebrows as he came nearer.

Cordelia gave an exaggerated gesture of looking at her watch. "He makes it," she exclaimed. "And it's only fifteen minutes past the time we set last night. New record of punctuality, James. Don't want to make a habit out of it, you'll turn into Henry."

James gulped and stepped forward. This is what he had been dreading.

"What?" said Cordelia incredulously. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Er …" said James intelligently.

Cordelia grinned, "Well come on scaredy cat, I'm hungry and you're my closest friend, so you have no other choice than to sit with me."

As Cordelia walked out of the room James shook his head, eliminating the 'what if's' and realising that Cordelia was the same person, maybe less free, but the same girl whom he had laughed with and who had kissed him so many months ago. And as this thought struck him, James remembered the way her lips had felt on his and really wanted to kiss her again.

In time, he thought.

* * *

Cordelia didn't know what to think. Last night had been crazy. She had no memory of ever being that broken, and it had hurt so much. But, at the same time, last night had been a godsend, well, _James_ had been a godsend. It was funny to think that after all this time, Cordelia had given up her secret without hesitation to James Potter - as much as she had despised James and his carefree life before sixth year, he had really proved himself to be a great friend.

Friend.

Really, Cordelia didn't have enough emotional strength in her to elaborate any more on her relationship with James. Yes, she would admit she liked when they were close, but she didn't want to rush into something when it was so nice to stay friends.

So, as she woke up from one of the best night's sleep she had had since Christmas, she decided to push away those troublesome feelings and just enjoy having a friend, it had been so long since she had more than one.

The pair were quite silent as they took the long trek down to breakfast. Cordelia liked this, it let her think about random stuff with the connection and security that James' company brought. She wasn't a princess in the tower, she assured herself, just someone happy to accept help from another person.

The great hall was filling up fast by the time they stepped through the doors. Cordelia took a deep breath, preparing herself for the stares and whispers that her companion would bring. After all, James was a popular figure, ergo, students noted his acquaintances. Cordelia was sure that many people suspected a relationship (the fake rumour hadn't helped) so she was ready to receive bitchiness from girls as they assumed James was taken.

But that wasn't the only thing: Cordelia felt exposed. Her secret was outside of her body and now it was out of control, and control was the thing Cordelia cherished. Although she trusted James, she couldn't change the feeling she was a huge pink hippopotamus lumbering around trying to be discreet. It wasn't comforting.

James took her hand and gave it a squeeze, Cordelia shot him a grateful look and let go as they walked into the great hall.

Yes. She had definitely been right about the stares; Lily looked like she had been injected with a rainbow.

Cordelia sat down and piled anything and everything onto her plate, expecting she'd need sustenance. She looked up to see that James was watching her curiously. "What?" she said with a great swallow.

"It's just," he started, gesturing at her. "You're so … you."

Cordelia blinked. "Thank you. Although I see no other option to my actions, it's nice to have your support," she replied. James grinned and continued with his breakfast.

While they ate, Cordelia took the chance to look at the people sitting around her. Primarily the ones she used to sit with. Hazel was sitting alone, playing with her food and looking generally as miserable as Cordelia was. Ella was at the Ravenclaw table with Louis, eating her breakfast and sneaking kisses in between each mouthful; it was sickly. And Beatrice. Well, she _was_ alone until a couple of boys came up to try and talk to her. Cordelia watched her friends face fall but was covered with a mask of politeness. With a jolt she remembered the conversation with 'Bas Fournier' and felt sick. How could she have forgotten? New priority: get her friends back.

"What are you doing for your free period?" asked James, awakening Cordelia from her thoughts.

"Er … OH! Exams! I completely forgot. I need to create a study timetable and start studying and I'm so behind in transfiguration that it's embarrassing and I can't do that until I've done my homework which is going to take me at _least_ an hour, oh, this looks impossible-"

James put hand over her mouth but drew it away quickly, yowling in pain. "You bit me!"

"Yes I did," replied Cordelia. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What else was I supposed to do? You looked as though you were about to have a stroke," exclaimed James. He calmed down and spoke at a normal tone, ignoring the stares they had attracted, "Why do you care so much, anyway? You always come through exams with good marks."

Cordelia's forehead creased as she reached for the tea. "It might surprise you to know that I'm not naturally smart. It takes a lot of work to be at the standard I am. And anyway, I _really_ don't understand how you can fall asleep in class when the stuff we're being taught is just … _incredible_." James continued to stare blankly at her so Cordelia elaborated, "I mean, before I got my letter my life was so normal. It was never expressed, but I knew that my life would be grow up, get a house, pay the bills, get married, have kids and I did not like that at all. But Hogwarts has shown me that life is magical, not just in the literal sense, but that there's so much out there to do and I'm not going to take that for granted."

James thought about this for a moment, seemingly battling with himself but finally burst out, "Do you ever have fun?"

"Yes," replied Cordelia, raising her eyebrows.

"But … do you ever do stuff just for the sake of it?"

"Er … I don't know," answered Cordelia truthfully. She knew what James' idea of fun was (it usually ended up with tears and a horrible smelling corridor) but she had never felt the need to be like him, probably because she spent so much time trying to catch the four of them 'having fun'. "Is there an example?"

"Have you ever pulled a prank on someone, or skived off class, or …" James looked as though he wanted this to be a throwaway question of little importance, "Or wanted a boyfriend?"

Cordelia bit her lip to refrain from grinning and said dramatically, "Oh James, I never really had a boyfriend because there was only ever one man for me." She leant forward very close to him, watching his eyes light up and gave an internal smile. "And his name is Ben Silverman, could you just move over so I can talk to him." The boy in question recognised his name and turned around, trying to see who had called him; Cordelia burst into raucous laughter, nearly falling off her seat. James, after recovering from her close proximity, was now smirking at the scene the witch was creating as she rolled around on the bench. "It's so easy," she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "I tell you what, if you're ever my boyfriend, I'll do that every day – purely for the comic relief."

"Yeah, yeah," said James, standing up and offering her a hand. "You'll have me wrapped around your little finger. But you know what," he said, putting his face close to hers, copying her actions. Cordelia had to make a conscious effort to keep a cool appearance. "I won't care one bit."

They both grinned and made their way out of the entrance hall, both extremely happy at the way their relationship was going. Cordelia was happy at the stronger bond they had, and James was delighted at the way their relationship was bound to go.

* * *

James was sitting alone during the free period after Cordelia's insistence that she didn't need a man around her all the time. The conversation went rather like this:

"You coming?"

"Where?"

"To the library, I thought you said you had to study."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd do something else."

"Well I could come with you."

"Er … I was just going to the bathroom first."

"I'll come and wait outside."

"No you will not. I'm not a damsel in distress, I doubt I'll be in danger in the bathroom."

"It's not that-"

"Shh," she had whispered. "It's okay, I'm not the kind of person to enjoy, or be enjoyable to be around if you're around me all the time. Go find Fred."

And that's why he was sitting in the common room, trying to ignore the part of his brain that was saying, ' _She's obviously in trouble right now - what the hell are you doing!_ ' because she was right, Cordelia was perfectly capable. She had beaten time, the imperious curse, and some bad guys, and she was still alive. He focused on this and waited for his cousin to show up, fashionably late as always.

James decided it had been a while since he had written to his parents; he had been avoiding it because they had liked Cordelia so much thinking she was a 'good influence'. He had no idea what they were talking about. Since being with Cordelia he had stolen school property, defaced the hospital wing, helped her steal more school property and been hurt more times than he could count – either from worry or defiance. Also, he tried to address everyone in his letters which got tiring.

 _Dear up-bringers,_

 _You may be wondering about the absence of correspondence from your favourite son (we all know Lily's the favourite_ child _) but let go of your fears for I, James Potter, am safe. Now I realise from your previous letters that Mum was having kittens about whether a certain girl broke up with me. Don't worry everything is sorted (and please note that I would be doing the dumping) and if I'm right, things will start to … Well, I'm not going to tell my parents that sort of information, you should be ashamed of yourself._

 _Anyway, send my love to Grandma and Grandad, I hope they fixed the gnome/chicken disagreement. Tell aunt Angelina that Fred got into detention for trying to steal fairies because they 'were so bright' and tell George the same, I want you to describe the certain way my uncles smile melted from his face as his wife found out. Mum, please don't send that picture to Uncle Charlie; it looks like we're all uncertain of why we we're there. Give him the one of all of us on new year's and tell him we hope to receive pictures of dragons._

 _Was Victoire on the cover of Lily's Witch Weekly the other day? If she's back with Dan tell her I preferred Herschel; he gave us free stuff from Honeydukes (Dad get on board). Mention to Dominique that I got an O on my last Defence Against the Dark Arts homework – I don't believe she ever received one. When you speak to Fleur and Bill, say that their favourite nephew is thinking of them and all the other sentimental stuff. Give uncle Percy hope that his garden will thrive because it's so funny watching it die and aunt Audrey doesn't seem too supportive (I saw her pouring firewhisky onto the Flutterblooms, cackling wildly). Can you tell Molly to send me the thing she promised? It sounded great. Tell uncle Ron his gravity powder works a treat (forgot to mention it at Christmas) just so he can have some leverage when dealing with George. Before aunt Hermione sends another letter, assure her that Hugo is fine; he's just entering the 'I'm too cool' phase and doesn't want to send letters home. I hope her promotion goes well._

 _Albus and Lily are alive and well (last time I checked) and I expect they will be writing to you soon. Mum, maybe you could_ try _not to mention me in your articles. I don't need the whole school, or the ones who are literate, to know the particulars of how I grew up. Just out of curiosity, have you captured the people who are trying to hurt Cordelia? Yes, she told me and I would like to know if she's safe of if I have to stay near her. And I know that Mum will be storming about because she raised such a sexist son, but I'm not sexist I just want to protect a friend._

 _Lily put an acid pop in my food the other day so I would like to be the first to inform you of the project I've been working on:_

 _Number of boys Lily has snogged: 13._

 _A list of names is on the next piece of paper, do what you must._

 _I would tell you how I got these results but then I'd have to kill you._

 _See you soon,_

 _James._

James looked up to see big brown eyes just in front of his face and screamed, hurling his quill in the air. He stood up, his pride wounded and peered disdainfully upon his cousin who had taken his seat and was now reading the letter, cool as you please. James snatched it back before Fred could read the part about Cordelia.

"So, you finally were let off your leash," said Fred, checking his fingernails. "Come to talk with those below you."

James chuckled, "Very funny, I know for a fact that you weren't bothered at all by my absence. Katrina Woollna can testify."

"Ahh, you got me," said Fred, throwing his hands up in surrender. "What are we going to do this week? Slughorn changed the spells on his doors so we can't get potions ingredients. It's only taken him four years to realise."

"What do you feel like doing?" said James, choosing another chair and sitting down.

Fred put his head on his hand thoughtfully, "Well if we hadn't seen what we did last time we broke into McGonagall's office I'd suggest doing that." James nodded in agreement, it had been too horrifying for words. "Hey, it's been ages since we pulled a good one on Bode."

"What?"

"Cordelia, Cordelia Bode, you know, that girl you want to sleep with," replied Fred.

"I know who she is but I don't think we should prank her."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "You didn't contradict my last statement."

"Why deny something that's so true everyone seems to know about it," said James solemnly.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed a shocked voice behind them.

James whipped around to see Cordelia standing directly behind him, hands on her hips and eyes widened. "Er … how much did you hear."

"Take a wild guess," said Cordelia icily. "I was just here to pick up my potions book which I forgot." She stepped towards the nearby table and picked up a huge volume. "I'll be going now."

James and Fred let out sighs of relief as the angry witch started to walk away. Confrontations like this usually resulted in one of them turning pink or losing an eyebrow until they begged her to put it right. "Why didn't she shout or something," said Fred, looking nervous.

Cordelia heard this and turned around at the portrait hole, saying, "Oh and Fred, dearest," the two boys jumped at the noise. "When in better company, I'm _quite_ the screamer."

She sashayed out of the room and James seemed a bit dazed. "Well that was uncalled for."

"I think I have a good idea of what to do," Fred said suddenly, standing up.

Before he could leave, James grabbed his arm and faced him with a worried expression. "Fred … can I talk to you about something?"

Fred's face fell dramatically and tears started to well up in his eyes. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Well I knew this day would come, ever since that blond-haired bimbo walked into your life you've been acting strangely."

"Fred, this is serious" said James, rolling his eyes.

"No! I want you to stay away from me," replied Fred, turning his back. James had always admired Fred's acting ability when they were little; it allowed them to win free sweets and get away with being mischievous. But when there was an adult conversation to be had, it was a struggle.

"Fine," said James huffily, placing himself on the armrest. "I'll speak and you may choose to listen. Do you think Cordelia likes me?" Fred's shoulders started to shake and James glared at his back, "I'm serious, Fred."

Fred turned around, a look of pure joy on his face, "You sound like one of those desperate chicks who go after us."

"Shut up," replied James.

"Sorry mate, but it's a bit of a ridiculous question."

"Why?"

"Because she does like you, but she, in typical Cordelia fashion, has bottled it up and saved it for later."

"How do you mean?"

"It's not her priority right now. Think of Cordelia's brain like a bookcase; she takes one book out, finishes it, and moves systematically onto the next one."

"Henry tell you that?"

"Yeah," said Fred, smirking at his own genius. "I asked the same question last night."

"Why would you be interested?"

"Because Cordelia Bode is ... great, not just in looks, which is usually how I rate girls, but she's great to be around. And you're just … I'm looking for a better word than _boring_ ; it didn't make sense."

"Ahh Fred, you wound me," sighed James.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Do you want my honest, serious opinion?"

"Fire away."

"Win her over before the other blokes start noticing she's more than just a bookworm," said Fred firmly. An image of Cordelia with someone else flashed across James vision and he instantly felt jealous. That would not happen.

James and Fred stood up and went to find some unsuspecting third-years.

* * *

Cordelia was studying most carefully in the library. It was quite empty, unlike her free period when she was knocked over twice by overexcited twelve year olds. She had shaken James off again after dinner when he tried to accompany her. Did no women have their independence? It was tiring to deflect 'manly' protection all the time, Cordelia wasn't built for reliance on others; she would kill herself if her friendship with one of the most 'popular' boys at Hogwarts turned her into some sort of hair twirling, googly eyed, attention seeking, shallow girl that she despised. And yes, she was using a lot of air quotes but she was feeling very opinionated.

This feeling did not help when trying to solve her problem – Cordelia had half a mind to go and yell at her friends and make them be friendly again.

The book in front of her was as thick as her face, or at least she thought it was. Cordelia held the black volume up to her face … yep, the two covers fit snuggly around her cheeks. Lowering the book she spotted Madam Pince staring strangely at her and she pretended to be doing something insightful. Cordelia glared at the pages of her books, very angry. Yes. She had gotten James back, but although she didn't harbour the exact same feelings for the girls in her dormitory, they had been friends long before she had given James his first hex.

Her chest rose and fell with growing resentment as she thought of all the happy times they had shared:

Writing notes to each other on Hazel's book just because they knew it annoyed her but she couldn't resist writing scathing comments about the particular gossip they were talking about.

Trying to cheer Ella up on her birthday in fourth year because her parents had forgotten about it – one of the only topics that actually made the beautiful girl hurt.

Making fun of Beatrice for her funny beanie she was wearing. That one ended up with a huge snowball fight, the boys had joined them and lost tragically.

Everything in her head was going around fast and full of emotion, for some reason she could remember every moment, feeling, and experience in vivid detail and that made it so much harder.

Cordelia let her head drop onto the wood, trying to control her anger and desperation which was slowly taking over her impulse to stay put.

No more pushover, she thought. Cordelia gathered her things and stuffed them unceremoniously into her bag, not caring for the smudged ink or crumpled pages, then she exited the library.

* * *

Cordelia raced past tapestries and students alike, she had to do this before she chickened out. On the seventh floor she stopped, panting and gasped, "Monkshood." The portrait lady opened and she squeezed her way past, ignoring the people in the packed common room who were staring at her hurried appearance. She cast a quick glance around the room and didn't spot any of the three. Cordelia went to go upstairs but ran into a body.

"Where are you going? Are you alright?" said James, holding her arms steady.

"Yes I'm fine, I just really need to do something so could you please remove your inconveniently placed self so I can go do that thing," replied Cordelia, ignoring the closeness of their bodies; James seemed to notice and stepped away, clearing his throat.

Cordelia ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time but there was no one in the dormitory. She rushed back down, mind set on the kitchens or the great hall when she saw that Ella was curled up in a corner, easy to miss, but had risen to get another book and Hazel and Bea were entering the common room.

It was like time froze as they all realised simultaneously that the four of them were standing together, facing one another for the first time since Beatrice discovered Ella with Louis. Ella quickly headed to sit back down while Hazel and Beatrice split to do other things.

Cordelia was _not_ having any of it.

"Stay where you are!" she shouted. The Gryffindor's all fell silent and Cordelia realised how crazy she must look; her hair was falling out of its ribbon, her robes were hanging off one shoulder and she was sure that straight-laced prefects didn't shout at other girls while looking like the returned dead.

Ella, Hazel and Beatrice stopped moving, knowing Cordelia well enough that she never backed down. "What do you want?" said Ella.

Cordelia advanced forward, taking her time to collect the right words to say, but the meticulous approach wasn't very appealing this time.

"Sit down," said Cordelia at an even tone, pointing to an empty sofa. When they simply stared at her she screeched, "SIT DOWN!" The three of them shuffled to the chair, Ella, Hazel and Beatrice, all trying to stay as far away from the others. James came up behind Cordelia and tried to grab her arm to restrain her but she shook it off. "Do you see what you've put me through this year? Are you proud of getting so close that I nearly gave up? Every single time something has happened this year you blame ME! I deserve many things but the ONE thing I don't deserve is desertion from people whom I've stood up for year after year, putting up with all of your bullshit and stuff that I couldn't care less about. Look what we ended up doing! We tore ourselves apart and for what, revenge and anger? You deserted me at a time when I really needed you and I hope you're ashamed ... are you?" Cordelia waited, staring manically at them. "ARE YOU?"

Ella looked up, tears pouring down her flawless skin. "Yes."

Beatrice was angry.

Hazel was looking at a point over Cordelia's shoulder.

"You are coming with me up to the dormitory _right now_ and we are going to be friends like we used to be, none of the pettiness we've seen over the past year." Cordelia saw Beatrice's defiant face and rounded on her, "You can wipe that expression off now. I won't ask what you've been doing but for Merlin's sake we were trying to _protect_ you and you are going to build a bridge. Ella," started Cordelia, turning to her left. "I don't care how much you like Louis. You knew Beatrice liked him and you still started to date him without telling her. You have been selfish and ignorant and if you don't own up to that I'm going to throw you out the window. Hazel, I didn't do _anything_ to you. You gave a stunning overreaction which was caused by someone we both hate."

Cordelia stopped, breathing heavily like she had run a marathon. The common room was deathly quiet except for a clinking sound. Of course people were placing bets, it wouldn't be Gryffindor without stakes. The very angry witch waited until her friends walked up the stairs in front of her, they obeyed because they had never seen Cordelia fly so far off the handle. Usually she had a calm approach when addressing personal issues.

Before Cordelia followed them she stopped and turned to James. She reached up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, ignoring the catcalls they received. "That's for listening."

"How much do I have to do to get a real kiss," replied James slyly.

"I'll have to think about it. Starting with, do I really want to kiss you?" said Cordelia, smirking and made her way up the steps.

In the dormitory Cordelia found her three friends on their respective beds, all with varying degrees of avoidance on their faces.

"I would apologise but I'd do it again," said Cordelia, starting to cry. "I missed you guys so much."

And in the morning Cordelia woke to find all four of them in Bea's bed, having needed to catch up and stay close. She gave a brilliant smile and pulled the covers back over her, Hazel was a doona stealer.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So everything is fine in Cordelia's world. Well for now.


	16. Friends Are Okay

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing and following. Anyway, one person requested Scorpius/Lily and I am teetering on the edge of including some drama outside the main characters and am thinking that would be a good topic to do. So there's that.

 **Disclaimer:** It all started with J. K. Rowling so the stuff belongs to her. Also, I sort of based one of my scenes on Upper Middle Bogan. Great show.

* * *

Cordelia lay back against the grass laughing at a joke Fred had just said. She saw that Beatrice had a slightly shocked expression on her face and lightly nudged her.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Beatrice gave a sideways smile and replied, "I didn't realise Fred had such a dirty mind." Cordelia chuckled, glad that it hadn't been something bigger. It had been a week and three days since she had reacquired her friends and it had been one of the happiest times of her life. Everyone was so desperate to forgive and forget that they let nothing interfere with their time together. Although Cordelia was a little ashamed of her actions she would not replace the relationship she had with the seven people around her.

"How close does the giant squid come to the shore?" enquired James out of nowhere. He had his feet in the water with Fred and Ella, looking curiously into the depths.

"Yes James," said Cordelia sarcastically. "Sometimes at night the _giant_ squid comes to shore, purposefully beaching himself only to use his land legs to go back down to the into the deep.

Hazel snorted with laughter on Cordelia's right, "Ahh James, someday you'll learn not to ask stupid questions when Miss Perfect is around."

James pouted and lay back, resting his head on Beatrice's legs, looking at her upside down. "You don't think I'm stupid do you sweet Bea?"

"Er …" said Beatrice, looking guiltily at Cordelia. "Yes? No? Somewhere in between."

"Bea you don't have to look so stricken, James and I aren't together-" started Cordelia.

"Sadly," interrupted James.

Cordelia shot him a dirty look. " _Anyway_ … we were talking about your intelligence."

"Yes, the amount of it startles even myself," said James.

"And your teachers are surprised as well, they've never had such a modest, smart student … oh wait, Henry is sitting behind me," said Ella, smirking.

"Alright, we can all stop picking on me now," said James in a hurt voice.

Fred heaved a great sigh, "But mate, it's so much fun. You're like a festering, open wound."

James peered sideways at him. "You know what's funny? I've known you for sixteen years and I never know what you're going to say next."

They lapsed into silence, enjoying the cool weather; a great improvement over the biting wind they had endured for the past month or so. Ella pushed herself back in between Hazel and Cordelia. throwing her feet over Hazel and put her head on Cordelia's stomach. For some reason this was a great source of amusement to the three girls and they started to laugh. Ella grabbed Beatrice's hands and she joined in too. Soon all four girls were rolling about on the grass by the lake, laughing at absolutely nothing at all.

Henry walked over to the three boys who were looking apprehensive and said, "Any idea what they're doing?"

"No," replied James. "But it's severely disturbing."

"Girls are a strange species," added Jasper, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Oi! You four," shouted Beatrice. "We're cold, do you want to walk around?"

Jasper, ever enamoured with the bright-eyed blond jumped up and offered her an arm, Bea took it gratefully and they began to walk in the direction of the castle. The others followed, taking their time.

Hazel did a double take when she saw Cordelia's furrowed brow. "What's up?" she asked.

"Has anyone else noticed something happening between those two?" Cordelia said thoughtfully.

"Oh most definitely, the signs are all there," said Ella with a knowing air. "They would be that cute couple that never shouted, never fought, no drama, just utterly caught up in their own love for each other."

Fred looked disgusted, "I'll die before I let my own friend be stuck in such a hellhole."

"Oh, shut up," said Ella and Cordelia together.

"What about Cordelia and I," asked James innocently.

Cordelia swung around and started hissing madly at him, shooting a few curses, but James was saved by Beatrice who had rounded back to the group, still hanging off Jasper's arm, "What about you and Cordelia?"

"We're trying to see how people would view us as a couple," clarified James.

Ella was very thoughtful when she answered his question, "Hmm, I don't really know. Most likely you'd be the couple that everyone loves but are very aware that it could go off at any time. Like terrorists with bombs."

"Well that's reassuring," replied James, deadpanned.

"Come on idiot," said Cordelia, walking backwards to face the boy. "I'll race you to the doors, just make sure you don't blow up if you lose."

"Deal."

They ran off, Cordelia in the lead but James caught up to her, grabbing her waist and swinging her around, Cordelia screaming at him to let her down.

Ella grinned cheerfully as the scene and turned around to the remaining five. "Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes," everyone replied except for Fred who said, "What plan?"

"Oh for merlin's _sake_ Fred," exclaimed Ella. "I went over it with you for about half-an-hour last night!" Fred continued to look blankly at her so she elaborated, "The plan to get Cordelia to stop being so stubborn and express her love for James so they can ride off into the sunset."

Fred's eyes widened. "You mean the plan that I said was completely crazy and stupid. Why don't you just ask her why she won't admit it?"

"Er …" said Hazel, confused. "Have you met Cordelia?"

"Yes, and I think she's a completely terrifying women who could and would chop my balls off. I'm _not_ participating," replied Fred firmly.

Ella gave a twisted smile. "Oh that's so cute."

"What is?" said Fred.

"That you think you have a choice. Cordelia will admit she loves James or I will make you feel pain unlike you've never even dreamed of," said Ella, determined to make up for the time she had missed.

Fred ducked behind Jasper's bulky frame and said nothing. Beatrice raised a tentative hand in the air and Ella gave her a nod. She asked, "Why are we doing this so openly? Couldn't we have a plan that's just the tiniest bit subtle?"

"Well," began Ella, shaking her hair off her shoulder. "It's not just Cordelia. James still hasn't proclaimed his feelings even though he's been ogling over her for the past three years, he's really bad at talking to her properly. We need to make this big so they have no choice other than to run to the closest bedroom." Everyone made noises of disgust but Ella wasn't backing down. She had let down her friends, it was time to become greater than ever.

* * *

Cordelia sat alone in the common room, still puffed from the run that she had competed in with James. Being the competitive and stubborn female that she was, she was not going to let him win; therefore, she nearly killed herself sprinting up that hill. Cordelia absolutely hated running. She took a walk each morning to keep fit (or almost every morning) and left it at that. The physical side of things was not her forte; she preferred brains over brawn.

Anyway, she had about three hours before dinner and was determined to get her Charms under control which she had neglected because it came so naturally to her but recently realised that it probably wouldn't cut it for a sixth year exam. Picking up her books from her dormitory she discovered a letter sitting on her bed and a stabbing fear rushed through her body; was it another warning or threat?

Luckily, it was an actual letter, return address was to Mrs Hermione Weasley.

Thank merlin! She thought it'd never come; James had freaked her out with what he had said to her by the fire that night. What she needed was help. James was her support but, no offense to him, was not an expert when it came to time travel and absorbing the secrets to the universe. Cordelia raced back down the stairs and sat in the window seat so no passers-by could peep over her shoulder.

The letter read:

 _To Miss Cordelia Anne Bode,_

 _I have read your letter and, although you tried to come off as a bystander, I am related to the head auror and information gets passed around. Yes, I have had experience with time-turners, not in-depth but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as well and I have done some research in the recent years. However, I don't think this is information that should be passed over by a letter; James' other aunt (yes, I recognise your name), Audrey and myself are coming to Hogwarts over the Easter holidays and I could meet with you then. This trip is half to catch up with the family and half to check on whether our new laws are being upheld with the school's house elf's. This means I will have spare time and would love to help out a friend of the family. I am not a fool, I can put pieces together and urge you to only tell those you trust but I gather you are an intelligent girl (mainly because you haven't started to date my nephew as soon as he asked you like some of the previous airheads) and have already done this._

 _Looking forward to seeing you,_

 _Mrs Hermione Weasley_

 _Representative of House Elf's and other non-wizarding creatures_

 _Department for the Regulation and Support of Magical Creatures_

 _Level 4 Corridor 2 Office D_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _London_

With a beaming smile Cordelia let out the nervous energy pertaining to the problem of little information. After all, she thrived on facts and Cordelia had a feeling Hermione was part of the same group: Bookish and driven women. She didn't know much about Audrey Weasley other than that she was the mother of Molly and Lucy and wife of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. She worked in archives so she must be coming to Hogwarts to document and see if things need updating, thought Cordelia, shifting through her knowledge of the witch. Cordelia had liked Molly, she was in Ravenclaw and was the head girl when she was in the seventh year, meaning she had overseen Cordelia's first year of being a prefect. Molly had not been your average head girl – she was very fun and creative and the prefect meetings had been rather entertaining compared to the rattling off of rules that was the present year. Lucy was probably the cousin she had spoken to the least; being in Hufflepuff and with no other family members in her year level but had heard good things about her.

Hopefully Audrey was the same kind of person; James had made out she was quite full-on. Oh well.

Someday, Cordelia was going to be like these women. Respected and established within society and making a difference. Just not in the same way.

As she was dreaming of her perfect future, Cordelia heard running and looked up from the letter to see Ella and Beatrice running towards her, faces red and breathing heavily. Cordelia half rose from her seat and said worriedly, "Has something happened?"

Ella stopped, panting heavily. "Two boys … divination classroom … messing up crystal … balls."

"Divination classroom?" questioned Cordelia, fulling rising and grabbing her things. There was mischief afoot. Ella nodded, sinking into an armchair.

As Cordelia reached the portrait hole Beatrice called to her, "Hurry! They're really destructive. Twelve years old, you know."

Cordelia dashed out of the common room, it was a quick walk to the tower and she pushed open the door to find …

"ELLA! YOU WILL DIE!"

* * *

Today was great, thought James as he trekked through the fifth floor, having checked the floor below in the library for Cordelia. She was out of her natural habitat.

Why her? What characteristics did she possess that made her stand out from the other girls, and there had been plenty of them.

She was different.

Independent.

Driven.

Naïve to an extent.

Positive.

Stubborn in many annoying ways.

Righteous and loyal.

All things considered, one would say she was a good person but he still didn't understand. Maybe it was the little things that made her so attractive.

Imaginative.

Instinctive when pressured.

Sarcastic.

Her astounding ability to ignore the daily pettiness that was abundant in teenagers.

The way she day-dreamed in class but awoke to go into a frenzy about what she had missed.

Ahh well. He'd figure it out one day. He had other things to focus on, like what his friends should do to some Slytherin boys that had been sniffing around Beatrice Jordan. Or so Jasper had said, being as watchful as he was.

Just as he was wondering how easy it would be to get a chimera, Fred approached him from down the hall.

"Hey, something's happening at the Divination room. A big cat fight," his cousin said, grinning.

James raised his eyebrows as he was prone to do when Fred had information, "Take me."

They arrived at the trapdoor ("Ladies first," said Fred) and James pulled himself up into the stuffy room only to hear the door swing shut behind him. Something was definitely happening but it wasn't 'big'.

He instantly went through his mental checklist of recent times he'd pulled something on Fred. Maybe it was payback for the time he had blindfolded Fred and taken him to a secret location to meet Silvia Brown (hottest girl according to Fred) and pushed him into a room, only for Fred to discover that he was dirty talking Professor McGonagall, as it had been her office.

Very funny, but revenge worthy.

Just as he was wondering what would happen next he heard a sound like that of a plunger and saw the trapdoor open to present one Cordelia Bode. It was amusing to watch her face change colour as her anger levels rose, for about two seconds until James realised he was the only one there for her to take her anger out on.

"ELLA! YOU WILL DIE," she screamed, running to the entrance and banging on it. When that didn't work she took out her wand and started shouted random spells but it didn't budge.

"Are you okay?" asked James tentatively.

Cordelia stopped, breathing heavily. "I will be when I MURDER EVERYONE INVOLVED," she yelled, aiming the last part at the door.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Please tell me you understand the severity of why they've put us in here," she said distractedly, now pounding on the walls.

Understanding dawned on James' face as he recognised their friends plot. "Huh. But they haven't got us, we don't have to do anything. What are you trying to do?"

"Could you stop with the twenty questions and start helping," asked an increasingly violent Cordelia. James, who had seen this before on many occasions, immediately started to check the windows, not really thinking.

"Oh brilliant James," hissed Cordelia. "Let's just jump out the window and kill ourselves why don't we?"

James ignored her destructive criticism; she obviously did not understand his genius. "We could summon my broomstick, it's just over there in the shed."

"They have anti-summoning wards on the brooms so people can't steal them," said Cordelia, sitting down next to the trapdoor and glaring at it as though it had insulted her.

"You know," started James, pushing his luck. "While we're here we could-"

Cordelia's head shot up. " _You_ , shut up and sit down or I'll curse you myself."

They sat in angry silence for a few minutes.

"What brought you to this finely set trap?" asked James, thinking it safe to talk to her now that she'd stopped shouting and put away her wand.

"The lure of rule enforcing, you?" Cordelia said this in a lower voice, bringing comfort to James' ears.

James cleared his throat, remembering and attempted to brush it off, "About the same I guess."

"You, rule enforcing? Oh what I'd give to see that," said Cordelia before lapsing into giggles. "What did you really hear?"

"Er … something about … I think Trewlawney … sometimes Professor Vector comes … it's called a zebra maybe?" muttered James. Cordelia gave him a piercing stare that reminded him so much of McGonagall that he crumbled, "Fine, Fred told me two girls were fighting up here."

Cordelia sighed, "Oh, James. You get _so_ close."

"So close to what?"

"Never mind," she answered, looking at a corner of their only exit.

"Never mind what?"

As she drew out her wand, Cordelia chuckled with her response, "You know, sometimes you seem like a petulant child and sometimes you act like a entitled king. The other times … well I dunno."

" _Just_ me? I'll have you know I'm equal to a king. King James the first of England," said James, trying to look regal.

"Nah, you're not like him," said Cordelia, while tapping the trapdoor with her wand. "And I think if I just … Yes!" The door popped open and she started to climb down.

"Why not?"

She smirked, "King James hated and was terrified of witches. First one, not true. Second one, yet to sink in."

"Ha ha," said James sarcastically, following her down the ladder.

"Now, it's time to find our friends."

"You know Ella was just trying to help."

Cordelia had a determined fire in her eyes, "Ahh, but you forget your good friend Fred who swore to all things good and holy that he'd never try anything of the sort again. He dies."

"Right," said James, swallowing nervously. "I don't know where he is." He began to walk off but was halted in his escape by a firm hand on his upper arm. Usually this would make him happy, but this time he was scared. It had been a long time since that vengeful glint had been present.

Yes, witches _did_ terrify him. Not that he'd ever tell Cordelia that.

* * *

"I feel bad," said Beatrice. "Cordelia hates being set up."

"This is what she needs," replied Hazel, who usually couldn't care less about the events around her but had been getting annoyed by all the flirty-ness surrounding the pair.

Fred spoke up, "Why is it all about Bode? James is the one getting exactly what he wants right now."

"I'm sorry," said Ella. "Yet again you display a surprising ignorance about Cordelia. She won't have done anything after only fifteen minutes."

"And what?" started a cold voice behind them. "Were you expecting to happen after, let's say, an hour?"

The four students in the discussion whirled around to see Cordelia standing behind them, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Henry and Jasper barely looked up, knowing that to interfere would be to get injured.

"It was his idea," said Ella, pointing at Fred.

"What?" cried Fred, leaping from his relaxed position. "Cordelia, trust me … it was all her, I'm innocent!"

Cordelia advanced on him, rather like a tiger stalking her prey. "Then why … did you take part?"

"Well," said Fred, looking relieved that Cordelia didn't look angry anymore. James was gesturing wildly behind him but it went ignored. "I think it's time you gave in."

"Gave in," scoffed Cordelia. "Rather like a girl, don't you think? Giving into the handsome man's charms. Forsaking her values and beliefs for a little time with her 'other half'?"

"Er … yes," replied Fred. He was quite confused about where Cordelia was headed. He made the awful mistake of flashing her his most winning smile.

"Oh merlin," moaned James, covering his eyes as Cordelia zeroed in and pounced. Six years and his friend still hadn't learned.

Fred yowled as Cordelia hit him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. She pulled up very close to his face – nose to nose – and reached down. "Now, I recall last time this happened … last year, was it?"

"Yes," squeaked the young wizard.

"Well, I did think I made my point crystal clear so it's time to pay up," Cordelia continued in the same tone, barely breathing her words. "Which of these would you like to keep?"

Cordelia was tapped on the shoulder by Beatrice who said, "Look, it was all our idea. We didn't realise it would be so humiliating for you and you can't blame Fred for being a wanker." Cordelia nodded in agreement and Bea smiled, "Good. Now would you let go of his testicles please."

James checked if Fred was alright while Cordelia sat down on his vacant armchair. "This is so annoying."

"What?" asked Ella, now engaged in something else.

"That you're my friends and I have to forgive you," replied Cordelia as if it was the greatest inconvenience to ever take place.

Fred heaved a tortured sigh, and Hazel smirked, "Hurting much?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," said Fred, trying to be his usual self but the whimpering softened the meaning.

"What I wouldn't give," replied Hazel casually, playing along. "I'm going to dinner … coming Cordelia?"

Cordelia nodded and picked up her stuff. Friends, she thought, they'll be the death of me.

* * *

The next four weeks past in a haze of laughter and studying for Cordelia. The important events are listed:

-Ella killed Louis' owl which caused a week of drama, hilarious to watch. One wonders how an 'accident' pertains to a perfectly healthy owl falling from the highest rafter in the owlery.

-James and Fred pushed Professor McGonagall one step too far and ended up getting a month of detentions. James had to polish the trophies in the trophy room ("It's the worst punishment ever," he complained one night. "It's like all my relative's achievements are laughing at my descent to failure.") and Fred had to help Professor Longbottom repot the Venomous Tentacula ("Best detention I've ever had," said Fred, in front of a red-faced James. "Neville was so worried I would hurt the 'poor thing' I just watched as he nearly strangled himself.")

-Jasper and Beatrice were getting closer. Beatrice hardly batted an eye before saying yes when Ella asked her if Louis could join them for breakfast one morning. Cordelia swore she saw them holding hands but Hazel pfft-ed her.

-Hazel was asked several times to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day and chose Ben Silverman, funnily enough, who she punched in the face. The details are still unknown.

-Very sadly, Scorpius and Rose had a huge fight. They are still together but everyone knows something is up.

-Cordelia received a time and place to meet with the two ministry women. Very exciting.

And that's about it.

Cordelia walked through the halls, wanting to make a good first impression with her punctuality. She arrived at the specified classroom and knocked.

"Come in."

The door swung open slowly as Cordelia edged into the room. The teacher's desk was piled high with files, it looked like this was their base of operations. The two witches were seated at either end, working, but rose when Cordelia entered.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," said Cordelia gratefully. "Believe me, I was very close to asking the first person who shot me a smile between classes."

Hermione laughed and said, "Here, we have some things to look through but the Ministry is sadly lacking in files about time. It's all classified I'm afraid."

"By who?"

"Unspeakables," said Audrey. "Bloody uptight they are. I asked them _once_ for a free pass into their department and now I'm banned for life. From the whole level! Where's the goodwill?"

Cordelia chuckled, "James agrees, doesn't like secrets."

"Ahh, what is it with our nephew that makes girls so attracted to him? I love him and all, but he's a little shit," Audrey asked Hermione.

"Oh no," said Cordelia, determined to clarify. "I'm not attracted to him … well I- kind of … it's different," she finished, cheeks reddening.

Hermione sat down and cleared a chair for Cordelia. "We know what you mean. The family doesn't allow anyone to be secretive, I think some of us live vicariously through our children."

The young witch smiled and placed herself on the chair, perched nervously on the end and waited for someone else to start.

"Well," said Audrey, passing her a small stack of files. "I managed to wrangle these for you, in other words I took these when no one was watching. Anyway, these are records of past time-turner usage and research the Ministry has conducted into the substance of time and how it appears in the world."

"Thank you again," breathed Cordelia, staring at the paper in front of her like it was solid gold. "And also can we-"

"Keep this quiet?" interrupted Hermione. "Of course. Is there anything you wanted to ask us? I don't know if we'll be able to help but we can give it a go."

Cordelia nodded and ruffled through her bag, pulling out the single sheet of parchment that had been giving her so much grief. "Here, this is what I … found. It has my name and the symptoms I displayed one time when I went into the hospital wing but I haven't managed to translate the language or understand any of the diagrams."

Audrey took the paper, putting on her recently neglected reading glasses and gave the page a quick scan. She handed it to Hermione and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably," answered Hermione. "This language is old. Very old. It's sort of a primitive version of ancient runes but different symbols mean different things. Hard to translate and nearly extinct so the question is …"

"What is someone doing with this buried language?" finished Cordelia.

"You start reading and we'll translate and do some diagrams, yeah?" said Audrey. Cordelia agreed and they began.

For nearly half-an-hour all that could be heard was the scratching of quills and the rustling of paper as someone flipped through a book. Cordelia didn't even have time to acknowledge that she was working with some of the smartest and most famous witches in the wizarding world. The stuff she was reading was in-depth and interesting. She learnt that it was possible to move backward but not forward in time because people didn't have any knowledge of what was to come. It was discovered that by using Prior Incantatum, one can return to the time they left from. There was a case in 1743 when a man tried to reclaim his love and ended up killing the past version of himself, eliminating his future. Time and space had been, according to some accounts, been controlled by Merlin himself when he was alive but he would have had to completely absorb the infinity of it to be able to do so. Cordelia blanched at this point; could this have been what the people had done to her? On a smaller scale, maybe?

The silence was broken when Audrey spoke, "Hermione, I don't understand this part. All of this is drabble about spells and enchantments but this sentence here is underlined and I don't know why."

"Show me," said Hermione, leaning over to check. "Oh, that relates to this picture."

"Picture?" asked Cordelia.

"This one here, it shows a place. I see how you were confused with the circles buts it's just some hills and caves where these people found some of the spells," said Hermione.

Suddenly, Audrey put another piece of parchment in front of Hermione. It made no sense to Cordelia but both witches started to work in earnest, as though they were closing in.

"So, was this written recently or all of it from the caves?"

"Er …" started Hermione, distracted. "They've converted it into a modern meaning but the part we're having trouble with is wholly new part. It seems essential, however." Both witches continued reading until, "… oh my merlin …"

Cordelia was flabbergasted. "What? What are you reading?"

But both witches stayed silent; fear and pity mingled in their eyes as they stared at the young witch in front of them.

Her fate had been discovered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Keep reading! Next chapter up soon which will contain more James/Cordelia stuff.


	17. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Authors Note:** Protective James, time-turner drama – this chapter has it all! Also, as a little sidenote, I was listening to an old playlist of mine and I rediscovered the song 'The Heart is a Cannibal' by The Cat Empire. I think it is a good representation of what James feels for Cordelia.

 **Disclaimer:** This is all the property of J. K. Rowling. And I very loosely based one of the scenes on Doctor Who.

* * *

Cordelia awoke on Monday feeling like she had been punched all over her body. She had had enormous trouble getting to sleep the previous night … and the last two weeks before that. Cordelia was operating on pure willpower.

It had been hard walking out of the room that apparently contained a dark secret. Hermione and Audrey did not breathe a word about what they had read.

So much for answers.

Yes, Cordelia had received help; those papers hadn't been useless, but the two women looked at her as though they were arranging her funeral. It wasn't the most comforting notion.

As she angrily brushed through her hair, Cordelia looked in the mirror, trying to find some sort of weakness in her eyes. Why did people think she couldn't handle the things she was given? She placed a hand below her eyes, touching the black rings below them. Her life kept going in circles, one moment it was fine and the next something brought her right back down. A vicious cycle that had started to take a toll on her body. Cordelia spotted a bright green make-up bag, Ella's. Taking it quickly, she used the concealer (after figuring out how to use it) on the rings, making sure she didn't look too ridiculous. Make-up had been one of the things that made her different from the other girls. Only used on special occasions, Cordelia really didn't see any point to the products she was given by auntie's and other female relatives.

She had survived nearly six years of walking through the school with Ella and watching boys' heads turn as she walked past. After a while you just accept that this is the face you've got.

Cordelia exited the small bathroom and packed her bag for the day, making sure not to forget her graphs she needed for Arithmancy; she had already done that twice.

The common room was quite deserted as it was early and most students were still in bed. Cordelia continued out the portrait hole, figuring someone would be at breakfast.

Cordelia entered the great hall, stomach grumbling to find only five other students awake (not including teachers). Two Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, and …

Ella and Louis.

What was the world coming to? Ella didn't rise before 7:30.

And the other thing was, Cordelia had been avoiding this with all her mind, body and soul.

A meal with a couple.

And not just any couple, the sickliest sweet pair ever to haunt the halls of Hogwarts. It just wasn't fair! Now Cordelia had to deal with completely un-funny inside jokes, absolutely terrifying anecdotes and kissing … lots and lots of kissing.

Did she have time to run?

"Hey Cordelia!" Oh damn, she had been seen, abort abort. "Come and have breakfast with us," called Ella excitedly.

Something died inside of the young witch as she walked towards the happy couple. The thing was, Cordelia didn't know whether she was uncomfortable because of the whole Bea thing or if it was just because they were so cringe-worthy. Well, she was about to find out.

"Hey you two," said Cordelia, sitting down opposite them. "I thought I'd be the only one here."

"Do you usually eat breakfast alone," asked Louis, digging into the bacon.

"I _start_ it alone, but then I'm interrupted by you lot."

Ella laughed, "Well I hope you don't mind joining us this morning, I promise it won't be that bad."

"No, no, I was kidding," replied Cordelia, hoping her smile didn't look like a grimace.

They all fell silent, eating their breakfast until Ella leant forward, an intense look in her eyes. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The thing about …-," prompted Ella.

"I've literally just arrived," said Cordelia, stopping her in her drabble.

Ella blushed, "Right, of course … I just get carried away." She sat up straight, brushing over lapse in confidence. "See that girl over there? Magdalena Biros?" Cordelia nodded, seeing one of the Slytherin girls with sharp features and olive skin. "Well, I overheard them talking and they said they saw aurors in the grounds!"

"Aurors?" asked Cordelia carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Ella, appearing excited to get Cordelia's attention. "Supposedly they're here on the same business as last time … you know the one where that random guy possessed you?"

Cordelia gave a chuckle, "Yes, I generally remember the times when I've been possessed." So Hazel hadn't told Ella about Kieran Karkner. Ella was not allowed to go to the trials because her parents said she wouldn't understand it. Cordelia and Bea sat there alone as Hazel's story was shot to pieces, even though every word was true. "So why are they in the grounds then?"

"Something about the forest, I think Teddy mentioned something about a person hiding in there," answered Louis.

"You didn't get anything more than that?"

Louis smirked, "Well … he was quite preoccupied that a certain sister of mine is dating someone else."

"Oh, I think James mentioned that," said Cordelia. She had liked Teddy, he was always making people laugh with his feature-changing abilities. Very charming and cheerful, Teddy had been in love with Victoire since they were children but unfortunately their short fling had gone down the drain due to some stupid fights. "Why did they break up again?"

"Something about socks as I recall, but the family knows they're going to get back together. The question is when. Mum keeps inviting Teddy over for dinner which Victoire complains about and Dom laughs about in their letters," said Louis.

Cordelia sighed deeply, "Girls are so petty sometimes … it's ridiculous."

"Yes, not many people can pull off a relationship without faults," added Ella sadly.

"I believe we've done a pretty good job don't you honey?" said Louis, looking lovingly into Ella's eyes.

"I agree," replied Ella before they sunk into a deep kiss. Cordelia cleared her throat and looked around for a sharp object to throw at them before someone tapped her on the shoulder. She swung around to see a welcome face.

"Hi Roxanne!" said Cordelia in an overly cheery voice, welcoming the girl into their midst. "What can I help you with?"

Roxanne stood there, awkwardly watching the couple across the table and Cordelia realised Louis was her cousin. That family was huge. "I just came to … ask you … er, something," said Roxanne quietly.

"Sure thing, I'd love to help with 'er something'. Do you want to go somewhere private?" asked Cordelia, picking up her stuff.

"Yes please."

Ella looked up, releasing Louis who now had lipstick all over his face and didn't seem to notice. "Are you going already?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Cordelia, not wanting to sound sarcastic.

"Well we'll have to do this some other time then," said Ella, grinning like this was a great proposal.

Cordelia smiled back. "Oh we definitely should … someday," she said, guiding Roxanne to the opposite end of the table. "… or never."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Roxanne curiously. "I mean I've heard stories, but-."

"Oh they're bad alright," said Cordelia sitting down. The great hall had started to fill up and they had found one of the only seats with no people around. "So, what's on your mind?"

Roxanne's grin faded and she looked at the table. Something was certainly weighing on her mind. This occurrence was strange because Cordelia never really interacted with Roxanne unless she was with Lily or Hugo, she came across as a shy girl; an opposite to her brother.

"I … I need advice," started Roxanne uncertainly.

"That's absolutely fine Roxy, what kind of advice? I can do boy trouble but I'm not sure I'm the most qualified," said Cordelia comfortingly.

Roxanne giggled, "No, it's not that … I'm worried about Lily."

"Has something happened?" questioned a slightly concerned Cordelia. "Maybe you should talk to your family about this."

"No. I need to talk to someone outside my family and you're a prefect so …" said Roxanne.

"Shoot."

"Well, it's just that Lily has had a lot of boyfriends …" she stopped and looked inquiringly at Cordelia who nodded and waved a hand to continue. "I'm a bit worried that she might be seeing someone that is hurting her."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, surprised and said quietly, "You don't mean abusing do you?"

"Oh! Definitely not," cried Roxanne, correcting herself. "Just in an emotional way … like her feelings are being hurt-."

She stopped talking when Fred and James dropped into the seats either side of them. Cordelia shot her a look but Roxanne shook her head, stopping the conversation. Getting up from the table she kissed her brother on the cheek, laughed when he tried to move away and left to find Hugo.

"Do you mind?" said Cordelia, annoyed at the two boys. "Roxanne was trying to ask for advice."

"Advice? You?" said Fred. "Why didn't she come to me?" He gave her a stern look, "What were you talking about?"

"Wow that's a lot of questions," said James. "Do you want me to write them down, Cordelia?"

Cordelia felt like banging her head on the table, she loved helping people and her quest had just been squashed by the two morons sitting next to her. "Roxanne came to me because it was something she didn't want her family to hear."

That was a mistake.

Their ears perked up and they looked very curious. "What was it?" they said in unison.

"Never you mind."

* * *

Cordelia bid goodbye to Henry in the common room after their Monday night rounds. As she walked up the stairs, her mind drifted away from the thought of a nice warm shower and to something that had been bugging her mind since that morning.

What were aurors doing searching the woods?

No, Cordelia assured herself, don't be so ridiculous. Aurors are too busy to bother with some teenagers' problems all the time. The magical barriers might need testing … or maybe Hagrid bought another dangerous animal to Hogwarts. Maybe Hogsmeade had a break in and the culprit took to hiding in the woods. The possibilities were endless but Cordelia couldn't stop the nagging feeling that her worst fear was right.

The door made the same creaking noise it had always done since first year when Cordelia entered the dormitory. Ella and Beatrice were fast asleep, breathing deeply but a light was shining through Hazel's hangings.

As Cordelia tiptoed across the room, her elbow banged into the wardrobe and she couldn't help but swear loudly, dropping onto her bed. Beatrice rolled over, murmuring about 'waddling ducks' or 'modelling trucks'. Many a night had been spent listening to the weird and wonderful things Beatrice would say in her sleep. It was, in fact, how they had found out about her crush on Louis.

"You just get back?" asked a sleepy voice. Cordelia looked up to see a tired face peeping through the hangings on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," replied Cordelia irritably. "We found three Ravenclaw girls doing something strange to Professor Vectors classroom and Fred and Jasper were wandering around the fourth floor doing nothing. I tried to find James but the other two must have been distractions because they kept distracting me. Anyway, I gave them all detentions but it took so long."

Hazel appeared amused by this story and said, "Well, you could have left the shouting outside the dormitory."

"I bumped my elbow!"

"Even so … sleep is very important."

"Oh really? What were you doing?" asked Cordelia forcefully, feeling the pain of her not funny funny bone.

"Reading," said Hazel. "Or at least I was."

Cordelia sighed, "You're a real pain sometimes, did you know that?"

"Yes," replied Hazel proudly. She leant back and continued her reading, a peaceful expression drifting over her face. Cordelia smiled, as creepy as it sounded she liked watching people, especially when they were in their own head. Merlin only knew what she looked like when she was troubled.

The clock clanged softly in a corner and Cordelia realised that it was already eleven at night. If she was going to go for a walk in the morning she needed a good night's rest. She swept through her nightly routine and was ready to sleep twenty minutes later.

Hazel was snoring now, her book sliding out of her grip. Cordelia picked it up and placed it on her bedside table before recognising the volume as her own. She chuckled and brought it over to her bed. Just as she was about to put the book back in its rightful spot, Cordelia noticed a sheet of crumpled parchment resting, partly concealed, behind her Advanced Potion Making textbook. Holding Hazel's theft under one arm, she picked up the letter and found no address.

Strange, she thought.

The parchment was rough and badly bent, as though someone had written it in a hurry. She opened it with some difficulty and viewed the contents with confusion.

Inside the letter were three pictures.

Horrid realisation spread across the young witches face as she looked more closely. Her stomach dropped and the book fell to the floor with a thud.

Adrenaline overtook her body; Cordelia threw on a coat and shoes and ran out of the room, shutting the door to ensure no one followed her.

She had promised herself they wouldn't get to her, but merlin they had.

Cordelia hurried into the night, leaving no trail to be followed.

* * *

James settled down in the great hall on Tuesday. He was a bit put out that Cordelia hadn't shown for his Quidditch practise that morning but she usually only came to one a week so maybe on Thursday he'd have more luck.

But as James looked around at his group of friends he realised something was missing.

"Where's Cordelia?" he asked casually, reaching for the tea.

"Er …" replied Fred, peering around at the group. "Not here."

James was torn between chuckling and scowling, "Thanks for that, very informative."

"I saw her last night for patrols-," started Henry.

"Oh yeah," interrupted Fred, laughing. "So did I."

Henry gave him a pointed look. "Cordelia seemed pretty tired James," he said intently. "We were kept up late because of you three idiots."

"Hey! I wasn't even there," protested James.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry, raising a single eyebrow. "Because I can think of about twelve places on the fourth floor that you might have been while Fred and Jasper were guarding."

James deflated a little, "You know me too well."

Breakfast was disappearing fast and James filled his plate to the brim, nursing a healthy appetite after Quidditch training. After a few more minutes, Hazel and Beatrice walked into the great hall which meant Ella left Louis at the Ravenclaw table and came to join the boys.

"Where's Cordelia?" said Bea curiously as they sat down. The small girl got Jaspers attention and wiped off a spot jam off his chin while he blushed furiously. The scene was ruined by Fred and Hazel pretending to vomit in the background.

"I thought she was sleeping," continued James worriedly. "Wasn't she in your dormitory?"

A crease was forming in Ella's brow as well. "She wasn't there when I woke up around six."

"Six?" cried an astounded Hazel. "Since when?"

"Since I realised that the mornings are when Louis' alone," replied Ella distractedly, still looking worried.

"You all need to relax," said Hazel firmly. "Cordelia does all manner of strange things. She's probably walking around the lake, greeting the mermaids."

Everyone nodded at Hazel's intelligent reasoning and continued their breakfast.

But there was something niggling at the back of James' mind.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Alright, I take it back," said Hazel with a hint of anxiety. "Cordelia's gone."

"Gone?" exclaimed James, he too was nervous. "What do you mean gone?"

Hazel started pacing the courtyard to work off her nervous energy, it was evening and the whether was nippy. "I mean I checked the hospital wing and she wasn't there."

"Well that doesn't mean she's gone. The others are still going."

"The library was empty?" asked Hazel.

"Yep, and I asked Madam Pince and she said Cordelia hadn't been in there since yesterday," said James bitterly. "Hardly knew who she was and Cordelia's in there all the time."

Running footsteps caused the pair to turn and they saw the other five come out of an arched doorway.

"You didn't find her?" questioned James, their head shakes causing his hopes to disappear. Only he knew what sort of trouble she might be in and it was scary to think what she might be facing at that moment.

"James," began Henry, breathing heavily. "Should we be worried?"

The wizard hesitated, he couldn't tell them anything. "She's not here and there are aurors around. It's not the first time something strange has happened to her this year."

"So … yes," said Beatrice who was starting to get angry.

"We … we don't know anything yet and we shouldn't work ourselves up over nothing," said James.

Hazel nodded, "I agree. Cordelia could be somewhere we haven't checked yet. She wouldn't like it if we overreacted."

Everyone nodded and James drew a deep breath, feeling calmer. Cordelia was safe, she was smart, she would have found a way to contact them if she was in danger. Everything was okay.

They walked out of the courtyard and James saw Hagrid's hut, blending in to the trees behind it. But it wasn't this that sent his heart racing, it was the scene next to the cabin that scared him. A small group of black-robed people with their wands out, facing the forest and moving around as though they were trying to find a door.

Before his friends could say otherwise, James jogged towards the aurors, trying to spot his father amongst the mass. He waved to the man with identical hair and Harry turned around, greeting his son with a grim expression.

"What have you heard?" said his dad before James could speak.

"Nothing but I'm thinking you have," replied James, even more confused and worried than before.

Harry stood back, looking at the aurors who were still tapping away at the invisible thing. "It doesn't matter … we'll sort it."

"No," said James. "Tell me because Cordelia's missing and I think you know where she is."

His dad closed his eyes like he was dreading his answer. "James," he started slowly. "We are here because someone trespassed into the grounds a couple of days ago, they've blocked off the forest."

"And what's that got to do with Cordelia?" pushed James.

"A girl described by Neville as tall with blond hair ran straight through the barrier just before midnight," said Harry heavily.

James shook his head, "But that could have been anyone."

"She dropped this," said his father, holding up an envelope. On the outside it simply said 'Cordelia Bode'.

"She's in there?" shouted James, feeling sick. "And you've just been standing here!"

Harry placed a hand on his son's arm. "As far as we know she's fine. Do you really think she's the type of person to knowingly wander into danger?"

"Yes," James said. "If there was something she needed to do."

His dad nodded, understanding the type of situation, "We can't break through the wards this person has created. They're very powerful."

"How did he get in here?" asked James.

"We found two Hogsmeade men, seriously wounded, at the gates. We believe he used this as a distraction before walking through. People can walk through the gates; they just can't come through magically."

"Wounded how?" said James testily.

Harry, in his typical way, was oblivious to having a tactful answer, "We're thinking cruciatus curse so the village would hear, one of them was bleeding from a deep cut."

A buzzing filled his ears as James felt like his world was spinning out of focus. Something switched on in his head. Cordelia could be screaming in pain 50 metres in front of him; he imagined her writhing around on the ground as a man laughed at her pain. He vaguely heard his friends group behind him but that didn't matter.

Three people grabbed him as he lunged forward. Fred, his father, and Teddy had recognised what he was about to do and stopped him.

"James, no one can get through," said Teddy who had just joined them. "The first person who tried was thrown backwards. Saving your friend will take brains, not strength."

James calmed down just long enough to pull out his wand. "I am not sitting here and waiting."

Harry nodded. "I would have been disappointed if you had."

* * *

Cordelia opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pile of twigs and dry leaves. Her whole body was stiff and her head was throbbing painfully.

She pushed herself up slightly and instantly threw her left hand up to her head to stop it ringing. Someone had hit her hard.

"I thought you would stay down for much longer," said a deep voice behind her. Cordelia rolled over to see a figure standing in the gloom of the trees. "Hello Cordelia."

"What-?" Cordelia began, trying to remember. The letter, running through the forest, catching her coat on branches and scratching her face, stepping past a big oak tree and BAM, no more memory. "Why did you bring me here?"

The man advanced a few steps, keeping his face in shadow. "I believe you have it backward. You came here completely at your own resolve; I was merely the one who greeted you."

Cordelia stood up, appraising her surroundings to see if she recognised any of the trees or rocks. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry," said the man, the whites of his teeth leering at her. "You are quite far from your friends. It must be a relief to you, knowing you are away from that pesky Ella."

A chill ran down the girl's back, this man had been watching her.

"Your friends are _very_ special too you, so I've noticed. You are the definition of a loyal, stubborn young Gryffindor. Some would call that stupid," sighed the man.

"What do you want with me?" said Cordelia firmly, already knowing the answer.

"I don't like your tone … I'm only trying to help you. But, if there is something I require, it is around your neck."

"No."

"No?" said the man, almost laughing.

"No," repeated Cordelia, strongly facing up to her attacker. "I will not give you the time-turner."

"But my dear, I don't think you have a choice," said the man in a cheery voice. "Or have you already forgotten my gift to you?"

Cold air seemed to fill up Cordelia's lungs as she responded, "You will _not_ touch them!"

"You can't stop me," he hissed. "I have seen many things in my time and I swear, nothing, NOTHING, is going to stop me."

Silence filled the chilly air between them as they both glared at one another, looking for weaknesses.

"I'm sorry," said Cordelia finally.

"What?" said the man, sounding shocked at her words.

Cordelia closed her eyes, blocking out her fear. "I'm sorry for whoever you lost. But you can't save them."

"You don't know _anything_."

"No … I probably don't. But the one thing I do know is that the person you loved is _gone_ and they will not appreciate you hurting others to get them back," said Cordelia.

The man hesitated slightly. His head tilted to one side like he was thinking about something curious and Cordelia really believed she had gotten through to him.

Suddenly, the man ran forward, so quickly that Cordelia didn't even have time to think before she hit the ground, his heavy breathing in her ear. "You think you can trick me? I know what I want and it's around your neck." He pulled at the chain so hard it cut into Cordelia's neck and she screamed with the pain. He struggled with the necklace, trying to pull it off while she was keeping it close, stopping him from strangling her. Cordelia squirmed under his weight, reaching desperately for her wand but her coat had lower pockets than her normal robes and it was out of reach; all the while her vision was turning black. "I will kill you!" he screamed, sending a wave of dread over her body. This man was crazy.

But, as suddenly as he came forward, the man disappeared. Cordelia clutched the pendant to her chest, taking in huge gulps of air. When she was stable she stood up, facing the trees around her.

Something tickled the back of her neck and she swung around. There was no one there. Slightly panicking she continued to turn around, looking for him.

"Go on then! Do it!" she shouted at the darkness. Nothing responded but the wind, rustling through the trees. "I'm not going to hand it over so you're going to have to kill me."

A voice came out of the darkness, close to her ear, "You _will_ give me the time-turner." Cordelia turned in the direction of the voice but it was just thin air.

"I won't."

"You will, you saw what will happen if you don't," said the voice.

Cordelia clenched her fists in anger. "So kill me. If you don't, how can I believe you have the capacity to kill others."

"You will be destroyed along with those you love."

"Fine then! Destroy me! I'm _not_ scared of you," shouted Cordelia.

A gust of wind made her hair flow in the breeze which meant her neck was exposed. An invisible hand brushed gently against it, sending goose-bumps across her arms. "You can be tortured; the pictures did enough I think."

"That's a smaller threat than the last, you're losing power."

"When you feel pain, you will relinquish the necklace to me," said the man.

Cordelia took a step backwards to get away from the invisible hand that was touching her. "You don't scare me anymore because I'm already extremely terrified- … of _dying_. And I will endure a lot of pain before I give up the thing that is keeping me alive, how long have you got?"

The wind stopped and the forest was silent, causing a bubble of dread to rise up within the witch.

"Let me go and I won't tell a soul. You can offer me my life but you cannot threaten it!"

The air rippled in front of Cordelia and the man reappeared, his face still in shadows. He grabbed her arm before the surprise wore off and held it firmly, drawing a knife from his pocket. "I can't take the time-turner by force, you are attached to it. But you _will_ give it up."

A sob escaped from Cordelia's mouth and she dug her heels into the ground, trying to move away. The man was too strong and he stared intensely at her. This was too much and a tear rolled down her cheek, breaking the strong façade she had kept up before now.

"Okay, okay, yes, I am crying. It's just because I am very frightened of you and if you knew anything about normal people you'd stop this and let me go," cried Cordelia, gasping with fear as he tried to hold her arm steady, lowering the knife to her skin.

"Stop, stop, stop, please," she screamed, falling to her knees. "I will not tell you, I can't –," she screamed again, feeling the pain and trying not to give in. "Why did you send that letter to James?"

The man hesitated. "I'm not going to answer your questions."

"Well you might as well kill me because I'm not doing anything until you do," said Cordelia, breathing out, feeling a sense of relief at her words.

The man looked like he was weighing up whether she was lying but, nevertheless, let her drop to the ground, standing back and watching her pathetically whimper while trying to regain her fire.

"Your friends are far away, sleeping in their beds, your family is across the country and no one else cares about you. I can do this for a long time," he said.

" _I_ may be loyal, but if there's one thing I know it's that, if my friends are who I think they are, they will have my back," said Cordelia toughly, despite her position.

The man grinned awfully at her, rubbing in the fact of how alone she was. Cordelia started to shake, if this was going to end, it was going to end badly. Her vision clouded with new tears and she began to cry.

BANG!

Cordelia's head snapped up to see that the man was gone, leaving nothing but the scars he had left on her. She heard loud voices and thumping footsteps but she was too gone to care. Her arm ached and she just wanted to be free from the pain, free from her emotions that were running around her head.

"Cordelia," someone said above her. She heard them curse with anger as they lifted her bleeding arm. "What have they done to you? Please wake up, you've got to wake up. Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia." The voice faded into the background and she felt a pair of arms go under her, lifting her weak body off the leaves.

A minute, five, ten? Cordelia didn't know how much time she spent feeling the jolting motion of someone running with her against their chest, but once they were out of the forest she was placed carefully upon the ground. She was aware of lots of movement around her as she was fed with a nourishing potion that made up for the meals she had missed and her arm was carefully tended to. There were many people her but Cordelia could only see one person.

"Are you all right?" asked James sounding on the brink of tears himself. "I- I'm sorry you were hurt; I should have done better."

Cordelia shook her head slightly, "Don't you dare take this on yourself."

James took her hand when he saw the hurt in her eyes, "I never doubted you would be strong, though. I will always be there for you and you will always be there for me."

A grateful look went through her hazel eyes and he brought her hand to his lips, giving them a quick kiss.

"Cordelia?" said a very familiar voice. Cordelia twisted around to see Julie Bode standing behind her, looking very pale and worried. "You are going to tell me what's going on right now!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoyed this one! I'm open to any feedback.


	18. What Happened?

**Authors Note:** Hello there! Thank you to those who did review last chapter. There is more action to come so stay with me, not so much in this one though. This chapter opens some more interesting background concerning James and Hazel so I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Cordelia?" said a very familiar voice. Cordelia twisted around to see Julie Bode standing behind her, looking very pale and worried. "You are going to tell me what's going on right now!"

Now, Cordelia wasn't exactly afraid of her parents (her dad was a big softie even when he was angry) but at times her mother adopted a look that William liked to call the 'Stare of Impending Doom'; this meant they knew they were about to be yelled at.

"Mum!" cried Cordelia in surprise and got to her feet, mistakenly leaning on her left arm which caused her to cry out in pain. James told her off and kept a hand on her shoulder so she didn't do any more damage.

Someone else came over her vision and Cordelia recognised the 'Stare of Copying My Wife Because She Can Control the Kids'. "What have you done to yourself kiddo?" said Christopher Bode.

"Okay … hold up," said Cordelia, struggling against James' grip but he didn't budge, smirking at her determination to rise. "I thought muggles weren't allowed on the grounds."

"Muggles have to be told where to find Hogwarts otherwise they will just see a decrepit old castle," said Professor McGonagall who had joined them. Her lips were very thin and she had just finished talking to James' father who looked sheepish. One never recovered from their teacher's authority.

"Does this hurt?" asked another voice and Cordelia saw her brother loom over her. He pointed to her arm and she nodded. And, in a typical brotherly way, William picked up her arm and shook it as if to see if she was lying. There were lots of 'No!' and 'Will!' and William put her hand back on the ground, muttering a quick apology.

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief and said incredulously, "You never learn do you mate? You'd think after all the times you pressed on my bruises that you, my precious flower, would learn that I retaliate." Before Will realised what she had said, Cordelia swung her leg up and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan and lean over. James looked at her in amazement and Cordelia grinned, reassuring him that this was a normal occurrence. "He'll be right mate," she said, casually taking another sip of her potion.

"Is anyone going to tell me why my daughter looks like a lump of raw meat!?" yelled Cordelia's father, staring accusingly at everyone in the vicinity but lingered a little longer on James who awkwardly coughed and scooted away from Cordelia's body.

"I think we'd all like to know the answers to that one," said Harry. He was standing behind James and seemed to be a little confused.

"And who are you?" stated Christopher rudely, giving one of the most famous wizards of all time an evaluating look. Cordelia buried her head in her hands when her father realised that the auror had similar features to James and shot them both a look of dislike.

Once again, Cordelia tried to rise and was successful without James near her. "Dad, this wasn't anyone's fault but mine, okay? I ran into the forest, nobody made me go." Her father came towards her and helped her stand, holding her steady as her body realised how many meals it had missed.

"But what caused you to run in there in the first place?" asked Julie, coming to stand next to them. Cordelia bit her lip, looking down at the ground to stop herself from telling them the truth because they wouldn't like it at all. "Cordelia my love, you can tell us … we won't be mad."

"Did someone possess you again?" added James from the side. Cordelia shook her head. No one seemed to know what to say.

James' father moved forward and stood in front of her. "What did the man look like?"

"I don't know," said Cordelia sadly. "I never saw his face."

More running and six people appeared gathered around Cordelia, looking at her worriedly. Ella and Beatrice checked her to see if she was hurt and gasped when they saw her arm. Fred and Hazel looked apprehensive but waited for the others to finish and Henry and Jasper started to talk to the aurors to find out what had happened. Cordelia smiled at them because she really didn't deserve friends such as these who would always care about her so much.

"What happened?" Fred asked William who was standing next to his mother. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the suicidal idiot's brother," replied William, who needed to know why his big sister was hurt. "And I don't know what happened, she won't tell us."

Cordelia broke away from everyone, thanking them for what they had done. "May I go back up to the castle now?"

"Miss Bode," said James' father. "If there is one thing I know; it's that people will always feel better when they share what hurt them. I believe you are strong enough to confide in those who are closest to you."

If anyone else had said these words Cordelia would have stayed silent. But standing in front of Harry Potter she felt foolish for keeping it to herself, these people loved her and she could always trust them.

"I- …" she started, her voice already quavering. "I came back from … from patrols and Hazel was awake. At some point, around eleven-thirty I think … I saw a letter on my bedside table." Cordelia paused and drew a deep breath to keep going. She told them how she had run into the forest and how the man had threatened her and tried to steal her pendant (though she did not reveal what it was) and how she had stood him down, telling him nothing. Everyone was faintly awestruck by the end but Cordelia didn't feel heroic; she had given in to a dangerous man because of a stupid, sentimental reason.

After a few moments of silence William spoke up, "But what was in the letter?"

His sister faltered, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. "Pictures," she responded in a small voice.

"Pictures of what, darling?" pushed Christopher gently.

"Pictures of you," said Cordelia, her voice breaking. "You and mum and Will all dead and bleeding and so … empty and he wrote that this was the future … _my_ future."

This time, everyone stared at her in shock, allowing the recklessness of her actions to wash over them. Christopher pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Why would you put yourself in danger because of a few pictures?"

"Didn't we teach you anything about safety?" added her mother exasperatedly. All her friends and family started to add in other points of information about how stupid she had been and how she had a great gash on her arm to prove Cordelia did the wrong thing and how they could handle themselves.

This was too much and Cordelia let out a sob which cause them to fall into an angry silence. She saw their expressions and something cracked inside of her.

"I'd say I was sorry but I'd do it again," she said, sobbing in the middle of the ring of people, her hands covering her face. Cordelia fell to her knees and began to cry in earnest, her shoulders rocking as she wept. "I'd do it again. Well, what are you doing?" she shouted at her loved ones. "Why are you just standing there? Do you understand what I have just done?"

Nobody moved, completely taken aback by the pure amount of emotion radiating from their daughter, sister, friend. For you see, those pictures had shown the scenario that Cordelia had feared the most ever since she had found out the power of the time-turner. When she saw her families faces she had no other thought than to protect them because obviously it had been her problem that had made this happen. It was an awful feeling and if those pictures had displayed a real scene, Cordelia really didn't know if she'd be able to keep going.

While her eyes were still blurred by tears someone came towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We are so very proud of you," said Julie, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "Look around you at all these people, they all were so scared that you were hurt and now they're afraid of how easy it was to hurt you. This is how you know that people love you." Cordelia continued to cry, snuggling her face into her mother's chest, as everyone feels safer with their mother.

"Can we please go back up to the castle now?" said Hazel, her words bringing full attention to the tears that adorned her cheeks. "It's bloody cold and Cordelia probably shouldn't be outside."

"I'm fine," replied Cordelia gratefully to her best friend. "I just need something to eat."

"Something to eat it is," added her father, bouncing towards them and lifting her back onto her feet.

Will walked over and said, "Is there anywhere to eat around here?"

Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "No William, we magical folk don't need to eat, we just fly around, absorbing water through our skin- of course there's somewhere to eat."

"Professor McGonagall?" said Harry. "I think they should be permitted to go to Hogsmeade to eat. I don't believe many students will keep their mouths closed about Cordelia's injuries." McGonagall nodded and the auror turned to the rest of them. "That goes for all of you," he said, peering at Cordelia's friends. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

And as Cordelia walked down the path to Hogsmeade with her family, she realised how she hadn't overthought that last point at all.

Cordelia Bode absolutely trusted her friends.

* * *

The common room contained only five people when James entered it that night. They were all working except a little figure at the window, looking out at the stars. A quick mental battle ensued between James' need for people to be happy and his need to avoid getting verbally abused.

But, then again, Hazel Ivers looked very vulnerable against the backdrop of the sky and James could've sworn he saw her sniff and wipe her eyes.

Oh well, best be prepared for pain.

"Hey," said James quietly as he sat tentatively down next to her. Hazel's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes. "You can tell me to go, I just thought you'd like some company … I know I do."

She nodded and switched her gaze back to the sky. They sat there in silence, both thinking about the exact same thing. Hazel took a shuddering breath and spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you're going to either way."

"No, I … well I guess I would but-," started Hazel. She shook her head to clear it and continued, "I don't like you-."

"There's the love," interrupted James, grinning.

" _But_ ," said Hazel, glaring at him. "You're a good person."

James tilted his head to the side questioningly. "I have a feeling this is going somewhere …"

"I told you, on that very first day in the great hall, I said if you go through with this you will not, no matter what happens, back away from Cordelia or hurt her," said Hazel, she was facing him with an intense look and one couldn't say she wasn't being serious. "Will you stick by the promise you gave me?"

It was like the room froze as James tried to wrap his head around the question. Truth was, he had forgotten all about that conversation with Hazel which had happened just before he had asked Cordelia on a date. Back then it didn't seem like much of commitment but now, with everything that had happened and getting to know Cordelia and her relationships with other people it was much deeper.

"Forever," said James seriously. "Or at least until she gets sick of me."

"Oh don't you worry she's head over heels in love with you," replied Hazel disinterestedly.

James laughed, "I think you've got me confused with someone else."

"Cordelia doesn't show it like other girls but she really does like you," said Hazel, leaning back against the stone wall. "How many times have you snogged?"

"What sort of question is that?" spluttered James.

Hazel smirked, "You'll see the importance if you answer."

"Er …" James began, wondering how many times Cordelia would stab him for telling her friend this. "Twice?"

"Nice," replied Hazel casually.

The wizard waited. "Weren't you going to tell me what's important?"

"No I was just curious. Cordelia _was_ right, you are so easy to manipulate," said Hazel incredulously.

"So you don't talk about my amazing snogging abilities but you do talk about how she controls me?" asked James to no one in particular.

They both chuckled at the thought of Cordelia's strange sense of humour. James barely even dared to think about what Hazel had said, could the girl he had always fancied really like him in that way? Obviously they had been together but Cordelia always seemed slightly unattainable to him. Equal parts down to earth and high in the sky.

"But seriously," said Hazel. "You will _not_ leave her unless there is absolute reason to. You've left too many girls heart-broken and Cordelia will not become another notch in your bedpost."

"I know. I've liked her for so long it would seem weird to move on," replied James.

Hazel turned her head away to hide the big tears rolling down her cheeks. "She deserves someone to always be there for her. She's one of those people who'll believe that she can do everything by herself but she can't … no one can. Be there for her because she was always there for me." James appeared baffled so she continued, "When my brother, Rory, died, I was lost. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep I was just … there. Cordelia stayed with me, every day she would come over to my house, no matter whether it was snowy or rainy, and just sit with me; talk to me about anything and everything. She came to every session of Kieran Karkner's trial and would hold my hand when my parents were holding each other's." Hazel started to chuckle, "And the best part was when she jinxed the defence's wig to go on backwards when he was verbally attacking me during my statement; he tried to remove it and ended up slapping the judge." Her expression once again became stony, "When I heard she was in danger, I- I froze … because no one deserves pain but least of all the person who delivers from it. I love her dearly and, … I think you do to."

James didn't speak for several moments; he didn't think he had to. For one thing, he never knew about Hazel's brother although he had read about the case in the Daily Prophet. Cordelia must have really been an extremely great friend for Hazel to be so grateful even though such a horrible thing happened.

"I will protect her," said James firmly. "But I wouldn't sell yourself short. Even if I go, and I'm not saying I'm planning on it, Cordelia has you and Beatrice and Ella who will be with her. And another thing, today proved that she can handle herself, it just takes a small amount of help for her to finish it."

"Thank you James," said Hazel, standing up and brushing off her skirt. She started towards the girl's staircase but turned around half-way with a challenging look in her eye. "If you tell anyone about this conversation I will hang you by your balls from the north tower, got it?" James nodded mutely and she smiled. "I would hate for my sentimental nonsense to get in the hands of someone like Fred. Goodness knows there's enough information he has on me to build a bloody castle."

And with that, Hazel left the common room, leaving a bemused James sitting at the window, wondering what Fred could possibly know about the elusive girl to make her say that.

Concerning Fred and Hazel? That could be anything.

* * *

"Hello my lovelies," said Madam Rosmerta, setting down the last plates. "Enjoy, I'll be here if you need anything."

The family thanked her and she left them in the awkward silence she'd interrupted moments before.

"So …" started Cordelia. "Let's tuck in shall we?"

"Here, here," said Will, digging into his meal with gusto. Her parents took a slightly milder approach.

For a while, all one could hear was the sound of four knives against the plates. This was absolute torture for Cordelia who hated it when people danced around issues instead of saying them outright. Now she thought about it, this was probably why her best friend was Hazel; the person who excelled at that rule.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Cordelia asked the table. "A few years ago when we were driving home from that holiday and it was nearly eleven so we had to stop off for dinner. At least this meal is edible."

Will laughed. "Do you remember that waiter? He kept asking mum if she was wearing a wig." The two children burst out laughing while their mother scowled and their father tried to keep a straight face. "What was it that dad said to him?"

"Oh yeah! He said 'mate, if you wanna insult my wife, go away'. I mean, dad, if you wanted to scare him and avenge your wife's dignity, maybe you should have used a little more flower than 'go away'," said Cordelia, trying to contain her laughter.

"It's not my fault," cried her father desperately. "Half-way through the sentence I realised how big that man was. It wasn't my dream to be squashed in the middle of nowhere!"

Cordelia sighed, "Ahh, Christopher Bode, everyone's hero."

"Cordelia, stop picking on your father," said Julie sternly. "I forgive you."

"Bloody kids," muttered Christopher.

Will and Cordelia grinned at each other. Hogwarts was great but family was something that she missed all the time. It wasn't always there, she thought about other things (obviously) but there was a sense of something missing when her family wasn't gathered around her. She suspected that William missed her the most when she was at school and she lived with a constant fear of him one day not needing her as a big sister because he barely saw her. Of course, the Bode family fought. It wasn't holidays if mum wasn't yelling at Will because he wasn't doing anything other than watching television. Cordelia also fought with Will for leaving the most disgusting things in their shared bathroom. Her father sulked when something didn't go his way which meant that everyone shouted at him. And, if we're being unbiased, Cordelia had her fair share of annoying qualities. But, as families do, they recovered and went on with their life.

"Are we going to talk about why we're here?" asked Will bluntly once they had all finished.

Cordelia's father sighed heavily and rested back in his chair. "I suppose we have to. Julie?" His wife shot him a dirty look and he continued, "Of course, I'll do it. Cordelia … we love you. But we have been a bit anxious about the amount of owls we've received saying that you've been in the hospital wing and you've been controlled by a dark wizard. We got an owl today that told us you had run into the forest that contained a mad man inside … what's happening?"

"We just need to know if you're safe because if something happened to you …" started Julie, her voice breaking mid-sentence. Cordelia didn't like this because one can't surpass the feeling of massive fear when your mother cries.

The witch thought for a moment, tossing over words in her head. "It's because of this," she said, pulling the object out from under her shirt. Her father's eyes widened, recognising the pendant he had given her. "In the wizarding world, an object such as this … well it's very useful and powerful. Some people would do anything to get it."

"I _told_ you," hissed Julie, looking at her husband accusingly. "I told you anything that was handed down from your side could be magical and dangerous, didn't I? I said, 'if you give that to our daughter she could get into trouble' and what did you do? You completely ignored me."

"Julie, you've got this wrong. I informed Cordelia that it could lead to some dissent amongst the other people in her world though I was told that by my father and I still have no idea what that necklace is," elaborated Christopher. "Cordelia, please tell me you kept this quiet. I want you to have a happy life but many people can't be trusted."

"Er …" started Cordelia awkwardly. "Well I think some people have figured it out." At her father's stricken expression she hastily added, "People who fought in the last war and are very respected in the ministry … they understand what it's like."

Christopher appeared slightly relieved. "So only a few adults know other than yourself. That's good."

"Well …" said Cordelia, needing to tell her father the truth. "I did enlighten _one_ of my friends but that's it, I swear."

"Who was it?" asked Julie, rubbing her temples irritably.

William took one look at Cordelia's blushing face and said, half laughing, "Oh my god, please tell me it wasn't your boyfriend."

All three of them looked at her with varying emotions on their face. Will's was one of mirth, Julie's was exasperated like she knew it would happen, and her father's was one of shock.

"Just to clarify," said Cordelia, trying not to dig herself a bigger hole. "James is not my boyfriend … he's just a very good friend."

"Oh, a _very_ good friend," said Christopher. "Tell me Cordelia, how many girls has he seen before you? Has he expressed a certain interest in the jewellery you choose to wear? Does he have things in his past he would like to rectify?"

Cordelia bristled at his questions, knowing he was being careful but it was really unfair. "Listen now before I have to say it again. James is NOT my boyfriend; I do not care how many girls he's been out with because that's in the past. No, he does not want my necklace but instead he has helped me keep it safe and no, he doesn't have anything to hide … we're sixteen. Or at least I am."

"This boy is seventeen?" asked her father. "I don't want you to see him."

"Did you even listen to what I'm saying!" yelled Cordelia, now thoroughly sick of her father. "I'm not seeing him and if you want to know an interesting fact, the more you say I can't the more I want to! He only turned seventeen a few months ago so he's born in the same year."

Her father stared in surprise at her outburst and looked faintly sheepish. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. It's just hard to understand that a boy could be interested in you without having ulterior motives."

"Wow, thanks dad, I didn't realise I held so much respect in your eyes," replied Cordelia bitterly.

"I just-," began Christopher.

"No, you don't. James is one of my best friends. If this was Henry would you be so mad?" Cordelia butted in, raising her eyebrows. Her father shook his head and she continued, "James was there for me. I was so very close to breaking and he let me confide in him and if you were to ask me if he can be trusted I'd say yes."

The table was silent for a few seconds until William said, "Why aren't you dating him?"

"William," scolded her mother. Cordelia smiled at her brother and he smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Christopher, who still looked ashamed took his daughters hand and gave it a squeeze. "I still forget what a marvellous young woman you've turned out to be. I believe that you can make your own choices but sometimes it's hard to erase the picture of a little baby I once held who needed me all the time."

Cordelia gave a sad smile, trying not to cry because really, how cliché. But she loved her father and this just proved how much he loved her.

"One day I'll give you two a proper introduction," said Cordelia, watching her father's smile turn into a grimace. "You know, one where I haven't just been tortured or you aren't barging around on a train platform.

"I'll look forward to it."

Half an hour later, well after midnight, Cordelia bid goodbye to her parents at the front gates and walked up the few step to the entrance hall, turning back for one last glimpse of her family before the summer holidays.

* * *

"Hello Miss Bode, fancy seeing you here," said a voice behind her on Friday morning.

It had been a very quiet two days and Cordelia had been enjoying many hours relaxing with the girls by the lake, soaking in the steadily warming air. But this voice could only bring trouble.

"Hello Mr Weasley are you lost?" replied Cordelia in kind, trying not to groan as she saw Fred had brought friends. Rose, Albus, and Lucy all sat down at her previously vacant table in the library. "What have I done?"

Albus grinned, "Nothing to our knowledge, what do you think you've done?"

"Oh the stories I could tell," replied Cordelia dryly.

"Please do," said Fred eagerly, sitting across from her.

Cordelia shook her head and turned to Rose. "Would you, responsible one, please inform me about your enthusiasm to visit."

"Well," started Rose confidently. "We were wondering if you're alright."

"Yeah, I mean it's not every day your brothers love interest gets taken into the forest is it?" added Albus lightly.

James' family all grinned at once, causing the slightest amount of apprehension to sneak through Cordelia's exterior. "Love interest?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"We've decided that's what we'll call you. It seems to be the most accurate description," said Fred.

"Oh really?" said Cordelia haughtily. "I don't remember ever acting like an accessory. I think a more accurate description would be prefect, queen of defence against the dark arts, or, my favourite, only girl to ever stand tall against your brothers 'love interest' in me."

Lucy started to clap as Cordelia finished her speech. "I agree. Everyone here is an idiot, Cordelia, don't listen to them."

"Why are you here?" Cordelia repeated.

"We thought you'd need some cheering up," said Fred joyfully, raising a cake from inside his bag. "The house-elf's made it. It's a happy cake." And sure enough, written on the melted icing was a big smiley face.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and tried not to look happy. "No food in the library."

"Come on Cordelia," said Rose. "I'm a prefect and I agreed straight away because you have been through a traumatic experience and you need cake!"

"And don't mind the missing piece I just got a bit peckish on the way up here," said Fred.

Albus looked at the others. "I don't think she's listening," he said. Suddenly, he reached forward and grabbed some of Cordelia's homework and ran off, cackling with glee and before Cordelia could stop them the others did the same, holding her work hostage.

"I swear if you don't some back here right now I'm going to put you all in detention," Cordelia cried, standing her ground. After a debate between her current stance and chasing rule-breaking she ran after them, yelling mindless threats.

In the open area at the entrance to the library the four of them stood chanting 'We have cake. We have cake' so everyone could hear. Cordelia ran up to them and grabbed it off them. "Now, if you're all going to be mature, I think we should all-."

"CAKE IN THE LIBRARY," shouted Madam Pince, seeing the group in front of her. "HOW DARE YOU! OUT, OUT, OUT!"

And that was the story of how Cordelia got kicked out of the library for the first time ever.

* * *

"Is she still following us," cried Lucy as they rounded a corner.

"No, I think we lost her around the trophy room," said Albus, stopping and panting, leaning his hands on his knees. Everyone did the same except for Fred who looked like he had just had the best experience of his life. He threw his hands in the air, whooping with glee.

Unfortunately, Madam Pince was still on their tail; for such an old woman she could run like a spring chicken. "I have never _seen_ such disrespect in my life!" she screeched as she rounded the corner. The five students took one look at her murderous face and continued to run.

"I'll see you lot later," called Lucy as she turned to run down the steps towards the kitchens.

"Bye," replied Fred, stopping and waving until Cordelia grabbed his shirt and forcibly moved him from detention.

Five minutes later they found themselves in front of the common room.

"Come ON," shouted Rose as she realised the fat lady wasn't there.

"Are you still proud that you broke the rules, Rose?" asked Cordelia, pressing her back against the wall to support her tired legs.

The fat lady came ambling into her portrait and all at once the four of them yelled, 'Gobbledegook!' gaining them access and safety on Gryffindor soil. They all tumbled in as one great mass, someone shouted, 'Save the cake!' and they landed painfully on top of one another.

Cordelia groaned loudly as she felt something, probably Albus' shoe digging into her back. Fred, who was on the bottom could be heard whimpering as he felt the weight of his actions. Rose and Albus were both trying desperately to escape from the pile of limbs.

"What in the name of merlin happened to you lot."

"Cake?" said Fred weakly, lifting up the slightly destroyed present.

James appeared to be confused about whether to smile or be worried. He gave a hand to Cordelia and lifted her up, giving her a questioning look.

"Thank you," she said, ignoring Albus' cries of protest at who James chose to help. "And I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

She walked past him to the entrance to the girls' dormitories. "Ask them."


	19. Windows Of Perspective

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reviewing and following and everything. This chapter has a bit of everything. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

* * *

Fred was late.

Well, that being said, this was not an unusual occurrence for the Gryffindor boy. Fred liked to think of rules as mere guidelines rather than something to live your life by.

"Ahh, Mr Weasley," greeted Professor Slughorn with a joyful disappointment in his voice. "Late again?"

Fred shot his most winning smile at the old teacher and replied, "You know me, professor. Always like to make an entrance." Slughorn gave him a doting look and turned back to the front of the class. Fred strolled slowly to his seat, enjoying the luxury of being in the teacher's favour, but hurried when he saw Cordelia's disapproving stare.

"Gee your girlfriend's scary," said Fred in a carrying whisper. Cordelia whirled around in her seat from the table where she sat with Hazel and a couple of Ravenclaw students.

"Yes Fred, I am so scary," she hissed. "And if you don't shut up I will show you just how scary I can be." After this proclamation, Cordelia twisted back to face the front, showing no sign of her threatening nature.

James leant back on his chair, a beaming smile spreading across his face as it tended to do in the aftermath of interaction with the blond prefect. "Who'd you kill?" asked Fred casually, looking amusedly at his cousin.

"No one, don't worry," replied James, rearranging his features and focusing on Slughorn's words.

"Moments when you know James is lying," said Fred to Henry. "When he pays attention to the teachers." Henry started to laugh, hiding the noise behind his cauldron.

An indignant look was shot their way. "Hey! I'm paying avid attention. I'm really interested in the …" he squinted at the board. "Products and Uses of Stegosaur Senescence." James smirked at his apparent win.

"I believe what you meant to say was, Products and Uses of Hellebore Essence," clarified Jasper, concealing a small smile.

"In potions, James," started Henry condescendingly, barely able to contain his glee. "We learn about potions, not the effects of old age on dinosaurs." Fred burst out laughing, soon followed by his two other friends. James pouted and flipped them off.

Someone moved in front of them and the four boys realised they were supposed to have started on their potions. "Did my eyes deceive me or did James just point the finger at Slughorn?" said Hazel seriously.

"Yes, James was unhappy with the quality of handwriting the dear old professor displayed today," said Fred, grinning at his embarrassed friend.

"James?" questioned Cordelia, joining Hazel at the table and peering over the boy's shoulder. "Why have you written this heading on your-, never mind, I really don't want to know." She walked off, shaking her head, entertained as always by James' faults.

"I hate you," said James bluntly as his friends cried with mirth.

Hazel patted him forcefully on the back. "Cheer up, James," she said, uncharacteristically nice. "She's still yet to realise how out of your league she is."

"Thanks Hazel," said James sarcastically. "After conversations with you I always get this warm, happy feeling." Hazel sneered at him and went to help her friend with their potion.

"So, what were you smiling about before?" asked Henry, obviously trying to cheer him up. Henry was always weak when it came to mockery; Fred always let it sit for a few days then surprised them with a 'just messing with you'. Although funny, this practise had earned him his fair share of slaps from girls … and one centaur, funnily enough.

James' expression instantly brightened again. "Cordelia turned around when you titled her as my girlfriend." All three boys grinned and shook their heads, utterly confused by the amount of dedication their friend had to the one girl who would turn him down.

"You're completely mental mate," said Fred, who preferred to move along when it came to girls; Hazel could probably understand.

"I know," replied James, happily watching Cordelia bend over to lift her bag.

* * *

Ella walked through the school, waving to the people she knew and turning her nose up at those whom she didn't like. Everyone seemed to be faintly afraid of pissing her off because Ella didn't take any prisoners.

"Hey baby," she said cheerfully to her boyfriend who was lounging outside of the Charms classroom. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Er …" started Louis. "About ten minutes."

His girlfriend placed a hand on his chest and said sorrowfully, "I am _so_ sorry. Amber had all this stuff to tell me about Mathew and Jessica's breakup and I just couldn't resist. Forgive me?"

"I could never stay angry with you," replied Louis, sweeping her into a long kiss. Ella swung her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. They broke apart to the sound of applause; all their friends were watching.

You should try holding your breath that long in conversations," said Hazel, looking mildly impressed.

Ella grinned but bashfully, no one liked an attention seeker. They walked into Charms and the issue was instantly forgotten.

The back seats were always Ella's choice, free from the teacher's watchful gaze so she could do anything she wanted. Some days she would sit with Beatrice but it had been hard to get back into the habit after their fight. At this thought Ella shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts. Move on, she told herself. For someone of Ella's personality, admitting she did something wrong was very difficult. She believed in a system where one stood tall by their actions, no matter the consequences. And yes, she had been a defensive, idiotic, stupid bitch when it came to how she treated them (Hazel's exact words), but it was water under the bridge.

Placing her bag on the floor, Ella elegantly sat down in her chair, pointedly leaving the spot next to her open for Louis who took up her offer. A faint look of confusion passed over her face at this action although it had been repeated many times; why would Louis want to be with her?

The class passed without fault and Professor Flitwick (all the teachers were so old) gave them all buckets of homework and study guidelines. It didn't seem the teachers cared at all about anything other than work. Ella prided herself on not being an idiot, but she really had better things to be doing

The great hall was packed for lunch as Ella walked in a short time later. Everyone basked in the little free time they had before exams; students became more rowdy and jumpy and the teachers became a little too detention-happy.

As she walked down between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, Ella spotted a few seventh years eying her small group of friends. One of the funniest things about being with the particular friends she had was that they (with the exception of Hazel) didn't know how beautiful they were. Cordelia would get a nice surprise next year when boys started to gain the confidence to ask her out; a trait that developed early in people with the name of James Potter. Thankfully they had Ella to educate them on such matters.

Although … without her friends, Ella was sort of alone. Everyone else she knew were either intimidated or disgusted by her certain behaviours.

"You alright?" called Cordelia over a steak and pepper pie. "Would you like a formal invitation to dine with us?"

Ella laughed and shook her head, joining her friends in the conversation about Henry's bow tie, completely ignoring Henry who was spouting random defensive arguments.

"What's that?" asked Bea suddenly, interrupting the ruthless teasing. Ella looked up and her brow furrowed; what was that doing there?

"Owl's come in the morning," added James, baffled; stating a fairly obvious point.

Suddenly, Ella jumped to her feet, her heart beating fast, either with excitement or apprehension or anger. What if it was? What had it come to say? How dare they contact her now! A look of understanding crossed Bea's face and she discreetly held Ella's hand, pulling her back into a more relaxed position. The others were swapping their gazes between the owl and herself, putting two and two together.

"I have _never_ seen you get mail," commented Hazel, realisation spreading across her face. "Not even on your – OW!" Her voice stopped when someone, presumably Cordelia, kicked her in the shin. Ella didn't mind, she knew what she had been about to say. Christmas, Birthday's, Easter, … nothing. The amount of letters she had received from her family could be totalled on one hand.

Ella didn't care anymore.

Well … it did hurt sometimes. When the castle was dark and deserted at night with no one to keep her company, those few months where she had had no friends, when she watched the other students opening up love-filled letter. In those times Ella thought: Yeah, I'd like a piece of that.

The owl fluttered down in front of her and landed way too softly for the sheer importance that this moment held for her. A letter. A letter addressed to Ella from her parents.

Trying not to make it such a big deal, Ella slit open the envelope, peering eagerly inside for the contents. She tried hard not to be disappointed when she saw the tiny amount of words printed in perfect handwriting upon the parchment.

As Ella quickly read through the lines her heart dropped, the sound around her turned muffled and her eyes glazed over, shrouded by tears. Her friends looked at each other, each unsure of what to do.

Except Beatrice.

Bea grabbed her best friends hand and squeezed. Ella didn't think she had been so grateful for anything in her life, she felt like she was drowning, swept away in sorrow. Bea would always be there for her.

"I love you," whispered Bea, tilting her head slightly to reach Ella's ear. "You know we all do. Who cares what they said? Remember you have a family here."

Ella's breath hitched at these words. They had been said numerous times over the past years but she never tired of hearing them and they never lost their power. Ella needed her friends so desperately that if she lost them again she would do anything to get them back. And yes, there had been mistakes but in the long run, their time together had been awesome.

And if her parents were going to kick her out this summer. FINE.

She would do better without them.

* * *

Our protagonist buried her head in her hands. That was it, she was quitting school and going back to the muggle world to struggle endlessly through a pile of numbers to finally win a desk job and get hundreds of toads.

Bliss.

Yes, Cordelia's study had turned out to be harder than she'd originally thought. A sheet of completed Arithmancy questions sat in front of her, teasing her with all the crosses next to them. She had misinterpreted a whole concept and now she had to learn it again.

"Okay, you need to take a break," said a voice behind her.

"No." stated Cordelia bluntly. "I need to figure out how to use the sun in calculations."

James leant forward and put a hand on her work, effectively making her eyes detach from it and focus on him. "I've been watching you for about fifteen minutes and you're just going around in circles. Come and take a break."

"You were watching me?" said Cordelia in an awed voice.

"Yes. Yes, I was," replied James, beaming with the devoted attention.

The young witch's expression faded back to the one of the sleepless pre-examination bookworm (not a good look) and she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed James. "What was that for?"

"I get extremely offended when I see a neglect of studies. People who don't take school seriously should be … should be …" Cordelia faded off, her gaze hazy.

The boy smirked. "Should be what?"

"Should be put in the Astronomy Tower, completely naked, to face any weather and then be unleashed into the wild to battle the giants," explained Cordelia, still with a slightly confused face.

"Okay, you've been conversing with books for too long" decided James. "That's it, you're coming with me and I don't want to hear any complaints."

As soon as he removed his hand from her work Cordelia snatched it up, effectively saving it from the would be distracter. "Where are your friends?" she questioned angrily.

"Nowhere," whined James, throwing his hands hopelessly in the air. "Henry's studying, Jasper's somewhere doing who knows what, and … I lost Fred."

Cordelia stared at him. "You lost … Fred," she repeated slowly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked James defensively.

"Well," started Cordelia, returning back to her books. "It could lead to a very serious situation."

James stared at her, looking like he grudgingly agreed but was still annoyed at her stubbornness. "I'm sorry," he said meaningfully.

"For what-?" began Cordelia but started screaming as she was lifted up by the legs and slung over James' shoulder, feeling all the blood rush to her head. "LET ME DOWN!" she shrieked as they left the common room. "I _will_ kill you if you don't listen."

"Yeah? And how are you planning on doing that?" said James. Cordelia couldn't see his face but she suspected he was smirking.

His captive shrugged and sighed heavily. "With great intelligence and a few good- … wait a moment, how are you carrying me? I'm only a little shorter than you."

"With great strength and a few good-," teased James happily.

After a few more attempted escapes Cordelia stopped struggling and simply hung in the uncomfortable position, trying to ignore the stares of passers-by as they reached the lower levels. There was a sense of calmness as they moved; Cordelia swayed and she started to daydream about the time when Ella had given everyone coats because it was cold. This stopped when she realised Ella had never given anyone coats; it was probably all the blood rushing through her head.

"As a strong, independent woman, I cannot condone this practise," said Cordelia finally, her voice slightly muffled. "It feels un-empowering."

"As a strong, independent man, this is making me feel rather self-assured and powerful," replied James, now walking into the entrance hall.

They continued on their strange trail until Cordelia became conscious of something.

"James," she started once they were in the open air. James made a noise of assent and she continued, trying to keep her voice level, "Are you staring at my … er …?"

"Er … what?" prompted James, enjoying the situation way too much in Cordelia's opinion.

A woe-begotten sigh emanated from the girl as she gave into her fate and slumped down, allowing herself to be lowered onto the grass next to the lake with all the procrastinators. Eurgh.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Cordelia as James made a big deal of straightening his robes.

"I thought we could chat for a while," replied James.

Cordelia looked around hurriedly and tried to escape on her hands and knees but James grabbed her by the waist. "Not so fast," he said. "You are my prisoner."

"Oh really, what am I guilty of?"

"Being dreadfully dedicated to your studies and watching helplessly as your social life and sleep go down the drain."

"Oh."

James grinned at her and they both relaxed, soaking in the sun. Cordelia would never admit this but she began to enjoy herself, it had probably been about three days since she'd been outside (except for herbology) and it was a lovely day. It was one of those moments when you feel you are part of it; the grass, the sky, the water, the wind. One of those moments where all you want to do is share it with someone else.

And that's what she did. Cordelia leant her head on James' shoulder and his arm automatically encircled hers. They spent the time talking about silly things that made no sense to anyone except themselves.

* * *

Lily looked around the great hall, instantly dropping her head as she made eye contact with a certain blond boy at the Slytherin table.

She was in so much trouble.

Spooning the last dregs of her soup into her mouth she bid goodbye to her friends and left the hall, breaking into a run as soon as she was free from the gaze of others. Not wanting anyone to see the Potter's daughter madly sprinting around the castle, Lily stuck to the secret passages and hidden staircases that were abundant in Hogwarts (being sister to James had its advantages) and made it to the common room in under six minutes. New record.

A mistake, she continued the mantra inside her head, it was a stupid, reckless, selfish mistake that she would rectify … soon.

But how could she?

Betrayal, especially that of family, was not tolerated in the Potter household, they would take Rose's side and so they should. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hi Lily," called a girly voice from her left. Anita Williams. "Come over here, we need you to settle a little debate we're having."

Ignoring the screaming argument inside her head, Lily walked over to them, plastering her biggest smile on her face. "Hey Anita, what debate? Oh merlin, it's not the one about Gordan Pilsbury and Don Dunagan is it?"

"No we came to a temporary truce with that one," answered Rita, a bubbly Asian girl with the attention span of a five-year-old; every one of her pores leaking excitement. "It's the one about- … Lily?"

Lily had stopped paying attention. The portrait hole was closing behind someone whom Lily had avoided since 'the incident'. No. That was stupid, it wasn't an incident it was a cold, heartless endeavour she had gone on all because she _wanted_ something.

Growing up is hard, _especially_ when it is forced upon you after an enormous personal blunder.

A huge breath of relief was lifted from Lily the moment her cousin walked up the girls' staircase, talking avidly to one of her friends. Time machine. That's what she needed; some way to change what she did.

Ha, as if.

"You alright?" questioned Billie, another friend (she had many) worry filling her voice.

"Er …" began Lily, still quite distracted. "I- … I'm feeling a little sick; I'm going to go to bed I think."

"You take care," added Anita, her expression worried. "I'll come up soon to check on you."

The young Potter smiled at them. "Thanks girls, you're the best." She started her journey to the stairs but was deterred, yet again, by the portrait hole. Two people were entering.

Of course.

"What I'm _saying_ James is that you can't steal a unicorn. Someone will notice."

"But what if we jinx Hagrid and then … grab one of the babies."

Their argument faded off as they moved to Lily's right; the girl saying he couldn't jinx Hagrid because he was their family friend … also that some of James' behaviours could be considered slightly psychopathic.

Her love-struck big brother and Cordelia Bode.

No one really knew what was going on with those two but there were many underground bets on how long it would take them to admit their undying love. Lily thought Cordelia was wonderful, just what James needed. Before her, James never knew how far was too far, what was fun and what hurt others; he was entitled (a trait not completely cured) and a bit caught up in his world. Cordelia kept him seeing reality and James kept her from falling to hard. Who knew?

Well, Lily would know once the holidays began; James, Albus and Lily would stay up some nights, just on impulse, and talk while playing Gobstones or Wizards Chess. These were the best nights. They had helped Albus through his break-up with Eileen, given James the courage he needed to ask out Cordelia on the first day, and her brothers had supported her when she discovered she wasn't good at Defence Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration or Potions. They had helped her realise her true passion, something that nothing could penetrate; no boy drama, no school, no friends, no family, no nothing … it was just her wand and the canvas.

Lily's paradise.

But that was about to go completely down the drain.

"Lily?" asked James worriedly, walking over with Cordelia. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" replied Lily shrilly. "Nothing's wrong, why would you even say that?"

James raised his eyebrows and said, "You were pale and swaying a bit and I have a right to know whether my sister's alright and since you got all defensive something is definitely wrong."

"It's not for you to know James," said Lily sadly, looking at her hands. "Just something silly."

"Tell me and I can help," pressed James, pulling her down onto the seat next to him. Cordelia tactfully moved away but Lily suspected she was prepared to jump in if James got to pushy.

The weary sofa groaned as Lily slumped back into it, covering her tired face with exhausted hands. "You can't fix everything."

"I can try."

"James, trust me, you'll hate me soon enough anyway. Please don't make this worse."

"You're Lily, my baby sister, if someone hurt you I'll kill them," said James. He looked quite anxious; Lily never kept information to herself. She was like a stream – no filter, noisy and quick.

A flash of blond hair later and Cordelia appeared in front of them, just before Lily was about to burst into tears with guilt. "Lily! I was wondering if you had any clothes I could look at. Summers coming and I love your style." At these words James' forehead creased in confusion. Understandably. Cordelia just didn't talk about cloths, at least not like it was the most invigorating thing on the planet.

"Sure thing," replied Lily, glad to escape from James. If he only knew … no. She wouldn't think about that.

The two girls walked up the stairs with a slight degree of awkwardness as they both wondered what they would do next.

"Lily," started Cordelia, turning around outside Lily's dormitory. Lily began to talk and say the same things she had given James but Cordelia continued, "You don't have to tell me what's gotten you so down lately. I just want you to know that if you allow these things to control your actions and relationships then it wins. The only victory you have over that awful guilt and resentment is that they are stuck in the past and you have the ability to move forward. Be Lily." And with that, Cordelia walked up the stairs, leaving a very emotional Lily with a lot to think about.

In her dormitory Lily pulled back a white sheet and stared at the painting she had started the other day. It displayed the beginnings of a hand and some brown eyes, nothing that made her heart sing. In one motion, as though this was a regular occurrence, Lily stooped down and lifted the tub of white paint, quickly lathering the scribblings with camouflage so one would think they never existed.

New painting.

Girl surrounded by guilt, just staying alive by cowering, her caged heart in her hands as an offering to the ones who would take it from her.

Lily smiled and began to paint.

Three hours later Anita came into the dormitory to see a rough sketch and some colour, juxtaposed to the bright red hair that was slumbering softly on top of it. For now, Lily was at peace with her life, dreaming of the love she could have had were it not for the people she already loved.

* * *

Jasper Heckleburn was watching Beatrice Jordan.

No, it was not creepy.

No, she hadn't noticed.

And no, he didn't like her.

He chuckled to himself as he made that last point. Of course he bloody liked her! Who wouldn't?

Who wouldn't?

This was the question that had been bugging Jasper for the past months. Beatrice was an easy target for some boys because they believed she could be coerced into doing anything which wasn't true, no matter what anyone said. Some of the guys had good intentions … maybe. Jasper really couldn't be sure.

If only he had the confidence of James, the intelligence of Henry, or the idiotic recklessness of Fred then he might have made some progress but … Beatrice probably would say no anyway.

She was too beautiful and kind and interesting that she would end up with some sort of rich, charismatic, fascinating gentleman that would surely make her very happy. Like all the other times when Jasper had received thoughts such as these, he immediately felt compelled to stand up and proclaim his perpetual love for Bea but that instinct went away as quickly as it came.

How the _hell_ did James do it?

Cordelia fought with him a lot, but one couldn't say they weren't attracted to one another; heavily. One-night Jasper woke up to get some water and he heard a lot of noise coming from a certain bed which definitely was not James having one of his famous dreams but two people in the middle of a snogging fest. It had been extremely scarring and he had cast the muffliato charm around his bed for the remainder of the week.

But Beatrice would only hold his hand and not even in a romantic way. Just as friends. He really needed to get up the courage to ask her out or she would be swept up by one of those interesting men. He could do it.

Casting a subtle look over at the divination section, Jasper saw two seventh year Slytherins approaching her ominously. Well they could have been good people but anyone who was male and talked to Beatrice was an instant threat. He continued with his work until something clicked in the back of his mind. They were those guys! The ones Cordelia had told him about in the strictest confidence because she, somehow, had worked out his crush on Beatrice and was determined to make it work between them; this should have seemed less weird. Obviously he had told his friends and they had been planning a revenge attack but everything seemed either too mild or too illegal.

Jasper took a deep breath and ignored the polite tones of conversation emanating from across the library. Beatrice could do what she wanted.

And he tried, he really tried to not listen to the specific words, he tried not to notice the rise in volume as it converted into an argument, and yes, Jasper did try to stop himself marching over and punching Bastien Fournier in the face after he called Beatrice a 'trollop' but he just didn't have the self-control.

"Jasper!" squealed Bea as Fournier hit the desk, falling at their feet.

"He was …" gasped Jasper, caught up in his heroicness. "He was being a bastard to you."

Beatrice just stood there, open-mouthed in shock at his actions. Now he had done it. Officially proved to her that he was a freak; a silent, boring, violent person. Jasper took the hint and walked, walked away from Bea to spare her from having to tell him to go herself. Merlin, why couldn't he have stayed put.

Misery was overtaking his thoughts and body as he exited the library, knowing he had been in the wrong and yet, only regretting his actions to the extent that Beatrice was angry.

"Jasper!" someone called. Jasper turned to see Beatrice running towards him, her hair wild and face red. "I need to say something."

Making sure not to bump into the other students in the doorway, Jasper replied, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was a reflex reaction because … because, well … I don't know." Yes. Yes, he did know why he had punched Fournier but Beatrice would hate him even more.

"You don't know?" repeated Bea uncertainly, nervously fiddling with her uniform. Her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be slightly put-out and- no, she was definitely angry, wasn't she?

Beatrice looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes with a confused but determined expression. This was it, she was going to hit him.

"Jasper?" The boy nodded, clasping his hands and preparing himself. "I think I know why." And before he could react, Beatrice stood up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. For a few moments Jasper did nothing, trying to come to terms with the fact that (a) Beatrice wasn't angry, and (b) Beatrice was kissing him. But what if this was some sort of manipulation?

Beatrice Jordan was kissing him.

Throwing aside all his insecurities, Jasper gently returned the kiss, placing one hand on her waist and another cupping her cheek.

And even though it was not a particularly long kiss or a passionate kiss, it was good enough for them; uncomplicated and sweet. Jasper wasn't as confident as James and for now, with Beatrice curled up at his side by the fire, he was happy just the way he was.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I don't know if I like this chapter but oh well. Next chapter will be up sooner as I've already written half of it; it may be a bit shorter but I'll see what happens.


	20. Endings And Laziness

**Authors Note:** Thank you to the people who've read this. Yes, I did change my username for absolutely no reason at all, I also changed the cover photo, the old one was getting a bit boring and I found some lovely pictures from recent holidays.

I would really like to hear your thoughts on how the stories going. Do you have any expectations or things that you want to see? I will listen and I really like getting feedback and reviews.

I know where this story is headed but I think the subplots and small things are equally as important to the story so please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I doubt J. K. Rowling is writing fanfiction but anyway . . . I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Exams.

Exams.

More exams.

Stress Eating.

Exams.

Mental breakdowns.

Exams.

Here we have displayed for you, a simplified but accurate description of Cordelia Bode's week.

It had not been fun.

And now she was lining up outside her Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, anxious about her practical exam because she had never actually created a fully-fledged Patronus before and it would probably kill her if she got something wrong.

Would it help to bang her head against the wall?

Ahh, yes; she had already tried that.

"Cordelia could you please stop muttering to yourself?" asked Ella, waving her wand wildly to try and get something to happen. "People are staring."

"Yes I _was_ talking to myself," said Cordelia matter-of-factly to the onlookers. A couple of Ravenclaw girls sniffed and turned their back on them. Cordelia grinned, it was so nice not to have a reputation.

She looked over her shoulder and saw James sitting down the line with the other 'P' people. He gave her a supportive thumbs-up and Cordelia pretended to shoot herself in the head which James smirked at.

"Bode, Cordelia," called one of the examiners, poking her head out of the doorway.

Cordelia rose from the floor with the feeling that she was walking to her doom. This was her last exam and she really needed to do well on it. There was that sick feeling in her stomach, the one that was reserved only for schoolwork and going to Hogsmeade with Robert Fisher in fifth year.

Forty-five minutes later and she realised she really shouldn't have been so worried; Cordelia passed and didn't get anything wrong – not even the Patronus. When the examiner asked her to conjure one she focused on the happiest memory she could think of and a stream of silver light burst from the tip of her wand, actually making the shape of a creature.

Thank merlin.

Now she was sitting in the great hall, heaving great sighs to release all the nervous energy built up from her worrying. All except one of her friends were gathered around her, happily chatting about the end of exams.

"Woooooooooo!" someone screamed at the doorway. "NO MORE EXAMS!" The sixth year Gryffindor's all turned around to see who was causing the commotion but quickly returned to their plates all thinking 'we don't know him'.

Well, except for James, of course, who stood up and joined Fred in his celebration. Cordelia laughed when Professor McGonagall came through the door, and instead of telling them off she gave Fred a high-five. "Well done boys," she said curtly and went to join the other teachers.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. Fred kept staring at his hand.

Once the volume had returned to normal, the two boys strolled back to their friends with huge grins on their faces. "One more week and then we're done," said James, sitting next to Cordelia. Hazel shot him a dirty look for pushing her further down the bench.

"Next year is our last year," commented Beatrice quietly, sounding a bit confused. Cordelia understood this, it would be weird to go into the world after Hogwarts; it had been such a huge part of her life that it would be strange to go into the wider magical community. Hogwarts _was_ magic. And also, she had spent the first eleven years as a muggle, the next seven as a magic student in the middle of nowhere with people her age, and then she'd have to live in the magical world; it all was too close.

Fred looked around at their sad expressions. "Stop it! You're making this less fun for me. Anyway, seventh year is going to be great; we can order the younger kids around, do whatever we like, plan our futures perfectly only so they let us down. Amazing," he exclaimed, throwing his hands behind his head.

"I think you're missing the point," replied Cordelia. "The last year is about work and responsibility."

"Head boy and girl," added Henry, leaning on the table to see everyone. "Thoughts?"

All eight of them pondered this for a moment, doing a mental list of everyone in their year-level.

"I think you'd be a good head girl, Cordelia," said Hazel suddenly, surprising everyone. Cordelia smiled, it wasn't everyday her friend gave her a compliment like that.

"I agree," said Ella. "You'd be all like 'I'm the head girl; obey me or perish'" Beatrice laughed and nodded, sharing a shy glance with Jasper, both blushing . . . okay, there seemed to be some development there, she'd have to ask Bea later.

"Well," Fred began, resting his head thoughtfully on his hands. "I would be inclined to disagree." Ella and Hazel raised their eyebrows at him but Cordelia was curiously amused. "The number of times she's threatened James and I throughout our years at Hogwarts can't be considered professional behaviour. If someone gave Bode power, they'd have to be sure to restrain her temper."

Cordelia was a bit taken-aback by this statement. It was actually a good point. "Anyway, let's move on to another topic before I start questioning everything I've ever done. How'd you all do in Defence?"

"I think it went alright. What about you? Did you manage a Patronus?" said Henry.

"Yes!" said Cordelia loudly, remembering her triumph. "And it was amazing."

"What animal?" asked James.

"A lioness."

James raised his eyebrows. "Aren't they dangerous?"

"No," said Cordelia, sounding defensive of her animal. "They're intelligent and courageous and powerful and ferocious and they display assertion of the feminine."

They all smiled at this; a lioness seemed to fit Cordelia perfectly. For a while they all shared their Patronus'. Beatrice = deer; Jasper = elk; Ella = peacock; James = Alaskan malamute; Fred = fox terrier; Henry = pelican and Hazel = tiger. Cordelia thought it was so funny how suited they all were to the animals; each person was true to the symbolism and behaviours of each one.

"Well, if we become Animagus anytime soon we know who would win in a fight," said Fred in a long-suffering tone.

Hazel and Cordelia shot a mischievous grin at one another; knowing who Fred was talking about and liking it.

* * *

The train doors opened to let the masses of students out like an exploded water tap. When the chaos slowed, Cordelia emerged from the train a little melancholic but overall very pleased with the year she had experienced.

Admittedly, it had been a bit miserable around the middle but everything had worked itself out.

Sort of.

"I'll miss you," said Ella, tightly wrapping her arms around the girl. Beatrice joined in and Hazel was forcibly shoved into the group embrace by Fred who was uninvited.

"I don't like hugs," said Hazel stiffly, looking coldly at Fred who was using his body to stop her from escaping.

Cordelia smiled, nothing changed. "We know."

The five of them stood there for a whole minute, arms entangled and laughing/crying. Well, the four of them … and Fred.

"I'm going to miss you guys," cried Fred, doing a shrill imitation of the girls'. "Soooo much."

"Touching," replied Hazel dryly. "Let me go."

From her position Cordelia saw Fred's grin and caught his eye; he winked and snuggled in closer to the irritated girl.

"That's it!" shouted Hazel, she reached one hand behind her and before they knew what had happened, Fred was lying on his back, groaning loudly.

"Ouch," noted Cordelia.

"Hey kiddo," said a familiar voice; Cordelia turned to see her mother standing behind her. "Ready to go home?"

"Very," said Cordelia, embracing her parents and brother.

When she released them she spotted Fred limping towards the three boys who were saying their 'manly' goodbyes; they all saw a lot more of each other than Cordelia saw of her friends over the holidays.

"Come on," said Will. "We all know you want to kiss your boyfriend goodbye." He raised his hands in surrender as soon as he said the last words, predicting the cold glare and slap on his head.

Cordelia looked at James, knowing she'd see him again but for some reason which she couldn't put a finger on, it felt slightly painful to let him leave. She supposed it was because he had become such a constant sign of comfort and support that it would be strange not to be in his presence. Coming to a quick decision, Cordelia stepped forward and engulfed the tall boy in a strong hug.

* * *

James tried not to gasp as Cordelia embraced him. It wasn't like this was their most passionate moment but it felt … something. Warm. Comfortable. Spontaneous. Full of possibilities. Cordelia was definitely projecting a message with this.

He returned it, arms circling around her waist and holding her there, feeling her warm breath on his neck, her chest pressing into his, one of her hands fiddling with the ends of his hair which all sent tingling sensations over his body.

"This is nice," he said, almost kicking himself as the words came out of his mouth. What a stupid thing to say.

"I agree …" replied Cordelia softly, whispering in his ear. James held her tighter, there was something about the embrace that kept them totally in the moment.

It also felt very sexual.

Yes, James had thought those thoughts before. He was, in fact, a teenage boy, magic or no magic and he could place a bet that no guy his age, with the exception of Henry (inside joke), wouldn't focus on the curves and soft skin that were pronounced when Cordelia pressed herself against him. Cordelia was much better to look at when he could touch her.

All too soon, Cordelia pulled away, leaving him slightly disappointed.

"What, no more?"

Cordelia seemed very flustered, fanning her face and fiddling with her hair, blushing deeply as she realised their two families had been watching them the whole time.

"I would be happy with what you got," interrupted Fred, looking impressed at the effects on Cordelia.

"Yeah, but," began James, turning back to Cordelia who was now picking up her trunk, looking very ready to leave. "No kiss?" he finished, knowing he was pushing his luck.

Her father chuckled merrily, waiting for his family to start walking before he twisted back and clapped a hand on James' shoulder. "Not while I'm here."

Christopher straightened up, smiling broadly and for the first time James realised how tall this man was. He was taller than James and that was saying a lot.

"Dad!" shouted Cordelia, making them both jump. James got the feeling that Cordelia's father was a little apprehensive when it came to his daughter. Unfortunately, the only times Christopher was scary was when he met his daughter's potential suitors. "What were you talking about?" she asked them both suspiciously.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously. Christopher walked a few paces to join his family and they started to walk off.

"What about my question?" called James bravely to the golden-haired girl.

Cordelia waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah," she replied dismissively.

"Next time then," he concluded hopefully.

"Good _bye_ James," said Cordelia. She bit her lip and blushed, for some reason she had been doing that a lot lately and James took that as a good sign.

He was so in.

* * *

As Cordelia took one last look at Platform Nine and Three Quarters she locked eyes with James and blushed. For some reason she had been doing that a lot lately. It probably had something to do with James but … no, she really couldn't think about that.

Friends. And just in case she needed more reminding. FRIENDS!

Why was it so hard with him?

With one last wave she fell through the barrier, forgetting how easy it was and was left lying unceremoniously tangled in the middle of Kings Cross Station.

Brilliant.

The one thing she needed.

"Come on my graceful girl," chirped her father as he stepped through after her. "We need to get you home."

Cordelia nodded tiredly, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. "Maybe Barnabus will spare me from playing with him."

"You wish," snorted Will loudly. "I swear he knows you're coming home today."

"Has he been really happy?" asked Cordelia, loving the thought of her not-so-little-puppy-dog wagging his tail and running around excitedly.

Will grinned and said, "More like he's pouting, he keeps blocking the doorway like he doesn't want anyone to come in." Her brother received an elbow for that one.

"Stop it you two," said Julie as William began to retaliate. "Christopher, I don't think you need to worry about Cordelia growing up too fast, she's still greatly immature."

"Hey!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Will's punching me too."

Christopher looked down at her sternly. "Yes but you're older and you should know better."

The witch didn't respond but left the train station in a huff, forgetting, just for a minute, about the dangerously thin lines between where James stood and where Cordelia was comfortable with him standing.

* * *

Cordelia dropped her trunk onto the floor and straightened herself, looking around at the small room. There were white walls, navy curtains and dark polished floorboards like the rest of the house but her room had little features that made it stand out from the others.

The books, for instance, would sometimes shift around on their shelf so one morning she'd wake up and they'd be in alphabetical order and the next they'd be in order of what food the main character likes best, healthiest to least healthy. The door knob would sometimes talk, spouting vulgar words like an old sailor; no one knew why and it was part of the family now. There were spellbooks and odd items in abundance and a curious substance bubbling away in a corner. But the best part was the ceiling; it stretched up quite high and was decorated with beautiful paintings. These had been put up before Cordelia was born, made by her mother who had been an aspiring artist before she decided to get a 'real job'. The drawings that decorated her ceiling were magical, literally; witches and wizards and dragons and fairies and centaurs and everything.

It was very ironic.

And now they moved because Cordelia had coated them in a special potion which brought the paint to life.

Yes. This was her room.

* * *

"Cordelia."

" _Cordelia_."

"Cordelia!"

"CORDELIA!"

Cordelia screamed as she was flung onto the floor; arms, legs, hair, all entangled and extremely uncomfortable.

"WILL," she screeched. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

A slight commotion outside revealed two, very zombie-looking parents, one of them carrying a cricket bat.

"What's going on here?" asked her father, peering through the doorway, careful to avoid his wife's weapon. "Will, get up from the floor."

Will was lying face down, immobilised with laughter.

"I hate you," grumbled Cordelia, pushing herself back up onto her bed. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"You wouldn't get up," replied Will; innocently walking to the door and greeting their parents. "I had to act."

"I was dreaming!" said Cordelia.

"Oh yeah," challenged her brother. "Who were you dreaming about?"

Cordelia shot him a dangerous glare. "I was actually having a brilliant dream about a world where my brother isn't a snarky git." Will laughed and her parents sighed, all exiting the room.

"You're so funny," she called after them.

A quiet holiday – wishful thinking.

* * *

Cordelia lay on the couch, a bowl of ice-cream on her chest and her legs flung lazily over the armrest. Her mother sniffed irritably as she walked out to go to work, her daughter was so unladylike. Cordelia didn't care because she had spent the whole year on her toes, constantly afraid of everyone and now she was safe. Safe in her home that only Hazel knew the location of.

"Aren't you going to do anything this summer?" asked her dad, amusement flashing across his face.

"Nope," replied Cordelia, licking a bit of melted ice-cream from her fingers.

Christopher took her laziness as a personal offence and walked over to the couch, pretending he didn't see her and sat on her stomach. Cordelia spluttered and her dad stood up again, laughing madly.

"That could be classified as child abuse," she said, annoyed at the interruption to her casualness.

"You've been home for three weeks now and haven't done a thing," her father said. "At least I got you to move."

"Haven't you got work to go to?" Cordelia said bitterly.

Her father raised his eyebrows at her attitude and turned to his son, watching the whole display with enjoyment. "I give it two more days before she goes into 'The Ultimate Irritator'." Cordelia groaned, this was how they had labelled her behaviour over the previous summers. It wasn't that bad, she just went a little stir crazy with boredom and took up a manner of strange hobbies. All right, her parents had returned from work once to see her knitting some underwear for a rather naked statue her mother had, but she wasn't crazy!

"You're on," said her brother. "Three pounds says she's like that by tonight when we get home."

"Nice working with you Mr Bode," said her father, shaking Will's hand.

"You too Bode Senior," replied Will, laughter in his eyes as his father's face darkened.

"Never call me that again," said Christopher seriously, but his kids knew he was joking. Cordelia smirked, her family were a bunch of dorks but she really did love them.

A shadow went over her as they stood in front of her couch. "Will's going out and I'm off to work, your mother will probably be back around five."

"Where are you going?" said Cordelia to Will.

"I'm meeting Harriet, we're going to see a movie," said Will.

"Okay, tell her I said hi, I haven't seen her in ages."

"Will do."

They both left, leaving Cordelia on her own; not that she minded of course, it gave her time to think. She had been doing nothing and she had been loving it but it was like there was something important she was forgetting, right on the edge of her mind.

Eh, it was probably nothing, she thought, shrugging it off. The ice-cream had made her tired and she felt her lids closing slowly, falling asleep to the sound of the next door neighbour's argument with her son.

* * *

BANG!

Cordelia shot up from her position; her eyes, however weren't so quick and she opened them groggily, figuring out where she was.

Just as she was about to put her head back down she heard the soft sound of someone moving upstairs. Her ears pricked up, after sixteen years it was easy to tell who was making the sound. She swung her legs onto the floor, and grimaced as she felt a crick in her neck because of the position she had been resting in.

Her mouth opened, as if to call out to whoever was up there but something made her stop. The Bode family never would have walked past the lounge room without either waking her up or making so much noise that she woke up; they were extremely considerate people that way.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible, Cordelia rose from her chair and tiptoed across the room, squeezing herself through the gap in the doorway so the door didn't make a sound. Somewhere in a part of her mind that was apparently really random reminded her of a time when her brother and herself would play spies – sneaking up on their parents and scaring them. This game had been stopped when they inadvertently caused their grandfathers second heart attack. He survived.

Someone shuffled again, moving further across the top floor. Cordelia started to panic; what if this was someone trying to hurt her . . . _again_.

Taking the first step on the stairs, Cordelia drew her wand, not stupid enough to let it leave her sight ever since she'd come home. The scary thoughts clouded her mind again but she brushed them off, it couldn't have been anyone harmful; how would they know where she lived?

Yes, she assured herself, this must be one of Will's friends; or maybe her parents had decided to be nice to their sleeping daughter. Her breathing calmed slightly and she took the rest of the stairs, still quietly; gosh this year had made her paranoid.

No one knew where she lived.

No one knew where she lived.

No one knew where she lived.

And she would have believed herself, if it wasn't for that one memory that pushed itself to the surface.

 _"You are Cordelia Anne Bode of number five Daisy Lane, Fulham, London, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Sorry if this chapter's a bit jumpy, I just really needed to get it out of sixth year because I have a lot of stuff planned for their seventh year that only Fred and Ella saw coming *wink*. Anyway, I will have maybe one or two chapters about the holidays, depending on what transpires.

My sister pointed out to me that the plot is quite confusing - just to assure people, it's meant to be that way which the story will reveal in due time. Please excuse my randomness.

Stay with me! And please review, it's such a nice feeling when I get one.


	21. House Invasion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. That honour resides with someone far richer than I.

* * *

" _You are Cordelia Anne Bode of number five Daisy Lane, Fulham, London, correct?"_

" _Yes."_

The memory hit Cordelia like a brick and her breath caught in her throat as she realised the identity of the intruder

Kieran Karkner knew where she lived and she had been stupid to think she'd seen the last of him.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible, Cordelia took a step back onto the staircase keeping out of sight of the open doorway to her room. She continued in this fashion until her bare feet felt the cool floorboards beneath her skin and she turned away, running quickly to the phone and she picked it up, hesitating before dialling.

Who could she call? Her friends didn't own phones, her family were not safe and the police were not equipped to deal with a fully grown wizard. She hovered in place, panic seeping through her chest as she recognised the severity of her situation. Kieran Karkner was looking for one thing, and it wasn't in her room.

Her brain screamed 'GET OUT' and Cordelia listened. She ran out of the kitchen and back into the hallway, staying completely silent the whole time. She ran to the door, twisted the knob and-

It was locked.

" _Alohomora_ ," she whispered frantically. " _Alohomora_! _Alohomora_!" But the lock didn't open. Someone must have shut it by magic.

She twisted around, searching desperately for the key, tears blurring her vision. Halfway back to the kitchen door Cordelia stopped in her tracks, heart beating fast; the noise emanating from upstairs had ceased.

Dread filled her stomach as she tilted her head upwards to see the man of her nightmares standing tall at the top of the stares, a manic glint in his eyes.

"Hello Cordelia," he said smoothly, taking one step towards her. "It's been too long."

* * *

"JAMES!" yelled a voice from below. "Come downstairs please!"

James sighed as he heard his mother's beautifully melodic beckoning. He rolled over and placed his feet on the floor of his room, knowing it would be foolish to ignore her. The view from his bedroom was very beautiful, looking over a green field complete with rolling hills and a small Quidditch pitch and it was this that he looked at when he quickly got dressed just in case any of his family were over.

He walked into the kitchen, ruffling his already messy hair and saw his mother's face. "It wasn't me."

Ginny seemed to be trying not to smile at his automatic response. "I'll be the judge of that shall I?"

"So what did I do?" asked James curiously, searching his mind for anything he could have broken; the past weeks had been surprisingly prank free.

"Nothing," said his mother with a mischievous grin. "I was just seeing what you thought you did but anyway, it's nearly eleven in the morning and you haven't done anything these holidays except fly and eat; it's not how a son should behave."

"Okay," replied James slowly, still in the dark about why he had been summoned.

The front door flew open and Albus rushed into the room. James took one look at his scruffy hair and raised his eyebrows. "Been reuniting with Mya I see," he said knowingly, smirking at Albus' blush. Ginny looked suspiciously between her two sons.

"Who's Mya?" she questioned, advancing towards the older one, knowing Albus could be very tight-lipped at times.

"Er …" started James, watching his brothers furious head shaking over his mother's shoulder. "A someone?"

"Claps for James everyone," said Albus sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. "She's just a girl around the corner."

Ginny tilted her head, thinking hard. "The girl who James used to jump out at from behind trees, curly hair?"

"That's the one," replied Albus. "And I would appreciate it, my dearest mother, if you could never speak to her. Please?"

"Why?" Ginny pouted, turning back to James. "Do you think I'm embarrassing?"

Both boys looked at each other and erupted into a chorus of "Of course not!" and "You're the coolest person we know!" to appease their now laughing mother.

"Lucky save," she said, flipping some eggs over in a pan. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"And we haven't even begun to talk about Lily yet," exclaimed James, knowing the amount of trouble his sister caused rivalled even his reputation. "Did you hear what Hugo and Lily did to Dan Baxter after he tried to feel up Lily while he was seeing Roxy?" When they both shot him blank looks he continued, "They studied him for a while until they realised he ate lots of yoghurt, like with every meal, so, every day they weighted the ladle heavier and heavier so he got used to the weight, and then a couple of days before the end of term they just, took it off. He hit himself in the head with a gold ladle and was splattered in yoghurt and he had absolutely no one to blame; I think it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

All three of them were laughing uproariously as the last two members of their family entered the kitchen from the yard; they had clearly been playing Quidditch. The youngest child swept her fiery red hair over her shoulder and stole James' toast.

"You told them yet?" Lily asked her mother, gesturing towards the three men in the room.

"I was waiting for your father but now he's here we are going to eat breakfast-slash-lunch together," said Ginny, grabbing her plate and walking into their medium sized dining room which doubled, on occasion, as a meeting room for Harry's auror team and a place for Ginny to interview people for her articles. "Well," she began in a businesslike voice, looking around at her family. "We have come to discuss an important matter concerning you children. You all are dating in a matter of form whether it be picking through suitors," she looked at her daughter, "in the process of finding your feelings for a certain friend," she glanced at Albus, "or doing something? … even though nobody has any bloody idea what's going on," she finished, shaking her head at her eldest. "So we," said Ginny, peering at her husband who took a nervous gulp of coffee and spluttered dramatically, "fine, _I_ thought it would be prudent to take you through a few-." She stopped abruptly as her offspring jumped off their seats in unison.

"No," said Lily frantically. "I'm _not_ having this conversation."

"This," said James, waving his hand around at the table. "Can never happen; I have a reputation; I can understand Albus needing this but not me."

"Goodbye," said Albus simply, attempting to walk out of the room.

Ginny looked bemusedly around at her children, pleased to see their reactions. "Oh all of you sit down, we're not having _that_ conversation," she said, hearing them sigh in relief. "Yet," she added in a mischievous undertone. The three of them lowered themselves cautiously back to the table. Their father's shoulders were shaking with the effort not to laugh.

"James, I don't think you should compare yourself to your brother, I believe he is doing considerably better in the dating department," he said to a heavily flushing James.

"I-, that's preposterous," said James indignantly. "I'm doing just fine thank you."

Lily smirked and leant towards her brother. "So if I were to write to a particular prefect right now and ask whether she is your girlfriend she'd say …?" she said slyly.

"I- … You're being-, … can't even," stuttered James. "Oh, shut up. Cordelia and I are exactly we're we want to be."

"I'd believe that," said Albus, tilting his head appraisingly at his older brother. James shot him a grateful look before he continued, "If I didn't hear your dreams every night."

If James was embarrassed before it was nothing to how red his face was at his brother's insinuation, especially when in front of his parents. He began to lean over the table to hit Albus over the head but was interrupted by Harry.

"Weren't you saying something Ginny?"

"Ah yes," said his mother. "The whole point of this conversation was to ask whether you boys would be okay with Lily's boyfriend staying with us for a while."

"No," said James and Albus in unison.

Lily laughed. "She's only asking you so you feel included, he's coming anyway."

"But," started James, pointing to his dad. "Do you want to see the man who's with your little girl?" His sisters face grew stormy at the word 'little' and James did not continue.

"I'm not going to say it wasn't hard," said Harry, rubbing a tired hand over his forehead. "No thanks to that tally you sent me a couple of weeks back. But we have to be accepting of Lily's choices."

"Fine," said Albus, standing up and grabbing his empty plate. "Do what you want but have fun convincing all of mum's brothers that their youngest niece is dating and snogging," he looked at James, "how many?"

"Thirteen," replied James, torn between anger at the figure and pride in his detective work.

Albus nodded and stalked out of the room to go upstairs. They heard his music turn on above their heads to confirm he was in his room.

"So are you fine with it?" asked Lily again. She looked less defensive this time almost… pleading. Lily never displayed weakness, she thought it was unbecoming of any girl.

James sighed heavily. "Fine," he said, copying his brothers resigned attitude. "As long as he doesn't share a room with you I'm good."

"Oh no," cried his father, sitting up straight. "No, no, no, no, no. Definitely not. What kind of father do you think I am?"

"A father who's easily manipulated by his youngest child," replied James shrewdly, exiting the room to the sounds of his mother checking to see if his dad had had a heart attack.

He walked back up to his room and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been trying not to think about Cordelia over the holidays because he didn't want to suddenly apparate to her house when he was feeling impulsive. It was safer to put her out of his mind, but at night, he couldn't really stop where his brain went.

So now his whole family knew he'd been having questionable dreams about Cordelia Bode.

Brilliant.

And Lily had a boyfriend who for some reason really had to stay over. It was strange, to say the least; Lily had never really expressed interest in her boyfriends except as a light relationships and yet, she didn't seem to care anymore for this new boy so what had changed?

James let out a deep sigh and picked up a book sitting on his bedside table labelled 101 Ways to Increase Your Quidditch Skills; a gift from Cordelia for Christmas which was very thoughtful of her. There again! His thoughts had automatically drifted towards her; he didn't know whether to be pleased or not, it was very confusing.

* * *

Cordelia whimpered in fright and the hopelessness of her situation as she turned back around, shaking the door knob with all her strength, kicking at the wood to make it open.

A soft footstep sounded behind her and Cordelia whipped back around to stare him directly in the eyes. "Leave me alone," she hissed, pressing her back against the door. "You saw what happened last time."

"Ahh yes," said Kieran. "How's James?"

"Leave me ALONE!" shouted Cordelia again, furiously wrestling with the lock behind her. "Stop playing stupid mind games; I can't be controlled."

"You need to listen to what's happening outside of your little safety net," snarled Kieran. He tried to grab her arm but Cordelia, remembering her wand, poked it into his chest. "This is much bigger than me. Many people want the time-turner and if you don't hand it over, these people will kill you so you'd better just hand it to over now."

Cordelia stared incredulously at his outstretched hand, disbelief etched across her face. "Never. Abandoning your own team, Karkner?"

"They'll get their turn but this is the best offer you're going to get. Once you're dead, your connection to the necklace vanishes and then he will take it. He _will_ kill you," said Kieran, a flicker of fear visible upon his face at the mention of the so called 'he', before being replaced with his menacing sneer. "Give it to me and you live, I have no interest in the soppy lives of teenage girls."

"No," stated Cordelia strongly, digging her wand deeper into his abdomen.

Karkner gave an insane laugh, throwing his head back. When he had recovered he retreated and drew his own wand, pointing it at Cordelia's stubborn form. "I said that was your chance. Remember last time you say? Well, as I recall, you were surrounded by aurors. Where are they now?"

The young witch opened her mouth to retort but realised that he was right. She had never been more alone. At least in the forest people had known where she was.

"You know what I didn't have last time?" asked Cordelia, thinking fast, calculating the distance between all of the windows and the staircase. Kieran raised his eyebrows, amused at her defensive stance. She took this opportunity and yelled, " _Expelliarmus_!"

While Karkner was distracted trying to recover his wand which had flown into the living room, Cordelia ran towards the staircase with no particular destination in mind. As she reached the top step she heard him running after her, cursing and taking the stairs two at a time. She spun around and shouted, " _Glisseo_!" causing the stairs to melt into one another, making a ramp. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, adrenaline rushing through her as she reached her bedroom door and slammed it shut, the vibrations sweeping into the floor.

" _Colloportus_ ," she said distractedly, pointing her wand at the door and hearing the satisfying click of the lock. She looked around her room to see what she had to defend herself with.

* * *

 _Don't be afraid to lean into your turns on the broom but always make sure not to lean too far because then you might find you have gone further than intended…_

…Cordelia was great but… how long could he actually continue going after her? How much time could he give to one girl when, in the words of Fred, she would be a real catch in the future and she could really have anyone she wanted…

… _if this happens, simply apply slightly more pressure on the broom with your hands to urge it to turn more precisely. This might vary with different models for example the Nimbus make is…_

… and the whole time-turner business, there was no other words to describe it than… shitty. Really inconvenient and really crap. But, at the same time, would he have made much progress if they hadn't kissed in that corridor? A brilliant mistake to say the least…

… _one must always make sure to know the positions of other players in any match; with the obvious exception of the seeker whose primary goal is one specific objective. The other players must know other positions so as not to disrupt any plans other players have; communication is of the utmost importance…_

… something had to be done about it, the time-turner, not Cordelia… not yet at least. At the moment Cordelia was kind of like the seeker, she had one problem and one goal; she didn't have time for trivial matters like boys. Oh god, he thought suddenly, I'm turning into such a girl…

"JAMES!" echoed a loud voice from the level below. "Get down here now!"

"Coming," he yelled back, sliding off his bed, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. "What is it this time?" he asked at the bottom of the steps, a slightly annoyed note in his voice.

He looked around. Something was wrong.

His father was standing in the middle of the room as a silvery light disappeared rapidly at eye level and before James could say anything, his mother grabbed his arm and looked him right in the eyes.

"You must stay here alright? Tell me you won't do anything rash," she said firmly.

"Depends what's happening," James retorted, staring pointedly at his father who was now taking the stairs two at a time to get, presumably, to his study.

Ginny urged her son to sit down and he did, but did not relax his posture, instead sitting rigidly in his chair. "Now, you mustn't panic, but we just received a patronus from Cordelia-."

"What!" cried James, jumping up. "What did it say?"

"If you would just sit down, your father has it under control," said Ginny in the voice that people daren't disobey. "Cordelia said that Kieran Karkner is at her house and," she pulled James, yet again, back down onto his seat, "she's _alright_."

Harry rushed past them saying, "I'm leaving, James don't you dare follow, she's fine, says she's locked herself in her room and her door knob is harassing him whatever that means, so _stay here_." He left, swinging the door shut behind him; a few seconds later they heard the familiar 'crack!' as he apparated away.

* * *

Ignoring the sounds of Kieran trying to climb up the staircase which would have been funny if the situation had not been so serious, Cordelia ran to her window and tried the unlocking spell again with no luck. 'Kieran must have placed a spell on all the exits in the house,' she thought.

She rushed to her trunk and forced it open, shifting aside layers of Transfiguration books and Potions ingredients to gain any inspiration on how to fend off her attacker. This search was fruitless and she ran a steady hand through her dishevelled hair.

A rattling sound was heard at the door and Cordelia's heart leapt into her throat, hoping to all things good and great that her spell would hold. "Stay away from me!" she yelled defiantly. Although the situation was dire, she found her mind oddly clear and she began, in the way she usually tackled problems, to gather ideas systematically and weigh their usefulness. An idea occurred to her and she stared thoughtfully at the window, wondering if anything could get any madder and if not, she might as well follow through with her crazy mind.

Noticing low muttering coming from the door, Cordelia's eyes widened; she couldn't recall hearing the words before so she automatically assumed dark magic which was a problem because she hadn't any experience with that sort of thing.

Her eyes flicked to her school robes, stuffed haphazardly into her cupboard, noticing the vivid red colour. " _Confringo_ ," she said to the door and heard a satisfying yelp as Kieran's hand was burned by the hot wood.

A nervous laugh burst through her lips as she heard her door knob cry, "Fuck off you bushy-browed bastard she's burning me bottom!"

She turned back to her original idea and stepped towards the window; a sliver of smugness in her feelings because Kieran had overlooked the muggle way. _Never_ underestimate muggles.

Feeling a great sense of excitement too gleeful for her situation, Cordelia grabbed the metal lamp lying beside her bed and drew her arm back, smashing it with all her strength into the window. Not even pausing to notice the scratches on her arms from the glass, the witch used ' _Tergeo_ ' to clean up the remaining glass hanging onto the wood.

Just as she had poked her head out of the gap to see how far down the ground was, a humungous bang reverberated around her little room and Cordelia, far from turning around, used her the Gryffindor stupidity that had allowed her to enjoy the rush of danger, to think of the time her parents had taken her to the beach for the weekend as a surprise.

" _Expecto patronum_ ," she cried with purpose, watching triumphantly as her lioness ran off into the distance.

BANG

The second noise jolted Cordelia back to her sense and she twisted around and pointed her wand at the door, thinking hurriedly through all the spells she knew so she could delay her inevitable jump. Nothing occurred to her so she clambered through the window, her thighs pressing into the window sill as she rested precariously on the edge. Heart leaping to her throat and cursing everything in her life that had made her a bad flyer because then she might have owned a broom, she grabbed the top of the sizeable square and shifted again.

Her fingers gripped the top of the window firmly as she slid herself further to the end, noting that everything had become sharper; the sound of the cars in the distance, the beautiful smell of their jasmine flowers, the sight of her neighbour hanging up her washing - completely oblivious to the situation, and the feeling, the feeling of the chipped paint beneath her skin as she prepared to let go.

Cordelia's heart filled with dread as she heard another bang and the sound of her door swinging open. Her legs dangled precariously over the edge as she took a deep breath, reminding herself that the fall was only one story.

She pushed herself a few more inches forward before someone cried out. "Stop, he's gone!"

The voice shook Cordelia out of her determined mind and she twisted around to see a person framed in her doorway, Kieran Karkner nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately, she only had about a second to register that Harry Potter was inside her house before she slipped off the remaining ledge and fell, screaming manically, to the ground.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Any comments welcome and appreciated!


	22. Implications

**Authors Note:** Has it really been two months? Well, I apologise profusely for that – turns out you actually have to study for mid-year exams, who'd have thought it!? I'll try and keep updating to a relatively stable timetable; probably once a fortnight.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, it really does make my day.

* * *

Cordelia's life flashed before her eyes as she hurtled to the ground.

Well, not really.

But she did see flashes of other people's lives.

There was her brother standing outside the cinema's and laughing hysterically at something Harriet had said.

A nurse placed a pretty plant on an old man's bedside table.

Hazel's face appeared and she was screaming her name in anguish.

Two figures, blurry around the edges walked towards each other on the Hogwarts grounds.

And her own voice: " _Please, for me … help him. And don't be afraid._ "

* * *

After a few seconds of ultimate fear, Cordelia opened her eyes to see that she wasn't dead, instead she had landed on a surprisingly soft bit of ground. How lucky.

Her eyes opened and she saw a face resting just beneath hers, a grimace of pain stretched across it. "ARGH!" she screamed, rolling off the body. She continued to scream until he clamped a hand down on her mouth, effectively silencing the poor girl.

"Must I always save you from falling to your death," he said, eyes glinting with humour.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Cordelia, trying to recover her breath.

"Long story," said James Potter. "It's lucky I was though. Mind you, you were a bit heavier than I expected."

Cordelia sat up, a dazed expression on her features. "You were the one stupid enough to stop my fall that way. Haven't you ever heard of magic?"

"Actually, I was just looking at your garden before I was surprised by a falling angel," James retorted sarcastically.

"Well maybe we're equally stupid," said Cordelia, smiling. "I jumped and you did a great imitation of a trampoline."

They both laughed and looked up at the head of messy black hair sticking out of the window. "You alright down there?" he asked, grinning, relieved at the sight of the two teenagers laughing below him. "We'll tell everyone you jumped because of the bad guy, not because you saw me."

This caused Cordelia to snort and she began to feel her adrenaline leaking from her body. Her hands started to tremble so she placed her palms on her closed eyelids.

"Hey, you're okay," said James softly, wrapping his arms around the tall girl.

"No I'm not," replied Cordelia, raising her head slightly. "He was in my _house_. The one place I thought he wouldn't know about; don't background checks exist for potential aurors?"

She didn't mention the other reason she was trembling. Those visions had been weird. Some of them she even recognised but were before she was born.

James cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to make eye contact. "We got here first."

Cordelia nodded but stopped as a scowl manifested over her relieved features. "I was holding my own," she said indignantly. "That was my first real fight with spells and stuff," she added with vigour. James nodded, confused. "I can really fight! That was amazing!"

Completely bewildered by her reaction, James said, "It's a rollercoaster with you, isn't it?"

"A true Gryffindor," said Harry from the window. "You'll feel drained but the sense of empowerment is brilliant. And to be fair, we do look up applicant's histories but Karkner was let off by the Wizengamot so we didn't expect any trouble and for that I apologise." Cordelia smiled thankfully at the war hero's words. The silence felt comfortable as each of them settled on different trails of thought until three loud cracks were heard from the garden, signifying the arrival of more aurors.

Cordelia rose from the ground with a groan and gave a hand to James. "Come on, Potter, you'd think you had just fallen out of that window from your lack of gallantry."

"I thought you feminists weren't supposed to believe in gallantry and chivalry," said James, taking the hand with a grin.

"Yeah, but just because I'm for _equality_ doesn't mean I'm _against_ proper manners."

James laughed as they walked towards the front of the house. "Your manners don't seem to exist around me."

"You've never complained," replied Cordelia, smirking. Mr Potter opened the door for them and they walked through. James looked at all the un-framed photos pinned on the walls of the open kitchen. He seemed to be particularly captivated by one photo of an eight-year-old, bright-eyed blond girl with dirt smeared up one side of her face. She was hugging a boy with the same mischievous glint in his eye.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Cordelia shot the photo a disinterested look before turning and fussing with the kettle to hide her shaking hands, after all, it's not every day a mad man breaks into your house. "That's Max, he was my neighbour for about fourteen years, we used to spend every second together."

"What happened?"

"I got into Hogwarts and because I was gone most of the year we had nothing to talk about, of course I couldn't tell him about magic or anything so we just fell apart. Two and a bit years ago he just … wasn't there when I came home," said Cordelia sadly. "I did have a life before magic you know. I was rather good at English and History and Science but I was awful at Maths which is funny because I've always considered Arithmancy to have an allegorical connection to it but I enjoy the magical version way more.

Maybe that's because I fit into the wizarding world far better than I ever did in the muggle one which is sad because my whole family are just so separated from my whole life and future but I know they'll always love me but it's hard and I just wish my great uncle was still alive so I could talk to him but of course he was killed by evil botanicals and-," she paused as she saw James's expression. "What?"

"You were going on a bit of tirade there. You sure you're okay?" James took his tea, watching her closely. She leant against the kitchen bench and bit her lip, tugging on the end of her blue shirt.

"I don't know … these fights feel like they are leading up to one big battle or choice or another horrible thing and I just really wish I could speed it up so I could get back to my _life;_ the one where I didn't have to fight and didn't have to choose between caring about my survival and caring about-," Cordelia stopped, clearing her throat as she realised what she had been about to say. Her eyes lifted slowly to see if James had noticed but he was choking on his tea and the moment was forgotten

Mr Potter came back into the room accompanied by Teddy who looked at the girl he had only seen bleeding and crying outside the forbidden forest, laughing at his brother's pain and his face broke into a smile.

Cordelia composed herself and faced the two aurors. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with me?"

"We're running over the possible avenues of action in your living room but we haven't decided on a decision yet, we're waiting on the _expert_ ," answered Teddy. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the heavy sarcasm.

"And who would that be?" asked James, recovering from his close run with the Bode family tea. He took in his father's face of suppressed laughter and let out a spluttering cough. "Oh don't tell me it's-."

His surprise was cut off by the entrance of a stunningly beautiful girl with shimmering blond-hair and bright blue eyes. Cordelia finally realised what was funny about who the expert was. James' cousin, Victoire Weasley, was standing in her kitchen making all the bright colours of the cabinets look dull and lifeless. The younger witch remembered the story pertaining to the drama between Teddy and Victoire and smirked as she thought about how Victoire was smarter than the other aurors.

"Hello Uncle," said the beautiful woman, and, contrary to her mother, the movements she made were full of energy as she bounced forward and kissed him on each cheek in greeting. She then turned to Teddy and did the same but missed the part where the hufflepuff's face flushed pink.

"Victoire," said Teddy, bowing his head slightly in greeting. "I hope you're well."

"I am," replied the woman in the same stiff, polite manner.

Teddy nodded again. "Summer suits you," he said, but rectified it by adding, "Is Dan quite … healthy?" The way he said it insinuated he wished she'd say no.

"He is. Is your search for a girlfriend going fruitfully?"

"I do alright with myself, I believe we should all-," Teddy's sentence was interrupted by an emphatic bang.

The small group turned to see James thumping his head repeatedly into the table. "Oh don't mind me," he said, exasperated. From his tone of voice, Cordelia deduced that these conversations happened often and the family were rooting for them to be together. There was nothing more awkward than two people pretending not to be in love with one another.

"So, anyway," said Harry abruptly; loudly clapping his hands together which made everyone jump. "I assume that you, my intelligent niece, have already discussed things with the two in the other room."

"Yes and I have made a decision," said Victoire. "I thought we could keep Cordelia in this house for the remainder of the holidays but as it happens, you _are_ muggleborn so your parents cannot handle some of the spells needed to stop this recurring. I have been reading up on this case and I believe that, apart from Hogwarts, the safest place for you to be is one of her friends' residences."

"Ella Butterdown has two magical parents, I could stay with her," said Cordelia, thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want to stay too long because her parents are bloody awf-, er, _awesome_ , too awesome." She peered at the faces around her all looking at her with various amounts of pity and she suddenly felt like she was missing something. "What is it this time?" she sighed.

"I think Victoire was trying to suggest that you could come stay with us," said Mr Potter.

Cordelia took a moment to absorb this new information. "What, like, with him?" She pointed at James who's smile quickly slipped from his face and he edged his seat backwards. "I- I can't … no, no, no, … but what about? Huh?" Her head felt like someone was filling it up with thoughts but it apparently rendered her unable to make a coherent sentence. Finally, she took a deep breath and said bluntly, "You do realise that what James and I have is far from a-sharing-houses-on-holidays-friendship."

"Do you mean you're more than friends?" asked Victoire as though she were stating the weather.

"No," said Cordelia, annoyed.

"I think you do," said James, missing Cordelia's warning glare. "You just think you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off _this_." He gestured at his body which meant Cordelia's eyes drifted to the outlines of muscle through his shirt.

This angered her for some reason.

"Maybe it's because I think you won't be able to," she hissed in return.

You would have had trouble cutting the tension in the kitchen with a chainsaw it was so thick; Cordelia's eyes widened at her words which were probably the most arrogant comment she had ever made, not to mention the most embarrassing. She avoided looking at James who was grinning like he had just been informed that Hogwarts was in his care. The onlookers weren't much better.

Before anyone could say anything Cordelia held up a hand and walked out of the room, up the stairs and into her bedroom. In record time she packed her bag, wishing she was already seventeen but alas, that privilege had to wait until October.

She returned to the kitchen ten minutes later with a trunk and a sullen but resigned expression. She respected that the aurors wanted what was best for her and wanted to leave as quickly as possible to avoid talking herself out of it.

"When are we leaving?" she said, dropping her bags on the floor.

"As soon as your parents get back," replied Mr Potter, secretly thanking merlin that the young woman hadn't found many ways to argue.

"Hope you didn't pack anything too provocative," said James quietly as the adults drifted into a private conversation.

Cordelia took a hasty step back. "Excuse me? Of course I didn't, I don't even own anything classed on that level."

"Oh, that's probably for the best because otherwise how could I control my urges?"

She completely ignored him, therefore ending the most awkward few words exchanged between herself and James Potter.

* * *

"GET OUT!"

"I WAS IN HERE FIRST!"

"MY CLOTHES ARE IN THERE!"

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME ALBUS SEVERUS!"

"OH NO! YOU DON'T GET TO USE THE FULL NAME!"

"Lovely kids," observed Ginny Potter in greeting, looking completely at home with the racket above them.

"Amazing, couldn't have made them any better," replied her husband.

"I love how they're so quiet and considerate of others," said Ginny. "They get this from your side of the family."

Harry laughed and gestured towards Cordelia. "This is-."

"I know who she is," interrupted Mrs Potter.

"Oh, well, Cordelia will be staying with us the remainder of the holidays."

Ginny shot the girl an appraising look and advanced towards her. "Are you quiet?"

"When there's no cause to be loud," replied Cordelia, feeling a little confused by the display.

"Do you cook?"

"Yes."

"Play Quidditch?"

"I can pretend to."

"Good, welcome to the family," Ginny said. "You can stay in Lily's room which she'll love because then she has someone to gossip with and all that nonsense. Bathroom's second on the right and there's another down here. I think that's it."

"Great," said James, speaking for the first time. "Come on Cordelia." He grabbed her arm and tugged it in a hurriedly manner.

They reached the stairs before the young witch could say 'thank you' but as James started climbing, Ginny's voice fluttered towards them. "And I can overlook a bit of mixed gender bedrooms as long as the certain perpetrators are responsible with the privilege."

This only served to redouble James' efforts to leave the room so Cordelia was left behind, red-faced and stuttering as she was confronted with the most open parent she had ever encountered. She felt someone grab her sleeve and they walked up the stairs to a carpeted hallway with five doors leading off it. The tall window at the opposite end showed a long field with a small road winding through the distant trees. It was exquisite.

She turned, expecting to see James but instead saw a girl about a head shorter than her with fire-engine red hair and a mischievous expression. "You looked like you needed saving and I had to step up because James is a coward and Albus is a bathroom stealing fuckwit."

"Language young lady," called a disproving voice from the bottom level. Lily simply shrugged and led Cordelia to the third and last door on the right and opened it to reveal a blinding arrangement of purely green and gold furniture.

"Wow." Cordelia resisted the urge to shield her eyes from the amount of harassment they were receiving. "I'm guessing you're a fan of the Holyhead Harpies or, maybe, you're an avid supporter of Australian sport."

Lily grinned and lay back on the striped pillows that adorned her bed. "You'll get used to it. James' room is worse."

"I guess I'll have to share with Al then," concluded the older girl. "See ya."

Cordelia made a move for the door but was stopped by a strong tackle around the waist and suddenly she was pinned to the door. "Please don't go."

"Er … what are you doing?"

"I haven't had someone to talk to for _ages_ because Roxanne is in Spain and Hugo is grounded and too frightened to sneak out," whined Lily.

"Fine, I _suppose_ I can stay," said Cordelia, removing the arms still wrapped around her.

"Great," replied Lily, a smile overtaking her small features. "Mum will whip you up a bed soon, I hate not being able to use magic. Hugo says he uses a little magic when it's just his Dad at home or if Aunt Hermione is more worried about homework than the law but because I have a bloody _auror_ for father I can't do that sort of stuff."

Cordelia smirked at the girl's tone and made her way over to the desk chair. "So what did Hugo get grounded for?"

"He wanted a new broom but his mum said 'When pigs fly young man' so Hugo went to the nearest farm and attempted to do just that but the farmer caught him just as the pigs sprouted wings. It was an Obliviator's worst nightmare." Cordelia laughed and they continued to share information as they ventured into the evening. She didn't have the chance to remember the way her mother had cried that afternoon when she realised she could no longer protect her baby girl.

* * *

"So this is where the magic happens," said Cordelia as she poked her head into the first room on the left.

"Er … I don't know what you're insinuating there, but yes," replied a voice from the bed.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I think better in the dark."

Cordelia took a few slow steps into the room. "And what is there to think about?"

"Quidditch."

"Obviously."

"Final year at Hogwarts."

"Inescapable, unfortunately. Sometimes I wish the outside world didn't exist."

"The fact that it only took one year to have you staying at my house over the summer."

Cordelia blushed and hesitated a metre before the bed. "One year of what? I've known you for _years_.

"Yeah … but I annoyed you."

"You still annoy me."

"But you couldn't be around me other than to tell me off."

"I guess, but we're friends now right?"

"Best friends!" exclaimed James in a high-pitched voice and with one leap he jumped from his position and grabbed her around the waist.

Far from screeching Cordelia simply said, "I don't appreciate this. Your family touches too much."

"We're good at it too," said James. He hastily dropped her on his bed, flushing wildly as he realised the implication.

"I'm sure you are," she replied to relieve the awkwardness. With his words, certain dreams began to return from the depths of her memories. No; now was not the time. Not while James was standing right in front of her.

The bed tilted to the right as James sat down next to her, releasing a deep sigh as he did so. "You're pretty cool, you know that right?"

"Okay, that's it!" exclaimed Cordelia loudly as she stared into his wounded looking eyes. "If this is going to work you need to stop being so weird. Stop being so … so …" Her voice faltered as she realised the close proximity of their faces. Her mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise as something occurred to her.

James Potter was hot.

"Oh god," she whispered as this thought occurred to her. Being the entirely unexperienced and unsubtle person she was she continued to stare at his perfect lips as though they were sustaining her life-force. "Oh … MERLIN!"

Reality hit her as her bottom slid off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"I have to, er … go, yes," she said hastily as she stumbled back to her feet. "Thank you for that … thing, er-." Internally bullying herself for the awkward reaction, Cordelia made her way out of his room with as much dignity as she could muster. Leaving a thoroughly disappointed and befuddled boy sitting on the purple and gold bed surrounded by his orange furniture. Somewhere in her mind this registered as representing two Quidditch teams but her mind was far from wondering there.

* * *

"So he just came into the common room and I was full of excitement and exhaustion at the same time, Quidditch does that too you, and I just kissed him," Ginny was saying as Cordelia helped her with dinner five nights later.

The past days had been a mixture of talking with Lily and avoiding James as much as possible.

Strangely, he was doing just the same.

She wondered whether he had finally moved on from her and this created an odd tightening in her chest but then she remembered that this would bring relief. After all, as much as her realisation had shocked her, she didn't like Potter. She didn't care whether he had given up.

The boy in question stumbled into the room a short time later. It brought a frown to her face to see his eyes go straight to the food without a simple hello. It wasn't that hard to wave a hand in greeting. Or maybe even say hi. Or maybe just run up to her and kiss her.

Woah.

Cordelia shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were making it really hard to focus on the pile of beans sitting in front of her.

"You alright there?" James raised his eyebrows, giving up the crusade to steal some food under his mother's watchful gaze.

"Um," replied Cordelia, quite intelligently in her opinion. What could she say? 'I was imagining making out with you on this countertop because I find you physically attractive and I've come to that realisation a hundred years after everyone else?' "I was … just … trying to, er, get rid of the wrackspurts!"

Ginny snorted.

Lily quickly snatched her arm and led her onto the large veranda. "Do you subscribe to The Quibbler by any chance?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult because I relate deeply to most of the writers. And yes, most of them are complete nutters, so …"

The smaller girl gestured to a chair and took the one opposite. "I saw you ogling my brother."

"Did you? I thought it was more of a- calculating gaze," said Cordelia slowly.

"I don't care," said Lily. "If you're having feelings for him you have to tell him."

Cordelia shook her head sadly. "But I'm not. I- I just realised that … you know what it doesn't even matter." She took a deep breath. "James has become one of my most cherished friends and I cannot- I _will_ not do anything to tarnish that just because I find him a little attractive."

"Okay," Lily said. "I won't judge. I'm kind of in a similar situation but in reverse."

"You're dating someone and you want to be their friend?" asked Cordelia, confused. "James won't be happy. Or maybe he will."

"No." Lily's face was conflicted. She grabbed a handful of hair and squeezed her eyes shut. "I-, I've done something really bad."

Cordelia rose from her seat and sat next to her, gently removing her hand from the red locks. "Come on, you can't have done anything that bad, hey?"

"But I have, oh, I definitely have," said Lily, chuckling hysterically. "If people knew they'd be destroyed. If my father knew, oh merlin … everyone will hate me. And the worst part is," she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I really want to do it again."

"It's alright. Someday you'll move on."

A woebegone expression took over Lily's face. "I don't care. It hurts _so_ much. And one of my oldest friends has been acting really distant lately and I don't know if he knows or not!"

"Wow," said Cordelia.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thanking merlin I never had a real teenage experience."

Lily laughed for real this time. "There's still time for that. But, who knows? Maybe you got off easy."

"Maybe," she replied. She looked onto the foggy distant fields with a sad smile. "This is such a beautiful place to live."

"Come on, let's go inside before you start sprouting poetry at me," said Lily.

And although Cordelia was aching to know Lily's secret, she figured it could wait.

After all, she had some of her own.

* * *

"This is really good, Mrs Po- Ginny," Cordelia remarked an hour later. "Sorry, old habit."

"Well, it would have been better but _someone_ bailed on his chores." The woman looked pointedly at the empty seat at the dinner table.

"Oh yeah, where is Albus?" she inquired. "I've hardly seen him around at all."

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "He's at Scorpius' house- well, mansion. We think they're plotting something because he goes there every day and comes back all broody."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows.

"So lovely to hear your voice James."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said the boy in question.

"It means you've hardly spoken to her since she got here," said Lily. "She's _your_ guest."

The older girl hid her smile at this. "It's nice to feel so wanted in this house."

"I want you here, don't listen to them," said Ginny, frowning at her son. "But James, you should listen to your sister. She's right."

"Why am I being attacked?" exclaimed James loudly. "Last time I checked all of you thought I should back off."

"When did I ever say that, mister?" asked Ginny. "Cordelia is a lovely girl."

"This is ridiculous." James looked desperately around the table. "Dad? A little help?"

Harry shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Good for you," Lily applauded.

"Why?" James demanded.

"Because I agree with your mother."

"Only because you're scared of her," said Lily, smirking.

"I'm on _your_ side," said Harry. He was quite bewildered by his daughter at times.

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down," said Ginny at the same time as Cordelia asked, "Mr Potter, do you have a brother of some kind?"

Silence whipped around the table.

"What makes you ask that?" questioned Ginny, a concerned look spreading across her face.

Cordelia shook her head. She was as surprised as anyone at her outburst. "I'm not really sure."

"I don't have any living relatives except my Aunt, Uncle and cousin," said Harry. "Is this important?"

"I have no idea," said Cordelia. Her cutlery wobbled in her hands and she felt quite shaken. "It was just random I guess."

"Are you alright? You've gone pale," said Lily.

"I think I might need to go to bed early," she said absently, thinking fast. "I'll see you all in the morning. Thanks for dinner, it was really lovely."

And ignoring James' shrewd stare and his family's worried expressions, Cordelia hurriedly left the room and ascended the stairs.

She stopped in the hallway and pressed her back to the wall. Where had that come from? It had felt important as she'd said it but it lacked any importance. Like she was inquiring into an alternate reality. Of course Mr Potter had no family. It was such a tactless thing to say.

It felt like those image flashes had felt: full of emotion but not her own.

Voices drifted up from below and Cordelia started to walk to the bathroom, thinking of having a nice cleansing shower.

Just as she opened the door someone said, "Stop."

Cordelia turned to see James standing behind her with an accusing glare and a stance that suggested he was going to get answers.

"Yes?"

James seemed to be collecting his words together. "Why- were you asking my dad about his family? I know you know he doesn't have any."

"Oh merlin, did I offend him," said Cordelia, bringing a worried hand to her mouth.

"He doesn't care, people ask him all the time. At least you didn't ask with malice or false pity," he said. "You're avoiding my question."

Cordelia hesitated with her hand on the door knob. "It just slipped out, it didn't mean anything."

"No, no- you're hiding something," said James, advancing towards her with barely contained anger. "I saw your face. This has something to do what you've been through."

"I don't know! I don't know why I asked that!" Cordelia shouted. She took a few calming breaths and continued, "Look, just forget about it okay? It was nothing." She began to walk away from him.

"I want to know," said James firmly.

Cordelia whirled around. "If you want to know then you need to stop this moody thing you've got going on because I won't put up with it!"

"Do you just want me to be nice all the time? Your loyal little puppy who'll stay no matter how long you don't admit your feelings. I'm so sick of being trailed around like someone who doesn't even matter!" shouted James, pent up anger pouring into every word.

Her mouth opened in shock and they stood in tense silence for a few moments.

"What?" she breathed, the fight leaving her body. "How long have you felt like this?"

James stepped back to rest his back against the wall. "A long time, not that you would care."

"No, I- I do …" Cordelia stood still, trying to find the right words. "I care, James. I really do." And when he continued to look away from her she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "You don't know how much it means to me that every time something goes wrong, you're there. I love that you care so much that you defied your father's orders to come and see if I was alright."

James' breath was warm on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for saying that," he said reluctantly. "But it's still tiresome."

"I know. But … you don't deserve to only have half of me. If the situation were different maybe- … maybe we'd be together. Unfortunately, the world doesn't change according to what you want. And I won't change to fit the world."

"I've changed," said James softly. "You used to hate me and now you call yourself my friend."

Cordelia thought carefully about this before shaking her head. "You see; I don't think you have. I think you've matured. But you're still the same James who'll take a risk for something that's important."

"Is that good?" he asked. Cordelia felt him fiddle with a strand of her hair, not meeting her eyes.

"That's great," she breathed. Their faces were inches apart as frantic thoughts rushed rapidly around her head. What was happening? Was this what she wanted? Was she ready? Was she doing this because he wanted her to?

Her mind was made up for her as James placed his hand on the base of her neck and began to close the distance between their lips.


End file.
